The Ballad of the Forgotten Girl
by Elmrada
Summary: Nine years had passed since the unexpected death of Gray's parents. One day, Claire moves her entire life to Mineral Town in an effort to recapture a light from her childhood. Nine years is a long time to pick back up from as Claire learns with her new life in the Goddess Isles. Between managing a farm, making new friends, and rediscovering Gray, Claire has work to do.
1. Across the Channel

_This chapter has been rewritten._

The Ballad of the Forgotten Girl

Chapter One

I can't tell you the last time since I had heard from him. We were the best friends when we were little. We did everything together and had everything in common. In our childhood, I remember feeling blind to our different genders. It was as if that didn't affect a thing in our eager youth.

He was the boy with raging red hair, the eyes the color of an ocean on the most perfect beach day. He had pale skin with a few light freckles belting across the bridge of his nose and under his wide eyes. His eyes, by the way, had lashes that runway models would be jealous of. At the ripe age of seven, when we met, he was a perfect little boy that had all the teacher's necks snapping and their voices cooing. He was adorable. I remember, to his embarrassment, when the music teacher in second grade urged him to model for the Sears summer catalog.

I was rather boring compared to him. I'd always been thin, but unfortunately, never tall. My blonde hair was always swept into a ponytail, with a few lone bangs framing my face. My eyes were blue, too, but it was the sort of blue the sky turned when it was about to rain. Compared to him, I was a Plain Jane.

But I was blind to that in my childhood.

He was the light in my dark world. My parents had me young. She was nineteen, he was twenty-one. She had to stop school at her dream university. She had to end the coursework that would eventually get her into law school. My father had to shift paths. Instead of aiming for the Master's, his coursework met a dead-end at an Associate's, in a lower level of business than he had wanted. A degree that would only earn him the spot as a construction manager for the next eighteen years of child-rearing.

Our relationship would be strained forever more. I have maybe only a handful of memories with my parents in which one cracks a smile. It didn't happen very often. Much more commonly, my mother would have a migraine, my father would be on his third beer in front of the television, and I'd be in my room feeling isolated. Our house was always quiet. My parents didn't like noise. They never wanted to hear the patter of children's feet on the hardwood floor. From the beginning, I had ruined everything.

But for some odd reason, Gray Williams chose me to be his best friend. He chose me to be his castle defender, his shell collector, his rollercoaster buddy. Gray Williams brought his parents into my life and for that I am grateful to him. Gray Williams had given me a chance to find happiness in the world.

And yet, I hadn't found it because nine years passed since we've last spoken. He was only just showing me how possible joy was, and then he apparently had to go. At least, that's what Gray's grandmother had told me all those years ago. But she was the person who helped me find him today. She's the person who finally opened the road for me to recapture what I had lost.

 _I knocked on the familiar door about two weeks earlier. While waiting, I held my hands behind my back, just staring at the intricate carvings in the fine wood door. I saw the curtain twitch behind the side window. I heard a small 'oh!' from the other side of the door and the person released the curtain. The door flew open and the person threw their arms around my neck. The smell of cookies and flowers filled my senses. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around the person and pat their back. She leaned back and smiled, crows feet wrinkling in the corner of her twinkling chocolate eyes._

 _"Hello, Claire!" She cooed, "My, my! Getting bigger everytime. It's been a while since I've last seen you." She brought her hand up and pinched my cheek as if I was six years old, "I was just finishing up some of my cookies. Would you like to come in and have some?" Before I could answer though, she whisked me through the door. She seated me in her gingham kitchen. Sunlight was pouring in through the little window above the sink, giving the kitchen a care-free 30's feel. The woman leaned over the oven, a mitt protecting her hand. She pulled out a sheet of fresh cookies. The smell filled my nostrils and I could feel my mouth filling with drool, "So, Sweetie," She turned to me, clapping her hands together, "Why are you here?"_

 _I swallowed hard as she fluttered across the kitchen. For a woman in her mid-seventies, she could move pretty light. She pulled out two glasses and filled them up with milk. She transferred the cooling cookies to a white plate and set all of it on the table. She then pulled herself into a chair and beamed at me from across the table. I looked down at the gingham tablecloth as if it was the most interesting thing in the world._

 _"Have some cookies, Sweetheart," The old woman encouraged. She took one for herself and bit into the cookie. They sure did look good. I hesistently reached forward and claimed a cookie of my own. I brought it to my mouth and savored the smell for a moment more. The cookie lingered before me, hovering, ready to go into my belly. I bit into the cookie. I could taste the chocolate, it was chewy. A hint of vanilla extract became present. The cookie easily slid down my throat. I heard the woman chuckle behind her glass of milk._

 _"I still make 'em like I used to, don't I, Claire?" A maternal twinkle flashed through her eyes. I nodded and finished my cookie, now ready to move onto business. I drank some milk to stall, but after that I knew I couldn't waste another moment._

 _"Uhm, Miss Willia-" She held her hand up, silencing me._

 _"Grandma Williams," She told me, "You always used to call me that, dear. Has it really been that long?" It slowly sank in on me. It had been forever. I forgot that I even used to call her Granmda Williams. It seemed so long ago that I was standing in this kitchen. I was twelve the last time I was here. I was now twenty-one._

 _"Grandma Williams," I began again, "I was wondering... if maybe... I mean you might not... but do you happen to know where... where Gray lives now?" I stuttered, slowly becoming flustered. I began tracing circles into the table cloth, wanting to be anywhere but here, but I knew there was no avoiding it. I peaked a glance at Grandma Williams through my blond bangs. She looked hurt to hear that name again. It was as if I just undid all the strings in her heart._

 _"My," She took a deep breath, "I haven't seen that face in nearly nine years..." Granmda Williams whispered, setting her wrinkled hand on the table softly. "Claire... is that the last time you were here? Nine years ago?" I nodded. She let out an uneven sigh, "Yes, I know where he is." I felt a little bit of hope peak in my heart._

 _"Really? Where?" I asked._

 _"He's in a little town called Mineral Town with... with_ _ **him**_ _." She said the last word with a lot of venom, leaving me a bit stunned and confused. Granmda Williams had no enemies._

 _"Excuse me," I found my voice, "Who is_ _ **he**_ _?" Grandma Williams snapped back to reality. She seemed to be imaging wringing_ _ **his**_ _neck._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," She said, giving me a light smile, "I shouldn't be so immature. My... my ex-husband, Saibara." Come to think of it, I never had never seen a Grandpa Williams. I never asked and Gray didn't seem to think to mention him either. "Gray is living in Mineral Town with Saibara."_

 _"I've... never heard of Mineral Town," I commented, taking another cookie for myself. Grandma Williams let out a hearty laugh that just about melted any heart, no matter how ice-cold it was._

 _"I'm not surprised," Grandma Williams replied, taking another cookie for herself as well. "Nobody as heard of it, Dear. It's a little town on the other side of the channel from The City here. It'd take you two days by boat to get there."_

 _"I'd have to go by boat?" I blurted out. Grandma Williams let out a low chuckle, "Can't I fly there?"_

 _"No," Grandma Williams replied, washing her cookie down with some milk, "The town is_ _ **that**_ _small. How Saibara has managed to survive there that long eludes me to this day," She waved her hand to dismiss the thought, "Now, about Gray. Why do you need his location?"_

 _"It's been so long," I replied, drinking milk. "I... just want to see him again."_

 _"I can understand," Grandma Williams said. She reached across the table, patting the top of my hand, "It's been so long since Saibara took my grandson away. It still haunts me. It wasn't fair to anyone. Especially you, Claire." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't come here to cry. I had to hold it together. "I'll get you the address card."_

 _"Thank you," I whispered as she stood to go grab the card for me_

A seagull squawking overhead drew me back from my daze. I felt the sun on my face suddenly as it broke through the cloud cover. I squinted out to the distance to see a boat only a couple miles out from the dock. It had to be the boat I had called for. I looked to the card Grandma Williams had given me. All it said was Mineral Town, The Goddess Isles. Nothing more. Grandma Williams had said that when things were mailed to Mineral Town, they only needed a name and they'd find the right home.

Of course, after she had told me of Gray's location I went to work studying up about the town. After I typed it into the search engine for the first time, I was surprised to see the small town had a website. The website was decked out in varying shades of blue. In the center was an aerial shot of the island. It was a decent sized island, but the picture seemed only and the wing of the airplane was visible, which was only further proof of how old the actual photo was. Mineral Town was situated on top of a steep mountain. There were lots of trees. There was a valley with climbing jagged mountains reaching to the far side of the island. Above the picture were only three tabs. Offers. Life. The Harvest Goddess of Goddess Isles. I clicked offers because I was genuinely curious about what they could possible offer.

Flashing before my eyes in neon greens and blues was the title: BAUTIFUL FARM FOR SALE!

It was a twenty-eight-acre farm. It said beautiful a million times in the description. It came with a chicken coop, a barn, a large field, and even a farmhouse. Everything needed to start "your dream farm" as the article read. I tapped my index finger to my chin as I sat in the quiet library, hunched over a computer. I hadn't considered moving to Mineral Town. And owning a farm? I didn't know the first thing about it.

I left the library and I stewed over it for days. I worked as an administrative assistant for an insurance company, and all day, even while I performed my routine data entry, I thought of Mineral Town. I thought of Gray. And more specifically, I thought of that farm. I returned to the library three days later and sat in the lone recliner in the quiet section and pored over books about cows, pesticides, crops, anything even remotely related to farming. I actually found it interesting. Especially growing crops. It seemed so immersive and I loved anything I could dedicate myself to. Losing myself in something was always my favorite way to cope.

I still stewed about it for another two days before I woke up on a sunny Thursday, called work to tell them I was taking a personal day, and ate my breakfast on my balcony that had a great view of a giant hot concrete parking lot. I thought about how I really did want to leave all of this behind. I wanted to find my joy. And maybe finding Gray and changing my life was the right thing to do. I couldn't be scared I told myself. I just had to do it. I had to give myself a shot.

I went back to the library and called the number at the bottom of the screen in the phone booth outside. The man was snickering the whole time but he claimed he was throwing a "charades party". I looked out the phone booth at the passing cars and blinked for a moment before deciding, maybe that's just what the people do there. I purchased the land, however, and the man on the phone offered to send a boat to The City's port the next weekend. So, the next day, on casual jean Friday, I quit my job, gave them no notice, and left. I went home and immediately began packing. I began deconstructing my life I had built in The City without a second thought. I remained focus on the fact that I was escaping. I was leaping out of my comfort zone and the thought itself was exhilarating. Occasionally, in my rushing thoughts, I'd remember I was doing this for Gray.

But I knew part of it was also for me.

The little boat glided into the side of the dock. A large tan man leapt onto the dock, making it shake. He quickly wrapped a rope around a peg on the dock and then guided it to rest, just barely tapping the concrete port at the end. He took a moment to wipe his face of sweat with a rag and take off his fingerless gloves that he used to avoid rope burn. He then turned and gave me a pearly smile despite being a tall, ripped, buzzed-cut man. I barely reached his elbows.

"Hiya!" His voice was friendly despite his razor-sharp looks, "Are you Claire Hanes?"

"That's me," I replied. He held his hand out to me and we shook despite my hand barely being able to wrap around his palm.

"I'm Zack Banes, Mineral Town's captain," He chuckled at his silly introduction.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Zack put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath, looking towards The City. I'm sure he was offended by the smell, but his face didn't twitch. He looked down at my feet and pointed, "Is that all you're taking with you? The mayor said you bought the farm." I glanced to my three suitcases and two cardboard boxes.

I laughed dryly, "Yes, this is all I'm taking."

Zack didn't question it any further. He began grabbing my luggage as if it was nothing, hurling it safely on to the boat. He hauled everything to the bridge, in the shade, stacked them, and strapped them down for stability. He walked around the boat for a bit longer, shifting gear around, moving an anchor, wounding some rope. The boat wasn't large but seemed to have a modest cabin down below deck.

"Are you ready to go?" Zack asked, coming around from the back.

"Yes, I think so." I looked back to The City. For some reason, I was not expecting to feel suddenly panicked at the thought of leaving. Things were changing. This was it. My apartment was not waiting there for me. My boss told me she'd never hire me again. All of this for a farm and a childhood friend.

"You know, I'm from The City, too," Zack said, "I used to be in the military. I thought it'd be impossible to leave, but as soon as it all disappeared from sight, it got way easier."

I looked over to Zack and smiled. He held his hand out to me and lugged me on board.

Get on the boat? Check. Mineral Town, here I come.


	2. New Faces

_This chapter has been rewritten._

Chapter Two

Who knew I would be violently sea sick the entire trip? I sure didn't. I didn't start throwing my guts up until we hit rough water. The first day was rough weather wise. I was hopeful upon waking up to day two with cerulean blue skies, but that didn't stop my sea sickness.

I raced up to the railing and hurled my last night's dinner out into the ocean. I slouched against the railing and watched the rush of the waves lapping agianst the boat.

"Claire!" I looked over my shoulder to see Zack waving me towards the shady bridge from which he was steering the boat, "Sit on my cooler. And before you do, take two water bottles out." I handed him a water and then seated myself, pressing the bottle to my forehead, "Being on the bridge is the best place to be. Can't feel much here, being in the center," Zack said, his shades reflecting the ocean. A smile broke across his face a few moments later, "Look, there's the top of the island."

I stood and looked before us. I was beginning to see the top of a canopy of trees, all varying shades of green. The island looked refreshing pitted against the vast ocean. I tucked some hair behind my ear as I watched the island grow taller in the horizon. That's where Gray was. Nearly 400 miles away, floating in the ocean. The island and my future were swimming before me.

"Do you mind me asking why you're moving to Mineral Town?" Zack pushed his sunglasses up. I could see his eyes were red from lack of sleep. Unfortunately he was the only person aboard who knew how to drive the boat, and more importantly, knew how to get to Mineral Town. He seemed unphased, however. By his mannerisms, I could tell he was a veteran of this route.

"... Change," I finally said, almost half-assed. I couldn't tell if I was doing this for me or for everybody else. Zack's eyes flickered back to the ocean.

"The reason I ask," He paused for a moment, adjusted the wheel, then continued, "The world doesn't really know Mineral Town exists. It only makes itself known to few and it doesn't happen very often. Are you after something in Mineral Town? I don't mean to be a hound dog, ma'am, but you packed awfully light for someone who just bought a farm."

"What in the world could I be after?" I asked, now turning to him. My hair whipped over my shoulder as a gust of wind blasted through the bridge.

"Well, in the recent years we've had corporation's agents snooping along our trails. They've taken Mineral Town literally. They're trying to get legislative permission to excavate the island and desolate the natural beauty just on the quarter percent chance there's resourceful minerals inside the island," Zack explained, "Other's are plain nutjobs with cameras and stenopads coming to crack the legend of the Harvest Goddess for money in Hollywood."

"Well, I can assure you I'm neither an agent or a Hollywood director," I told him, "It's really just for change..." I looked towards the island again, which was growing larger and providing more detail. Like the flowers. They were so vibrant and spread steadily along the edges of the mountains, in layers of purples, pinks, and yellows, "Life in The City is not what it's cracked up to be. And I'm sorry to ask, but who is the Harvest Goddess?" I looked to Zack now. He seemed surprised at first.

"Were you never read fairytales as a child?" Zack asked. After a moment's delay, I shook my head. He let out a whistle, "Well, these are the Goddess Isles. Every island has prosperous villages on it. We share our island with Forget-Me-Not Valley. It's off to the left here," Zack pointed towards the cedar trees, "Each island, surprisingly, has copious reserves of fresh mineral water. The soil is fertile. The islands themselves, from an aerial view, are shaped as a crescent moon. And people have reported magic and tricks in the area. The Harvest Goddess is said to have created these islands as a forever vacation destination for her and other Goddess friends. There are eleven islands for the Harvest Goddess' ten friends and herself. It is said Mineral Town's Island was the Harvest Goddesses own personal pick and therefore resides in the spring waters, waiting to grant a broken soul a lifting wish. She and her friends are said to have been protectors of the islands, even since human inhabitation about three hundred years ago. Every hurricane to form in this ocean, has never collided with the Goddess Isles. Never in history," Zack told me, obviously caught up in his story, "The people on the island believe in her and cherish her."

"Is she a religion here?"

"No, I wouldn't say that as much as she's... she's a piece of our culture... heritage... _history_ for lack of a better term," Zack replied sheepishly, "We have a church here in Mineral Town, which nearly the entire town attends every Sunday."

"Okay, I understand now," I told him.

"So, you're really just starting a farm? Seems like a very large change in your life. To be honest, you look like the sweet receptionist at the Army Base back in The City."

"Yeah, I used to be an Administrative Assistant," I said, turning to watch the emerging island. The air took on a the scent of pine. I felt my lungs clear as I inhaled the sharp salty air, "Working inside drives me crazy, I think. I need to smell the fresh air and you can't get that in The City. My apartment balcony used to overlook a lot of cars."

"I don't miss that," Zack shook his head, "It got easier once it disappeared from sight, right?"

I walked to the edge of the bridge and peered backwards, towards the white capped wakes we were making. There was nothing behind us. Simply just the ocean blurring into the sky, which were matched in intensity today. I looked back towards Zack, patting my hair down, "It's all gone. Hopefully forever!" I laughed. He joined me in the happy laughter.

...

When we got to the dock, the beach was desserted. It was just before the beginning of Summer, so I was sure the water was still too cold to play in. It was pleasantly warm, however. Zack carried my luggage off the boat and to the end of the dock, near the sand.

"I have a map of Mineral Town for you. I marked all the buildings with the residents, maybe you can go introduce yourself sometime. We're here, though, on the far east side of the island. Your farm is just about the furthest southern point of Mineral Town, just before you make it to Mother Hill trail. Definitely go to Mother Hill one night! It's the highest point in the island, you can see everything, and if it's a clear night, you can see shooting stars. People say it's the God's putting on a light show for their darling Goddesses to impress them," Zack laughed sheepishly again, "Sorry, going into tour guide mode," He cleared his throat, "I'm not the best map maker, but I hope it comes in handy." As he set it into my hand, we both heard feet in the sand.

I turned to see a stout man. He was shorter than me! He was wearing a red tuxedo with a buttercup yellow undershirt. Even his hat was red. He had a bulbous nose with a moustache and brown hair curling underneath. He looked very polite, just extremely unfashionable. He seemed to feel trendy, however, and confidentally sported the red suit.

"Ah...!" Zack seemed surprised, "Claire, this is Mayor Thomas."

"Mayor of what?" I asked. Zack surpressed a laugh as Thomas looked agitated.

"Mayor of... Mineral Town," Zack said slowly.

"Oh! Hello, you must be who I spoke to on the phone," I held my hand out, going into Adminstrative Assistant mode, "Nice to finally meet in person, I'm Claire Hanes."

Thomas reached for my hand. His grip was not very tight. In fact, I worried I'd hurt his hand giving it a firm squeeze, "Likewise," He replied, in a voice that was rather squirell-ish, "I'm glad I walked by as you arrived to welcome you first! Welcome to Mineral Town in the Goddess Isles! I'm so very excited to have you as a member of our town now and everyone here will treat you as such! How was the boat ride?"

"She's a vomiter," Zack replied first.

"Oh, that's too bad," Mayor Thomas said as I just stared at Zack, "Anyway, I was hoping to help you carry some things to your new farm!"

Between the three of us, we managed to get everything. Thomas then lead the way to my farm. I tried to get my best view of everything behind two cardboard boxes. Zack had my three suitcases while Mayor Thomas had just my duffel bag over his shoulder, which contained only a day's worth of clothes. We passed a farm with cows and sheeps. I spotted two young black haired children playing in the dust of the cows. Then a chicken farm in which a blond man was leaned over the fence petting the chickens, almost like they were cats. They seemed eagered to accept the pats, however. Then we passed a black building.

"What's that?" I asked. It was so barren. I was sure it was another abandoned property here on the island.

"That's the blacksmith shop," Zack said over his shoulder, "Saibara does some beautiful work."

I only stared as we walked past Gray's grandfather's forgery. We turned left past the blacksmith forgery and into the opening to a large decrepit piece of land. I set my boxes down and swallowed my gasp. Slowly I came around my things and looked at the farm for what it really was. The field was covered in shrubs and weeds, some of the dirt cracked and parched like a desert. The chicken coop was slanted from no wind protection due to a fallen tree, which crushed a portion of the fence that ran around the property. The barn was relatively okay besides the gaping hole in the roof and the "farm house" looked more like a shed.

 _What the hell?_ I furrowed my brow. The ad had said BEAUTIFUL a thousand times, yet before me was Mineral Town's newest landfill. I turned to Thomas and pointed at the field, "What the hell happened to the farm?!"

"Well... nobody's lived here in years," Thomas said, delicately putting my duffel bag by my boxes. Zack was looking around the property in shock, as if he hadn't been to the property before, "The last owner died over two years ago and you're the first to express interest in it since then. You have to understand by those circumstances that it'd need a little tender, love, and care." Mayor Thomas did his best to put on his politician smile.

" _You're_ the one who sold it to me!" I said, nearly exasperated, "You told me the farm was beautiful!"

"It is beautiful when it's cleaned up and functioning!"

"Ugh," I pressed my hand to my forehead, rubbing my temples extensively, "Never mind."

"Come on, cheer up, kiddo!" Thomas elbowed me unexpectantly and I looked at him with arched eyebrows, "How much do you like a challenge? Flip the farm!"

"Well, I have to stay," I told him, now turning back to the farm, "I used... no _wasted_ all my money on a farm that's not even close to working order," I sighed and put my hands on my hips, "I have no choice but to flip the farm."

"Wonderful!" Thomas clapped excitedly, "I found an old chest of Derrick's in the storage closet of the barn. It had all kinds of tools in it, so I put it in the house for you. Oh, and about the house-"

I looked at him instantly with eyes of daggers. It already looked to be a shed, what more could there be to this tiny elf house?

"The farmhouse Derrick lived in was too dangerous to be inhabitated, so I had Gotz, the local woodsmith, build a new house. Except it... doesn't have a kitchen or a bathroom."

"What?!" Zack and I said at the same time.

"But-"

"But what!?" I cried, "What could you possibly say to make this any better?" A headache was beginning to set in.

"We have an Inn here in town owned by a great man named Doug," The mayor tried to explain rapid-fast, "He agreed to allow you to shower and eat there until rennovations can be done to your house."

I looked at the map Zack had given me, "Okay, I just have to walk two blocks to pee, great," I said sarcastically as I folded the map up and reached for my duffel bag. Mayor Thomas came around to reach, too, but I held my hand up, "No, no, you've done enough. It's been a pleasure, Mayor Thomas," I didn't even look at him as I gathered my things up.

"Alright, that's fine, I have some other matters pending my decision," Thomas nodded, "Zack, we shall leave now, hm? You can give me a status report of the boat."

"Yes, sir. Bye, Claire."

I waved goodbye and watched as they turned the corner and disappeared out of sight behind the trees. I then let out a long huff, sat on one of my suitcases, and just stared at the mess I got myself into.

...

The farmhouse, though small, was quaint and cute. After I managed to get everything inside, I sat in silence for two minutes. And the silence was real. Typically in my old apartment, I could hear the highway traffic, someone was always honking, and there was usually a jack hammer going off on some neglected sidewalk not too far away. But here, the silence was truly silent. I took a deep breath to evaluate my house.

It was cozy, that's for sure. Against the wall opposite of the door was a tall oak entertainment center with a large old-fashioned TV sitting in it. The shelves were empty besides one book on the history of the mysterious isles. In the center of the room was a round fair sized table with two plush pillows on either side of it. The far left wall had an oak dresser. There were two entry way tables that were the same oak, and in the far right of the studio house was my bed, that was actually larger than the one I used to sleep on. I actually was charmed by the house, but rather bitter knowing it didn't have a bathroom or kitchen.

It only took me an hour and half to unpack my things since I didn't bring much with me. I smiled as I set a framed photo of Gray and I on the entertainment center shelf. We were about twelve years old, both missing a few front teeth. We were wearing matching baseball caps, grinning broadly with hot dogs, in front of a stunning green baseball field. I could still feel the warmth of that day. I let out a huff and gazed around the house. Everything was in the place I wanted it to be.

I pulled Zack's map from my back pocket and unfolded it. There seemed to be plenty of daylight still, I figured I could go introduce myself. By the looks of the map, Mineral Town did not seem very large. I was sure I could make my rounds before night time.

I found myself feeling anxious as I stepped off my property and onto the red brick paths. Saibara's forgery was the first thing I saw leaving the farm. I stared at it in the daylight. It didn't look to be operating despite the small puffs of smokke coming out of the chimney. I found it so funny. I was rather nervous being _this_ close to Gray after nine years. My entire childhood, I'd dreamt of living just around the corner from him. In the moment, I couldn't bring myself to enter. I didn't want to see his grandfather. I felt I needed to face him alone. Still, I looked to the forgery, even as I walked away.

Not looking made me run straight into someone else, who was also not looking while walking. It was the blond man I had seen on the chicken farm earlier, and he was with a girl who had pink hair with massive volume. They were both carrying groceries and were engaged in a conversation that seemed to be progressing rapidly.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry!" The blond man said, pushing a paper towel out of his face. He was wearing a blue headband and had large thin framed glasses. He looked very kind, however, "Oh! Are you new here?" He lowered the bag now. His face gave him the epitome of youth.

"Yes, hi, I just bought the farm around the corner here," I said, shaking his hand, "My name is Claire Hanes."

"I'm Rick and this is my baby sister, Popuri."

"As you can see, I'm not a baby," Popuri said, lowering her bag of groceries. She had eyes that were the color of jelly, which were alarming and awe-worthy at the same time. She was absolutely gorgeous, but was young and seemed oblivious to her appearance.

"But you are my baby sister," Rick said, furrowing his brow.

"Welcome to Mineral Town," Popuri continued after only glancing at her brother, "If you ever want a chicken, just holler."

"Your chickens look very happy here, I'd have a hard time tearing one apart," I laughed, looking at their coops.

"Our chickens are part of our family," Rick was very proud, "We treat 'em as such. I consider it more of a chicken spa rather than a farm." I chuckled at this. Popuri grinned sheepishly, "Well, I'm sure you have a lot of other people to talk to. Stop by whenever you'd like. Our mom, Lillia, really loves company."

"Sure," I nodded to them as they brushed past me and went into their yellow farmhouse.

...

I glanced to the sun, which was passing the mid-point, shifting the day to cascade to darkness. I had just finished strolling through the graveyard, checking out the names and marble statues. After I passed the graveyard, I had to choke my laughter as I realized the clinic was only right next door. I looked at the sign for a moment before deciding to enter. I figured it'd be nice to meet my only option for a general practitioner.

The lobby was empty. Behind the desk was a girl who looked about my age. She had short chestnut brown hair, bold eyebrows, and a kind face. She was petite, wearing a rather old fashion blue long-sleeved nurses dress. A brooch was clipped to the neck. She had been reading a book, but shut it immediately and stood to greet me.

"Welcome to Mineral Town Clinc," She bowed her head slightly, "I've never seen you before!"

"I just moved here," I crossed to the desk and shook hands with her, "My name is Claire."

"I'm Elli, I'm studying to become a nurse," She smiled very shyly.

"I have a lot of respect for nurses," I told her, "How's the circulatory system going?" I asked, looking towards the book she had discarded on the lower part of the desk.

"Oh," Elli's face flushed red, "it's actually not too difficult! All with practice. Did you... uh, want to meet with the doctor?"

"Is he available?" I asked, "Mostly just wanted to see who I was dealing with."

"Sure, sure," Ellie said, picking up a phone. She pressed on button and it speed dialed her to him, "Hi, Doctor Trent, there's a guest in the lobby who would like to speak with you!... Yes, mhm," She hung up and smiled at me, "He's on his way."

Just a few moments after that, he appeared from a staircase. He had a book tucked under his arm. When he turned towards me, I just about melted on the spot. He was drop-dead handsome. He had dark black hair, that was unruly like sexy beast. His eyebrows were bold and made a statement above his eyes, that were the color of coffee. His lips were the perfect shape, he had just a fair amount of stubble. His doctor's coat sleeves were rolled halfway and beneath that he was wearing a dark grey sweater with a red button up underneath that. His gray business slacks had pin stripes and he was rocking them.

"Hi, I'm Claire," I said, trying my best to control the octave of my voice, "I just moved here."

"Ah, from where?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow up and pulling my heart rate up with it.

"Just... The City, across the bay," I replied.

"I went to University in The City," Trent smiled, "I came to Mineral Town, though, to continue my studies with a low-cost, low-urgency clinic."

"Wow, that's magnificent!"

"What about you? What brought you to Mineral Town?"

"Well, uh," I clucked my tongue, "I was tired of being a clerk, so I, uh, bought a farm to shake things up."

There was a delay before Trent's smile got bigger and he let out a soft laugh, making my heart do a flip, "I do admire your sponteneous spirit." My face flushed red and I grinned, "Just don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, of course not," I nodded, just looking at his bouncy black hair. I wanted to run my fingers through it.

I left shortly after that. I didn't know how Elli could stand being cooped up in that clinic with him all day. How could she just read a book on the circulatory system when that man is just walking around. I let out a sigh and looked to the sky, which was now turning orange and pink, yellow and red.

I spied the Inn very suddenly, which is how it looked in Zack's illustration. It was a square building with a red roof and vines climbing up all sides. As I walked towards the door, they flew open and a boy with a ponytail and a fuzzy vest brushed past me, murmering about running late. I watched him disappear out of sight before walking inside. The dining hall had low lighting, most likely in anticipation of the dinner crowd that was sure to gather in the next hour or so. There were large round tables all around the room, with tables left arranged how customer's needed them. Some tables had fourteen or fifteen chairs, while some had maybe six. At the bar in the front was a girl, also my age, racing around.

Once I got closer I saw she had vibrant red hair twisted into a braid. She was wearing a yellow crop top with olive cargo pants. Gray had been really the only red head I'd ever known and I had a lot of jokes up my sleeves, but I simply said, "Hi," once I got to the bar.

"Well, howdy!" She shouted excitedly, turning around from the bar sink. She skipped across, holding her suddy hand out to me, which I shook, "You must be the new girl Mayor Thomas was telling Daddy about," She grinned, showing off her pearly teeth, "You're the lucky one who has to walk this far just to pee." We shared a laugh.

"Yeah, that's me," I chuckled, "My name is Claire."

"I'm Ann. My daddy owns this Inn, his name is Doug, but he's already retired for the evening," She explained, "I'd love to hang out some time! I live just upstairs. I share the floor with two guys, so it'd be great to have more girl company. Besides, I think you'd rather use my bathroom than theirs."

"Who was the guy that just left?" I asked, "Brown ponytail, vest..."

"Oh, that's Cliff," Ann replied, "He was runnin' late for church, so he was in a rush."

"And he has a roommate?" I looked to her.

"Oh, yeah. He shares his room with Gray."

"Gray... Williams?"

"I think that's his last name. Have you met him? He wears a hat and has got hair as red as mine. Everyone thinks we're related," She laughed, "He's the blacksmith's grandson."

"Yeah," I nodded, glancing towards the staircase, "I don't think I have. Is he upstairs?"

"You know, I'm not sure," Ann tapped her chin, "I was in the back for an hour earlier prepping for dinner. He may have slipped in. You can go on up and see. He's the second door on the right. The first is mine, just in case you needed the bathroom."

"Thanks," I said, my heart hammering in my chest. I went up the creaky stairs and to the second door on the right. I inhaled through my nostrils before gently rapping on the door. I leaned in close and held my breath. After a few moments, there was still no noise. I released my breath, feeling my heart burst into rapid beats again. He wasn't here. I went back down the creaky stairs and waved to Ann on my way out. I opened the door to twilight consuming the rest of the pink sky.

I walked back to my farm and paused, looking at the night sky. There were so many stars twinkling at me. I sat on the shipping bin and just continued to stare in awe. The crickets and cicadas chriped distantly, creating full night-time orchestra. I smiled into the moonlight and closed my eyes. I relished in how wonderful Mineral Town was compared to The City.

Tomorrow, I was determined to find Gray.


	3. A Face Not So New

_This chapter has been rewritten._

Chapter Three

The next morning, I awoke naturally around seven-thirty. The sun light was streaming through my curtains, which I had forgot to drawn shut the night before. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, pressing my face into my goose down pillow. There was no rap music already booming from the nightowl next door who never slept. There was no honking from early traffic commutes. Instead, the birds were chirping, reminding me of the oyster that awaited me outside the door.

I figured I'd get a move on to go to the bathroom and take a shower. I gathered a bag of toiletries and a change of clothes, stuffing them into my duffel bag, and slipped into track pants and a purple hoodie for the walk. It actually wasn't far at all, my second day walking it. Instead of turning in front of the forgery, I walked right past it. As I rounded the corner for the Inn, a group of men came out. One had slick black hair and a vest, the other appeared to be the post master. They were laughing pleasantly, steaming cups of coffees in their hands. They didn't even notice me as I slipped in the doors behind them.

Inside, the dining hall was much brighter than it normally was. Two black haired children and Elli sat at a table, having breakfast. Elli seemed to be chastising the young boy for playing with his food. Mayor Thomas and Zack were having pancakes off to the left. They seemed like an unlikely breakfast couple, but they both waved and went back to a conversation as Thomas drowned his pancakes in syrup.

Ann waved to me from behind the counter. The only person sitting at the bar was Cliff, who was wearing the same vest from yesterday, "Hey Claire," Ann greeted once I made it to a barstool, "Breakfast first?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," I replied. Ann scribbled it down and then stuck it up in the window facing the kitchen. I could see an older man with the same color hair as Ann bobbing around in the back. I looked at Cliff, who was eating a strip of bacon, his pancakes untouched. He looked to me. His eyes were violet and startling.

"Hi," He said in a rather quiet voice.

"Hi, I'm Claire," I replied.

"I think I saw you yesterday... I think I walked right past you," He twiddled with the bacon strip in his fingers, "I was running late to church. My name is Cliff."

"Well, nice to meet you," I told him. He smiled nervously and continued chomping on his bacon.

Ann set a two fluffy pancakes, a strip of bacon, and a sausage link down in front of me. She reached under the counter and thunked a warm bottle of bacon beside my plate. As I cut into my stack of pancakes, Cliff pushed his untouched ones away.

"Thanks, Ann," He said, "Bye."

"Have a good day, Cliff!" She called after him. He barely peaked over his shoulder as he head to the door and left.

"Where's he off to?" I asked behind a mouthful.

"Oh, probably off to the church," Ann shrugged, pouring two small cups of orange juice to go for the kids at Elli's table, "He studies with Pastor Carter all day. I think he's a missionary student of the sort."

After breakfast, Ann showed me to her bathroom. She was relieved I had my shampoo and conditioner because she was running low. I loved her shower. It was a claw foot porcelain tub with a three-sixty encircling shower curtain. Ann's shower curtain was green and pink stripes. The water pressure was perfect. It felt soft as it ran over my skin.

My change of clothes were jean shorts and a green V-neck. I ruffled my damp hair as I came out of the bathroom. Ann was sitting at her desk on her laptop and grinned when I came out, "Oh, Ann, were you waiting on me?"

"Oh, no, I took a shower before breakfast," Ann waved her hand at me. She closed her laptop and hopped up, "What're doing tomorrow?"

"Definitely am trying to get my life together right now," I said, making her laugh.

"Well, the reason I ask is because tomorrow is the first day of Summer. Usually all the younger folk of Mineral Town gather up at the beach to celebrate the opening of the Snack Shack," Ann could not contain her excitement, "The owner, Kai, only visits in the summer, but he always serves free food on the first day of summer. Oh, and free beer."

"Sounds fun," I whistled.

"So, you'll come?"

"Sure."

"Great! I'll swing by your farm tomorrow morning!" Ann clapped her hands together, "I'm going to pick my swimsuit out right now!" She said, darting to her dresser.

...

On the walk back to the farm, I paused to look at the forgery, my duffel bag swinging into the back of my legs. I hadn't run into Gray anywhere in town. Not even at the place he resided. I watched the smoke chug into the air, dissipating quickly as it was not very dense. This was the only place I was going to be able to see him. I couldn't put it off any longer. Even with his grandfather there, what would be the difference? Things were going to be awkward, slow-moving...

I felt my insides drown in anxiety at the thought of maybe him not wanting to see me. Part of me thought maybe after he moved, he was able to evaluate me differently and decided he didn't want to have anything to do with me. What if his past nine years had been great and fulfilling?

In high school, I made decent grades and also worked part time at the library downtown. After I graduated, I remember yearning to go to college. I hadn't made many friends throughout high school. Gray was usually better at winning people over with his words. I, on the otherhand, was not very socially motivated. My parents laughed at the idea of college. I didn't win any scholarships, we were too poor to take loans, and my parents were sure as hell not going to work overtime to send me to school, when I was the whole reason they had to end their school careers. The library couldn't take me on full time, so I became a clerk at temp agency. I had impressive typing speed which earned me my Administrative Assistance job about two and a half years after high school. I helped run the back office of a medical building. We handled the accounts renting the units in the building. I sometimes worked fifty hours a week, but I never really minded.

I made enough to move out of my parents house in six months. They didn't help me move or give me anything to take with me besides what was in my bedroom. They even went to work that morning and didn't tell me goodbye. The idea of seeing me off had not even been entertained.

And for the most part, I've been on my own. My only socializing was done at work. My life had been boring. I'd only been a sad office clerk for nine years. And here before me, Gray was working inside a blacksmith forgery in a town I had already fallen head over heels for. What if he's been living the good life?

But my feet compelled me forward and I opened the forgery door before I gave my brain any time to process. It was dark. To the right was a door that said NO ENTRY. To the left was a wide open work space. There was one bench against the wall witha a small anvil. The front desk also had an anvil, and in the back of the room was a large furnace. At the bench along the wall was a man in coveralls, wearing a blue and yellow hat. He didn't even look up with my arrival. I looked around for another worker, but only saw an old man sitting at the front desk, scribbling across invoices.

"Welcome, young lady," The man said in a gruff voice as he brought a rubber stamp down and smacked the leaf paper, "I don't think I've seen you before. I'm Saibara, the blacksmith." He didn't recognize me despite me having changed so little in the past years.

"My name is Claire," I said and that's when the apprentice at the bench turned to look at me. I felt my face flush as I locked paths with those familiar blue eyes. He still had red hair coming out in curls beneath his hat. His face was clear and much more defined now, but otherwise, he hadn't changed much at all. It felt like a ghost was standing in front of me as we only stared at each other, Saibara forgotten, "Gray, I..." I trailed away, at a loss of words.

I wanted to say hello and that I missed him. I wanted to leap into his arms and scream. But still, we stood feet away from each other. Measuring each other up.

"Why are you here?" Gray asked, tipping the bill of his cap up. His eyebrows had grown dark brown and were stunningly bold above his large eyes.

"I... I bought the farm around the corner," I cleared my throat, "It's uh, really good to see you."

"It's almost _weird,"_ Gray said, and that's when I noticed his voice. That was to be expected but I wasn't sure why I was so shocked, "I didn't think you'd turn into a farmer." I laughed and lowered my head, my bangs danging in front of my eyes. Gray still made no move and the awkwardness of the situation was only intensifying, "I, uh, I gotta get back to work. It was great seeing you," Gray turned around and began fumbling on his bench. He knocked a hammer to the ground and spilt a few picks, causing a loud clatter in the forgery. Saibara let out a sigh as I escaped the situation.

...

Back at my farm, I busied myself by ripping weeds from the ground. I was clenching my hands so tight they were turning white. Every thing about seeing Gray made me cringe. He was like a deer in the headlights and I wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. I couldn't tell if it was his worst nightmare come true or if it was a life altering event that's impacted him for the better.

I let out a huff as I scraped my knees through the dirt to get to more weeds, which were abundant all across my desert field. The meeting with Gray was so underwhelming. It pained me to even think about. A big moment I had been waiting for on the island was destroyed yet again. It was almost as damaging as seeing the farm in the condition it's in for the first time. I ground my teeth together as pebbles and dirt got jammed under my fingernails.

"Claire?" My head shot up, my whole body covered in dust from crawling all over the ground. Gray was standing at the opening of my farm. His coverall sleeves were rolled, his skin was gleaming with sweat, and he had soot stains smudged all over his hands, arms, and jaw. He looked around the farm and I was instantly embarrassed by it's condition. But there was a look to his eyes as he stepped further onto the farm, looking all around. I dusted my hands off and stood up.

Again, there was distance between us and we only stared. I just wish I had a clock that could send me back in time to my twelve year old body. If we could just _re-do_ that one day that changed our lives. I knew there was no avoiding everything that happened on that day, just like the movies, but I so desperately wanted to do away with the weariness that now struck us.

"How long has it been?" Gray finally asked, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Nine years," I replied.

Gray let out a whistle and shook his head, "Nine years too long, don't you think?"

"You have no idea." I looked at him now and met his eyes.

"You're staying here now? You've chosen Mineral Town?"

"I've got no where else to go," I told him.

"Well... welcome to Mineral Town, Claire," He said, flashing a smile that seemed extra bright against his dirty and disheveled looks. It was a smile that gave me hope for my new life on the island. It was a grin that seemed to promise everything would be okay after all.


	4. Ten Years

_This chapter has been rewritten._

Chapter Four

I invited Gray inside my shed of a house. I luckily had a chest full of ice and some lemonade to show off some hospitality. We sat on the small plush pillows, our glasses sweating on the wooden table. I didn't have any coasters, so I paid it no mind. Gray looked around the small room. The clock ticking above the door seemed suddenly very loud.

Every now and again, our eyes crossed paths and immediately darted away, like deers frightened by human life. The awkwardness was unending. It felt like I was drowning in it. My insides also tore away at the fact that this was not supposed to happen! Ten years ago if you asked where I saw myself in the future, I would have replied, "Oh, with Gray somewhere, probably!" And yet today, ten years later we were together again for the first time and it seemed we were both unsure of what to do with the situation. I could understand Gray's reeling. I showed up out of the blue. But I was still struggling to pick up the reel despite having made the conscious decision to follow his foot tracks.

I guess I didn't expect to find him. I guess I thought I'd never his blue eyes again or his red hair. I guess I thought that was it, the show was over and while it was cool while it lasted, this was a sign to move on. Yet, I never moved on. I stewed over our unfinished friendship that ended as abruptly as it had started.

"This house must be new. This isn't what Derrick lived in. There was a kitchen and... hey, wait, where's your bathroom?" Gray asked, furrowing his brow together.

"The woodsmith, Guy or... uh,"

"Gotz."

"Yeah, that's it," I nodded from behind my glass, "He forgot them."

"Well..." Gray said slowly, "his house doesn't have them either."

"Real woodsmiths go in the woods, duh," I shrugged facetiously.

"So, where do you take a shower?" Gray asked.

"I have to go to the Inn."

"Hey, that's where I live," Gray said, bucking up at the mention.

"Yeah, Ann told me."

"How long have you _really_ been here?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I got in yesterday, as you can see by the sight of the farm," I said, waving towards the door, "And no, I didn't know it was going to look like that."

"I suppose it makes sense," Gray replied, "Derrick died... maybe it's been three years now?"

"And _no one's_ lived here since then?"

"Nope, desserted."

"What an honor," I said. I couldn't decide myself if I was being sarcastic or genuine.

Gray cleared his throat, "So, have you met the townsfolk?"

"Oh, yeah, just about everyone I think," I said, pulling my map out. Gray craned his neck to see the map, "I haven't met an Ellen or a Mary, though."

"Oh, Mary," Gray sat back now, "She's the librarian! She's great!"

"Wow, a library!" My face lit up.

"I know, I was surprised, too," Gray laughed. I felt my heart swell at the sound of his laugh. He pushed the bill of his cap up, "What are you really doing here, though? No one ever just moves to Mineral Town."

"My life was in a pretty desperate need of change. Working in The City is not all it's cracked up to be. It's actually pretty miserable," I explained, setting my elbow on my knee, "I just saw Grandma Williams recently and she was able to share with me your whereabouts. I honestly just thought I'd... I dunno, come visit you. But then I saw there was a farm for sale... I saw the money in my bank account and, well... I really just jumped on it."

"Still taking risks, I see," Gray replied after drinking some lemonade.

"Oh, gosh, you still remember that phase?"

"Come on, Claire, do you honestly think I could have forgotten? I haven't forgotten anything," We met eyes and I saw the warm familiarity, "Hey, how's Grandma Williams?"

"Oh, she's great," I smiled as Gray's face lit up, "She had cookies waiting for me when I got there."

"I wish you would have brought me some," Gray gripped the collar of his coveralls melodramatically, "I think I'll die if I don't have another one of her cookies. Did she say the phrase?"

"'You're just in time'," We said in unison, "'They just got out of the oven'."

"Amazing," Gray shook his head, "My grandpa doesn't really like that you're here."

"Why? I don't even know him."

"He thinks Grandma Williams is coming for the half he undoubtly owes her, y'know, from the whole mess," Gray tip toed with his words and I only nodded understandingly, "But I can tell him now it's definitely more personal than financial gain."

"Yeah, she didn't seem too interested in anything having to do with your grandpa," I shrugged.

"Well, that's really good to hear," Gray drank the rest of his lemonade, "I think I'm gonna head home and take a shower. It was... really good to see you, Claire," He was still reeling, I could tell. I walked him to the door and waved him off.

When I came inside, I let out a long sigh. The tension left my body. I didn't realize I had been clenching my fists and scrunching my toes up so tight. I recalled our closeness, our near tenderness with each other. I could still recall his hot breath on my ear as he whispered to me at movies and plays. I still remembeedr the feel of his hands, the strength of his body compared to mine.

And yet, it felt as if none of that had really happened between us at all. If someone had looked through the window they would have probably said Gray and I were awkward blind dates meeting for the first time and not feeling comfortable.

I threw myself across my bed, pressing the crook of my elbow to my eyes. I recalled those times I missed, for the thousandth evening alone in a row...

 _It was our sixth grade year and Gray and I had been assigned as dance partners in our 60's play. We'd practice endlessly and once we figured we were good enough, we showed it to Grandma Williams to the music from the school play. Of course, she snapped and clapped along, cheering as Gray could now efforlessly fling me over him. That was my favorite part. Linking arms with him, standing back to back, then doing a back flip by rolling off his back. We would lock hands over wrists and lean out, digging one toe into the ground and shaking our index finger in the air. By the time we finished, we were panting but beaming._

 _"It's perfect," Grandma Williams cooed once we had finished, "You two are going to be the best dance partners!" Grandma Williams dove over to the stove, "And look! The cookies are here for congratulating you! Go on and sit down, dears, you must be exhausted from that dance." Grandma Williams poured us our milk and we nearly gulped half our cups, "You know, I remember doing that dance in high school when it was new." Our eyes got so wide when we heard her say this._

 _"That dance was actually real back then?" Gray asked as she set the platter of cookies on the table. Grandma Williams nodded and Gray took a bite out of a cookie. Grandma Williams let out a hearty laugh and seated herself across from us._

 _Grandma Williams told him, "My, my. You and Claire together make a great team."_

 _"You really think so?" I asked with a bright smile._

 _Her eyes twinkled as she looked back at me, "Oh, Claire-Bear, I know so."_

 _Before we knew it, Gray and I were standing backstage, minutes before the play would be starting. My hair was pulled back into a high fluffy ponytail. I was wearing a white short-sleeved button up shirt that was tucked into a pink poofy skirt. There was also a poodle on the skirt. Why they wore stuff like that eluded me. Gray's red hair was slicked up. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket with jeans._

 _The lights dimmed and our lovely music teacher, Mrs. Cain, stepped out to greet the parents and tell them reminders. Suddenly, a nervous feeling took me over. I clasped hands with Gray immediately. There was never anything romantic about holding hands. It's something we did naturally. I was almost shaking in those uncomfortable black and white shoes. Gray didn't seem to care that I was squeezing the life out of his hand._

 _It's what best friends were for._

 _Mrs. Cain's speech ended and the lights dimmed. Gray untangled our hands and gently pushed me out. I could see the sillouettes of the adults waiting silently. My stomach had butterflies in it. An adult let a cough out, breaking the silence._

 _"Keep your eyes on me," Gray whispered into my ear, startling me. I nearly jumped twenty feet in the air, but we were already in our opening position. The light came up too quickly for me. I could feel the eyes of adults on me, but my gaze remained locked with Gray's bright blue eyes. The music slowly faded in and I felt ready for this._

 _Gray and I quickly got into beat. I heard one of the girls from the back begin crying over how she couldn't get the steps. But I remained focused on my dance with Gray. I knew all the eyes had to be on us, it felt like we were performing it perfectly. People slowly began clapping along._

 _I flipped over Gray's back, we dug our foot into the ground and twirled our fingers in the air. The song was over just as quickly as it started. A thunderous applause went out. The adults rose and clapped. All the children climbed to their feet and bowed together._

 _The thrill of the stage was exciting. My blood was pumping, my brow was sweaty, but I didn't want to stop. I wanted to dance the rest of the play away with Gray. I wanted more attention, but we left the stage in single-file._

 _Gray and I beamed happily at each other. I jumped into his arms and we did a small victory hug. When the play ended, Gray and I awaited our parents at the base of the stage. People came by and told us what great dancers we were. We would nod our heads and thank the stranger for the compliment. Our smiles were spread ear to ear._

 _"GRAY! CLAIRE!" Grandma Williams burst from the crowd and swept us up in her arms. "You two were phenomnal!" She kissed our sweaty foreheads, still holding us in close. "I'm so proud!" Next, Mr. and Mrs. Williams came up, giving us both big hugs. Gray's parents adored me. They were basically like my parents._

 _"You two are great dancers!" Mrs. Williams cooed as she hugged each of us, "And Claire! Honey, you are adorable." I blushed as she kissed my cheek and joined Grandma Williams in basking in our talent._

 _"Son, I didn't think you were a dancer," Mr. Williams said, rustling Gray's gelled hair, "How about we all go get ice cream?" Gray and I nodded energetically. I paused, however, and began looking around._

 _Where were my parents? Did they not know where we were? I looked over at Grandma Williams, who was only staring back, "Where are my parents?" I asked. Granmda Williams face became grim and she looked to Mrs. Williams. "Where are they?" I demanded._

 _Grandma Williams knelt down before me, setting her hand on my shoulder, "Sweetheart... they didn't come." My head began spinning. But I had told them the date and time. I even gave them that flyer that Mrs. Cain handed out to us. How did they miss it? My eyes misted up with tears. I didn't believe her. But as the auditorium emptied, it became painfully real. My parents blew off my play._

 _"Oh," Was all I managed to croak, even though tears were running down my cheeks. "I see. I guess they..." I took a deep breath, "...had a good reason." I then took hold of Grandma Williams hand and left to celebrate our performance._


	5. The First Day of Summer

_This chapter has been rewritten_

Chapter Five

The next morning, I woke up and felt determined to get a grip on my farm. I didn't want to feel embarrased having people on the property. I put on my work clothes, which consisted of old jeans and a black T-shirt with a chest pocket. I grabbed a bucket from the work chest and went out to the fields. Just seeing the weeds made me lose the tiniest bit of motivation. There was just so many. From the right photographer's perspective, it could easily be mistaken for an uninhabitable desert in a country unheard of.

Plucking the weeds up were no problem. The weeds themselves were dead and wilted in the sunlight, parched from the early summer onset. I thought of the previous farmer, Derrick. I wondered how long he'd lived on the farm. I wondered how different it had looked in his days. I glanced towards my house, wondering if he had raised children on the farm, had a happy wife and a happy life. I then wondered if the farm could ever bring me the same pleasure and fulfillment.

I was making decent progress. I began in the corner closest to my shipping bin for strategic purposes. I pulled my hair up since I was beginning to sweat. As I blew my bangs out of my eyes, a flash of red caught my attention.

When I looked toward the entrance of my farm, I saw Ann dressed in a white mesh beach robe with a green and white striped one-piece bathing suit underneath. She was wearing matching green flip flops and had large retro cat eyes sunglasses perched on her freckled nose. Her hair was in a low braid instead of gathered at the crown of her head and she had a Waffle Island tote bag on her shoulder. She looked so carefree and ready to become even more careless.

"Whaddya still doin' working?" She hooted as she flopped to my field, "Everyone is starting to head towards the beach!" I slapped my hand to my forehead. The First Day of Summer celebration.

"Oh, hell, I forgot! Hold on, let me just splash my face in some water and change," I said, tossing my buckets of dead grass against my shipping bin.

"Well, hurry!" Ann said, waving energetically. She pushed her sunglasses onto her head now, "I saw Kai's boat on the horizon when I went to scout the area. We still have time to get a shoreline spot!"

"Great... who's Kai?" I furrowed my brow, wiping my dirty hands on my dingy jeans.

"Oh, he lives in Mineral Town in the Summer, but he's just this guy who travels a lot for his culinary career. He's, like, twenty-three or so, I think. He likes to flirt, likes to eat, and _loves_ to drink," Ann laughed, putting her hand on her hip, "He's really loud, which always made me wonder how he and Gray were, like, _best_ friends."

"Really?" I asked, feeling a tingly cold in my fingertips, "They're close, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Ann nodded, "I know Gray really looks forward to the summer. It's nice to see him so happy from time-to-time. He usually keeps to himself and doesn't have many friends, besides Mary at the library. Quiet boy, I suppose he doesn't easily warm up to others."

The Gray she had just described to me was the polar opposite of the Gray I had grown up with. That description was so foreign. I felt like I almost hadn't heard her right, but there was no mistaken. The Gray Ann had grown known in the past decade was reclusive and solemn.

But that's not the Gray he was when I knew him.

"Well, hey, you go freshen up and throw a bathing suit on, I'm going to go get us prime real estate, okay!" Ann clapped excitedly and darted off the farm, the flopping of her sandals fading from earshot.

I dipped my hands into my ice chest and then rubbed my face. The cool water felt good against my skin. I let out a long sigh before putting on my only bathing suit. It was a blue two-piece. I put jean shorts and a white T-shirt on over it and grabbed my strap-on sandals. Last minute, I grabbed my sunglasses. I took a final glance at my farm before I walked onto the red brick path.

I stopped to look at the forgery again. I kept thinking about Gray's grandfather. The very idea that I'd come seeking revenge is ridiculous. What could the man possibly be thinking? Was he the reason Gray was perceived to other's as withdrawn? Gray's grandfather was really the whole reason why we were in this horribly awkward tense situation. I balled my fist up, deciding I wanted to hit the door and storm off, as if that would fulfill my need to get back at Saibara.

When I threw my fist, however, I was not expecting Gray to open the door just in time to meet it.

...

"I'm really really sorry," I said for the hundredth time. Gray was sitting on his workbench with a wad of kleenex held to his nose. It looked like the bleeding had finally slowed, but purple rings were beginning to appear under his eyes. I crossed to examine him. He smelled like cola and pine trees, which was rather refreshing. I expected him to smell like carbon and ash, "It's not broken, is it?"

"No, just tender," Gray lowered the kleenex and looked at the bright blood. He dabbed his nose a few times, wincing in pain, "What the hell were you doing, punching the door like that?"

"I was..." I felt my face heat up instantly, "I, uh, forgot it was a business. I was coming to see if you were still here."

"You _punch_ doors when you knock?" Gray asked, "It's easier to just rotate your wrist, y'know?" After a few moments, he cracked a small smile, but winced again as he was shocked by his nose, "Ow... well, you punch like a dude. Where did you learn to hit like that?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, "Maybe it's just pent up rage from the last nine years."

Gray let out a laugh, "I was going home to change into my swimsuit for the beach. I'm guessing that's where you're headed?" He nodded towards my loose attire.

"Yeah, Ann's picking our spot out right now. Is your Grandpa there?"

"Oh, no, he doesn't give a rat's ass about summer or Kai. He took the holiday to go meet some old vet buddies of his to play poker and drink tea."

"Sounds... old."

Gray let out a laugh, "Well, I'll see you at the beach, then. I'm gonna decide on the walk home if I should press charges or not."

This made me smile.

...

When I got down to the beach, there were young people every where. Elli was with the black haired children again. They were wading in the shore and looking for sand dollars. Every now and again, Elli warned the little boy to put seaweed and sticks down. Dr. Trent was no where to be seen, unfortunately. Popuri and Rick were sitting underneath a large umbrella. A girl with blond hair and brown streaks was sitting with them, too. It looked to be the Supermarket's owner's daughter, Karen. Mary, the dark haired librarian, was sitting with Cliff under another umbrella. They were speaking quietly while drinking orange soda. Some surf music was distantly playing on the dock, awaiting Kai's arrival. In the ocean, I saw a white boat bobbing. It seemed to be an hour out or so, still.

Ann was under an umbrella that was nearest to the lapping shore, but still able to be dry. She had plenty of towels spread. It seemed like she expected everyone to sit with her. She was laid out across two towels, her feet hanging off the end to dig into the warm sand. She was reading a magazine, but when she heard me, she threw it to the side and squealed.

"Today is the most _perfect_ weather for a beach day!" Ann said, "And so many people actually showed up because it's beautiful! Two years ago it rained and it was super lame... Hey, take your shirt and shorts off, relax in your bathing suit like everyone else!" I did as she told me, "Wow! I love the color of your swimsuit, where did you get it?"

"Oh, from Welsh's," I said.

"From where?"

"Oh, it's a, uh, department store in The City," I replied. After a moment of silence I asked, "Have you lived in Mineral Town your whole life, Ann?"

She nodded, "Yes, I have. My daddy is actually a second generation, making me third. My paternal Grandparent's started the hospitality-portion of Mineral Town, as a way to encourage others living in the Isle to come to our island."

"So, how did your parents meet?"

"My mother was a nature photographer for a magazine in The City. She had travelled nearly all over the world, but fell in love with the Goddess Isles during her time on Waffle Island. Then her time here in Mineral Town, she stayed in the Inn when it belonged to my Papa. She and my father hit it off well," Ann seemed dreamy as she recalled the romantic story, "They wrote many letters to each other and my daddy practically begged her to come to Mineral Town. So she did, and they had me."

"I don't think I've met your mother," I said.

"She died when I was child," Ann said, surprisngly without many emotions, "I guess it's been about eleven years. She had cancer."

"I'm really sorry," I said.

"It's okay," Ann replied, "She's at peace, at least. Part of the reason she _did_ let my daddy convince her to come was, because she had had health problems in the past, and was ready to focus on a family. I'm happy for the nine years I got with her. My daddy has done a good job of raising me. But you'll have to excuse my unworldiness," She almost sighed at this, "I've never left the Goddess Isles."

"Me living in the City doesn't make me any more worldlier than you, y'know," I said, "I don't even know what's beyond that. Just like you, I've only lived and known the City." Ann smiled. She got very excited and grabbed my hands.

"Oh, when Gray shows up, he can talk to you about the City! He actually used to live there!"

"Yeah," I laughed nervously, "I... actually grew up with Gray."

"Wait, what?" Ann paused as stopped searching the beach for Gray, who had not appeared yet, "Like, you had classes with him or something?"

"Well, we had art together in sixth grade, which was pretty lucky," I laughed, looking towards the crystal blue ocean. It was quite breath taking, "We've known each other since second grade. And actually, believe it or not, when we were kids... we were quite close with each other."

"What happened?" Ann asked, pulling her tote bag close. She pulled a bag of chips out and two water bottles.

"He moved here, to Mineral Town," I said, "We were close to being teens when we last saw each other in person up until now."

"Oh," Ann let out a resounding noise, "I remember when Gray first came to Mineral Town! He was oh, so awkward. I felt bad for him. He really struggled to fall into his grandfather's routine. He started his apprentice immediately, I remember all these huge books..." She paused for a moment, "Why _did_ he come to Mineral Town?"

"Uh," I opened my water bottle and paused, "His parents died."

"Oh my goodness, that's terrible," Ann gasped, nearly spilling her water bottle.

"You mean, he never told you in the decade he's lived here?" I asked.

"No, never," Ann looked nearly agitated, "I'd like to think we were friends, too!"

"Well... he was really close with his parents."

"You knew them?"

"Knew them?" I snorted, "They were like my second parents. They were really great people."

Suddenly, Gray sat down next to me on a towel. He was wearing black swim trunks with a black T-shirt. He was still wearing his hat, his red curls bobbing in the wind. Ann handed him a water bottle. He was gazing out to the ocean, his eyes narrowed.

"Not too long now!" Ann pushed the shades over her eyes and begun rustling her hand in the bag of chips, "I hope he's ready to cook 'cause I'm hungry!"

"Nah, he's gonna be ready to drink," Gray shook his head. He leaned back and dug his hands into the pleasantly warm sand. He watched Elli with the kids in the ocean for a moment before he looked over at Ann, "What?"

"Nothing," Ann shook her head, chomping down on chips, "Why does it look like you've been in a bar fight?" I looked over at his face to see purple rings under his eyes. He did, indeed, look like a pub-brawler.

"Don't worry about," Gray shrugged nonchalantly. Ann let out a huff and went back to boat-watching.

Within the hour the small little white boat in the distance had glided into the dock. A very tanned man hopped off. He was wearing black cargo shorts, flip flops, a white T-shirt, and an unbuttoned blue shirt. He was wearing a matching bandana, but I could see bits of his brown hair peaking out underneath.

Popuri and Rick packed their cooler up and left the beach shortly after he arrived and began looping his rope to the dock. He greeted people with high energy. The first thing he lugged off his boat was a huge cooler full of beer from the City. He was handing them out to the remaining people and waited specially to give his to Gray at the end.

"Hey, man!" He and Gray hugged, "What the hell happened to your face?"

"Meh, just an accident. Good to see you, Kai," Gray said, popping a cap of his beer, "Looking fresh, as usual."

"Ah, yeah, I had a great time in the Tiki Islands."

"Where're the Tiki Islands?" Ann asked, wiggling her sandy toes and drinking her beer.

"Other side of the Continent the City is on," Kai said, clearing his throats, "It's about six days by boat from here."

"Wow," I said, and that's when Kai really seemed to register me beside Ann.

"Oh, hello," Kai blinked very rapidly and then grinned widely, "I'm Kai. I don't think I've met you."

"I just bought the farm here, I'm Claire," I said, holding my hand out to him. He gripped it very firmly, still smiling at me.

"It's really nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I replied, waiting for him to release my hand. I saw Gray shake his head and look towards the ocean to drink his beer.

"Anyone hungry?" Kai finally asked.

"Oh thank the Goddess," Ann cried, "It's the only reason I'm hanging out with you!"

Kai let out a hearty laugh, "To the kitchen!"


	6. The Ache

Chapter Six

The next morning, I was up before the sun sowing, plowing, and packing seeds into the cleared area on the front part of my field. As the sun peaked over the mountains, I felt it's heat prick my skin. I tied my hair up by eight a.m, my face glistening with sweat, my hair oily. I was covered in dirt. It was caught under my nails and was stuck to my sweaty arms and neck. I panted, clapping my dirty hands together, as I looked over my fields. They were damp, not drowned. I said a silent prayer. I was hoping the seeds I planted would produce golden pineapples.

Owning a farm wasn't a bad gig at all. Starting one was very difficult. I was beginning to feel hopeful now, especially since my field was beginning to clear up. I had a stack of wood against the far end of the property. I had every intention of building a fence around the back half to hopefully coop chickens in. I glanced towards my chicken coop. There was a gaping hole in the roof. I was sure Rick would have a comment about that.

I let out a long sigh and laid out in the grass in the shade of my wind-blown barn. I was beginning to grow comfortable in Mineral Town. I felt, finally after so long, that I had made a good decision. Living in the City was going to kill me one way or another. I was glad I had finally taken a step for me. I had talked and befriended more people on the Island than I had in my entire life. I thought back to happy times, though, in the City. I thought about times where the City didn't make me feel lonely. I thought about times I cherished and wished to live eternally in. Thinking of those warm times, actually caused me to fall asleep there in the grass with my face tilted up into the sun. And I dreamt about the only warm people in the City.

 _"Here you go, my dears." Mrs. Williams passed two ice cream cones to Gray and I. My treat was strawberry ice cream while Gray's was chocolate ice cream. We smiled upwards at the kind red headed woman who was smiling maternally and admiring us, "Come on, your father is over here." Mrs. Williams gestured for us to follow._

 _At a small picnic table in the park, not too far from the ice cream vendor, sat Mr. Williams. He was hunched over in his nice business suit. He had crows feet at the corner of his refreshing blue eyes. His brown hair was short cropped. He was busy on his business phone when we sat to join him. He didn't even acknowledge our existence. Mr. Williams was a very important and busy business man in the law world. He worked long hours and was paid extremely well for his talent. His wife wished he was not pushed so hard and when he was out of work, actually took the_ _ **time**_ _he was granted_ _ **away**_ _from work more seriously, like activities with the family and more importantly, playing sports with Gray and I. The Williams couple thought of me as their very own child. I certainly was around a lot, which they did not mind. Mrs. Williams probably felt bad for me because parents were so uninterested. She could not for the life of her understand how my parents could take for granted someone like me, which always lifted my spirits to know._

 _"Dear," Mrs. Williams gently touched her husbands arm. His eyes darted over to her for a split second, before back to his Blackberry phone screen, "please put the phone down. It's such a nice day in the park, let's enjoy it."_

 _"I can't," Mr. Williams sighed, setting the phone down anyways. He rubbed his temple retiringly. "Bradley has more information on Mr. Arnolds. Looks like Mr. Arnolds' lied to us and I told the DA the wrong information and we'll have to back track and look like idiots," Mrs. Williams face showed utter shock that she tried to conceal immediately, but her loving husband saw her concern. Gray and I only glanced, minding our own business with the ice cream._

 _"Are you... going to to lose your job?" Mrs. Williams asked with dread in her voice, "Do we need to do something?"_

 _"No, no, no!" Mr. Williams kissed her forehead quickly, then her cheek, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. His thumb gently massaged her, "Sweetheart, Susi, no. Everything is going to be okay, do you understand me?"_

 _"You're sure?" His wife stared into his eyes with worry._

 _"I promise."_

 _I watched out of the corner of my eyes the interaction between Gray's parents. It was obvious they loved each other. Much more than my parents loved each other, anyway. I was convinced my parents were incapable of loving anything. Not our cat, Lumpy, not each other, not a certain dish, and especially not me, their only child. I was always jealous of Gray because of his parents. Susi (Or Susanne to only her grandmother) and George Williams cared about each other, Gray, and even me. They made up for my lack of affection at home. They were also better off financially and Mrs. Williams didn't have to work. They even had a maid. My parents were always complaining about their tight wallet and blaming me for draining their living expenses. Blaming their own nine year old daughter for bleeding them dry of money. My mom worked as a Certified Nursing Assistant and made horrible money. She also suffered from migraines frequently and was often resigned to her bed in the pitch darkness of her blacked out room for days on end. My father worked over forty hours a week as a bottom of the line dead end job construction worker. He was always tired, dirty, and griping. I barely ever saw my father and never liked to anyway. Gray could always ask for a little treat while they were out, like milkshakes from a local burger joint or ice cream from a nearby vendor. If I did that while out with my parents, they'd create a scene about how stupid I was._

 _I considered Mr and Mrs Williams more of parents than my biological ones ever were._

 _Mr. Williams sighed all over again, setting his phone down with a loud clatter. The phone wobbled back and forth on the uneven wood table. Gray glanced at his dad with his big orbs of eyes. Mr. Williams was deeply troubled, you could tell by his eyebrows that were arched so high. He had deep furrows of lines in his forehead. Mrs. Williams sat beside him, rubbing his back soothingly and whispering words that did not reach my ears. But from what she was saying, Mr. Williams mouth twitched slightly. She then kissed him on his rather sharp cheek bone and smiled her goregous smile at him._

I woke up with her smile engraved in my mind. It quickly dissipated, however, when I saw two big brown eyes only inches from my face. I gasped sharply and staggered up, ready to grab a rock and bash some brains. That's when I realized it was Kai. He let out a cheeky laugh and sat up, stretching like a cat in the sun.

"What the hell," I was breathless in the moment.

"Sorry, I was just comin' to check on you, since you're the new girl and all," Kai shrugged, "I didn't wanna wake you up, though, and the sun felt really nice..."

"Well, next time, just wake me up," I said, my heart rate finally normalizing.

"Okay, sorry," Kai laughed again, acting like he was embarrassed, "So where are you from?"

"The City," I replied.

"Ah, like Gray," Kai noted, "I grew up in The Woods just on the other side of The City. I travel all over, now, though. I'm on the pursuit for culinary perfection. You picked a hell of a place to move to, though! None of the places I've been to are even worth comparing to Mineral Town. There's something about this town that draws me to it. Maybe the calmness... maybe the culture... who knows, might be the people," Kai shrugged carelessly, "It's real here, though."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to like it just fine," I said, sitting criss cross now, "Did you just come to check up on me?"

"Well, I didn't mean it like that," Kai rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly, "I just feel like we didn't get to chat as much at the beach as I would have liked. Ann did most of the chatting and it was all just questions about me. I'm not very interesting in my opinion."

"Your life as a nomad begs to differ," I replied, looking at him through my bangs.

Kai let out a hearty laugh, "It's nothing too exotic. Pretty ladies and good food can be found anywhere! What about you, though? Why'd you leave The City for Mineral Town? It's not very often you see it happen. It's a once every seven to ten year occurence in Mineral Town!" He laughed again, as if maybe he had already been drinking despite it being mid-morning.

"The City was very busy. I didn't like it," I told him, "My morning view was a parking lot."

"Wow, and now it's all this," Kai looked over my field, "You have a decent amount of land here."

"Yeah, it's plenty to call home," We were silent for the next moments. The birds chirped and the wind rustled the trees. The sky was open and blue, ready to be fallen into. The clouds drifted at a leisurely pace across the sky, "Well, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Oh, okay, that's totally cool," Kai clambered to his feet and rubbed his neck pensively yet again, "I'll, uh, catch you later?"

"Yeah, see you later."

...

When I opened the door to Ann's room, I was greeted by heavy fumes of different perfumes and hair spray. Popuri was lying on Ann's bed with gossip magazines spread around her. She was intently reading an article that from the door I could see had neon colors attacking it. Ann was at her vanity mirror holding a curling wand. Mary was sitting in the vanity chair with half her hair pinned up. The radio was set on the open windowsill and was blasting boy band music. It felt like I just walked back into middle school.

"Hi, Claire!" Ann's face lit up when she saw me, "You're just in time for my beauty salon. The hours are so hard to work, I rarely get to open!" She laughed.

"What's going on in here?" I felt an instant headache from the smell.

"Mary and her family are going to Waffle Island for her dad's birthday, so I'm curling her hair for the ferry ride!" Ann said, "Popuri just likes to have her hair straightened."

"It takes two people," Popuri said, finally looking up from her article, "Ann, did you know that you can sell your hair to wig companies for money?"

"That's weird," Ann said, scrunching her nose up, "So, Claire, need your hair done?" She asked, clacking her straightener at me. She began working on Mary's hair again, shaking her hips to the catchy pop music.

"No, no hot dates for me," I said, holding my hands up, "I'd like to use your shower, though."

"Sure, go right ahead," Ann said, paying more attention to the lyrics than to me as she did Mary's hair.

In the shower, I thought about my dreams of the Williams. Such small, almost insiginficant, memories affected me in the most meaningful ways. I was suddenly remembering many times I had caught snippets of Mr. Williams' work. I remember him having a stressful job. Always taking phone calls, texts, and emails. Always on call at least six days of the week. I remember he was always in a suit, always looking tired, but always maintaining a grin. I closed my eyes and tilted my face into the warm stream of water.

 _"Gray... Claire, wake up!" We both moaned from our sleeping bags, "Did you two stay up late? I told you not to!" The light flicked on in Gray's living room where we had camped out for the night. Mrs. Williams was standing in the archway that lead from the kitchen. She was wearing a fuzzy robe and holding a mug of coffee. "Come on, you two, the earlier you get up, the sooner we can get to the amusement park." I was sitting up, bright at the idea. Six Flags! I had never been to an amusement park. Gray had been two or three times before, but the excitement on his face was evident as he lay down._

 _We brushed our teeth together in his bathroom sink, our heads knocking against each other. We were each so jittery. I was so thankful the Williams' had included me on their trip. Why would they leave me out? I had become part of the family. My parents only allowed me to go simply because the William' offered to pay for my ticket._

 _"Gray! Claire! Time to go!" Down the stairs, Gray and I raced each other. At the base of the steps in the front foyer were Mr. and Mrs. Williams. Mrs. Williams was wearing a pink sleeveless polo tank tucked into white shorts. Her red hair was done up in a curly updo. Beside her, Mr. Williams was wearing a basic red cotton shirt with jean shorts. He was on his Blackberry, shifting through a page with a lot of numbers, "Ready?" Mrs. Williams asked. Of course, Gray and I were racing to the car, to our respective sides and clambering in. During the drive, I watched Mrs. Williams sneak her hand across the center console and lace her slender fingers through Mr. Williams._

 _Upon entering the theme park, Mrs. Williams was taking pictures of Gray and I with each Looney Tunes character and super hero. Mr. Williams was staring around the park, grinning and nodding his head to each passerby who grinned back. "Let's go to the souvinier shop!" Gray suggested. He went to his father's side and tugged on his hand, dragging his father's attention away from a statue of Wonder Woman. Mr. Williams smiled pleasantly as he looked over Gray. He looked very proud to be a father. In the gift shop, I found a shirt with Batman and Robin on it. My grin must have been very noticeable. Mr. Williams pulled it off the rack and held it up to me._

 _"Looks like a good fit." Mr. Williams said, slinging it over his arm. Gray called his father over in the next moment to show him a Green Lantern coffee mug. I was amazed in that moment as he walked away. He was going to buy the shirt for me without a second thought. I never really chose my clothes out. My mother bought them with the tantalizing thought that I had to be clothed. By the time we made it to the registers, Mr. Williams had accumulated my T-shirt, a Flash T-shirt for Gray, a SuperGirl shirt for Mrs. Williams, Superman and Wonderwoman Him and Her coffee mugs, a Joker themed shot glass for his co-worker who had a collection, and two Justice League themed candy bars._

 _"That will $98. 23, sir." The cashier said. I watched Mr. Williams hand his card over without a thought. His phone let out a jingle in his pocket. I watched Mrs. Williams face grow sour to the noise, like she had heard it one too many times and was jaded by it. He pulled the phone out. Must have been a text or email because he stared at it for a long time._

 _"Can you finish up here, Susi? I have to call Jeff." Mr. Williams was leaving the store while dialing before Mrs. Williams could even reply. She stared sadly after him and then signed the receipt and gathered the bags. When we exited the store, Mr. Williams was sitting on a bench, shaking his head. When he spotted us nearing him, he spoke very urgently. I only heard, "... Get Arnold back in the State. We need evidence, Jeff!" He clicked the end button on his phone multiple times before turning to us, "Anyone want to ride the Boomerang?" And just like that, he was the Best Dad in the World again._

I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly in the steamy room. I ached for his parents very deeply in that moment. I felt my heart strings become taut. I allowed the water to run over me as I thought about what I had lost. The ache only deepend.


	7. The New Best Friend

Chapter Seven

I went to the beach after my shower. I really needed somewhere tranquil, and currently, my farm was in too much disrepair to be relaxing at the moment. I sunk into the sand, pulling my shoes off. The sand was warm as I dug my feet in, wiggling my toes. I felt like crying, but at the same time, I begged myself not to. I suddenly missed what had been gone for so long. I wanted the pain to go away, back to small little box I kept it in my chest.

I pressed my forehead to me knees and let out a slow breath. I had to remind myself that things changed. Sometimes for the better... sometimes for the worst. I couldn't let myself keep going back. I couldn't keep retracing my steps back to those times. I couldn't keep seeing Grandma Williams' lineoleum floors or Gray's white plush bedroom carpet. I definitely couldn't keep seeing the worn-down blue carpet of my childhood home.

I swallowed roughly... then I screamed, directing my voice at the sand. I don't know why I screamed. It definitely blew some of the steam out that was fogging my brain.

"What are you doing? Are you OK?" My eyes flew open and I blinked towards the voice. It was Kai, standing with a beer, an eyebrow cocked up, "Claire?"

"I..." I blushed madly, "I thought I was alone."

"Did you forget my resturaunt is here?" Kai asked, gesturing with his beer to it. I had. But I lied and shook my head no. After a few moments, a smile spread across his face, "Come on. Let me make you a meal. You seem like you've had a rough day so far." He grabbed my wrist and yanked me to my feet. Across the sand Kai towed me, "I bet you've had nothing like it. I've been trained by only the best around the world. You won't regret it!" As we entered the shack, it was decorated in beach fun. Shells and floatation devices adorned the walls. A beautiful ocean mural was done across the far left wall. Kai had stars in his eyes as he entered it, "Sit right here!" Kai pulled me a bar stool out. I eased myself up onto it and folded my hands in my lap. Kai smiled and rounded the bar, "One second." He knelt down. I heard a bottle hiss. He slid a _Hawaiian Shocktop_ beer down the bar for me. He then zoomed by and stuck a lime in the bottle neck part of it. "I'll make you the special." He said with a grin and turned his back to cook.

I took this time to admire the art work on the label. It was an assortment of fruit that made up a man's head with sunglasses. I squeezed the lime in and sucked on it for a moment before I took a swig of the beer. It was punchy, fruity, and tangy. I liked it quite a bit.

"So, why all the screaming?" Kai asked, glancing over his shoulder as he shoved pots and pans around on his gas stove, "Is it the sun?"

"Yes, farming is overwhelming," I said, almost telling the complete truth.

"Still better than The City?"

"In every way, yes."

"People get burnt out, I get that," Kai grabbed his beer and turned to me, stepping away from his station, "I think The City is great. It's probably one of my favorites. I've been to quite a few cities around the world, too."

"And yet every summer you still come to Mineral Town?" I asked, wiping the sweat of my beer on my jeans, "After seeing the tallest sky scrapers and travelling to the Edges of the World, you still would prefer to spend twelve weeks in Mineral Town?"

"Absolutely," Kai said eagerly. He gave a pot a good stir, "This is the first and only restaraunt I've owned. I keep calling it my trial period... have been for about three years," He laughed at this and drank from his beer, "Mineral Town is the first place I ever took a gamble on myself. You see, typically I do contract work. But I spend my time in Mineral Town to dedicate myself to owning and running my own business," He tossed some sauté vegetables around in a pan, "I found this shack on their website. It was supposed to be in working condition, but when I came to look at it, it was wrecked. But Mayor Thomas promised fixing it up would be worth it. Who knew that little freak was right about something."

"That weasel," I shook my head, "He did the same thing to me with the farm. The ad had beautiful as nearly every other damn word-"

"Same."

"... and when I showed up, it looked like a graveyard!"

"Mayor Thomas is an ass," Kai made a face as he plated the food on the lower part of the bar, away from my gaze, "But I'm glad you're here!" This made me smile. He whipped the plate onto the bar, setting it right in front of me, "Here's the special of the day! You got your sauté vegetables, carrots, mushrooms, broccoli- and over here is my own invention: baked corn! And right here, you got your steak, cooked rare, nice and bloody, with my homemade gravy," Kai set silverware out on the bar, too.

"Wow, this looks good," I said. It truly looked appetizingly fresh. The colors were bright and the arrangement was pristine. Kai was a talented cook. I tried every part of the meal for him right away, arching my eyebrows and nodding approvingly, "Kai, this is so good. I could eat here every day."

"Well, why don't you?" Kai asked, leaning forward on the bar and drinking his beer.

"It'd only last, like, four days on my current salary," I laughed as I speared a soft boiled piece of broccoli on my fork.

"You don't owe me anything for your meals!" Kai said, recycling his empty bottle under the bar. He immediately popped another open.

"What? No, that's ridiculous. This is a plate of food worthy of paying for!" I said behind a full mouth, which only seemed to make Kai's smile bigger.

"No, local business to local business, we help each other out," Kai grinned, beating his fist against his chest, "And besides, Claire, you're my friend!"

Friend. Ann and Kai had become my friends. Never had I ever made so many friends so quickly. In fact, I was sure I never had three friends at once during my lifetime. I think Gray had been my only friend for more than half my life. I found myself smiling back at Kai, my cheeks warm and flushed. He was someone I already felt fond of, despite only having known him for a day or so. If Gray liked him, there had to be a good reason, and I felt I had already struck that within the personality of this culinary-student.

In the next moment, the front door was opening and a little bell was jingling out loud. Kai peered around me and his face lit up, "Hey, Gray! Grab a seat!" He quickly crossed to the fridge and pulled a beer out, serving it with a lime. Gray climbed onto the barstool next to me. He had unbuttoned the top of his coveralls to reveal a loose white undershirt. His face was red and he missed some soot that was on his neck and jawline and right above his left eyebrow. His hands were clean but some of his nails had dust stuck under them. He stretched his legs when he sat down and tossed his hat onto the barstool beside him, ruffling his red hair which was growing quite shaggy.

"How was work?" Kai asked, already working over the stove again.

"The one fan we have in the shop stopped working today," Gray replied after taking his first refreshing sip of beer, "My grandpa is such a cheap ass he says he'll fix it when he gets around to it. It'll be snowin' before that happens, feh," He glanced towards what I was eating, "Are you making me what she's eating? It looks good."

"Yeah," Kai didn't look up from the stove top, "It's today's special."

"I want double the baked corn."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Kai grinned towards us, "Gray is a nut for my baked corn. I'm convinced it's his favorite food in the whole wide world! Order up!" Kai put nearly an identical plate in front of Gray. It was amazing how consistent he was. I was just scraping the last of my meal off my plate. I was running the brocolli through the steak juices, relishing in every bite. I then returned to my beer as Kai put the plate into a deep sink against the wall beside the entry to the pantry.

"So, where'd you visit these past couple of months?" Gray asked, smacking his lips as he chowed down on the baked corn first. The two fell into a very deep conversation about travelling and geography. Gray seemed so interested in hearing Kai's travelling tales. I watched the side of Gray's face, focusing on his eyes, to see he seemed envious of Kai. Like he wanted to travel, but his poor wings had been clipped. I was entertained by the first two stories Kai told.

The first story was his time in a Port City, specializing in a seafood and sushi restaraunt. His station was typically always the meals that required cooked fish. However, he had a great, and funny, story about the time he was sprung onto the sushi bar line, allowed himself to run low on fish, and as punishment, the boss made him sit out on the dock behind the restaraunt, waiting to catch more fish before the dinner rush. "I caught two catfish and a salmon in two hours-time. They were not impressed with my angling skills to say the least," Kai laughed, obviously intoxicated by now.

His next story was about helping the bar out at happy hour one evening during the Trivia game. The bartenders weren't supposed to help the guests with the questions, however, one of the categories was food, and majority of the bartenders were chefs, so together they made bets to see who could get their table to win. Kai described his method of writing the answers down on napkins. At the end of the night his table was the winner of the category and the bartenders, with big huffs, paid Kai collectively $60 for his amazing food trivia skills. Gray listened while he ate, most likely self-inserting himself into the fun stories.

Kai's travel tales began to grow risque. He soon began talking about the women he dated. He didn't hold back on the details of sleeping with them. Still, Gray listened silently and without judgement. His face didn't even twitch when Kai told him the few instances he had taken drugs.

I eventually began to feel like I was impeding. Gray hadn't seen his friend in a year's time and a lot changes in three-hundred and sixty-five days. I finished my beer, stood up, and said, "Thanks for the meal and beers, Kai. I should be getting back to my farm."

"Aw, are you sure?" Kai asked with nearly a pouting look.

"Yeah, I'll see ya," I waved to him and nodded to Gray, whose face was buried behind more baked corn. I left without another word.

...

I sat in my half cleared field and watched the orange sun sink behind the beautiful mountains. For such an ugly farm, it did have a really nice view. My seedlings were still just mounds of dirt and I hoped to the bottom of my heart I had what it took to turn them into golden pineapples. The sky was so peaceful and colorful. My eyes followed some birds squawking above. I sat back on my hands, listening to the cicadas chirp, welcoming the nighttime with their bountiful orchestra from the trees.

"Hey, Claire!" I looked over my shoulder to see Kai standing at the opening of my farm. I looked back towards the sun and listened to his flip flops crunch through the fields. When he seated himself, he threw something in between us. It was a six pack of _Hawaiian Shocktops._ "How about a drink to put a cap on the day?" He asked, popping a cap off a bottle without waiting and handing it to me. I grinned and took the bottle into my hand, twisting the cap in my palm as it glinted in the evening sun. Kai opened one for himself and took a long sip. The silence between us was comfortable as we watched the sun sink behind Mother Hill.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I just wanted to come find you. Earlier, I think you felt a little left out since I was doin' all the talking," Kai explained, "After you left, Gray got his chance to catch me up on his past year... and well, I learned a little bit more about you."

"Oh, really, now?" I cocked an eyebrow up, feeling the onset of a buzz from the beer.

"Yeah, Gray's never talked about his childhood much, but he told me how you two were... what'd he say...?" Kai searched for his words for a moment, "I think he said best friend, but I was thinkin' more of childhood sweetheart. Anyway," Kai shook his head, "he told me how it'd been so long since you two had even talked to each other. He said he felt bad by how awkward it was between you two, that he wanted to change that, yada yada," Kai laughed, "He's not very good with his emotions, though."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Well," Kai rubbed the nape of his neck, "I like you both. I don't want any awkwardness. It doesn't have to be that way, y'know? I know it's probably weird seeing him as a full grown man when the last you saw him he was a pre-teen, but Gray's a good guy and one of my closest friends on this planet," Kai shrugged, "I wanted to invite you back to lunch officially tomorrow at the Snack Shack so all three of us can be together."

"How nice of you," I laughed, "I do love your cooking so I won't say no. Besides, I would like to have more time to chat with Gray. He seems to be busy all day, nearly every day."

"Yeah, he does work a lot," Kai replied, "But he gets Thursday's off. That's the day Saibara usually goes to Waffle Island to play poker with some war buddies of his."

"Well, then, it's a date," I told him. He clanked his beer against mine and let out a relaxed sigh, looking towards my fields. By now it had grown dark and the stars stretched across the farm. I leaned back on my hands and looked at the sky, tilting my head. It was amazing the stars I could see. I thought back to my astronomy class in high school and tried to pick out constellations, but my memory failed me. I was too mesmerized by the streaks of purple and white flow through the center of the inky sky. "What're you growing?" Kai asked, using his beer to gesture to the garden.

"Pineapples," I said without tearing my eyes from the celestial sphere surrounding us.

"Pineapples!" Kai cried, "That's my favorite thing in the whole wide world!"

"What? No way," I laughed, leaning forward to cock my face at him, "You're lying."

"Nu uh! It's the truth," Kai smiled, "I eat pineapple flavored anything from anywhere! I'll have to take you down to Forget Me Not Valley sometime. There's an inn there that makes _delicious_ chinese food, but also pineapple shaved ice. It's to die for!"

"Forget Me Not Valley?" I cocked an eyebrow up.

"It's the neighboring village. It's down in the little valley. You've never heard of it?" I grinned and shook my head, "You can see it from the top of Mother Hill!" Kai pointed up at the looming figure in the darkness over the trees, "Come on, let's go! I bet it looks pretty lit up at night!" Kai wobbled to his feet and took hold of my wrist, pulling me up after him. I drank some more of my beer and clumsily staggered off with him towards the bridge at the back of the property. Kai held my hand as we walked side by side, like drunken fools, "There's so many nice people down in the valley," Kai continued with a dreamy voice, velvety in the nighttime. Our boots thudded over the rickety bridge and we listened to the river gush beneath us. Next, we came to the gravel road, "There's a woman named Vesta down there who grows a lot of the vegetables sold at our street markets," Kai said, "She will pluck tomatos and eat them like apples. She taught me a greater appreciation for ingredients."

"So, cooking is your passion?" I asked as we began up the incline. My legs were screaming at me from the sudden exercise, but I continued on in my drunken stupor.

"I've always wanted to be a chef," Kai nodded, "My mom owned a bakery in the small rural town I grew up in. She made puff pastries and air cakes."

"Sounds devine," I smiled.

"Yeah, she encouraged me to explore the world and broaden my horizons. She gave me the money for my boat, actually. I want to make her proud so I study around the clock all year." We passed another bridge now and our hands parted so we could take the steep incline, "I take it easy while I'm here in Mineral Town, but when I'm gone, I'm studying and learning the next thing to help me be the best chef I can be."

"When will you be that?" I asked, pulling myself around a large rock, "How will you know when you acheive that?"

"When I feel satisfied with myself," Kai said as we got to the top. The wind rustled the loose ends of his royal purple bandana, "When I am finally content with who I am."

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I stared deep into his drunk brown eyes. He then tore his gaze away and pointed out into the distance, "Look! Forget Me Not Valley, isn't it beautiful?!" I looked into the glittering of lights nestled deep in the valley that caved inward towards the sea.

"It is," I drank more beer and sat down, dangling my legs off the edge. Kai joined me.

"So, whaddya say? Pineapple shaved ice this weekend?"

I smiled as I finished my beer, "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer." I shrugged, leaning back on my hands to watch the stars from the even better view I had now. Kai leaned back to join in the stargazing, pressing his hand over mine.


	8. Platinum

Chapter Eight

The next morning, I tended to my garden as fast as I could before the sun could cook me alive. Before lunch time, I decided to take a shower so I didn't smell like hot dirt all day. After I stepped out of the shower and dried off, I put a blue and white striped shirt on and some jean shorts. I came out of the bathroom with steam pouring behind me. I was still ruffling my hair with my towel when Ann came in through the door, carrying a plate with a sandwich and some chips on it. She was wearing headphones, jamming to music, obviously on her lunch break. She grinned when she saw me and pulled the headphones down to dangle around her neck. I could hear the shrill solo guitar.

"Hey! Where are you off to? Do you want a sandwich? It's pulled pork!"

"Sounds good, but no thanks I'm gonna have lunch with Kai," I said, crossing for the door.

"What?!" Ann cried, nearly dropping her lunch as she jumped in my path for the door, "No, I told you, he likes to flirt and have flings! He and Popuri had a long summer love that fizzled into complete heart break!"

"Oh, Ann, come on," I nearly laughed, "We're just friends hanging out. It's for my lunch break and Gray's there for his break, too."

"All three of you?" Ann looked even more confounded, "How do you _ever_ find anything to talk about?"

"We find a way. Besides, I love his cooking and it's bottomless beers and-"

"Stop!" Ann set her lunch on her bed and gripped my shoulders, wringing me back and forth, "Don't you see what he's doing!? He's wooing you with brews and foods! The classic neanderthal man way of winning a woman's heart!"

"He's not winning my heart," I furrowed my brow and gripped her wrists. Anything to get her to stop shaking me like a mad woman. Ann looked unconvinced. She released her hands, letting them swing back and forth at her side, "You still don't look very pleased," I noted. Ann crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm just trying to look out for you," Ann said, her big blue eyes shimmering in the lighting, "You're, like, fresh dough to everyone here. I'm just trying to keep the bored rabid dogs away from you is all. I don't want you to get your heart broken or dislike Mineral Town and leave... Especially if Kai or Gray's hearts are in the wrong place," She untucked her hands after that, looking absolutely deflated, "I really like you, Claire. You're such a fun friend. You mix well with Popuri, Mary, and I. I'd hate to see you go too quickly."

"Is that what you're worried about?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Very much so," Ann took my hands into her's, "I know it hasn't been long, but I've never been so willing to share a bathroom with someone." I laughed now, "I'm serious, Claire! Please be guarded," I stared into her serious eyes for a moment before I nodded. She released my hands and reached for her plate, giving me a smile, "If you change your mind, my dad makes the best pulled pork in the Goddess Isles!"

...

The walk to Kai's snack shack seemed extra long. After leaving the inn, I dawdled outside and watched Duke and Manna try to have a civilized conversation as they picked grapes. It always ended up with Manna talking _over_ Duke, leaving the man to gripe and mutter to himself as he violently harvested his crops. Manna seemed unbothered by her husbands discontent. Over the tops of the buildings, I could see the blue roof to Popuri's home. I thought about her.

I tried to understand Ann's concern, but it was founded on wrong pretenses. I didn't _like_ Kai in any way romantic. It was all platonic. Sure, the night before we got drunk together and held hands, but I never considered holding hands a strictly romantic thing. Children hold each other's hands despite their sexual orientation. Gray and I held hands as children. In fact, in my small photo album tucked on my bookshelf at home, there was a picture of Gray and I asleep in a fort we built in his living room, holding hands. Gray and I were never in love as kids. I was sure Kai knew dozens of eccentric and interesting women, and I felt certain he knew princesses.

I was a plain Jane. I had been all my life, which would probably explain my lack of a love life. My long blond hair was thick, but incapable of holding any volume of curls or an updo, no matter how much you pleaded or teased, and no matter how much of a bottle of hair spray you had wasted. My hair would only go into a ponytail or lay straight against my back. My eyes were blue, but not very vibrant. During high school, a boy told me my eyes were the color of polluted, murky water. My body was thin but lacked the curves and hips that would give me sauciness. The kind of sauciness that Ann had in her gait when she walked. It would take a special man with low expectations, in my opinion, to ever love me as I was, which was why my little crush on Gray as a child was aggravating and a waste of time. Those feelings were quickly buried when I valued his friendship much more.

I crossed the beach now. Ellie was sunbathing on a towel with a book while tentatively watching the dark haired children play in the shallow water, foaming around their knees. I paused to watch them splash each other. The little boy stuck his hand under water and then flung a chunk of seaweed at the girl, who screamed bloody murder as it slapped her skin. She ran around until she was able to brush it off and back into the water. She paused for a moment, realizing she was in no real damage, then began laughing with her friend. I remember the one time I accompanied the Williams' on a beach trip in that moment.

 _Gray and I watched as some seagulls attacked some children with ice cream cones. They screamed as they were ambushed. Eventually the girls gave up on keeping their ice creams and hurled them to the ground, flapping their arms like crazy people as they ran away from their treats. Gray and I were busy making a sand castle. Occasionally Gray would eye the water lapping up closer by the hour to our fortress._

 _"I think we should start the moat," Gray told me, brushing his hands off and then pushing his red hair from his face, "The ocean is going to attack soon."_

 _"Do you think it's big enough now to do that?" I asked, inspecting our work._

 _"We can always keep building up," Gray suggested. We both grabbed our orange and blue shovels and began working on the front of the castle. We dug it wide and deep in hopes that the little moat would be able to take on the entire ocean. I stepped over Gray to begin on the other side. I could see his parents now, both sunbathing on low-to-the-ground foldable chairs. A large red umbrella was stuck in the sand between them. Mrs. Williams was reading a magazine while Mr. Williams worked on an email for his coworker. The beautiful red headed woman didn't seem to be able to relax since her husband was not able to. Occasionally she showed him pictures or articles. He could only glance momentarily before tearing his eyes back to his phone screen._

 _"Gray! Claire!" She called, setting her magazine down, "Let me reapply your sunscreen!"_

 _"Aw mom!" Gray cried from where he was knelt in the moat, "I'm fine!"_

 _"No, sir," Mrs. Williams reached into the beach bag and pulled a tube out, "You burn like a crisp. It's the curse of having red hair."_

 _"Yeah, you ginger!" I stuck my tongue out at the pouting boy._

 _"You, too, Missy!" Mrs. Williams pointed the tube of cream at me with a wide grin now, "Your skin is almost as delicate as his is!"_

 _"Yeah, you blondie!" Gray laughed, crossing to his mom now and holding his arms out. Gray's mom took her time lathering us up, rubbing it into our shoulders, backs, arms, necks, legs, and cheeks thoroughly. We felt greasy and glossy in the sun, "Hurry! Hurry!" Gray cried, seeing the ocean creeping up on our sandy fortress, "We have to finish protecting our castle!"_

 _"Okay, just hold still," Mrs. Williams replied, not at all worried, "I have to get the back of your neck."_

 _"But Mom! The fort is going to collapse!" Gray pointed anxiously._

 _"Oh no!" I cried as it came closer._

 _"George!" Mrs. Williams looked over her shoulder, "Will you please go do your knightly duty and dig the Prince and Princess's moat?"_

 _"My knightly duty, eh?" He replied, his eyes still glued to his email, "Okay, okay, let me send this email off really quick," He continued typing rapidly. In the next moment, he had thrown his phone down on the chair. It began vibrating, however, with more emails and texts. He paused and sighed, but then jogged off and began digging the moat._

 _Mrs. Williams picked his phone up and turned it off, tossing it into the beach bag. She smiled and pat us on the shoulders. We quickly raced back and together, with shovels and Gray using his hands, we dug a passionately deep moat in front of our castle, laughing as the ocean began to foam around our ankles. Mrs. Williams pulled her camera out while we dug. Mr. Williams pulled his arms around Gray and I's shoulders and we smiled, happily though we were defeated in our overwhelmed and flooded moat that deformed the base of our castle. I pressed my head to Mr. Williams strong shoulder, feeling content as the flash of the camera went off._

I shook my head and went into Kai's shack. I was greeted by an odd scene, however. Gray was sitting in a tall back chair with a trash bag draped over his body with a hole cut for his head. He looked like he had grown impatient, his big blue eyes glaring at Kai, who was reading a box. Gray was wearing what looked to be a surgical professionals scrub hat.

"What the..." My voice trailed off. Gray's eyes opened wide and his face grew red hot, like the color of his hair. Kai looked up from the box, his chocolate eyes lighting up.

"Claire! You're here for lunch!" He tossed the box he was holding onto Gray, who couldn't catch it because his arms were confined in a trash bag. Kai rounded the back of the counter and grabbed a plate with tin foil over it, warming on a heating plate, "Here you are, hot and ready!" He leaned under the counter and popped out another _Shocktop_ for me.

"You're the best," I said while going to the counter. Todays special was a mound of chicken fried rice, two dumplings, butter tuna sashimi, and a coleslaw salad. My mouth watered just looking at it. Gray was busy poking his arms through the trash bag to grab the box and read it intently, "So what're you guys doing?" I asked, pointing my fork at Gray.

"Want a beer, Gray?" Kai peaked over the door of the fridge.

"Yeah," Gray said, still staring at the box. Kai popped two more open.

"We're dying Gray's hair," Kai told me as he served Gray his beer. Still without tearing his eyes from the box, he read while he drank. It reminded me of his father. Though Gray had his mother's eyes and complexion, he had the strong jawline and curved nose that his father did.

"Dying it?" I cocked an eyebrow up as I chewed on a dumpling, "You're getting rid of that red hair? You know, people would _kill_ to have that color."

"Yeah, Manna tells me all the time," Gray seemed very unethusiastic about this.

"What color?" I asked.

"Well, the color Kai ordered from Won is called _Vanilla Blonde,_ " Gray made a face as he showed me the man on the front with luxurious hair, running his fingers through it while it flowed in the wind, "But I think Kai got a little overzelaous with the bleach."

"Oh no," I grinned sinisterly at Kai, "you may have made him a platinum blonde!"

"Platinum!" Gray wailed, looking over the counter at Kai, "You said no more than Pale Blonde!"

"Do I look like a cosmetologist?" Kai leaned his elbows on the counter, "I can't be good to an exact science with _everything_ , Gray! Just cooking."

"Gimme another beer," Gray joined us at the bar now, slamming his empty one down.

"I need to get myself a trash bag for the bar," I said, gesturing to the black bag covering Gray's coveralls. He smirked at me as Kai gave him another beer, "How much longer until we get to see the new color?"

"About ten minutes," Kai glanced at the clock on the wall that was shaped like a surgeonfish, "So, Claire," He grinned at me now, "pineapple ice and apple tomatos tomorrow?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Tomorrow?" I tapped my finger to my chin, "Sure, after I water my plants. How far's the walk?"

"Maybe just under an hour," Kai shrugged, "Depends on how fast you walk."

"You guys talkin' about going to Forget-Me-Not-Valley?" Gray asked with a light in his eyes.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Kai asked, helping himself to a sashimi on my plate.

"I love Ruby's pineapple ice," Gray replied, then deadpanned to Kai, "I'm pretty sure you took me there, too."

"Aw, well now Claire's going to think she's not special!" Kai said in mock offense.

"Uh, Gray, did you want to go?" Kai asked.

"Oh," Gray blinked for a moment, "no, I have work tomorrow."

"That's too bad," Kai stuck his lower lip out. Gray looked annoyed for a moment, but Kai took in his next breath, "Let's get that off your head and see what we have!" Gray went to the back sink and let Kai wash his hair clean. He took the time to scrub the skin that had been painted with the dye during the chef's clumsy stying session.

I waited eagerly, scraping the rest of my rice off the plate and draining the rest of my beer. When Gray ducked under a towel the moment his head came up from the bucket sink in the corner of Kai's little kitchen. When he brought the towel down and turned around, I nearly howled in shock. His hair was so blonde it was nearly _silver._ Ashen! But it suited his pale complexion and big blue eyes. I stared, absolutely in a trance. My heart was thudding in my chest.

"What're you staring at?" Gray asked, quietly. He turned his head sideways, his cheeks growing red under my staring. I blinked rapidly and looked down at my cleared plate.

"It doesn't look bad," I told him, now looking back up, "Not a bad job at all, Kai."

"Man, I should put a barber pole outside," Kai laughed drinking more of his beer, "I did that with a hangover _and_ a buzz."

"You're always drunk," Gray pointed out, sitting at the bar again now.

"Claire, get on my level!" Kai slammed another beer down in front of me.

"I want another one, too," Gray said, pushing his second empty beer down.

"Look at you, Gray! And on a work night?"

"Shut up," Gray glared at him as he took the first satisfying foamy sip. The two friends locked eyes for a moment before we divulged in our own separate beers.

"Can I touch your hair?" I asked, "It looks bouncy."

"Uh, sure," Gray nodded. I brought my slender fingers up and slid it through his rather shaggy hair. I was sure since his grandfather complained daily about the unruly length of Gray's hair. His hair was soft and felt like silk thread between my fingers. I paused for a moment and then withdrew my hand, wrapping it around the safety of my sweaty beer.

"It, uh, doesn't feel damaged," I choked out nervously, "No dead ends or anything like that."

"Oh, good, so I won't have to take a pair of scissors to his head either," Kai teased. Gray smiled from his beer, pressing his face to his cheek. He looked so content and in that moment, I felt at peace and apart of the group. We all did in our buzzed stupors.


	9. Forget-Me-Not Valley

Chapter Nine

The next day, Kai showed up at my farm while I was making a pile of wood near my barn. He waved to me as he entered and then whistled lowly, "You're really gettin' this place under raps," He nodded approvingly and placed his hands on his hips, "Looks like it wasn't a job too big for you." I took the time to admire my pasture with him, "What're you doing? Anything I can help expedite? The guns have arrived," He threw the sleeves back on his outer Hawaiian shirt and flexed, laughing in the process, his tan skin gleaming like almond butter.

"Actually this is a good stopping point," I said, nodding, "Let me just go change real quick and we'll be on our way~!" I sang the last part of the sentence and walked lightly on the grass towards my little shack of a home. However, after a moment, I realized Kai was following me, "Oh, see, my house is just a studio, you'll have to wait here," I told him.

"Oh, I have to," He grinned and nodded, going to stand in the shade of the barn without a fuss, "I'll be right over here," I felt my face growing with heat as I turned at my heels and fumbled through the threshold. I immediately pulled the small red curtains I ordered through Jeff closed. They brought some life to the living space. I took a moment to breath, grabbing a water bottle from the ice chest at the end of my bed. I made a face when I realized I would need to buy ice first thing in the morning from Doug. I sat on my bed and thought for a moment. Kai seemed so relaxed about the situation that it almost charmed me. Was Ann right? Was he really trying to make me his summer romance? I touched my hot cheek momentarily, then worked on getting dressed.

I put on a red tank top and some jeans and drank some more water, willing myself to face Kai. There was no way he was interested in me. We were just friends. I was plain, boring Claire. No one showed interest in me ever. My heart thud in my chest as I paused at the door, gripping the smudged brass knob. I didn't know how to accept the attention that my brain screamed was unwarranted, but my heart yearned to accept. I stepped back out into the warmth. Kai was admiring my mounds of dirt.

"Pineapples, right?" Kai asked with big brown eyes.

"God, I hope so," I said, coming to the edge of the pasture.

"I have faith in you," Kai replied, gesturing for me to follow him, "Let's go to Forget-Me-Not-Valley!" We went back towards town and passed the forgery. I must have stared at it a bit too long before Kai sighed and said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I nodded, as we turned onto a small dirt path running along Barley's farm that faded into a shaded path beneath a canopy of pine trees. A silence came between us, however. Kai looked up as he heard the flittering of a bird amongst the branches. He looked over at me, stepping over a small lump in the road.

"Are you in love with Gray?"

"What? No," I shook my head, shielding my eyes as I looked to him, "I just... really missed him."

"Mhm, I know that tone," Kai was staring ahead, a small smile always present on his lips, "Childhod sweethearts, love is so bliss."

"Really, I don't think it's like that," I was nearly exasperated.

"Gray really missed you, too," Kai said, "He's told me a lot."

"What has he told you?" I asked, "Probably nothing I didn't already know."

"A couple nights ago he told me about the evening his parents died."

"That's... a story I never got to hear," I said very slowly.

"I know... I'll tell it to you. It'll make the walk go by."

 _It was Saturday evening and Gray was feeling rather blue. Thinking about his sour mood only made him feel worse since Saturday's were his favorite day of the week. He sat at his desk but stared out the open window that overlooked the street before his house. Some neighborhood kids he was acquainted with came by on their bikes and scooters. One girl lagged behind on a new pair of roller blades, hollering for her friends to wait up. Gray drummed his fingers along his jawline. His parents were going out of town-and out of state- to a business conference where his dad would be honored for his achievements in the stock broker world. However, Gray's parents weren't taking him. Gray hated being separated from his parents for any amount of time. As an only child, he longed for their attention, as they had been his only playmates, and were very fun at that. He enjoyed being watched after by his Grandma Williams', but nothing beat his mother's cooking and how easy his father broke down his social studies and math lessons to him._

 _He had begged them the entire week on the drive to school, when they were picking him up, at dinner, while he was being tucked in- he didn't relent, hoping his father would finally cave and buy him a plane ticket as well. But they hadn't, and their suitcases were packed that morning and sat looming and taunting, making fun of Gray as he ate his breakfast at the island in the kitchen. The sun was setting now. A dark sedan pulled up infront of the driveway, its fresh brakes squealing to a halt. The engine died but whoever was operating it remained in the vehicle. Instead, only two curt honks of the car horn sounded. Gray watched the sedan for a moment before the house maid, Pam, was opening the door. She was a middle aged woman, barren, and single. Her inability to be pregnant deeply troubled her, but the Williams' generosity of offering her a job and board helped offset her desire to run a household. Mrs. Williams was a delight, as well, and had coffee every morning with Pam in the front sitting room of the old historic house the Williams inhabited._

 _"Come on, Gray, your parents are on their way out," Pam called._

 _Gray looked over the back of his chair, "Did my dad tell you if he bought me a ticket?"_

 _Pam smiled sadly, "Come along, Gray."_

 _Gray sighed and followed Pam down the stairs. He crossed his arms over his chest, angry. He would be a teenager in months, yet his parents still treated him like he a child who would not understand. Gray looked over the bannister as he descended the staircase following a curve in the wall. He heard his mother's pumps clacking against the marble as she checked herself in a compact mirror before tightly packing it into her leather clutch. Mr. Williams was adjusting his tie while he grabbed his suitcase of the coat rack. He saw Gray first and paused to smile._

 _"Hey there, buddy," He said, holding his arm out. Gray finally came to the bottom of the staircases and looked between his parents. They were dressed to the hilt. His mother's beautiful red hair was curled, part of it swept up in a diamond butterfly clip, "Come on, don't look so mad at us."_

 _"You guys are really going without me?" Gray asked, looking between both of them, absolutely betrayed._

 _"Honey, we just came back from DisneyWorld last week, we can't take you everywhere!" Mrs. Williams said, checking her earrings, "You'll have lots more fun here with Pam and Grandma Williams. I got you some ice cream to make up for not being here tonight. You can have as much as you'd like," Mrs. Williams russled her son's matching hair._

 _"You'll be gone until Friday? You won't come back earlier?" Gray asked. The car outside honked again._

 _"Sorry, tiger," Mr. Williams said, "The conference doesn't end until Thursday night, but your mother and I have the earliest flight possible booked for home."_

 _"I promise you'd be bored," Mrs. Williams said, kneeling in front of her son, "It's nothing but men wearing the same thing Daddy is, talking about big numbers and businesses that won't affect you, and that's all they do all day." Gray scrunched his nose up and his mother smiled, "That's my boy. If you need anything you can call my cell phone. Even if you want to be read a bedtime story, I'll do it for you." She plopped a big kiss on the side of Gray's cheek._

 _"What about Claire?" Gray asked, "Can she come over?"_

 _"Tomorrow morning, if she'd like," Mrs. Williams nodded, "Not today, dear heart, you need to relax this evening. Pam can take my car to pick her up if her parent's car is in the shop again."_

 _"Okay," Gray lowered his head. Mr. Williams gave Gray a hug as the car outside honked yet again._

 _"We better go before the driver has a fit," Mr. Williams said, picking up the suitcases and pressing his hand to the small of his wife's back, "Pam, you have our numbers, but everything should be fine. My mom should be here by tomorrow morning to help keep an eye on him."_

 _"Grandma Williams can take her time," Pam smiled waving, "I'm sure Gray and I will be just fine."_

 _"You'll answer if I call?" Gray raced to his mother's side, grasping the belt of her light peacoat._

 _"Always, sweetheart," Mrs. Williams leaned over again and pulled Gray in tightly. She gave him an extra squeeze, "It's just as hard for me to leave you. Call me every hour if you need to." There was another honk. Mr. Williams opened the front door and waved._

 _"Susi," He touched her shoulder gently._

 _"Goodbye, baby," She waved as she followed Mr. Williams out the door. Gray stood on the old veranda porch and watched as they loaded their luggage. They both turned and waved goodbye to Gray. He waved back weakly. When the door closed, he could no longer see them. The tint on the window was too dark. The car roared to life and pulled away from the curb. Gray walked to the edge of the porch and watched them as they departed and turned off the road and out of view._

 _Gray sat on the steps leading to the porch, setting his head in his hands. He felt like he would never see them again but he knew he was being silly. He decided he would make the best of his evening with a bowl of chips and queso and a round on his Gamecube. That's what he immediately asked for Pam for after retreating back in the cool night approaching. He played some Legend of Zelda while he munched on chips, burrowed deeply in his bean bag. He had the phone crooked between his shoulder and head for awhile as he chatted pleasantly with Claire. She had been writing short stories all evening and had called to read some to him._

 _It was nearing midnight. Gray was watching a movie in bed, the blue glaze of the TV casting long and dark shadows along the wall. He had built a mountain of pillows and hugged one comfortably, scrunching his toes under the covers. He yawned widely, wondering if he would be able to see the movie until the very end. He heard the padding of slippers on the hallway outside. He saw a light flick on and light flood under his door. He turned the volume down the TV a little and sat up, waiting. Surely Pam wasn't going to force him to sleep? The door opened and Pam stopped immediately, as if she had made a mistake in letting her feet lead. Her black silk robe fluttered back and forth, wide open and revealing her lavender night gown. She was holding the house phone in her hand, forgotten._

 _"Gray," She whispered, coming to the bed. She clambered in beside him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, crushing his head into her chest. She rocked him back and forth, running her fingers through his hair. Gray hugged her back, unaware of what happened. He let her hold him, her sniffling and the rumble of the TV in the background the only noise. Tears flowed down her pale cheeks. She eventually released him and dabbed her eyes with a tissue, "Gray, baby..." She couldn't get far before sighing unenvenly and clutching her tissue tightly. She cleared her throat and squeezed her eyes shut, "Gray, your parents flight went down in the ten o'clock hour."_

 _"What?" Gray asked with big eyes as the house keeper sobbed in bed beside him, "I don't understand."_

 _"Baby, their flight did not make it to their destination," Pam said quietly, "It crashed. And so far, it looks to be no survivors."_

 _"But- but," Gray's eyes searched the room frantically. He grabbed the phone which had fallen between some pillows. He dialed furiously at the phone. It rang, rang, rang-_

 _"Hello, this is Susi Williams, I am unavailable right now. If you could leave your name and number, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks and have a nice day." Gray squeezed his eyes as he listened to his mother's voice. With stinging eyes, he dialed his father's phone. He got his father's machine, too. Tears splattered onto the phone as Gray dropped it and pressed his face into his hands._

 _"This is a sick joke!" Gray suddenly screamed, getting out of bed. He kicked his bean bag out of the way and then some controllers he left laying on the ground, "Everyone is just playing a stupid prank on us! They can't just die!" Gray threw a baseball at the wall now, tears running down his cheeks, "My mom said she'd always pick up my call! But- she just let me go to voicemail!" Gray was about to hurl a controller when Pam grabbed his arm and pulled him into her._

 _"Stop, baby, stop," She whispered, making him drop the controller. Gray wrapped his arms around Pam now and sobbed into her cotton nightgown. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and shook his head over and over again. He tried to prevent the desperate sobs but he only choked on them and wailed. Pam only held him and combed her fingers through his hair._

 _"This can't be happening," Gray moaned, tearing away from her and leaning against his bed, "This isn't real, Pam, this isn't real! Please pinch me," Gray wailed, tears overflowing his big orbs of eyes. Pam only shook her head at the new orphan, "Why did this happen?" He calmed a little after he realized he was having trouble catching his breath completely. He paused, his nostrils flared, his shoulders rising and falling._

 _"Things happen, baby," Pam replied, holding her hand out to him. Gray made no move to make contact with her, "Life can be cruel."_

"... that's all she had to say?" I asked as a bird squawked ahead. We were coming to the end of the tree covered path. I could see over the clearing towards the little village nestled into the valley, "Life can be cruel?" I shook my head. Kai pointed to a squirrel with a nut, smiling momentarily.

"I said the same thing..." Kai's face suddenly lit up, "Look, there she is!" He grabbed my hand and began towing me down the winding path.

"Kai," I stopped. He did as well and turned towards me, his bold eyebrows arched. We were at the top of a large hill that lead down towards Forget-Me-Not Valley now. A gust of wind blew my hair over my shoulder as I stared at him. In the daylight, his eyes gleamed, his skin radiant. His bandana wavered in the wind. He stood tall and strong, his shoulders broad, "do you... like me?"

"What a place to ask me that," Kai smiled good naturedly as he looked out on the view of the valley that extended towards the mountain range and beyond that, the crystal blue ocean. My insides were nearly eating themselves as my anxiety rumbled through my body. He turned back to me and smiled his pearly grin, "I do like you. I think you're fantastic."

"Do you like me... romantically?" I quizzically eyed him beneath my bangs.

He rubbed the back of his neck, nearly sheepishly, "Was I that obvious?"

There was a silence between us, only the wind passing us by, "Why? You know where my heart is... you know what kind of person I am."

"I think you're a fantastic woman," Kai crossed to me, taking my hands into his, "I don't care if you don't see me that way, Claire. Nothing will change. I just want you to know, I think you're incredible." I stared into his eyes now. I was nearly trembling. No one had ever been so tender with me, never gave me so much liberty, "Come on, I'm pretty hungry for some lunch," Kai grinned, still grasping one of my hands as he led me down the path.

As I dumbly followed behind him, I began to smile at the back of his head. I enjoyed spending time with Kai and it felt good to get away from Mineral Town for a little bit. As we descended the hills, a farm began to lay out to our right. They had a blooming pasture. Cattywampus to the field were three long greenhouses, and then two small cabins lay off to the side with some windmills.

"Wow, I wish my farm looked like this," I said, blinking as I looked between the tomatos and watermelons. I released his hand and went to the fence, admiring how red and ripe the tomatos at the front were. I was startled when a man with slick jet black hair rounded the building, his white button up rolled at his elbows. He looked just as surprised to see me.

"Uh, hi," He said, looking away quickly.

"Marlin, dude, what's up!" Kai approached the fence now.

"Kai?" Marlin looked back towards us, "I forgot you came in with the heat."

"Always bringing rays of light with me," Kai laughed, leaning against the rather rickety fence, "How's Vesta and Celia?"

"Ah, you know, same old, same old," Marlin shrugged and I could sense his quiet demeanor, "Vesta's always talkin' about something and Celia, well, she's become very infatuated with the boy living on the farm just over the river," Marlin nodded his head at the property that had thick trees surrounding it for privacy.

"How long has he been living there?" Kai asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Since last fall," Marlin replied, cocking an eyebrow up almost disapprovingly, "You know the type... some city kid lookin' for a fresh start, so they sink their teeth into a farm and I think Celia is dazzled by the city 'cos she misses it so much." Marlin pulled himself up on a stack of crates, clearing his throat, "He's a pretty hard worker from what Takakura tells me, though. Apparently had kin from this neck of the woods."

"Do you know his name?"

"Like Celia doesn't mention it every night at dinner," Marlin deadpanned, "It's Jack. Jack Sapkowski."

"Czech?"

"Who knows, probably," Marlin huffed as he threw his hands up at a loss.

"Oh, Marlin, speaking of farmer's, this is Claire, she just bought the old farm up in Mineral Town."

"No shit," Marlin grinned, sticking his hand out to me. I shook it with a smile, "Y'know, I knew the guy who owned the farm there before ya. His name was Derrick Watson, he was a war veteran from the other side of the world. He was a hero. Good for you, how is it?"

"It's a handful," I replied politely.

"Where're you guys headin'?" Marlin asked, "If you're staying much longer maybe we can meet up at the Blue Bar."

"It's nice to see your drinking habits haven't changed," Kai bust out laughing now, "We're on our way for lunch at Ruby's, but whaddya say Claire, wanna meet for shots after lunch."

"I'm always happy to get drunk," I agreed, making Marlin smile.

"Well, great," Marlin nodded, "I'll finish fertilizing the fields, then, so I can meet up with you guys." Marlin climbed down from his crated throne and waved to us, "See you guys soon, and it was nice meeting you, Claire."

...

"How is this even possible," I was laughing, letting my rosy cheeks shine and my shoulders fall up and down heavily, "It tastes like I'm just eating a chilled pineapple!" I stuck another spoonful of ice into my mouth and rolled my eyes in delight.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Kai laughed, adeptly using chopsticks to put a piece of sesame chicken in his mouth, "Ruby and Tim have travelled much further than I ever have. They've seen much more than me, too. If you think I have good stories, give Tim five minutes to blow your mind!" Kai wiggled his eyebrows at me as he drank some of his miso soup.

"You're so lucky you've traveled so much," I said longingly.

"Never been beyond The City?" Kai asked. I shook my head no, "Well, damn, girl, that's nearly a sin! I think _everybody_ should travel the world at least once. I mean... it's how you come to learn to accept yourself and be content with your life. Something was really lacking from my life before I got on a boat and left my comfort zone. Now I don't even look back!" He swung his arm through the air to demonstrate his disregard for the past.

"Man, when I was in high school, I would have _loved_ to have gotten on a boat and drifted off to sea," I said, using a fork to spear some orange chicken, passing the shaved ice to Kai, "I would have loved to pour gasoline on my life and never look back."

"Just burn the whole past down?"

"All of it!" I demanded, "I don't think my life really started until I moved here," I said, lolling my head into my hand with a sly smile, "I just don't feel like I've been alive up until this point. Maybe getting out of all the negativity of the haunting City rejuvenated me."

"I'm sorry you've been sad for so long," Kai said suddenly, "But I promise I'll do everything to keep it happy." I stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before his words began to seep into my heart and warm my body. I smiled at him.

"Thank you."

 _What was Ann worried about?_

"Oh, hey," Kai checked his wrist watch, "Marlin should be at the Blue Bar by now!"

...

The moon was full and high in the sky. After the bar, Marlin drunkenly pointed out it was the famous harvest moon, since it was tinged red. Kai and I were drunk. This was the drunkest I had been in years and I had never walked outside on a dirt path while so drunk. I felt pleasant, a tingling swimming motion flowing through my body. Kai and I began up the hill after seeing Marlin off to his cabin, warm with light peaking out from a forgotten shutter not closed.

"Everyone is so nice here," I sighed, "I didn't know people could be so kind."

"The City is a tough place," Kai hiccuped, tripping over a rock. He laughed as he staggered and regained him composure, "Marlin is a good guy. I know he and Gray get on well."

"Everyone likes Gray," I replied.

"You still hung up on him?" Kai asked.

"Well, I didn't think about him all day," I shrugged.

"It's a start," Kai laughed, lanking his arm around my shoulders. We walked comfortably in silence, listening to the crickets play the night time symphony. We made it back to Mineral Town rather quickly, it was nearly surprising. I walked to the inn with Kai, looking up at the tall building.

"What time is it?" I asked lowly.

"Nearly two in the morning," Kai bust out laughing upon this revelation, "Dude, I thought it was like ten o'clock, oh my god," He slapped his hand to his forehead, still laughing, "You tired?"

"Not particularly," I replied.

"Let's hit my snack shack," Kai gestured for me to follow.

...

The beach was peaceful so late at night and the stars were so clear with the harvest moon. The lapping water relaxed me, too, my drunkeness absorbing my hydrophobia. Kai stopped suddenly and looked out towards the sea. He laced his arm around my shoulders again, leaning his head against mine. My heart thudded in my chest. I could feel myself leaning back towards him, encaptured in his warmth. I could hear Ann screaming, _"Brews and foods, you neanderthal!"_ But I couldn't even begin to explain my stewing emotions.

"Claire," Kai said suddenly but there was silence.

"What?" I asked, parting my head from his to look at him.

"Hm? Oh," He blinked rapidly, "Sorry, I just wanted to say your name." I grinned as I smelt the caribbean vodka on his breath, "It just rolls off so easily. Claire, Claire, Claire." I laughed now as he kept clucking on, "Oh, well, now it's not even a word," He shook his head.

"I think you're going to make me into an alcoholic," I said, still smiling.

"Everyone has to pay their dues," Kai chuckled, "If it keeps you happy... I'm willing to do anything to make you happy," He grabbed my hands again. I felt my face flush under the milky glare from the moon. His eyes looked brilliantly blood shot in the moonlight, "Your happiness is one of my top priorities. If I have to wake up every morning at the break of dawn just to bring you a cup of coffee, I will,"

"That's so nice but you-"

"If I have to make you lunch every single day of the week, I will,"

"I have the money to pay you for your-"

"If you're craving lunch from Ruby, I'll deliver it every day for you, I promise,"

"Kai, it's all very sweet, but you're not superman," I said, "And you only just met me."

"You've made me feel all sorts of ways I've never felt before," Kai said, his lips brushing my knuckles.

"Are you sure it's not the alcohol?" I asked.

"Alcohol could not make me feel this way," Kai swore, pressing my hand to his chest dearly. He then cupped my cheek in his hand and pressed his lips passionately against mine. I was surprised at first, but then simply melted into the temptation. I pressed my hand to the back of his neck, the other feeling his smoldering skin, leaving a trail of fire down his neck. He wrapped his arms around me, completely incasing my body.

After a moment, our lips parted and I breathed. I stared with wide eyes at Kai, transfixed, and glued to his skin. Kai was smiling, his hands resting on my waist. But I parted from him, "Thanks for the evening. I think I'm going to turn in."

"Yeah, for sure, g'night," Kai's smile didn't falter and he gave a friendly wave as I left the beach.


	10. A Change in Tide

Chapter Ten

Sometimes for extra cash, I mined silver from the cave by my farm, made sediments, and sold them to Saibara. The extra money tided me over well. I hated dealing with Saibara. He played dumb to even knowing me and greeted me with pleasant professionalism. Every day I went in, I saw Gray working hard at his work bench. He was always huddled over in deep concentration. His platinum blond hair jutted out from beneath his cap.

It had been two days since Kai and I had gone to Forget-Me-Not Valley. We were continuing to be good friends and see each other and chat. I couldn't turn down a heaping plate of food from him. On the third day, when I walked into the forgery, only Gray was there, sitting boredly in Saibara's chair, his hat turned bill backwards, his sooty workboots propped up. When I entered, he dropped his feet to the ground and leaned forward, "Hey, what's up?" He asked nonchalantly, in almost a foreign tone adopted by Saibara.

"I have some more sediments," I told him, dropping the pouch on the counter.

"Oh okay," He dumped the sediments on the scale at the end of the table, boredly tapping the units over carefully, and eyeing the balance meter tentatively, "How was Forget-Me-Not Valley?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded, "Kai got home really late."

"We got hung up at the Blue Bar," I said.

"This will get you one hundred and seventy five bucks," Gray said, reaching into a side drawer and counting the bills out into an envelope. I thanked him and began towards the exit, "Hey, Claire," He rose, turning his cap back to the correct form of wearing it. I watched his blond hair rustle beneath his cap, "Wanna get lunch at Kai's today?"

"Sure," I agreed, "What time?"

"Well, my grandpa went to visit some friends, so I can take my lunch whenever," He cleared his throat, "I'll come by soon."

"Okay," I nodded, a smile tugging at my face, "See you then."

I went back to my farm and watered my pineapples. The smallest little green stem was beginning to sprout from the mounds, and I prayed for a miracle as I tipped the watering can over them. As I worked, my mind wandered away from me. At first I thought of Gray. And then it drifted to Kai.

I felt my skin warm just by the thought of him. My cheeks glazed and radiated. He was so sweet and kind. He went out of his way for me. No one had ever done that, which is why I was worried my heart was putting him on some form of pedastool. I didn't want to rush anything while the molds of friendship still set. I knew I needed to play my cards safe, take things slow, and just watch and listen. I hadn't kissed Kai a second time, and I wanted to prolong it as much as possible, despite my body craving our chemistry.

 _"So you left the city for Mineral Town?" Marlin asked aftering ordering us scotch and a bottle of vodka, "I miss the city. I used to live there. I was a cars salesman. I enjoyed the bustle of city life, the honking of cars... I liked being busy and overwhelmed."_

 _"You're a fast paced man," I replied, setting a line of shots up for us, "Some people prefer that. I could only handle it for so long. What're you doing here, though? You seem like a fish out of water."_

 _Marlin downed his shot. Kai and I clanked ours together before kicking our evening off caribbean booze style. Marlin smiled at me and began pouring more shots, his grin not faltering. He seemed to be in his natural habitat of the bar, "Life is stupid," He said, holding his shot glass up to me and throwing his head back. Kai and I repeated his actions. I ordered a fruity drink from the bar maid as Marlin got his grips and returned to his scotch, "I got sick. It was lung cancer from the city."_

 _"I'm so sorry," I said, feeling genuinely bad, "Are you better?"_

 _"I've been in remission for about eight months now," Marlin replied, his eyes on his drink, "Coming to Forget-Me-Not Valley to be with Vesta probably saved my life, even if I don't want to admit it. I was able to begin walking again during my treatment. In the city, I had been confined to hospice care. I had a better chance of surviving here in nature, so that's where I came."_

 _"I only came to nature to escape solitude and loneliness," I said suddenly, the alcohol coursing through my veins relaxing my body, "Even though there were so many people there, I felt so alone. I felt like I could stand in the middle of a crowded room and scream... and no one would even bother to look up," I sucked some of my pina colada through my straw, looking between Marlin and Kai._

 _"I don't like to think of you so lonely," Kai shook his head, "I don't even understand how you could be so alone. I think you're great. It's hard to imagine people wouldn't take an instant liking to you."_

 _"Yeah, all alone?" Marlin cocked a bold eyebrow up. One charming thing about him was his dark, dark hair, but his chilling blue eyes. It made him tall, dark, and mysterious, and all the more handsome, "You didn't even have a girl friend or something that would come over to your apartment and hang out?" I shook my head, "Well, that confirms it, people are just too difficult. If an attractive young girl can't make social standings in the city, what chance do I have now?" He looked over at Kai, who grinned sympathetically._

 _"I think it's all about finding the right people," Kai chimed in optimistically, "I've met a lot of interesting people, some I wish I would run into again, others I hope stay on the other side of the world from me," Kai drank some of his booze and smiled swimmingly._

 _"Shoot, I can't imagine all the wild girls you've encountered," Marlin shook his head, smiling._

 _"I've seen some beauties," Kai admitted, looking at his drink. I watched him in the low lighting of the bar. He looked handsome as the musty lighting reflected off his strong jaw bone, "Lots of different looking girls. I've seen red heads, burnettes, girls with thick jet black hair," Kai looked over at Marlin who was pouring more shots, "I've seen them dancing in their homeland garb. Some beauties, but you know, they may seem extravagant, a foreign adventure, but I haven't been involved with too many. Cultural differences," Kai shrugged. We did another round of shots, "There's something appealing about the girls on this side of the world. Good natured country girls." Kai smiled at me. I felt my face heat up and went back to my pina colada._

 _"I understand that," Marlin nodded, "Celia is a goddamn beauty."_

 _"Have you told her?" Kai asked._

 _"Hell no," Marlin laughed now, obviously carrying on in a drunken stupor, "How do you tell the Harvest Goddess herself she's beautiful?"_

 _"Are you in love with the other farm hand?" I asked._

 _"No!" Marlin's face flushed pink, "She's... she's just beautiful."_

 _Kai sighed with a drunken smile on his face, "He's loved Celia ever since she came asking for a job."_

 _"Why don't you tell her?"_

 _"It's not just that easy," Marlin looked at me with his stunning blue eyes, "Hey! Griffin!" He whistled, "How about a round of beers?" We were served our beers. He took a cool foamy sip and looked back over at me, "Any advice? Do you have the secret about how to talk about your emotions?"_

 _I laughed at this, "I'm the worst person to take advice from about emotions. I've been running away from mine for over nine years. Trust me, though, it does not get any easier."_

 _"You're lookin' at Gray's childhood sweetheart," Kai jabbed a thumb in my direction._

 _"Gray Williams?" Marlin's eyebrows arched, "Saibara's grandson?"_

 _"None other," Kai said, pouring more shots._

 _"Damn, how's he been?" Marlin asked as he took his shot. I followed quickly after, coughed lightly, and immediately dove back into my beer. I was feeling as light as a feather, my head swirling. The blond girl in the hot red dress behind the counter took a shot with the bartender and cheered, pouring free shots for a set of twins sitting with a janky looking man with spiked black hair towards the end of the bar, "Is he even still an apprentice? Surely Saibara's passed the torch!"_

 _"Nah," Kai shook his head, leaning against the bar as he burped. He hugged his beer closer, "Saibara is a bastard. He's always holdin' out on Gray. Still says he isn't good enough, but damn if he doesn't improve every time I come back."_

 _"So, he's talented?" Marlin prompted._

 _"Yeah, o'course," Kai nodded, "Gray's good at everything he picks up."_

 _"Does he still pick up the guitar?" I asked, rather earnestly._

 _"Yeah, he's got an acoustic. He's not too shabby."_

 _This made me smile. There was something from the past still there._

 _"What's Saibara's problem?" Marlin leaned forward passionately on his elbow, "He's an admirable man, he's worked with his hands his whole life. He has got to see Gray's potential."_

 _"The man is a miserable old sap who has done nothing but dump on Gray."_

 _"Why did he even take Gray, then?" I asked, miserably, "He would have been better off with his Grandmother."_

 _"Who knows," Kai shrugged, "Look, I'm drunk, let's have some fun. Let's talk about something in good humor or play some darts, it looks like Griffin is settin' a game up."_

 _"You're on!" I grinned. Kai stopped to gape at my face. I quickly turned red while he smiled at me._

I paused from picking some weeds, my jeans dusty. I was smiling at the pasture. it was coming along well, only a quarter of it looking healthy, but I was proud. I had never had to be so devoted to something and I took pleasure in it's progress.

"Hi, Claire."

I looked over my shoulder to see Gray standing at the opening of my farm. He was looking around and absorbing the area. Hopefully he had noticed some improvement. I waved, dusting my knees and hands off as I crossed the field to him.

"Wow, this is the best its looked in years," Gray said, "Mr. Watson never was so lucky to have grass this color."

"You knew the war vet who lived here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, yeah, sure," Gray nodded, "My grandfather was pretty good friends with him.

 **"** I remember when I was fifteen, Mr. Watson let me help out on his farm before the horse races. He wanted to train his horse, Edmund, so he needed an extra hand with the chickens and plants," Gray walked past me now, looking over my farm, as if he could see Mr. Watson's farm before mine, "He had the back part of the pasture grown tall. Half was wheat, fenced off," He pointed to the back left corner that had a stack of wood near it. I had torn down the decrepit fence a few days ago, "The other half was for his livestock. He had two cows, a dozen chickens, and three sheep. They were a wild bunch, but Mr. Watson still let them roam and play free." Gray watched the water flow by before looking over to me, "You should get some sheep... or maybe a chicken."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," I agreed, then glanced towards the barn, where I spotted the wilted dog house with cobwebs, "Or a dog. Something not _dead_ on this farm would be nice."

Gray laughed at this, "I helped Mr. Watson build that house. It was for his dog, Nellie. She had just given birth to puppies and they needed somewhere to nest." He paused for a moment, "Manna and Duke took Nellie in. I wonder if they still have her."

I looked over at him, watching him in the intense daylight of summer. His hair jutted dangerously from under his hat. It curled at the ends. His eyes held the ocean in them. I was sure if I listened I'd hear the waves. His skin was pale, but clean, the occasional freckles gathered beneath his eyes. His lips were full, etched into an almost eternal down turn. It made his face unreadable, nearly unapproachable, but I felt like his eyes were so familiar. He looked over at me suddenly and I nearly fell face first into the waves crashing over his thick eye lashes. I didn't look away, I just stared.

Gray didn't move his eyes either. His lips parted slightly, his face reddening. He readjusted the hat on his head, "It's... really hot out here," He said, nearly mumbling by the end of his sentence. There was more silence. I felt a smile spread across my face. I couldn't help myself. I looked back out to my field, "What's so funny?"

"I just," I paused, still grinning like the moron I was, "let's just go get lunch." I reached out and grabbed his hand to tug him after me. His hand didn't tighten around mine, so I released it quickly as we began our hot march across the steaming plaza bricks to the beach.

...

"My liver hates you," I told Kai as he slammed a third fresh beer in front of me. I blinked my eyes rapidly, sure they were bloodshot. Gray laughed as he cracked his own third open. Kai took a good swig, "Surely getting drunk every evening isn't good for you," I hiccuped, drinking my beer despite my protests.

"It's... therapeutic," Kai said, leaning against the bar. I felt his hand brush over mine before resting on the basket of chips we were sharing, "Gray only gets to drink in the summer."

"My grandfather hates alcohol," Gray rolled his eyes. He took his hat off, ruffling his hair. It made my heart skip a beat. He looked so charming with blond hair. He tossed the hat onto the bar, leaning on his elbow, "He says it makes a man sloppy in life."

"Buzz kill," I stuck my tongue out, "Who'd he go to see anyway?"

"Some friends on Waffle Island, about seventy five miles south of the Forget-Me-Not Valley coast," Gray replied after a healthy gulp of his beer, "Some war buddies. They knew Mr. Watson, too. They get together every couple of months. They're very into card games, poker, and tea." Gray shrugged, as if he couldn't understand, "It's the most peaceful week of my life."

"He pushes you too hard," I said sadly, "You'll have to make something for me so I can judge you fairly."

"He's pretty good," Kai told me. He went beneath the counter and rummaged for a few minutes. He threw a box onto the counter and began taking interesting objects out, "Ah. Here," He held a silver ring out to me. Spiraling along it was a thorny vine. I turned it in my fingers, "He made that ring for me."

"I read in a book that a silver ring with thorns carved into them would bring him good luck," Gray's face turned red, "I... I didn't like _give_ him a ring."

"Why don't you wear it?" I asked, holding it out to Kai.

"It used to fit perfectly," Kai took it into his palm and admired it, "But I gained some weight, so my fingers fattened up a little." Kai's face suddenly lit up, "Let's see if it fits you, Claire." He slid it onto my index finger before I could even protest. He held my palm tightly as he admired it, "Looks like a pretty decent fit. Maybe it'll bring you good luck on your farm," He looked up at me, his face only inches from mine. Gray suddenly cleared his throat and we parted immediately.

"Maybe it will bring a storm over the hills," Gray said, his face even redder. He looked away from both of us for a moment. I was worried he thought Kai and I were acting weird. Kai put his box away and drank more of his beer.

"Or make those damn pineapples hurry up!" Kai cried, "I'm dyin' to try one!"

"Oh, god, I hope they grow healthy," I sighed, slapping my hand to my forehead, "From being an administrative assistant to becoming a farmer, I have my work cut out for me."

"You were an office girl?" Gray cocked an eyebrow up.

"Uh oh, Gray has a thing for clerks," Kai chuckled, getting a glare from Gray, "Oh, don't give me that look, you liked Mary for the longest time." I smiled at this. I wasn't sure if I found it cute or if I was just too buzzed to really care.

"Oh, come on," Gray sighed, "She's friendly, but no."

"Why not?" I blurted out, "She seemed so nice."

"I'm not denying she's nice," Gray replied, "I don't really like her friends and I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm weird. I used to go to the library all the time and she never bothered me. We used to talk about books, but after she started hanging out with Ann, she's been a lot more reserved."

"I think you're being paranoid," I said, showing Kai my empty bottle for a fourth one, which he served nearly instanteously, "Ann is really sweet. She wants the best for everyone. Her, Mary, and Popuri are all really great."

"Oh, Popuri," Gray looked over at Kai, "saw you wince at that one."

"Shut up," Kai shook his head, "That was nearly a year ago."

"What even happened?" I asked.

"... We just weren't a good match," Kai said.

"Tell her," Gray said suddenly. I looked over at him with arched eyebrows, "I know you don't hold back on my stories, so tell her, or I will."

"Gray," I said, shocked, "why are you being so-"

"It's all in good fun," Kai cut in, opening two new beers, "you're right, Gray. Go on, tell it." He slid Gray a beer. Their words were tense but their faces were still friendly. Their banter confused me. Gray took the first sour sip of his beer and looked at me with his shocking blue eyes.

"It all happened when Kai decided he wanted to raise a chicken for fresher ingredients..."


	11. The Ballad of Kai and Popuri

Chapter Eleven

 _"Kai! Yo, where are you!?" Gray called as he entered the bar. He had his hat on backwards, soot staining his face from a particular awful morning over the furnace. The bangs dangling between his large eyes had been singed. He swept it up into his cap and rounded the counter to wash his hands. He stopped, though, when he saw Kai sitting on the ground, a book opened in his lap, and a beer cracked open beside him. He seemed very deep in concentration, "Uh, Kai?" His head snapped up suddenly._

 _"Gray, hey!" He waved, still shocked. He blinked his dry eyes rapidly and stood up, slamming his sweaty beer on the counter._

 _"Did you really not hear me come in?" Gray asked, cocking an eyebrow up as he rolled his sleeves and began washing his hands. Kai shook his head, "You really need to work on your multitasking, man."_

 _"Yeah, mhm," Kai said absent mindedly as he flipped the page of his book, "Hey, so, what would you think if I got a chicken?"_

 _"What?" Gray looked over his shoulder, gritting his teeth as he scrubbed under his nails._

 _"A chicken," Kai repeated, turning around. He leaned against the bar, crossing his arms over his chest, "I think the Snack Shack should get even fresher. Well, the only thing really fresh about my food is the produce. The rest comes frozen."_

 _"Really?" Gray grabbed a paper towel, rubbing his hands backs and forth, "Well... uh, it's a good idea, Kai, but where the hell are you gonna keep it? And what will you do when you're gone? Chickens can't leave on a boat."_

 _"All good questions," Kai said, pulling his book back into his hands, "Well, uh, this book doesn't really tell me any of that. Just that they need a proper diet and plenty of sunlight. I think a boat could do it. Imagine, I make her a nest," Kai grinned, drinking more beer. Gray helped himself to a cold one from the fridge, watching as Kai mumbled as he read, "Come on, wouldn't it be cool if we got a chicken."_

 _"We?" Gray narrowed his eyes at him, "I have nothing to do with this. You better not bring a chicken back to the room. Cliff will have a heart attack."_

 _"Gray," Kai began laughing, his cheeks reddening, "I know our room isn't a barn."_

 _"Are you sure? 'Cause you don't look too sure."_

 _"Let's go look at some at Rick's farm," Kai said, "I've never been to it since I've started visiting here."_

 _"I work right across from it," Gray said, drinking his beer as they crossed for the door, "All day I just hear Rick yellin' at his little sister."_

 _"Oh, yeah, what's her name," Kai grabbed a new beer and followed Gray, tossing the bottle cap carelessly on the floor, "Petunia?"_

 _"Popuri," Gray replied, turning his cap forward as the bright sun greeted the two men who were just accustomed to a dimly lit sea side shack. Kai walked through the sand which overflowed his sandals, but he didn't mind. If anything, he liked it, "She's finally not so sickly. Or at least old enough to finally help out," Gray shrugged, "She just had her sixteenth birthday, so now I guess she's a workin' woman."_

 _"Is she anything like Rick?" Kai was nearly worried as they climbed the stairs to the plaza. Sasha, Manna, and Anna were chatting quietly on the benches in the corner. They quieted down as soon as Kai and Gray entered, "Yo, what's up, ladies!" Kai shouted, almost patronizingly at their conservatism. He raised his beer to them and began on his way. Manna immediately began talking to Sasha and Anna, using wide eye rolling gestures. Gray followed Kai without hesitation or care for the snooty women._

 _"Nothin' like him," Gray finally said once they exited the plaza, "She's not as colorful as him, that's for sure. I don't think I've ever really seen her open her mouth before."_

 _"As long as she can sell me a chicken, I don't care if she has a third eye."_

 _"That I'm not sure of either," Gray said. They came to the opening of their farm. A large pen of chickens were clucking and cooing after each other. Kai immediately went to the fence, leaning over while chugging more of his beer._

 _"Damn, dude, these are huge," Kai said, motioning for Gray to look, "They're so fluffy!"_

 _"Can I help you?"_

 _The young men swirled around in a blink of an eye, wide eyed. Rick was standing there with a bag of chicken feed over his shoulder. He had an eyebrow cocked up, his thin rimmed glasses stained. He looked sweaty from his long days work outside. He eyed Gray and Kai from head to toe, taking note of their lack of sweat, their bloodshot eyes, the sweaty beers in their hands, and the summer beach bum vibe Kai was radiating. He nodded approvingly at Gray's sooty coveralls._

 _"Open carry isn't legal here, you know that?" Rick said, hauling the feed bag onto the ground._

 _"Hasn't stopped me before," Kai grinned, "I shoulda brought you one. A day laborer like yourself oughta enjoy a cold brew."_

 _"I don't drink," Rick stated very matter of factly._

 _"Is that so?" Kai cocked one bold eyebrow up, "What do you do to unwind?"_

 _"Uh, go to sleep?" Rick's brow furrowed together._

 _Kai nodded and very slowly said, "Right. Anyway, I'm lookin' to get a chicken to make my ingredients more fresh in my shack."_

 _"You're not going to... to eat it, are you?!" Rick cried._

 _"Whoa, no, no!" Kai held his hands up immediately, his bottle dangling precariously. Gray smirked, watching the chickens, "No chickens are gonna get boiled, you have my word, Rick. I'm more interested in the eggs. A lot of my dishes use them."_

 _"Hm," Rick crossed his arms over his chest, "Well... alright. But if I find out you lied to me, you're dead," Rick pointed a very sharp finger at him. Kai took a drank of his beer uncaringly, "Well, go ahead and go inside. My mom will ring you up and consultate you."_

 _"Consultate?" Kai echoed._

 _"Well, yeah!" Rick exploded, making both Kai and Gray flinch, "She'll give you some literature and make sure you know everything. These are living creatures, Kai, that mean quite a bit to us. They're like family... like our foster children. I'll be damned if we just give one away to a neglectful hand."_

 _"Okay, okay," Kai said, "I'll go to my consultation." Gray began to follow him._

 _"Hey, don't take those beers inside to my mother," Rick grabbed the bottles and recycled them in the bins against the house. Kai sighed and shuffled his feet and then went up the rickety steps into the house. It smelled rather sweet inside. Kai and Gray were taken off guard. They both absorbed their surroundings. Neither of them had ever been there before._

 _"Hi there," A woman with puffy pink hair greeted, "can I help you?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm gonna buy a chicken. Rick sent me here for a consultation."_

 _"Ah, yes, go ahead and seat yourself," The woman gestured to the couch in front of the fireplace. Despite it being summer, there was a roaring fire in it. The woman was dabbing a cold sweat from her forehead, hunched over her desk, trying to conceal her sniffling, "You'll have to excuse me for a moment," She said, rushing up the stairs._

 _"She looked pretty sick, dude," Gray muttered._

 _"Yeah," Kai stared at the stairs for a moment._

 _There was a silence in the room. Only the cackling fire could be heard. Kai leaned boredly against the arm of the couch, watching the old grandfather clock sway and tick. Minutes passed by. Gray readjusted his cap on his head and slid down in the couch, arms crossed over his chest._

 _"Well, I think that counts for a consultation," Kai sighed, standing and stretching, "Let's go pick a chicken out!" He began to round the couch but froze immediately. Gray furrowed his brow together and peered around the back of the couch. Coming down the stairs was a slender girl in a short pink summer dress with polka dots. She had tightly curled pink hair swept back in a green headband. She was humming, her slender manicured fingers gliding down the handrailing. Kai's face had flushed a deep red and he remained frozen where he was._

 _"Oh, hi," The girl stopped, blinking. Her large round eyes nearly matched her hair._

 _"Hey, Popuri," Gray waved nonchalantly, standing now._

 _"H... hi," Kai choked out._

 _"What're you guys doing?" She asked, but then her eyes lit up and she gasped sharply, "Are you buying a chicken?!" Kai could only nod, his mouth stuck open, "Hooray!" She shouted, throwing her arms open. Kai's face turned even redder beneath his tan complexion as he gawked at Popuri's slender body, "I'm so glad you're going to take one of the little gals home!" Popuri batted her thick lashes at him innocently, "Well, my mom is feeling ill... I'll just give you the consultation myself!" Popuri grinned and began gathering all the papers behind a shelf._

 _Kai sat very close to her on the couch. Gray watched from afar, knowing that look in his friends eyes. Popuri spoke so passionately of taking care of the chickens. Kai made jokes to help ease her stress, since she seemed rather nervous about giving a consultation. He loved her laugh and how she pressed her beautiful fingers to her collar bone. He loved the curve of her tiny wrists, the watermelon red nailpolish on her fingers. He loved her au naturel face, the one curly strand falling just beside her large eyes. He loved her voice, her eyes, her spirit. He clung onto whatever noises tumbled from her small but full lips. He watched her tongue brush the tip of her front teeth. He watched her nose crinkle while she playfully made a wise crack about a chicken. Her watched her cheeks grow rosy. He was enjoying every moment of her._

 _The door opened. Gray looked over his shoulder to see Rick wiping his sweat off with a towel as he kicked the door shut behind, "Alright, Mom, well Kai should-" He froze when he saw Popuri and Kai in front of the fire, rather close, "What's going on, Popuri? Where's Mom?"_

 _"She doesn't feel well," Popuri set the papers down and leaned over the back of the couch. Kai stood and turned to face Rick now, "So, I was just telling Kai everything he needed to know."_

 _"No!" Rick cried out, marching up to Kai and shoving him away from Popuri._

 _"Hey!" Kai shouted as he windmilled backwards. Gray balanced him out._

 _"Rick, what're you doing?!" Popuri gasped, "That's not how we treat our customers! Tell him you're sorry, right now!" She put her fists on her hips, sticking her lower lip out defiantly._

 _"He's not a customer, he's a pervert!" Rick pointed a finger at Kai._

 _"Hey," Kai slapped his finger out of his face, "watch who you're callin' a pervert."_

 _"You're just here to get closer to my sister. You don't really want a chicken! I walked over to the Snack Shack to set up the cage for you and there's no yard or area for you to even keep a chicken! This is all one big ploy!"_

 _"No it's not," Kai held his hands up, "I'm really just here for the chicken, man."_

 _"Get out! We're not selling you a chicken!" Rick shoved Kai into Gray._

 _"Would you quit pushing me!?" Kai shouted, standing up all the way now. He towered a good two to three inches over Rick, "You have no right to refuse me business!"_

 _"You were consuming an alcoholic beverage on our property," Rick said very snottily, "and THAT is illegal, so get out of here." Kai narrowed his eyes at Rick. Popuri covered her hand with her mouth. Kai clenched his hands into fists. Gray grabbed his arm._

 _"Let's just go," Gray said very passively, his face void of emotions._

 _After another stiff moment, Kai followed Gray out._

 _..._

 _That night, Kai sat out on the pier, his sandy bare feet just touching the surface of the salty water. He had a book on fresh ingredients in his laps, a beer beside him. He wasn't looking at the book, however. He was staring up at the starry night with a full moon. He stared longingly into the inky blackness, looking for something yet not knowing what. He listened to the waves lap into the pier, thinking of how the moon pushed the waves back and forth._

 _"Kai?" Startled, he looked over his shoulders. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head, however. Popuri was standing at the end of the pier. She was wearing pink and white striped pajama pants and an oversized sweater that said_ _ **Waffle Island**_ _on it with a sailboat. Her curly hair was free and cascaded like a fluffy cloud down her back._

 _"Popuri...!" Kai knocked his beer over standing up, "uh, h... hey! What're you doing here, it's late."_

 _"I know," Popuri's cheeks became rosy, "I went to your room first and woke your roommates up," Kai grinned at this. Popuri saw and weakly smiled back, "I had to wait until Rick went to bed. I just wanted to apologize for his actions. I know you're not a pervert, it was wrong of him to say that about you. He just has such a bad temper, I don't know where he gets it from."_

 _"Me either," Kai shook his head, tightening the knot on his bandana, "You're much too sweet to be related to such an angry man." Popuri giggled weakly, then looked out to the sea. Kai could see the moon and the ocean in her eyes, "Well, hey... thanks for comin' all this way just for your brother."_

 _"I hate when he gets like that," Popuri hugged herself, her sweater bagging heavily, "His anger outbursts get worse every year our father doesn't come back."_

 _"Where is he?" Kai asked. Popuri seated herself on the edge of the dock, not worried if her house slippers touched the ocean. Her legs were much too short, though. Kai sat next to her, watching her in the moonlight, trying to memorize every detail._

 _"My mom is very sick with something that has the doctors baffled. The only cure is pollen from a rare flower," Popuri said, "My father is certain he can find it. He left nearly eight years ago."_

 _"Does he write?" Kai asked, looking towards the horizon._

 _"Not anymore," Popuri shook her head, "He said he doesn't have time."_

 _"I'm sorry," Kai said very sincerely. Popuri looked over at him with glossy eyes in the moonlight._

 _"This is embarassing," She smiled, trying to play off her falling tears, "It's very painful to think of him gone. He's so blinded by trying to heal her he takes for granted the limited time any of us have together on this planet," She let out a cry, using her long sleeves to mop her tears up, "I'm sorry."_

 _"It's okay," Kai pressed a comforting hand to her shoulder, "You don't have to be sorry."_

 _Popuri smiled with large welts of tears in her eyes, "I don't know how Rick could so easily write you off... you're very nice."_

 _"He's just looking out for his little sister," Kai shrugged, leaning back on his hands now, "I guess I was like that with my sister when we were in school."_

 _"You have a sister?" Popuri smiled at this thought._

 _"Oh, yeah," Kai smiled, "Well, actually three, but two are older. I'm the only boy."_

 _"Oh my goodness," Popuri began laughing now, her eyelashes heavily wet, "Rick has nothing on you. He think I'm a handful!"_

 _"You? A handful!?" Kai threw his head back and laughed, "I guarantee you, you're not."_

 _"Rick wants what's best for me, and I know that," Popuri sighed, as if she hated admitting it. She tucked her hands inbetween her legs, "But sometimes I think he just wants to keep me as a little girl forever. As if he's trying to preserve everything for my father for when he comes home."_

 _"He should give you a chance. Your consultation was great. I learned a lot."_

 _"Really?" Popuri's eyes lit up, "You're the first person I ever educated about chicken care."_

 _"You know your stuff," Kai smiled._

 _"You're very kind," Popuri's eyes looked back towards the ocean, her face reddening. She suddenly felt very hot in her sweater, despite the cool ocean breeze brushing her hair back. Kai watched her hair float in the wind. Her tight curls drove him mad, "It's very nice here at night."_

 _"This is my favorite part of the day," Kai took a gulp of his beer, "It's so calm. The world can finally rest."_

 _Popuri leaned back on her hands with Kai to watch the stars glitter._

 _"Right there is the tail of The Lobster constellation," Kai pointed to the left, "Oh!" He turned her attention slightly further to the left, "There's the sword of Gorion, the Hero of Ancient History." Popuri's eyes lit up, her lips parting to reveal her pearly smile, "There's the constellation that looks like a bear. I stayed in a village that thought it looked like a sea horse, they were funny people," Kai's heart melted as he listened to her laugh. She had scooted closer to him now to get a better view of the stars. He inhaled her lovely scent. Like lilac... or even popuri leaves._

 _"So, you've been everywhere?" She asked. She turned her head, their faces only inches apart._

 _"Well, not everywhere," Kai shook his head, conscious his breath wreaked of beer. She didn't seem to mind, however, and didn't flinch, "I've seen my fair share."_

 _"I've never been beyond this channel. Only the Forget-Me-Not Coast. That's where I got this sweater, actually," She tugged at the collar, "I've always wanted to go to The City just beyond here... and then past that. What's beyond The City?"_

 _"More cities, smaller towns, even smaller villagers. Different cultures." Kai said, watching the horizon, "Beyond that is the rest of the world."_

 _"Would you take me with you?" She asked, scooting closer to him._

 _"Oh, uh," Kai's face turned red, "If you were absolutely sure. If you were sure you could leave your mother and Rick."_

 _"I'm sure," She said confidently, but then slowly her smile wavered, "Auh, you're right... It would crush Rick even more if I left, too."_

 _"Well, you can't let others dictate how you live your life," Kai told her, wrapping his arm protectively around her small wiry shoulders, "You always have to do what's best for you. I'd never had left home if I had let some people guilt me out of it."_

 _"Do you ever stop missing home?"_

 _"No, to be honest," Kai shook his head. Popuri was now pressed against him, her eyes gazing up into his, "but the ache dulls and it doesn't hurt as much. I'll go home when I know I'm the best I can be. So I can take something to be proud of home to my mom."_

 _"That's so..." Popuri fell at a loss of words, "You're amazing."_

 _"Hardly," Kai laughed, "I'm just a drunk drifter."_

 _"I think you're amazing," Popuri insisted, clutching his shirt. She leaned up, planting her lips on his. Her lips had an urgency. Kai chose to hold her close. Poupuri's slender fingers grasped his neck. She parted from his face, "From the moment I saw you, I knew you were amazing."_

 _Kai's face had grown very red. He blinked rapidly, savoring the way he held her body, and how it molded to his, "I... I think you're beautiful." He choked out. She buried her face into his chest._

 _..._

I placed the silver thorned ring into a small jewelry box I had. I owned two pairs of stud earrings and a bracelet. I was not very fashionable. The ring had worked, I supposed. It was raining very steadily outside. I watched my pasture become a mud slide.

"It'd be nice to have some pigs," I muttered to myself, closing the curtains. I decided to lie in bed and read a book about harvesting fruits. By the time I had finally settled back under the covers was when my electricity went out. That was just my luck. It was too early in the morning for this crap. I heard the AC putter to a stop and instantaneous staleness sprout in the air. I stumbled into jeans, a white tee, and a black jacket. I would just have to go to the inn for the day.

I screamed as soon as I opened my door at how ice cold the sheets were. It felt almost like a winter storm, but I thought I had seen the calendar marked for June this morning. I jammed my hands into the front of my jacket, ducking my head low. My hair was stuck to my face as I walked down the plaza streets, my shoes squishing. I saw the looming forgery in the darkness despite it being daylight. It seemed to be operating, smoke was billowing from its chimney.

I remembered the night before as Gray told the story of Kai and Popuri. I blinked up into the rain as I thought to the rest of the night.

...

 _The next morning, Kai awoke with the sun despite only sinking into bed a few hours before. He felt well rested, however. He went to the window and looked out over the sleepy town under the orange morning light. He saw Mary and her parents leaving for their morning hike. The mayor was going for a jog in an embarassingly old suit with small weights. Kai didn't even bother to make a wise crack about it. He had a huge grin on his face as he changed into fresh clothes. He threw on a navy blue T-shirt and white cargo shorts. By this point Gray was rolling out of bed. He was absolutely not a morning person. Groggily and with bloodshot eyes, he ruffled his hair and sat on the edge of his bed, preparing himself for another day. Cliff was stretching and flattening his hair out._

 _"Good morning," Kai said, making both of the quieter men cringe, "isn't it such a beautiful day?"_

 _"Could you please close the curtains," Gray's voice was husky with sleep still._

 _"Come on, man, rise and shine!" Kai smiled, "It's another day!"_

 _"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gray looked over his shoulder at him, his red hair a fiery curly mess on top of his head, "Are you already drunk?"_

 _"It's possible," Kai nodded, still grinning as he sunk onto a stool surrounding their communal table, "I just had a really great night, that's all!"_

 _"That's great," Gray stretched, "Alcoholism seems to be treating you well." And with that he went to the bathroom. Cliff was lacing his vest up while he fluffed the furry collar. After that, he staggered into his boots and were out the door. Kai watched longingly out the window as he heard Gray mutter as he shaved on the other side of the wall. The pink morning light was like Popuri's thick curls. He wanted to reach out and touch them again, feel them wrap around his fingers._

 _Kai didn't wait for Gray to go downstairs for breakfast. He ordered a coffee from Ann and seated himself at the bar next to Cliff, who was drowning his eggs in ketchup._

 _"You're in a good mood," The red headed woman observed, sliding his cup of joe across the counter, "What makes you so chipper this morning?"_

 _"It's just another beautiful day to be alive," Kai's smile was still ear to tanned ear as he drank his coffee, "I take for granted all the days I get to wake up with air in my lungs and a kitchen to go to." Ann furrowed her brow as she wiped some freshly washed dishes down. She watched Kai with big curious eyes as she watched the world traveller drink his coffee in pure delight._

 _"Are you in love?" Cliff suddenly asked, not even lifting his shy eyes from his breakfast._

 _"I think so," Kai laughed, his cheeks growing rosy._

 _"In love?!" Ann nearly dropped the mug she was working on, "With who?!"_

 _Kai only smiled from behind his coffee. Gray was coming down the stairs now, mashing his cap on and zipping up the rest of his coveralls._

 _"Gray!" Ann suddenly screamed, making him cringe, "Kai's in love!"_

 _"Congrats," Gray said, very confused, as Ann fetched his breakfast and coffee, "Are you sure it's just not indigestion?"_

 _"It's more than that," Kai replied, watching the swiveling door to the kitchen, "I'm pretty sure I love her, dude."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Popuri."_

 _"Popuri?" Gray's eyebrows knitted together, "No wonder Rick threw you out."_

 _"She came to me last night," Kai said._

 _"Dude, how much did you drink?"_

 _"It actually happened," Kai insisted, "She came and sat on the pier with me. And then she kissed me." Gray looked over at Kai, his eyes still bloodshot from his nights sleep, "She's so nice and easy to talk to. I've never clicked so quickly with a girl."_

 _"You do know she's only, like, sixteen years old."_

 _"So? I won't be twenty-one until the end of this year."_

 _Gray shrugged passively, feeling it was too early for a debate about her age. Ann now served his breakfast and continued to eye the content man in the purple bandana for the rest of his time at the bar. He took off before Cliff or Gray could finish their breakfast. He decided to take the long way to the Snack Shack so he would pass the chicken farm._

 _It was still early. Few people were on the streets, mostly only early workers and those who went to Forget-Me-Not Valley during the day. He looked at the abandoned farm for a fleeting moment as the chicken farm came into view. He could see Rick, to his dismay, who was scattering chicken feed in the fenced areas. The chickens clucked after him, flapping their wings aggressively to get their fair share of feed. However, Kai's heart began pumping harder when he caught a glimpse of pink. Popuri was wearing a pink T-shirt and shorts as she pumped fresh water into a bucket. He watched her beautiful silky skin in the early morning light. Her voluminous hair was tied into a high fluff ball atop her head. Kai felt his feet stopping. He had to watch her slender body. It drove him mad. She picked the bucket up after a moment of straining and began across the farm towards Rick. When she saw Kai, however, she dropped the bucket quickly, some of it spilling over the top._

 _"Kai, good morning!" She called, waving her arm. Rick stopped his job and looked Kai's direction, immediately narrowing his eyes. Kai waved back, smiling genuinely at her._

 _"What do you want?" Rick shouted, "Are you here to try to swindle another chicken out from under my nose?"_

 _"Well, I'd still like a chicken, yeah," Kai nodded, leaning over the fence, "but it looks like your mind is made up. I'm just here to say hello to the person who actually took me serious." Popuri's cheeks grew as pink as her hair as she went to the fence, "How are you this morning?" He asked as Rick jumped the chicken fence and grabbed the bucket, dumping the water into their trough himself, his face red._

 _"Tired," Popuri laughed, "I think I'll take a nap in a little bit."_

 _"You can come over to the Snack Shack for a little something to eat before your nap," Kai wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her face turn even redder, if that was possible, "Maybe we can take a nap together," He laughed at this innocently, and then realized how it must have sounded._

 _"That sounds nice," Popuri said despite Kai's flustered face after his short lived laugh._

 _..._

 _Gray sat at his work bench, watching the fire in the furnance come to life. After letting it warm up even more, he'd melt his sediments into ingots. Gray's mind kept going back to Kai this morning. He was so chipper and alive. Did love really make someone feel like that? Gray leaned on his elbow, twirling his multitool in his fingers. Gray had never been in love before. He had no idea how it made someone feel, but he had a feeling it definitely didn't do that much. Surely Kai had to be overreacting._

 _Gray put his mitts on and his mask as he prepared to melt his ingots. Gray tried to think about love. He thought about it in books and movies, how everything just seemed to fall into place and the people magically understand how to confront their feelings. Gray was embarassed of his feelings. His grandfather had spent years scrutinizing men who displayed emotion. Gray wanted to think he loved Claire, but his whole body ached with a terrible tremble as he thought of her name. He quickly shut those thoughts down. He shook his head, as if to clear away the essence of her. He dropped his mark over his face, and leaned into the fire, a sweat instantly breaking across his brow._

 _He watched the metal melt into a thick goo. That's all love does to your heart, Gray thought sourly as he watched the fire spurt upwards with extreme energy, it leaves you ripped up and bleeding. He was certain he had loved Claire when he was twelve. His feelings had only been awakening that spring. He was noticing how much he was attracted to her personality, and his budding sexuality made his pants tighter than he would have ever liked to admit. Gray's coveralls felt tight for a moment at the thought of Claire, trying to imagine what she would look like age nineteen, like him._

 _He pulled the red hot ingots from the fire and began pouring them into the molds his grandfather had set out that morning. The old man was reading a book and drinking tea behind the counter, uncaring of lifting a finger since it was Friday. Whenever he thought of Claire, it didn't particularly make him happy. When Kai thought of Popuri, his heart swelled and he suddenly got drunk off thin air. Gray now felt dread in his stomach while he watched the hot molds set. He had never felt love. Kai had probably felt it a dozen times over. Gray felt emotionless suddenly within his body. He pulled his mask off, his face layered in a thin layer of sweat._

 _..._

I pushed the door open to the inn, the wind almost taking it off the hinge. Rick was right at the door. He helped me pull it shut quickly, pushing a towel over the puddle that had formed beneath me. Nearly half the town was in the inn. I furrowed my brow as I pulled my hoodie back from my wet hair, which had flattened to my head.

"Lose power?" Rick asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Uh, yeah," I nodded, "Is this, like, the safe place?"

"It never loses power," Rick nodded. I walked down the open aisle, looking amongst the villagers. Most were eating and drinking, cheery despite the storm forcing them to seek refuge elsewhere. Doug was whistling excitedly behind the bar as he filled two steins with foamy beer from a tap for Saibara and Gotz, who were having an intense conversation at the bar.

I went up the stairs and peeked into Ann's room. I saw Mary and Popuri sitting on the floor with cards, "Hey guys," I said from the doorway, waving, "where's Ann?"

"Helping her dad in the kitchen," Mary said politely over her shoulder.

"Play Ann's card for us until she gets back," Popuri had a huge grin on her face as she gestured to Ann's lonely hand on the ground. I stared at Popuri for a moment. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a black vest and and matching black skirt. I thought of her naive self from a year ago. I could see the same girl within her mesmerizing eyes that were the color of cherry blossoms. I thought of her locking lips with Kai and then I thought to the other night on the beach with Kai. My cheeks turned toasty red as I thought how about how good his lips felt.

"Alright," I agreed, sitting down in the circle. We were playing war. We played a few rounds before Popuri and I flipped matching cards. Getting unruly and excited, Popuri and I both screamed "WAR", making Mary wince. The final card we flipped matched as well, and we screamed again in shrill upbeat voices, scrambling to lay more cards down.

"Ladies, ladies," Our rosy faces turned to the doorway. Gray and Kai were standing there.

"What do you want?" Popuri asked, almost rudely.

"I... I was just seeing what the noise was," Kai said, holding his hands up.

"Hey, guys," I said, despite sensing Popuri's dislike of them standing there, "I think the ring worked."

"That's what I told Gray this morning," Kai laughed. Gray was smiling at me. I told Mary and Popuri I'd see them later and left with Kai and Gray to their room. I sat on the end of Kai's bed, Gray on his, "Man, she was not happy to see me," Kai nearly laughed as he closed the door behind him and sat down at the table.

"It's amazing how long she can hold a grudge," Gray said, lying on his back with his arms tucked under his head.

Kai seemed bothered as he took a glance back towards the inn door.

...

 _Kai set the last duffel bag onto his boat on the small counter top in the living quarters. He looked around before climbing to the deck, where he double checked his sails, gas levels, and supplies. He hopped off the boat and watched it bounce in the waves. The end of summer was always bittersweet. He was grateful to set out into the ocean and just let the waves take him away, but he would always pine for Mineral Town. The place had become a semblance of home for him. He knew he had a place he belonged there. He went into the Snack Shack and drank another beer to cheer him up._

 _The door opened. He turned around, expecting Gray, but instead he saw Popuri. Her hair was loose and coming over her shoulder like an out of control cherry blossom tree. She was wearing a light purple tank top and black shorts, tears in her eyes._

 _"Hey, what's wrong?" Kai took a gulp of his beer before he put it on the bar and crossed to her quickly, wrapping his arms around her now familiar body._

 _"I want to go with you," Popuri said, grasping his shirt in her fingers, "I can't be without you."_

 _"Popuri," Kai brought his hands up, resting against her cheeks. She was so soft, his body warmed at the sensation of her skin beneath his palm, "we've talked about this. Remember, we agree you shouldn't leave home yet. You have a job and place here."_

 _"You can't leave me here," A river flowed freely from her big eyes. Her lips trembled, her hands in a death grip on him, "I've decided all on my own that this is actually what I want. I'm not making a mistake, I want to be with you on that ship."_

 _"You're sure?" Kai looked deep into her eyes, still holding her in a deep embrace._

 _"I've never been more sure in my entire life," Popuri told him, "It's time I found out who I really am, Kai." She looked so passionate and determined, despite her eyes being sopping wet with her tears. Her eyelashes weighed heavily on her, but she fought heavily against them, "Come for me in an hour. I'll be ready."_

 _"What about your brother?" Kai asked, grabbing her wrist as she walked away._

 _"I'll say goodbye to him when you come for me," Popuri replied, pulling her hand gently from his grasp._

 _..._

 _Kai drank two and a half beers after that in the next hour, completely worried. He knew Rick would not react well to Popuri's sudden announcement to go out into the open world. He knew Rick felt sour about his father doing the same, and knew Popuri's abandonment with Kai would be a slap in the face followed by salt in the eyes. Kai debated rushing to his boat and bailing over the horizon, but he couldn't. He thought of Popuri and he collapsed. He loved her. He knew he did and he was more than happy to take her. He wasn't too sure he was ready for the lifestyle change. He would wait for her, though. He would remain devoted. He had told her this, but she was too determined to prove herself._

 _Kai jammed his hands into his cargo shorts as he walked in his flip flops to the opening of the chicken farm. He took a deep breath, chomping heavily on his gum. Hopefully he didn't wreak of alcohol. He pushed the bright blue door open and leaned in. Lillia was sitting near the fire, a book in her face. Popuri was sitting on the stairs, staring at the clock. Rick was in the kitchen stirring something in a pot. Kai cleared his throat and completely stepped into the room, gathering the family's attention._

 _"You're really persistent," Rick said venomously from the archway of the kitchen. He was hard to take seriously in his light blue gingham apron. He crossed his arms over his chest, his chilli stained wooden spoon dripping onto the tile, "You're not getting a chicken. Now get out of here, you have no right to march in right before supper time."_

 _Kai hiccuped and tried to swallow the sound as fast as possible. He couldn't think of anything to rebuttal with, so he looked towards Popuri who was pulling a backpack over her shoulders. It was white with pink polka dots. It had unicorn and rainbow pins on it, and a cat patched sewed on the side._

 _"Mom, Rick..." She stepped beside Kai with a beaming face of light, "I've decided I'm ready to experience the world and find the real me. And to do that, I've decided I am leaving with Kai today on his boat."_

 _"What?!" Lillia stood up, dropping her book. It thunked to the ground. She pressed a handkerchief to her forehead for a moment, "Popuri, what are you talking about?"_

 _"You son of a bitch!" Rick hurled the spoon to the floor and pulled the apron off, ripping it in the process, "I'm so sick and tired of your bullshit and you trying to brainwash my perfectly innocent sister! She was a good girl before you started putting ideas into her head!" Rick charged, grabbing Kai's shirt. Kai staggered backwards. The two men flew through the door, crashing down the porch steps and into the dirt._

 _The two began rolling back and forth, trying to get the upper hand on one another. Popuri screeched and came flying down the porch, screaming for them to stop. Kai got on top and hit Rick straight in the face. He heard the crack of his glasses. Blood spurted from his nose. Kai landed another punch on him and then got off of him._

 _"I haven't done shit," Kai shouted, wanting to kick the man, but he was wringing in pain on the ground, his blood staining the dirt. The chickens clucked aggressively and flapped their wings, fluffing up in self-defense, "Everything Popuri has done is because she has wanted to!"_

 _"I saw you kissing her!" Rick shouted behind his shattered glasses. He held his hand to his face as blood dripped everywhere. He lost his breath and collasped back to the ground, "I saw you taking advantage of her on the pier! Kissing and touching her everywhere!" Rick scrambled to his feet, "Did you force my sister to have sex with you!?" Gray appeared at the mouth of the farm, Saibara peering out from his forgery to see what the commotion was._

 _"You were spying on us!?" Kai cried increduously, "Who gave you the right to do that?!"_

 _"Did you have sex with my sister?!" Rick sneered again._

 _"I don't think you want to know the answer to that," Kai whispered with venom in his voice._

 _Rick's face became beet red, "Popuri! Get inside! You're not going anywhere with this pervert!"_

 _"You're just going to let him make that decision for you?" Kai stepped forward towards a red faced Popuri who was on the verge of tears from embarassment, "I told you not to leave if you weren't ready, don't let this goof try to guilt you otherwise."_

 _"Stop talking to her," Rick pressed a bloody palm to Kai's chest._

 _"Popuri-"_

 _"Kai, I-" Suddenly tears began falling from Popuri's eyes, "I... I think you should go."_

 _"What?!" Kai cried, "Why!?"_

 _"Look what you did to my brother," Popuri cupped his cheek._

 _"Fuck this, man," Kai growled. He turned around, shoving Gray out of the way. He stomped all the way back to the beach with Gray on his tail who was trying to get details, "I'm out of here, man. I'll be back next year, but there's no way I'll have anything to do with Popuri and her weird brother, Rick!" Kai stopped at the pier and took a deep breath, his face red with anger. He turned to Gray and gave him a firm handshake, "I'll see you next summer, Gray."_


	12. All Those Years Ago

Chapter Twelve

Kai and I were sitting on the pier, empty beers between us two days later. The sun was sinking into the ocean. We had been sitting on the pier just talking for nearly an hour. Gray should have been joining us soon, but I was buzzed and had lost track of what time it was. Kai was telling me about a crazy role he had in a kitchen with some interesting characters.

"... and Yugo slipped on a piece of ice and dropped the _entire_ platter twenty-five minutes before the wedding," Kai explained, "It was so comical. I didn't think people really slipped on ice cubes in real life. But the bride was actually really understanding, especially once she saw Yugo," Kai was smiling now, "So we got off the hook."

"You got lucky," I laughed, drinking more of my beer, "Have you ever seen _Bridezillas_?"

Kai's cheeks flushed at the idea, "Women planning weddings are deadly, got it."

"The key to not being a bridezilla is not having a wedding," I said, pointing my beer at him.

"Aw, you would never want to get married?"

"I'm not against it," I shook my head while shrugging, "Why, you wanna marry me?" I laughed again.

"I'd marry you, yeah," Kai said, nonchalantly. I felt my face heat up.

"Oh come on, you've known me for like a month," I gave him a deadpan look. Kai sprang forward, planting a deep kiss on my lips. He then leaned back, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I couldn't help but smile and drink more beer. There was a chemistry between us, yet there was something in my mind that would not let me give myself to him. But I enjoyed the sensation of Kai's lips and he was an extremely talented kisser.

"Trust me, when I say you're the greatest woman I've ever met, I mean it," Kai told me, "It's not every day you get to meet someone like you. Someone who means so much to you almost instantly. You're someone who piques my curosity... you make me feel better than I ever have."

"No one has ever said that to me," I said, fingering the lip of my beer, "I'm not very good with any of this," I looked into his eyes which were the color of tree trunks in the brilliant light of the sun, "I think you're the first person who has ever liked me."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kai asked.

"I need more time," I told him, looking back to the sunset.

"I understand," Kai nodded, "Couldn't hurt to ask," He shrugged with a content grin on his face.

We sat in a comfortable silence and watched as the sun was completely swallowed by the ocean. The crickets began crying their melodramtic symphony into the night sky as the stars began glittering.

"Man, where's Gray?" Kai looked over his shoulder towards the stairway. There was no one there and no sign of boot tracks through the sand, "I guess he got tired and went home," He shrugged, accidentally knocking one of our many bottles over.

"I think I'm gonna retire, too," I said, gathering the bottles up for the recycling bin at the end of the pier, "Thanks for dinner and all the beers. Put it on my tab," I stuck my tongue out at him. Together we carried the bottles down to the bin.

"Well, alright, it was fun," Kai grinned at me, "Be safe walking home."

"Good night," He enveloped me in a hug before he sent me home.

I hiccuped on my way home and paused to stare at the blacksmith forgery, turning away from the mouth of my farm. I stared up at the looming figure in the nighttime. I could see the smaller chimney putting smoke off. Saibara must have still been awake. I wondered where Gray had gotten off to for the evening. My heart nearly longed to see his blue eyes and silver hair again. He wasn't the same Gray anymore... he was a Gray I was learning to accept. I turned for my farm, but a hand gripped my elbow. I gasped looking over my shoulder. It was Gray.

He wasn't wearing his hat or his coveralls. He had on a black shirt and jeans. I hadn't seen him without his coveralls since I had moved here. His arms were toned, his body well carved. It looked like he had been working in physical labor for years.

"Hey," I said, blinking rapidly, "where have you been?"

"The time kind of just slipped me by," Gray said rather hesitently, "I wanted to see you, though."

"You... you did?" I asked.

"Claire, I'm an idiot," Gray grabbed my other arm now, looking deep into my eyes, "I need to get this off my chest: I've _missed_ you. I can't let my grandfather brainwash me into being afraid of my feelings. Before I know it, I'll be dead and no one will ever know a single thought of mine," He shook his head, snapping from his rant, "Nine years isn't impossible to pick up from."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you... and how much I wanted to hear that," I whispered, feeling the floodgates of the past overflow within me. I looked up at him, his face warm. He looked different, more well defined, but the look in his eye was the same best friend I had known, "I...," I felt at a loss of words.

"I know, Claire-Bear," He smiled.

...

The next day I did my chores with joy. I cleaned my house, reorganized the field, watered my sprouting pineapples, and moved the wood into the barn. It was the second wave of the season which felt like it was just slipping away. I was very sweaty by noon and in need of a shower. The walk to the inn was much more pleasant. I listened to the birds chirp and swayed my toiletries bag merrily at my side, my greasy hair pulled into a ponytail.

I kept thinking of Gray the night before with his silver hair, tight black tee, and jeans. And how he gripped my elbow. It made my heart pound in my chest. He actually missed me! My optimism for the future only swelled at the thought of this. Gray's teenage years had been different from mine. Though my parents weren't the most loving, they certainly were not drill seargents like I could only suspect Saibara of being. His teenage years were just as dark and turbulent as mine were.

When I got to the inn, I saw Kai, Cliff, and Gray sitting at a large table covered in foods. It looked almost like a mini-man's Thanksgiving, complete with Mineral Town beers brewed up by Doug and his brew-enthusiast friend, Harris, the local post master. There was ears of corn, rolls of bread, basket of mozarella sticks, meatballs on toothpicks, and crab legs. When I closed the door, Kai and Gray's eyes lit up.

"Hey, Claire, pull a seat up!" Kai called. I scraped a stool across to their nearly completely cluttered table and plopped my bag onto the ground, "What're you doing here?" He asked, drinking his Harvest Goddess Mineral brew.

"I'm here to take a shower," I said, taking a meatball on a toothpick for myself.

"Your house doesn't have a bathroom?" Gray arched his eyebrows as he munched on a roll, "I didn't even notice when I was there."

"No," I shook my head, "now I know how much for granted I took a connected kitchen and bathroom for." I laughed at this.

"Mr. Watson had a pretty big house," Gray said, returning to his plate. He had his coverall sleeves rolled up. I was slightly disappointed to see him in his work clothes since I only got to see him so briefly in the night time with his casual clothes on, "I saw Gotz tear it down a couple months ago and build the current one. Who knew he'd forget to make it livable?"

"Have you been to Gotz's house?" Cliff asked with large violet eyes. Even he was drinking, which suprised me, "It's just a room."

"Oh." Gray blinked rapidly while Kai bust out laughing, hammering his hands against the table.

"So, it's livable by Gotz's standards?" Kai cocked an eyebrow up with rosy cheeks as he finished his beer. He raised the bottle. Doug, who was behind the counter, dipped down and popped a cap, bringing a new one to him, "Thank you."

"Well, I can't wait to save up enough money to make him add what should have been there in the first place," I said, matter of factly.

"Should just do it yourself," Gray shrugged, popping the rest of his roll in his mouth.

"I'll just consult my carpentry training," I laughed, "Well, I'm going to take a shower, I'm sure I reek."

"You smell great," Kai beamed. I shot him a goofy look. I stood, grabbed my bag, and began on, but Gray called after me. I smiled, turning towards him with arched eyebrows.

"Whaddya doin' after this?" He asked with his buzzed jaw.

"Typically I'd just be getting drunk," Doug shot me a disapproving look from behind the bar.

"Well," Gray stood, his cheeks rosy, "I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk. Maybe up to Mother Hill? You can see the entire island from there. Even out to the other side of Forget-Me-Not Valley's coast. It's really amazing. Kind of reminds you how tiny a island we inhabit."

"Ah, yeah, she's seen it," Kai said from behind an ear of corn, "I took her up a few days ago."

Gray looked over his shoulder towards Kai, almost annoyed. I jumped in quickly, "Well, I was drunk," This almost bothered Gray more. He cast his eyes down while I continued, "and it was nighttime. I'd love to be a little more sober and see it in day time."

"So, you'll go?" Gray looked up at me with his breath taking eyes.

"Of course," I nodded, "Let me just take a shower real quick!" He smiled.

...

Gray was waiting in the hallway for me when I got out. He offered to store my toiletries in his side table. It was during this moment I got to take a good look at the room that he shared. I wasn't interested in staring everywhere my first time inside. It was the same as Ann's only mirrored. It wasn't as clean, however. Ann's sheets were purple, and the other two beds in her room were covered in olive green silk sheets. Kai's bed had yellow sheets, Gray's had blue, and Cliff's had purple. Only Cliff's bed was made, but his and Kai's clothes littered the floor. Gray's dirty hamper was nearly full and overflowing beside his bed. His night stand had a stack of books on them. They were the _Lord of the Ring_ and _Hobbit_ books. There was also a pack of cigarettes behind the stack of books and a purple velvet bag.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked as Gray unzipped his coveralls and stepped out of it. He was wearing a blue t-shirt today. I picked the velvet bag up and showed it to Gray. His face reddened.

"Nothing," He shook his head, rolling the coveralls up and stuffing them into his hamper.

"Doesn't look like nothing," I said, undoing the knot on the top.

"Hey now!" Gray snatched it from my hand quickly. I snagged it back, however, with a huge grin on my face. Gray reached for it again, but I evaded his hand deftly. I laughed as I leapt onto his bed, having fun with keep away. I leapt to Kai's bed, windmilling my arms to balance as Gray got tangled in his own bedsheets trying to catch me, "Hey!" He cried.

"I just wanna see!" I laughed, pulling the small bag open. Gray sat on his bed, only watching. For a second, I wasn't sure what I was looking at. I shifted the contents around. I pulled something made of glass out, twirling it between my fingers, before I looked over at Gray, my smile unwavering, "Oh my god, you're a stoner!" I threw my head back and started laughing.

"I'm not a stoner," Gray almost sounded exasperated by the term, "I don't smoke that often."

"Yeah, 'cause where can you even get this stuff on the island?" I asked, dropping the pipe back into the bag and tossing it to Gray. He caught it and tucked it safely away into his drawer.

"I have my ways," Gray replied, grabbing his hat off the top of his black lamp shade, "I thought you'd be more angry about finding it."

"Angry?" I echoed, jumping off of Kai's bed, "Why would I be angry?"

"Well," Gray sighed, jamming his hat on his head, "it's pretty taboo around here... even in The City. Sure, everyone in high school was a drinker, but a weed smoker? It's much more criminal than minors in posession of alcohol."

"Probably," I said, as we descended the stairs. I saw Ann sweeping the hallway. She grinned and waved excitedly at me as we passed. Cliff and Kai were still eating, but conversation had fallen to the wayside. Kai watched as we went for the door. I smiled at him, which he returned, but it felt as if the smile did not reach his eyes. Gray held the door open for me as we stepped into the brilliant summer afternoon, "I've smoked it, too, so I can't judge."

"Really?" Gray asked.

"Oh, yeah," I nodded, almost laughing, "Do you remember Price Sanders?"

"Yeah, your neighbor?"

"Yeah, he became a pot dealer in high school."

"You're joking," Gray threw his head back and laughed now. The sound made my heart swell. It was like the good old days, "So, were you like friends with him?"

"God, no," I scrunched my nose at the thought, "Only when I needed to unwind."

We took the shortcut through my farm. Gray took the time to admire my pastures and compliment my budding pineapples. As we began up the path, Gray took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air, "I love it up here," Gray said as we crossed the rickety bridge, "I come up here every time I'm stressed or need to be alone. It's so peaceful. Since it's such a high climb, a lot of times it's completely desserted."

"It's definitely worth the climb, I remember that," I told him as I pulled myself over a large rock. My calves were screaming at me yet again for putting them through the horrors of what felt like vertical climbing.

"So, Kai brought you up here?" Gray asked, not looking at me.

"Yeah, it was kind of on a whim," I replied, "We were drinking and one thing lead to another-"

"Yeah, he's a very whim-of-the-moment kind of guy," Gray nodded, "I guess that's part of the reason I became friends with him. " A silence came over us as we reached the top. Gray turned his hat backwards before a gust could send it over the edge of the mountain, "I guess it's because his attitude reminded me of you." He turned to me now, my eyebrows arched, "He seemed so confident and full of life, I just clung to that, because that's how you always were."

"Me?" I nearly laughed as a gust of wind blew my hair free from my face, "Confident and full of life? I guess it's been so long since I've been me." We reached the top and Gray looked down at me. It was only then I became truly conscious of how much taller he was.

"You're really not the happy girl you used to be?" Gray asked, almost seeming hurt to hear this. I looked at him and then lowered my head. I had felt empty for a long time. For so long, I had been used to being incomplete. I was sure I had deserved the puishment of unfulfillment somehow. I hadn't said thank you enough, I hadn't finished my glass of milk again for the third night in a row, I had to have done something worthy of the resentment I felt for myself. I felt hollow, but had come to accept it as normal. As if being widdled out was probably for the best.

"I haven't been happy in a very long time." I finally said, realizing the silence had gone on increasingly long, "I feel... nothing, majority of the time. I used to wake up and clench my fists all day until I could finally relax when it ended. Living felt like a chore most of the time."

"Claire," Gray reached to me, but his hand stopped just short as I shook my head.

"Back then, if I had tripped and fallen in the path of a bus in the City... I probably would have made no effort to move," I looked at Gray, "I would have counted the seconds it took to hit me." The truth had never been spoken physically from my lips. And it felt weird to actually hear it. The moment it hung in the air, Gray embraced me tightly.

"I was so frightened of being away from you when it all happened," He whispered to me, "But as time went on, I tried to convince myself it was for the best. And I pushed it all away. I pushed you away. I can't let you slip through my fingers, Claire. I just can't. I've reasoned and rationed, I've bargained and pleaded." He parted very abruptly from me and walked towards the view over the island. I joined him, "I'll be honest with you. I saw Kai kiss you last night on the pier. I realized, then, that I was an idiot for thinking you'd wait for me. I was a dumbass for even attempting to make myself come around at such a slow rate," Gray shuffled his feet, "I can't let Kai have this one... usually I'd stand by idle and watch, but not this time. Claire, if you form any relationship with him, just know it will be a short lived one."

"That's what everyone is saying," I said, sitting down and dangling my legs over the edge. Gray copied, turning the bill of his cap forward again. I watched a bird flitter by, "Only time can tell, but I like Kai. He's something quite different. But... I didn't come here for Kai. I came here for you."

"You really did all of this just for me?"

"Yes, for the most part. I didn't think of how it would impact me, negatively or positively." I replied.

"You picked up and left your old life just for me. And all this time I've been treating that as if it counts for nothing."

"It's not so easy to pick up where we left off," I said, not meeting his eyes, "I made some mistakes in this endeavor. It was wrong of me to expect things to go off without a hitch. We are completely different people now. I came here with this perfectly sculpted idea of you. In those nine years of silence, you could do no wrong. You remained perfect, just how I wanted you in my brain. But the real you isn't like the one I talked to in my head."

A silence fell between us. Gray twiddled a stick between his fingers.

"Was the person in your mind better than the real deal?"

"What?" I looked at him, shocked, "Don't ask loaded questions like that."

"So, the made up version of me is better," Gray smiled very slyly as my face heated up.

"No, Gray, I don't like the made up version of you better," I said, making him pause, "I like the real you because of simply that. You're real, and I can appreciate your existence."

"I have to ask, though," Gray looked straight at me now, "what's going on between you and Kai?"

I laughed at this, surprising him and even myself, "I don't even know. We were drunk the first time it happened, last night was him just being friendly. He's charming, but I don't... I'm not interested in pursuing a _serious_ relationship with him."

"Have you... ever..." Gray's face flushed, "Has Kai gotten you... to go... to... bed with him...?"

"No," I shook my head, "I didn't sleep with Kai. I've... never slept with anyone." My face grew warm at that realization. I felt much too old to be unexperienced in bed, but it never happened in high school. I had always, maybe, been curious, but had never tried to make it happen. I tried to see how Gray was measuring what I said.

"Wow, I'm surprised," Gray said, "You... you never had a boyfriend in high school?"

"Never," I replied, dropping my hands into my lap, "I was pretty much a loser. What about you?"

"Yeah, just once," Gray said. I arched my eyebrows, "A girl named Keira, friends with this rich girl down in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Kai introduced us while he took the rich girl."

"So, you didn't really know her?" I asked, "Just met her, drank with her, and all in one evening, slept with her?"

"Sounds sleazy when you say it that way," Gray didn't look at me.

"No, it's not. I'm not judging," I said, "Kai seems more like a repeat offender."

"Trust me, I know all about it," Gray shook his head, "I walked in on him and Popuri."

"Oh _no,_ " My skin crawled at the idea but I still smiled anyway as Gray's face turned a slight red as he remembered the moment, "they were just doing it in your bedroom like that?"

"On my bed," Gray sighed.

"You poor thing," I bust out laughing. After a moment, Gray let out a small chuckle, too, and then we fell back into silence. The ocean glinted in the distance and I watched some bright dots in the skies come closer and reveal themselves to be squawking seagulls. I watched the trees sway and the squirrels jump between the bushes of leaves.

"Kai's had a lot of girlfriends and they've always brought friends around," Gray said, "but Keira was the only time I took the opportunity to get laid."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, 'cause, like you said, it was all very rushed," Gray said, still watching the horizon. His eyes were trained on the large barges taking shipped goods from The City outwards to the Edge of the World, "Kai seems to have no problem any which way it's served, but I felt wrong touching her for majority of the night."

"Then your hormones kicked in?" I smiled, watching the barges in their tight line cross the ocean in the beating sun. They were so far away, unaware two young adults sat on the highest peak of the island watching them.

"Well, the alcohol did at least," Gray said, "Alcohol can be great sometimes."

"You only get to really drink it when Kai's in town?" I looked over at him.

"Not exactly," Gray shrugged, as if exasperated with his grandfather, "I can drink, in my grandfather's terms of moderation, which are by no means real moderation. He thinks I should only have a beer a week, and should only drink on Sunday's. He spends majority of his evenings with a scotch on the rocks by his hearth in his den, but says I'll be a sloppy man forever if I consume too much. Doug will serve me anytime I ask, but I found out he's cracking under the pressure of my grandfather asking for a count when he's there on Friday evenings with old friends."

"Is your apprenticeship close to being done?"

"In August it will mark my fourth year as an apprentice... with an end in sight I'm hoping. I want equal bid in my grandfather's business, but he won't let me in on anything else as an apprentice. Somedays it's aggravating... almost mocking, even. He treats me like I don't matter sometimes, like he's not the only family I have left."

"He's not, though," I said, "Grandma Williams' still lives in that little old house on Pecan Street."

"I couldn't bring myself to face her," Gray replied, looking at me now, "I just... let it happen."

"Gray, you were barely twelve years old, what were you supposed to do?"

"Be stronger... something. There was something I could have done."

"Like what? There was nothing to be done." I shook my head.

"I could have found my voice. I could have planted my feet."

"He would have shouted over you. He would have picked you up."

"I could have stopped him from pushing you down."

"Are you kidding me? That man has arms as thick as oak branches."

Gray sighed, hiding his eyes under his bill, breaking a twig in his hands. I reached over and placed my hand on his wrist, giving it a gentle squeeze, "There wasn't anything anybody could do."

 _News of his son and daughter-in-law's death came four days after it actually happened. Saibara was angered and wished he was told sooner. He was sure his ex-wife Fiona had already planned and held a memorial service for them. And he was certain he was painted in a bad light being absent from his only son's memorial. Saibara was served another stein of frothy Mineral Town brew. He was staring at the note, his iris' following the curves of her loopy handwriting. He thought briefly to their days of courting, recalling her love letters, which his calloused fingers ran over as he worked day and night in a blacksmith forgery to be good enough to marry her. Now, they despised each other, and their days of love, he has a hard time recalling as ever being love. Maybe he was only enamored by her hazel eyes._

 _Mineral Town had sent dozens of flowers to his already cramped blacksmith forgery. He was only watching them wilt, however. He had been spending many of his evenings at Doug's drinking to make sense of what life was throwing at him. His only child, his son, was dead. But he had had a son, too. He had only met George's wife, Susi, at their wedding. Saibara had been absent in George's life after he and Fiona broke up, which was when George graduated high school and pursued law school. That's when Saibara had come to Mineral Town to seek isolation._

 _But now he had to go back across the channel, back to the City. He wasn't going to be silent this time. Fiona had written several letters over the course of the years when big things happened in the family. Despite her feeling of hating his guts, she still felt it fair to keep him in the loop on his families activities. Something Saibara had never expressed appreciation for, but clung dearly to her letters of information._

 _He left by boat two days after receiving the letter. Before he left, he gave a note to Harris, the postmaster, with direct instructions to mail it immediately. Harris left without worrying to collect mail from half the town. Fiona was quite surprised to see a letter from Saibara. The note only said, 'I'm coming to the City, Fiona.' but she felt as if that was emotional for him. He arrived three days after she received his letter. He let himself in. She was in the kitchen preparing snacks for Gray and Claire, who were due there once school let out. Gray insisted going back to school immediately. He needed Claire. Fiona was humming to herself and gasped sharply when she saw Saibara standing in the archway of her kitchen. He seemed to have gained a bit more of a beer belly. He was wearing a black vest and long olive green tunic._

 _"Like what you've done with the place," He said, almost snarkily, "You've erased all traces of me here. I like it."_

 _"Saibara," Fiona replied coldly, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Did you get my letter?" Saibara asked, still standing awkwardly in the doorway._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Well, where'd you expect for me to go when I got here?"_

 _Fiona turned her head away, her cheeks burning, "The funeral is tomorrow."_

 _"Really?" Saibara arched his eyebrows, "I'm genuinely shocked you waited for me."_

 _"Stop it!" Fiona shrieked. Silence fell over the kitchen, only the ticking clock echoing. Saibara stared, his fists clenched. Fiona was nearly shaking, "Quit with all the sassy remarks and petty jabs! Saibara, this isn't about you and me! This is about our son! Our only child is gone and you have nothing better to do than torment me!" She turned back to the counter, rubbing her forehead and sighing very deepily. Weakly she put some dishes into the sink, keeping her eyes lowered._

 _"What time tomorrow?" Saibara asked, trying to ease the tension. He made no move further into the room._

 _"Two o'clock service," Fiona said, not even looking over her shoulder. Frozen, she stared out the small window, through the sheer gingham curtains, "Three-thirty burial."_

 _"How many people will be there?"_

 _"About a hundred," Fiona turned the water on and dampened a wash cloth._

 _"A hundred?" Saibara came fully into the kitchen now._

 _"Mhm," Fiona nodded, keeping her head down and wiping suddy circles on her plates._

 _"Is that all... family?" Saibara burrowed his bushy brows together._

 _"No, Saibara, a lot of it isn't," Fiona looked into his eyes. He had never seen such a stony look, devoid of all feelings. She stopped washing, now just letting her hands soak in the warm water, "Unlike you, your son meant a great deal to a lot of people. He eminated confidence, trust, and love. He was dependable and didn't give up so easily. He would never abandon his goals and dreams! He was a wonderful man!" Fiona's voice was slowly climbing in volume and octave, her face was turning red, "He worked hard and was modest! He didn't bust his ass just to get a pat on the shoulder. He worked because that's what men do, Saibara! They work! And your son, he worked his fingers bloody for what he had. He was rich in many ways than one and all that negativity and bad luck that follows you around infected him, and crossed him!"_

 _"You stupid witch!" Saibara cried, "Don't be blabbering that to people at the funeral! You know that's all crap! Luck had nothing to do with it. It was a mechanical failure, nothing the pilot could have done."_

 _"Gray's lost his entire world now!" Fiona wailed, tears bubbling in her eyes, "He was a wonderful man. Such a wonderful man."_

 _"I'm sure he was," Saibara nodded. He reached out and pressed his hand to Fiona's wiry shoulder. She pulled from the touch at first, but resigned to let his fingers rest there, but only from an arms length away, "He was always a good boy. I remember."_

 _"I always figured you'd fight to forget," Fiona replied, laughing spitefully. She pulled a handkerchief out and dabbed her eyes. Saibara lowered his arms now and found himself a seat at the table. Automatically Fiona went for the coffee pot and began prepping two cups, "When was the last time you spoke with George?"_

 _"I called him for his twenty-fifth birthday," Saibara recalled, accepting a coffee from Fiona. She didn't sit with him, she opted to lean against the counter._

 _"So, your son died without speaking or hearing from his father in..." Fiona began doing the math, "Seventeen years."_

 _"You're making shit up," Saibara grumbled, drinking his coffee._

 _"Really, Saibara?" Fiona's face grew red again, "Your son was forty-two when he died. Did you know that?"_

 _"I don't like the way you're talking to me," Saibara snapped, "You say I'm being difficult and making your life hell, well, lady, you're not the only one who lost a son here. You don't think I loved George, but I did. I may not have been involved, but I loved him."_

 _"Don't just fling the word love around like you actually comprehend the immensity of it" Fiona said, drinking some coffee, "You don't get love, Saibara. You've never actually felt it. You think you have, but it's all a farce since you're so scared of getting burned."_

 _"Well, I got burnt by you didn't I?" Saibara cocked an eyebrow up, "Livin' in my house-"_

 _"It's the least you could do for me, making me feel so worthless," Fiona hissed, lowering her steaming mug, "I loved you, Saibara. I thought you were a strong man, capable of anything. But you never loved me. Do you know how hard it is to love someone who doesn't love you back? To sleep beside someone you know doesn't desire you?"_

 _"Oh, but my ten hour long shifts that provided the thatched roof over your head, the ingredients for you to make your meals, the furniture to relax on, and kept you in name brand dresses didn't count? You have to be a romanticist? A man of poetic words? Passion counts for nothing, huh?" Fiona was silent. Saibara shook his head, "You're delusional, Fiona, if you think love language can be spoken only one way."_

 _"It wasn't just that," Fiona replied, "It was George, too. Sure, you worked to make sure George could go to a prep school, but Saibara, you worked so hard you were left out on so many memories. You never got to see George play as a concert violinist, or see him run five miles to promote awareness for school. You never got to see him set the record length in the javelin throw, you never saw him actually win one of the dozen gold medals hanging in his room. You missed the spelling bee and the driver's test and him opening his acceptance letter for law school. You missed him walking the stage, you missed half of his vows at his wedding. There's so much about George you didn't know. I couldn't imagine the shadows of doubt you have of his character, of who he was. Love language is spoken in many ways, and should not, Saibara, only ever be expressed in just one."_

 _"Maybe I'm just not the man you thought I was!" Saibara stood, his chair screeching across the floor, "Maybe you're so delusional you romanticized your stupid books and mistook me for a man who wanted to hear how about every thought and feeling you possessed! I don't want to and never have wanted to talk about my feelings, you knew that when we met. But don't stand here and say to my face that I couldn't possess the capability to love that boy! Straight A, athletic, bright young man who did nothing but make me proud! I had all of his achievements from the paper taped to the wall of my workstation! I boasted and read the column to the guys in the workshop," Saibara's face had grown red now as she thrashed his arms about as he ranted, "And the_ only _way that boy got to go to law school is because of the savings account I placed in his name the day effective of our divorce. I gave him all of the money I worked so hard for. I gave it to him because I knew he could be trusted with it to acheive what he needed to do."_

 _Silence fell over the kitchen. Saibara's shoulders were rising and falling, his anger coursing through his bloods and enflaming his blood vessels. Fiona set her mug on the counter and sighed very deepily, "You think you're justified because it's 'just the way you are'? That's total crap, Saibara! You had a family to think about. You didn't think about us, personally, you only pushed money into our hands. It was always appreciated but money can't give love to your son in the way he needed," Fiona hesistated for a moment before saying, "I wonder how much stronger of a man he would have been with his father's guidance."_

 _Feeling so uncontrollably angry, Saibara grabbed Fiona's cup of coffee and pettily dumped it down the drain, then carelessly dropped the mug into the sink and listened to the crack. Fiona didn't react. She pointed towards the archway with a stony glare, "Get out of my house."_

 _"You mean, get out of the house you worked so hard to buy for your wife who pleaded for it daily for weeks?"_

 _"Get out, Saibara, I mean it!" Fiona's voice waved unsteadily. Saibara stepped back from her but planted his feet on the gleaming tile floor, "Gray and Claire will be home soon and-"_

 _"There's a second one?" Saibara's eyes suddenly widened, "George had a girl, too?"_

 _"No," Fiona replied icily, "She might as well be George's but she's not his. It's Gray's best friend."_

 _"The boy is best friends with a girl?" Saibara arched his eyebrows, "You give me flak yet our own son has been turning a blind eye from his boy!"_

 _"Enough," Fiona hissed, "George spent a lot of time with Gray and supported him in everything he did. He and Claire are good for each other. Now get out of here, I don't want you here!"_

 _"You can't stop me from seeing my own grandson," Saibara roared, rooting to the spot._

 _"You'll see him tomorrow, I promise," Fiona said, trying to budge him, "I'll let you come to the family dinner afterwards. I'll place his meal next to yours so you can speak with him. Mind you, he's not very talkative as of late, but you can look at his beautiful blue eyes."_

 _"I want to see him now," Saibara replied, unaffected by Fiona's shoving._

 _"Get out!" Fiona wailed, "This is my house now, the deeds in my name, I'll call the cops!"_

 _"I want to see him before the tension of his parent's funeral!"_

 _"I said no!" Fiona pushed him again, but this time, he caught her hands and flung her away from him. She staggered and a flame roared in her eyes. She rammed Saibara, now, with her shoulder, making him stumble. He caught himself on the back of the chair he had abandoned. He quickly came back to level footing and dodge a slap coming from Fiona, "Get out, I'll aim for your head for real!"_

 _"What's the worse you can do, you skinny-Irish-broad!" He said with a gleam in his eyes._

 _Just then, the front door opened. First came a small blond girl with radiant blue eyes. She was smiling, her face a little flushed and shiny with sweat. It looked as if she had been running. She was blue jeans with ratty sneakers and a black and white striped tee on. Then, the boy came in after her. Also with a flushed face, a small smile, and enormous blue eyes. Then Saibara saw the mop of red curls on his head, like a fire errupting from him. He was wearing khaki pants and a blue polo shirt._

 _"Gray, Claire," Fiona said, forcing a smile and fixing her hair, "Just in time for the cookies, my dear."_

 _"Whose this, Grandma Williams?" Claire asked, shrugging out of her backpack and kicking her sneakers off as if she lived here. She seemed so comfortable._

 _So, she still uses my name, eh? Saibara thought in his mind snarkily._

 _"This is Mr. Williams," Fiona said, not even throwing a glance his way, "Gray's grandfather."_

 _"Wow, Grandpa Williams," Gray said. His voice was velvety. Besides the red hair, he seemed to be the spitting image of his father. The way his nose was straight and long, his dark brown eyebrows set boldly above his eyes, and strong jawline._

 _"Hello," Saibara said cooly._

 _"You're here... because of the accident," Gray stated with no emotion._

 _"That's right," Saibara nodded._

 _"Where are you from?" Claire asked. Fiona rushed around them to the counter where she quickly grabbed cookies and fumbled to pour tall glasses of milk in efforts to coax the children from Saibara._

 _"Somewhere very far away," Saibara replied._

 _"Luckily," Fiona mumbled under her breath, earning a piercing stare from Saibara. She ignored it, "Gray, Claire, come have your cookies and milk, fresh from the oven." The children rushed to the table, nearing falling over each other. Each little hand claimed their own cookie._

 _"Fiona, can I talk to you in the hallway please so the children can unwind from their day?" Saibara said with an even voice. Fiona was thankful for his politeness infront of them and the desire to keep the tension out. She followed him halfway down the hall towards the backdoor and basement tucked in a corner, "I've decided I'm taking that boy with me."_

 _"What?" Fiona hissed in a high whisper so as not to let her voice carry, "You're absolutely out of your mind if you think I'm going to let you take that boy! He's mine to raise now, his life is here, Saibara, and rooted."_

 _"A tree can be uprooted and moved and still thrive," Saibara countered, "I've thought more about what you said. I didn't truly take the time to sculpt George into the man I needed to raise. And now, I'm going to do that with Gray. I'm going to mold him into my apprentice, into a renowned blacksmith sought after for his tricks in the hearth. I have no one to pass my trade to, just him, the last of the blood line."_

 _"No, I absolutely refuse," Fiona said in a warning tone, "I won't bar your contact from him, you can get him hot on the idea of it, I'll allow him to study it. And maybe when he graduates, he can choose whether he wants to take the trade on or not. You're not molding anybody, Saibara."_

 _"Dammit, woman, let me repent for the sins I've committed against you!" Saibara roared, uncaring of his voice now. Fiona's eyes opened like saucers and she motioned for him to lower his voice, but he continued, "You complain I did this and that, yet you won't let me fix my wrongs! Let me prove to you I can raise a boy just as well as you! Let me have him!"_

 _Gray and Claire appeared in the hallway now. Gray seemed shocked yet dazed at the same time, as if he was drained emotionally and unsure of what to think. He seemed confused about the situation. He didn't understand what was happening. Claire watched in horror. Being a child of a neglectful household that did nothing but crumble and yell, she was frightened of what was happening, but understood the true capacity of it._

 _"Come on, Gray, we are leaving for my home. You can't stay here any longer, it's time things changed," Saibara turned around, marching for Gray._

 _"No!" Fiona snapped, "Don't take him, don't do this! We can work things out. Summer vacation, winter study break, something!"_

 _"It's too late," Saibara yelled, flinging Fiona away who was batting him with her fists, "From what I've gathered from our conversation, this for the best." Fiona tripped now, falling over onto her elbow. She let out a wail and immediately began finding her feet again._

 _Saibara grabbed Gray's wrist, "Come on, Gray, we have a boat to catch."_

 _"What's happening," Gray had paled now and seemed panic, "What about my parents funeral?!"_

 _"Look, Gray, this is a new thing we have to cover now that it's you and me," Saibara said, "The past has to be let go. You need to let the water wash over it and ingrain it into the rocks as memories to fade to dust. Your past is of no help, but together, we're going to utilize your future."_

 _"Stop feeding him that malarky!" Fiona shouted, shoving him away and stepping between the two, "What awful things to tell him! Is this how you're going to mold him, Saibara? You're going to make him an emotionless robot only born to work and then die!?"_

 _"You overexaggerate all the time!" Saibara growled, "Get out of my way, Fiona, this has been decided."_

 _"He goes to school here, his friends are here. He's part of several extracurricular activities and he's on the football team! He has obligations here, you can't just rip him up and start fresh!"_

 _"That's exactly what we're going to do," Saibara smiled hideously._

 _"You wretched old man!" Fiona shouted, throwing fists at him. He deflected them easily and shoved her aside again. However, Saibara was surprised when the quiet blond sprang towards him, giving him a forceful kick in the shin._

 _"Stupid old man!" Claire shouted fiestely, "You leave Grandma Williams and Gray alone!"_

 _He bent over, rubbing his shin sorely, "You brat!" He growled, pushing her over, too. She fell against a table which wobbled and knocked a white porcelain pot with sunflowers in it to the floor. Claire gasped upon seeing the everywhere. She felt Grandma Williams fimiliar cool soft touch._

 _"My dear, are you okay?" She asked very slowly and without emotion, yet still soft._

 _"Your pot, Grandma Williams," Claire's eyes filled with tears as she came to her knees._

 _"It doesn't compare to losing Gray," Fiona stood up straight and looked out the open door. Saibara had Gray by the wrist, but the boy willingly followed his grandfather down the steps and down to the bus station for a ticket to the bays. Claire stood in the entry way with Fiona._

 _"He has to go with him?" Claire asked, looking up at Grandma Williams who had tears streaming down her cheeks._

 _"Apparently so." Was all she managed to whisper._


	13. Saibara's Apprentice

Chapter Thirteen

"You know, Kai asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday when we were sitting on the piers." I said as Gray and I made it to base of the mountain. The sun was setting. We were heading back to the inn to get dinner and dessert, and I had to remember to get my tolietries from his night table, "Just so casually, right there."

"I find that pretty odd. He leaves when summer ends. It's odd he'd tie himself down like that before he left," Gray said, watching a hummingbird zoom by.

"Well, I hope he wasn't counting on me leaving and living on the water, oh the horror."

"Yeah, tough break there," Gray laughed, "I get really bummed when Kai leaves, but now that you're here, I feel like time will pass with ease until he can make it back." I smiled warmly at this. My heart was pounding in my ears, but I liked the rhythmic drumming. I looked at the sky, which was ablaze. The sun was sinking behind the mountain, making it look like fire was raging behind it. The trees swayed swiftly in the salty breeze. I took a deep breath and soaked in the moment.

"Hey, wanna do something fun?" I asked with a wide grin.

"What's that?" Gray was slightly sweaty as he glanced over at me, his silver bangs bouncing under his hat.

"We should smoke some of your devil's lettuce before we eat," I said, awaiting his reaction.

His face twisted into laughter, "Oh come on, what if Doug or Ann notices!"

"In that dim lit inn? No one's going to notice. Besides, it's getting to be that time when the regulars fall in for the night. It'll be rowdy. _And_ it's Thursday, which means it's blackjack night." I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he gave me a playful shove. He then rest his arm over my shoulder comfortably. I wrapped my arm around his midback as we made our way there, joking and teasing about the scenery, and laughing so hard we almost cried because of my screech that resounded in the valley when Gray pretended to hurl me over the bridge into the river.

We took the time to have a beer and cool down once we got back to the inn. Only a few people had come to the inn and were only drinking, not ordering food yet. They sat scattered amongst the tables waiting for their regular dinner group. Ann took the time to have a beer casually with us as well as she wiped glasses down behind the bar. Gray seemed more talkative than he had ever been. He seemed to have grown as a person. He didn't seem so emotionally stunted as I would have suspected from his grandfather. He told Ann and I a wild tale about the fire blazing in the hearth so hot it almost blew up. He laughed despite the horrible trouble he got in for doing it. I watched him the whole time, smiling and drinking my beer, lazily propping my head up on my elbow.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom, meet you upstairs," Gray said, swiveling off his bar stool and disappearing. Ann quickly cleared his bottle and squealed in an octave unknown to human kind, grabbing my hands fast as lightening and nearly spilling the remainder of my beer.

"You have stars in your eyes when you look at him!" She said excitedly, "And this Gray is so much more enjoyable than the other Gray!"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I untangled my hands from her's to drink my beer.

"The old Gray used to be so quiet, not social at all, and completely unwilling," Ann crumpled her nose up as she wiped a glass stein down, "This Gray is into the conversation and pleasant. Good job, Claire, really. I was worried, but now I think it will be okay."

"Do you really think so?" I asked and Ann nodded in response.

"What're you guys doing upstairs?" She asked.

"Uh, books and probably chess." I lied, "Like when we were kids."

"Okay, you nerds. Come back down in an hour. I'm sure that's when the kitchen will be the hottest." Ann smiled innocently, then turned on the balls of her feet to haul a tray of wet wine glasses from the steaming dishwasher.

I made my way upstairs to the empty room. Gray was just exiting the bathroom attached, looping his belt back up. He slid the top drawer open and tossed me my toiletries, which I set on the community table. I found myself a stool while he prepped it all. I looked around the room. It was cleaner this time. The laundry had been done and everyone's clothes were neatly tucked back into the chests at the end of their beds. Gray had more books on his nightstand, but balanced them in a neat fashion that would be hard to knock over. Now he also had the _Witcher_ books.

"Where do you get all those books from?" I asked, nodding my head in that direction.

Gray looked up from packing the bowl of the pipe, tilting the bill of his cap upward, "Mary. She just had _The Lord of the Rings_ and let's me borrow them indefinitely. I asked her to order the red spined ones. She gets a good deal as a booker trader."

"So you read a lot?" I leaned against the table. Gray got up and opened the bay window which overlooked a small deal of bushes and foliage, fenced in, which bordered up to the market and the mayor's house. He came and sat back down, murmering an 'mhm' as he did, "Nerd." I laughed.

"Oh, I'm the nerd," Gray arched his eyebrows, pausing from his work. I hit the bill of his cap to knock his hat off and stuck my tongue out at him. His silver hair fell layered over his head and I felt my face heat up looking at it. It looked so silky and bouncy. I wanted to rub my fingers through it, just like I did the Doctor's. Gray didn't notice. He lit the pipe and held it in before passing it to me.

"I haven't done this in a while," I laughed, "I think it's going to be great."

"I'm honored to be able to smoke you out," Gray pressed his hand to his chest. I laughed at his familiar regal joking. I passed the pipe back to him and coughed a little as I exhaled, making my eyes water, but I felt my smile remain unwavered.

"It hurts but feels good," I chuckled from my stool, leaning on my elbow, "I missed that stuff."

"Yeah, it's pretty great," Gray nodded before taking his second hit.

Because of my extended T-break, I held no resistance to the substance and already felt light in the head watching Gray light the pipe, "Please tell me who you get it from."

Gray passed the pipe to me and exhaled, some smoke trailing from his nose, "If I tell you, you have to _seriously_ swear not to utter a word to another person. You promise, Claire?"

I sighed and held my pinky out to him, which he squeezed with his so tightly, "Ouch!"

"Good, it's sealed," Gray said, "I get it from Marlin down in Forget-Me-Not Valley."

"Marlin!" I gasped, laughing now, "No way! How!"

"Well, he moved there 'cause of health issues. He was from The City, too, but he had pnuemonia, a weak immune system, just had had his appendix taken out, and is a survivor of testicular _and_ pancreatic cancer. His doctor perscribes him medical marijuana. He sells some off to me every month when I go down there for a drink."

"Wow, Marlin's, like, a trooper."

"Oh, yeah, he did serve in the military." Gray laughed. He stretched his legs out under the table and took another hit, "He's a real interesting guy."

"You sound like you're close with him."

"Maybe not close," Gray fidgeted with the pipe, "But we confide in each other. It's a fair bond."

"I'm glad I came here."

"Me too."

"I'd hate to think where my life would be right now if I had stayed in The City," I sighed, leaning my head against my hand, "I think it's cashed," I handed the pipe back to him. Gray crossed to the window and blew the ash out, then closed and latched it, reseating himself next to me. Very suddenly, I blurted out, "I bet I would have killed myself if I had stayed in The City."

"Don't say things like that." Gray said.

"What? Things I don't mean?" I asked, "Well, I meant that. I've thought about killing myself multiple times."

"Really?" Gray seemed almost hurt to hear this.

"You've... never wanted to kill yourself?" I asked with hesitation.

"No matter how dark my life got... no." Gray shook his head, "My parents are both dead... and if we really do go to Heaven when we die like my mom said, then I'll see them there. But, I don't want to go young and empty handed to them."

"Wow, that really puts a lot in perspective," I said, blinking and looking towards the window, "My life was never as bad as yours but-"

With wide eyes Gray interjected, "You just said your childhood wasn't as bad as mine? You're joking, right? Sure, both of my parents died, but your parents straight up mentally abused you. I cannot imagine the darkness you faced."

"But your upbringing with your grandfather? Wasn't it awful?"

"It was grueling hardwork," Gray shrugged, "But I'm fit and healthy, and learning a new trade. Albeit on his time and not my own, but I'm still learning and honing. This was probably the healthiest option for me in the long run. Maybe staying with Grandma Williams would have stunted me and caused me to stew in my sadness and burn out. My grandfather has motivated me in the toughest spots of my life. He's an ass, but I have a lot to thank him for in the long run."

"That's very mature of you," I said, stretching out across his bed. He went to his nighttable and pulled the first red spined _Witcher_ book off the stack, admiring it's artwork complete with dragons and glinting silver swords. "Have you finished the Tolkein books?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow. Gray sat on the edge of the bed, sighing.

"No, I haven't, but I'm more excited for these. I read about the games in a magazine and want to at least read the story since I have no way of getting a game console shipped to this godforsaken island."

"Nerd," I whistled again, sinking into his pillows.

"You asked for it!" Gray replaced the book on the night table, then sprung on me, reaching under my arms. I howled, thrashing all over the bed. I began laughing, my face turning red as a tomato, "I'm not stopping until you take it back!"

"Okaaaaay!" I laughed, "I... was wrong...!"

Gray sat back now, his face also a deep shade of red. That's when I _really_ felt him against me.

"I... I just, uh," Gray stood up, almost leaping away from the bed at record speed. He went back to the community table, "Want another bowl? Then we can go get dinner." The blood finally drained from my ears enough to hear the low rumble of talking and quiet music downstairs, "Can you open the window?" I did as was asked and sat at the table.

"You don't have to be embarassed," I said, trying to be lighthearted, "It's kind of like a compliment."

"I didn't even know that would happen," Gray replied, his eyes trained on the pipe.

"I think the fun part about it is that it's out of your hands," I chuckled.

"It's going away," Gray looked at me.

"Oh, too bad," I shrugged.

Now his face turned scarlet and he stuttered, "... I just... It's uh..." He put the pipe in his mouth.

Making him embarassed was a new favorite pass time.

...

By eight o'clock, Gray and I had eaten well and drank even better. We were drunk at the bar, pounding away. Gray ordered beers from Doug without fear of his grandfather hearing about it. It had grown to the double digits, I was sure in my drunken stupor. Ann had stopped after two beers but seemed charmed by our drunkeness together. We chatted the whole night. However, Kai eventually slipped in and paused when he saw Gray and I at the bar. We hadn't gone down to the beach. We had forgotten.

"Kai, hey!" I waved him down certain he had had a few himself and was retiring for the evening. He came up, smiling at us, "What's up, man. Where have you been?"

"At the Snack Shack," Kai cocked an eyebrow up, "Where we usually hang out."

"Oh fuck," I slapped my hand to my forehead and got a look of disapproval from Doug.

"Don't sweat it," He said, noticing the clutter of dirty dishes. "Mind if I join you guys?" He seated himself on the other side of me without waiting for a reply.

"Doug!" Gray pointed blatantly at Kai. Doug muttered beneath his bushy moustache and popped a cap to another famous Mineral Town brew and set it down infront of Kai without even so much as looking at any of us.

"He doesn't like us," I was smiling despite this revelation as I drank more. Gray began snickering at this as he messily cracked open a peanut and popped it in his mouth. Kai was opening his mouth to speak, but a large surge of noise came from a table crowded with the older folks of Mineral Town. Duke was in the middle of Blackjack against Thomas, who seemed very nervous. Zack sat between them distributing the cards. Harris and Rick were shouting viciously, money being waved all over the place.

"Goddamn, it's just Blackjack," Gray muttered, pushing the bill of his cap up. He turned back to the bar now, working on another peanut, "Why would you waste your money on something as stupid as luck? Why would you put your money on anything you have no control over?"

"I guess that's part of the thrill," I said after another gulp of beer.

"Gambling is quite the rush," Kai agreed. He hadn't touched his beer yet, "The deposit I put down on the Snack Shack was won at a Korean Market on the other side of the continent at an illegal gambling ring down an alley, under a hatch, and through a hole in the wall."

I whistled at this, "How much did you win?"

"Near a thousand dollars," Kai replied, drinking his beer now.

"Man, with that kind of money I could afford to take the National Association of Blacksmith's Certification Test and get myself certified," Gray sighed.

"You could for go your grandfather's training and get certified?" I asked with wide eyes. "Why haven't you been putting your wage towards that!"

"That wage you're talking about is meager." Gray looked at me with his oozy blue eyes, "My grandfather knows what the cost of living is like around here and doesn't give me much more than that. The Certification Test costs $750 to take and there's no gurantee you will pass. If I complete my grandfather's training and he signs off on it for the Board of Blacksmith's, the test will be waived and I'll automatically be certified."

"What a toss up," I sighed, "Well, you could win some money at Blackjack! I'll give you $20." I fumbled into my pocket for a second and smashed a wadded up bill into his palm, "Go, go! I'll talk you up!" Kai trailed behind us as Gray and I drunkenly blazed through the crowd as Thomas lost and handed $40 over to a grinning Duke, "'ey, Duke! Gray is gonna take you on, Ol' Man!" I slurred, shoving Gray into the stool before Thomas had the time to stand up.

"Feel like losing some money tonight?" Duke smiled, "You two may be a little too drunk to do the math. You call me an old man, but that means my experience surpasses yours. Aces mean 1."

"Do your talking through the cards," I said boldly. The crowd 'oohed'.

"Hit me," Duke nodded to Zack. He slapped a six of spades down.

"Hit me," Gray hiccuped. A nine of hearts was placed in front of him.

Duke demanded another card. A Jack was set down. "Aha, sixteen, getting closer."

"Hit me," Gray's drunkeness kept him from becoming nervous. Zack dealt out a Queen.

"Oh, wow, nineteen," I breathed.

"Do you think I'm close enough?" Gray looked over his shoulder at me.

"No, go for it again." I whispered.

"No way, I'll go over!"

"Gray, do it!"

Duke was given a four, landing him at twenty. The crowd became rowdy and began chanting Duke's name. Gray stared at his cards and then looked to the grinning winery owner. He took a sip of his red wine, swished it around in the glass and set it down, "What's your choice, Gray?"

"Claire!" He looked towards me.

"You can't give up, you have to try."

"Hit me," Gray said very hesitently. It was like slow motion to my drunk-self as Zack withdrew the top card from the deck and placed it face up infront of Gray. The whole crowd gasped sharply, even myself. It was a two of hearts.

"BLACKJACK!" I screamed, jumping up and down. Gray smiled and stood, holding his hand out to Duke. The man grumbled and pulled a twenty from his purple vest, placing it in Gray's hand. Gray then laughed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me from the crowd. Thomas was jumping back onto the stool for redemption. We drunkenly stumbled from the crowd. He scooped me up and spun me in a circle, releasing me to stumble into the wall, laughing. "We did it! $40 closer to your certification!"

"Oh come on," Gray was laughing, his cheeks red, "This money isn't going to do anything."

"Not true!" I put my hands on my hips, "You're only $710 away now!"

"So what're you saying?" Gray crossed his arms over his chest, "Make my living by playing Blackjack every Thursday against Duke?"

I laughed at this, punching him against the arm, "Show me your bank account, we'll sort this out."

"Bank account?" He surpressed a rising laugh into a burp, "What kind of City Dweller do you think you're dealing with here?" Gray waved for Kai to follow us upstairs. As we went into their room, Gray continued, "I left the City before I ever made a bank account and there aren't any banks out here, if you haven't noticed." He opened the bay window and began working on loading the pipe. Kai took his bandana off, throwing it on his nightstand. He had short curly bobs of chocolate brown locks on his head. I had never seen them before.

"So that $40 is all of your recreational money until you get paid?" I asked, sitting in between Gray and Kai at the community table.

"Yeah," Gray nodded, lighting the bowl. After he exhaled and had passed it to Kai he said, "And then all I have left over after room and board is like $8."

"Couldn't you just file a complaint with the Board of Blacksmith's?" Kai suggested after passing the pipe to me, "I mean, an apprenticeship should last 2, maybe 3 years top. You've been an apprentice for nearly four years now."

"My grandfather is a very distinguished blacksmith amongst the Board," Gray replied, "I don't want to do anything to tarnish his reputation. He went to school and honed the craft for a decade before finally accepting his master's invitation for certification. He refused to become part of the Association until he was perfect. I assume he holds me in the same esteem, seeing as I bear his name. And I'm no where near perfect."

"Damn well close enough!" Kai sighed, "Your work would make Queen's cry because it's so dainty and well done."

"You pissed on those guys for betting on things they can't control, yet you're betting your life on something that you have no power over." I said, smoke trailing from my nostrils. "I bet you have your grandfather's gift and then some. You aren't given enough credit."

"I appreciate the support guys," Gray laughed, "But really it's okay. My grandfather teaches me something new every day. We'll see if anything changes in the fall. That's typically when the test is administered. I have to go to The City just to take it."

"Oh, I'll go with you so you aren't shell shocked to see more than thirty unfamiliar faces." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Once you leave, you probably won't want to come back," Kai laughed at this idea.

"That could be a possibility," Gray said, going to the window and tapping the ash out of the pipe. He paused and listened to the chirping crickets in the nearby honeysuckle bushes growing up against the back of the inn. "I lived in the City... the real world, for twelve years. I can see the differences between there and here. I can see all the stars here."

"Yeah, that's nice." I went to the window, too, peering out. Kai came and squeezed in beside me and together we all hung out in the humid night, "You can't see more than a few speckles in the night sky anywhere across the bay. Everything's lit up like a prison."

"Of all the places I've been, people are the most free on this island," Kai said, "No paperwork, no taxes... just kind folk out here. You don't even have to lock your door at night. Or chain your bicycle up. I never worry about looters on my boat."

"The only place I've ever been accepted," I smiled as the wind brushed my hair across my face.

...

The next day, I sifted some copper sediments from the bank of the small stream that lead through my farm. I figured it'd give me enough for extra seeds for the next harvest. I placed them in small rucksack and went off to the forgery, wondering if Saibara would be feeling generous per ounce today. I pushed the door open and stopped, nearly backing out, but remaining behind the door.

"Don't think I don't know about your little indiscretion last night," Saibara was saying as Gray lifted something steaming out of a bucket of water with tongs. He had his coverall sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his hat backwards. His face was covered in sweat as he rushed for his hammer and began banging out the steaming piece, "Gray, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Grandpa," Gray replied, "I'm sorry I was late."

"This isn't just about your punctuality," Saibara snapped, writing out order forms from his own neatly organized desk behind the counter, "This is about your fooling around! You're losing your sight, boy. I'm getting worried about your performance. You've bleached your hair, you're drinking more, you're showing up late! What's going on? Is that girl distracting you? What's her name, Clarissa?"

"Claire." Gray panted, sweat dripping off the end of his nose. He lifted his head, "Her name is Claire."

"I think she's worse for you than Kai," Saibara said, sharpening his pencil now, "What takes precedence in your life, Gray? Your life's work or your social life? Why do you let people dictate how you live? Why do you let yourself think they're in control of making you happy?"

"They're not," Gray replied almost too quickly. He paused from his work, wiping his sooty hands on a nearby rag, "You've got it all wrong, Grandpa. My social life doesn't dictate my entire life," Gray spoke with his back to his grandfatherfather, almost unable to be heard over the cackling of the fire, "I like to unwind after work, is that such a crime?"

"Boy, you're going to make yourself sloppy."

"Is this sloppy?!" Gray cried out, ripping his resting work from his bench. It wasn't big enough for me to make out. I could see silver with some carvings that looked wavy with something blue in the center, like a rock. "I'd say this is the most intricate work I've done!"

"A brooch, hm?" Saibara mumbled beneath his bushy beard, "You followed my recipe for this?"

"Kind of," Gray walked back to his bench, leaving the brooch to be inspected by Saibara, "I added a little bit more silver to break off later for a more desired edge." Saibara was quiet for a long time. "Grandpa, I've been doing this for so long, its become almost like a second nature for me."

"Don't give me that spiel," Saibara held the brooch back out to him. I still didn't get a very good look at it as Gray took it back to his station and sat down to polish it, "I've apprenticed more than just you, boy. I know when someone's done and it's not your time yet."

"When will it be?" Gray glared at him beneath his russled hair, "I'm doing nearly all of the orders! How am I not the blacksmith here and you the desk jockey?"

"Don't use that tone with me," Saibara snapped, "I am your master. You are my student. I know when your full potential has been met. I don't let any sloppy shots into the Association. You dedicate your life to the trade! You perfect yourself, you never relent to your laziness. I can still see your flaws!"

"That's not fair," Gray roared, standing up. Everything on his work bench jumped, "I'm only human, Granpda! I make mistakes! I am flawed! And... and so are you!"

"This is another reason you slow your apprenticeship!" Saibara came to his feet, rounded the desk, and shook his finger at Gray with a tomato red face, "Your temper and unwavering ideal to question all authority! How can you learn from someone you scoff at?!"

"I don't scoff at you!" Gray cried incredulously, "You're the only man I have to model myself after! I've been working in this shop for damn well ten years, learning the trade, and honing it, and yet I'm not given the honor of even just asking questions?" Gray huffed and walked to his bench. He was tense in every muscle, "I basically licked the floors cleaning day in and day out! I waxed your boots so they would look and replaced the soles every week so you could stand without your back starting to hurt! I read every book you handed to me. Every single one of them from cover to cover."

"That's not all it takes to be a blacksmith!" Saibara was still red in the face as he spoke, "You must be admirable, a decent salesman, have a balanced head, and an even temper! I don't know where you got that flailing tongue of yours, your mother and father certainly didn't shoot venom like you."

"My mother and father are not who molded me," Gray looked icily over his shoulder, "I wasn't old enough to be carved out by them. I was carved out by you!"

"You should be thanking me for taking you away from that place! Everyone who lives in The City has a rotten dead soul! It crushes dreams. I would have killed myself if I had stayed in that toxic hell hole and so would you! Your parents provided you a bubble and when they died, that burst. You were exposed to the elements. I did nothing but a favor for you!" Saibara put his hands on his hips expectantly. Angrily he provoked, "So? What's your response to that?"

Gray still had a tense back to his grandfather. He was staring at the wall beside his bench which was plastered in different blacksmithing recipes and intricate picture diagrams. He then turned to Saibara and very quietly said, "You would have killed yourself? You mean that?"

Saibara seemed very thrown off by the sudden shift in mood and didn't have much time to recover, "I uh... I never actively pursued it, but I've thought it. That's not the point, boy!"

"No, that is important," Gray said, "Thank you, Grandpa. I'm sorry. I'll use more discretion."

Gray sat at his work bench and continued polishing his brooch. Saibara stood utterly shocked, blinking, as if he was certain he had suffered a stroke and gone to la-la-land. But the man of stone quickly recomposed himself and grunted with a nod before returning to his desk to finish the paperwork. I closed the door and backed away from the forgery, looking at it stick out like a sore thumb in the abundantly colorful environment.

Maybe Gray had his life to owe to his grandfather.


	14. Summer's End Early

**Edited by change of heart**

Chapter Fourteen

My farm was coming along great. I had managed to patch the roof to my barn and chicken coop and was hoping my next harvest would finally yield enough earnings to purchase a chicken from Rick. More than half of my field had been cleared and I had enough left over wood to begin building a fence around the front half. I beamed at my hardwork as I sat in the shade of my barn which cast across half my property. I drank from my water bottle and smiled. My farm had brought new meaning to my life. Mineral Town had become my reason for living.

I thought to yesterday and the exchange I witnessed between Saibara and Gray. A tense and awkward conversation that seemed to resonate deep within their relationship. Gray had gone straight home after work. Kai had come to the bar saying Gray was reading and not interested in coming out. I didn't mention what I had heard and only stook to a pleasant evening getting tipsy with my good friend. He would be leaving in two and a half weeks.

I saw a shadow loom out from around the edge of the barn. It was a figure I couldn't quite make out. I suddenly became very aware of my red sticky face with my bangs plastered across my forehead. I didn't have time to shuffle my appearance or even scramble from the ground before someone I was never expecting rounded the corner. I nearly gasped, but remained still as worn out black boots filled my sight. Then pressed black pants leading up to a light gray wool sweater which was accented with a black cotton vest. Then I saw the body's head, round, with white hair.

It was Saibara.

"Hello, Claire." He said very formally, his hands behind his back. He glanced towards my farm, then back to me, still on the ground, "It seems you're taking a break. Might I talk to you?"

"I, uh," I looked out towards the field, feeling my mouth become dry, "of course."

I lead him to my small house and served the last of the raspberry tea I had in my ice chest. We were quiet for what seemed like an eternity. I busied myself focusing on the condensation on the outside of my glass while he looked around my shack of a house. However, I realized it was the probably the same size as his own living quarters in the back of the forgery.

"You came to the forgery yesterday," He stated very calmly, not even touching his tea.

"Yes," I stammered, "I, uh, had some sediments I wanted to exchange."

"And why didn't you?" Saibara asked.

"I, uh, well..."

"You walked in on a confrontation between my grandson and I," Saibara again stated. His voice lead him to be a logical man, much more calculated than emotionally charged. I didn't feel words were necessary and only resorted to a nod. "I try not to let those little outbursts happen during store hours." Saibara now drunk his tea and I copied, "Usually lunch is when we get out our morning frustrations, but they boiled over yesterday morning prematurely."

"It's alright," I said quickly, "I know it's hot and rough in the forgery sometimes."

"Well, usually I'd just let it be but..." Saibara heaved a sigh, "It was you who walked in on it, Claire. And from what I know about you and seen from your time here in Mineral Town... you are important to my grandson." He drank more of his tea and almost seemed to wait for me to say something, but my silence made him continue. "I remember you vaguely from all those years ago, Claire. My memory is not as good as it used to be, but you haven't changed much in nine years. When you first came to introduce yourself, I was worried Fiona followed you out here, that she was finally coming back to claim what was her's. To be honest, I had been expecting it for years. I had never truly raised a child, albeit Gray was nearing adolescents when I took him in, so I could only wait for the subpeona and come up with the best case for the adoption of my grandson. However, I can see now you came for more personal reasons rather than revenge."

"I went to Grandma Williams before I came here," I told him, "It was the only way I could find out where Gray was. I hadn't the slightest clue where you lived."

"And she told you?" Saibara seemed surprised. I nodded again, "Fiona... we've had our differences. In the end, it was blacksmithing that ended our relationship. I suppose I caused the same thing to happen to Gray. He hasn't had contact with his grandmother since he left. But now I must ask you, Claire: why are you really here? If it wasn't for Fiona or for revenge, what was it?"

"It was for Gray," I said, feeling my face gather heat. "I came here only looking for him."

"Why?" Saibara asked, genuinely curious, "After nearly a decade, why?"

"You didn't know me back then," I replied, stirring the ice in my tea with my straw, "Gray and his family were my entire world. My own parents were absent in my life. Mr. and Mrs. Williams treated me like their own. After Gray left... my world became very dark."

"You came to recapture that light?" Saibara asked. I nodded, "And tell me... does my grandson still bore the same light that brought your world to life?"

I hesistated before nodding, "Yes. He still makes me just as happy as when we were kids."

"I'll be honest with you, Claire," Saibara drank more of his tea, "I made plenty of mistakes with that boy as he progressed into manhood. We've had many fights, I've worked him very hard. He was always a quiet boy, in my opinion. Spitting image of my own son who looked so much like my father, as well. It was hard raising him in that sense. But I've noticed a shift in him. Almost like a second wind. In the past two years, his blacksmithing has surpassed my expectations. It seems the boy has really caught on, it's actually becoming a second nature as I hoped. But this season... that boy has produced some of the best I've seen. Something seems different about him and I'm not talking about that godforsaken hair he has. My boy seems happier."

"He is happy," I said, "He has you to thank for being busy and healthy."

"I must ask... are you and Gray in love?"

The question sent my head for a whirl. It seemed very unlike Saibara to pry into the emotional side of things. However, his voice was confident and did not waver. He was a man of business who came to my house looking to talk things through. He was looking to understand.

"No." I finally said.

"It's a shame," Saibara replied finishing his tea, "That boy needs a good wife." He stood now and stretched a bit, "Thank you for having this talk with me, Claire. You, I think, caught Gray before he fell into a slump."

I walked him to the door and he paused again.

"However, can you keep his alcohol consumption at a five maximum on weeknights?" Saibara asked, "He needs his rest."

"Yes, Saibara." I nodded, almost smiling.

...

That afternoon as I finished my work before going to Kai's, I thought of Saibara. And then I thought to Gray and what Saibara had said of him. And then I thought to the blue brooch I had only seen fleetingly. Saibara hadn't mentioned it. I began to wonder if Gray had made the brooch for me.

I hauled some wood across the barn and piled it altogether and huffed. I kept thinking of Saibara asking if we were in love. We weren't. Well, I wasn't. I loved Gray as a friend. He's attractive and maybe something was there, but I wasn't in love with Gray.

I wasn't in love with anybody. I never had been.

I paused in the middle of the barn and dust my hands together to get rid of the grime. I looked between the two piles, then towards the dark corner where the cow stables were. I then glanced upwards to the patch in the ceiling. There was the slightest sliver still open, letting a hazy stream of light in. I watched the dust dance in the light before I sighed and began on my way to the beach.

As I passed the forgery, I stared at it. I could see Saibara's questioning eyes again, his arched bushy eyebrows. For a man of not many words, he really had gotten me thinking. Gray was... his boy. Saibara had taken him on despite his lack of experience with kids. I was beginning to see his side of things. The absence of Grandpa Williams had never crossed my mind as a child. But now I understood both sides of the story.

As I entered Kai's bar, I saw Kai first, naturally. He was behind the bar working over the stove very hurriedly with a tall pot boiling, and three smaller pans filled with veggies. Then I saw Gray sitting at the barstool. His coveralls were sooty. His hat was on backwards, his silver hair messy. His face was gleamed with a plague of sweat and some more soot on his wrists and jaw.

Saibara's boy.

"Claire, hey!" Kai waved, draining a pan into the sink, "I'll get you a beer."

"Thanks," I smiled, sitting beside Gray, "Hey."

"Hey, what's up," Gray smiled and nodded to me, sipping his beer.

"Just another day in paradise," I grinned even wider as Kai popped the cap off my beer and slid it down the mahogany bar to me. I nearly missed it, but luckily Gray was a little sharper than me and stopped it right in front of me. I decided not to mention anything about my chat with Saibara.

Kai served grilled brussel sprouts, asparagus, and corn on the cob, then handed us a plate with a large red robster, one each for our own taking. My eyes nearly bulged at the beautiful sight. Kai then pulled a large bowl from the fridge that was filled with dreamy looking cocktail sauce. Along the rim were balanced shrimp, each plump and deveined.

"Kai!" I cried near tears of joy as I dipped a shrimp and tossed it in my mouth, "you've outdone yourself!"

"Yeah, I went a little crazy," Kai smiled weakly as he drank his beer and then snapped the arm of his lobster to find some supple meat, "But I thought this would break the news a little easier." I paused my fawning over the cocktail sauce, Gray abruptly stopped piling corn onto his plate. Kai sucked some meat from the claw of his lobster and smacked his lips before saying, "I have to leave a little earlier than planned."

"What?" Gray asked, his mouth full.

"Instead of leaving at the end of the month, I'll be leaving at the end of next week."

"What! That's insanely early," I shook my head.

"I got a new contract at a big time restaraunt in the City," Kai explained, snapping the body of his lobster in half, "It starts just as the fall season sweeps in. I can't be late for an amazing paying gig like this."

"This day just keeps surprising me," I said, popping another shrimp in my mouth.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked from beneath his bangs, "What else happened?"

"Oh," My face turned red, "I... I saw a opposum today, it was just weird."

"Yeah, we have a lot of those around," Gray nodded, spearing a brussel sprout with his fork.

Kai, however, was looking very intently at me. I kept eating shrimp, pretending to enjoy myself so much that I was oblivious. He went back to his lobster and we ate in silence for a few moments. Kai suddenly remembered something, though, and pointed at Gray, snapping his fingers.

"Mmm!" Kai drank some beer to quickly wash away his mouth full, "How did Mary like the brooch?"

"Matched her sweater perfectly," Gray nearly laughed and choked at the same time. "She promised to write a good review of her product for my grandpa."

"Did she request a brooch?" I asked, cracking into my lobster.

"No," Gray shook his head, "I just wanted to thank her for getting the books for me. She wouldn't let me reimburse her for them."

"Ah," I nodded returning to my lobster. Part of me was disappointed the well-crafted handmade brooch hadn't been made for me. I could imagine hooking it on my coat every morning. I picked some lobster meat out with my fork. Mary deserved it, though. She had been a friend of Gray's for the past decade. He loved books and she had made them a reality for him. It probably looked nice on her sweater.

...

That night, I lay out in the large open yard underneath all of the stars. My hair was strewn acorss the ground, uncaring if bugs scuttled by occasionally. I sighed, but not out of exhaustion or stress. I just sighed. My life had been normal recently. A feat for me. I wasn't feeling nauseated or sapped all the time. My City-sickness seemed to have vanished.

I heard the crunch of grass beneath flip-flops. There was only person I knew that wore flip-flops around here. I kept staring at the sky, tracing a candy cane with my pupils. The person settled into the ground now, laying their head beside mine to get the same perspective of the stars.

"Hey," They said warmly.

"Hi, Kai," I replied, locking my fingers across my stomach.

"What's going on? You seemed distracted earlier."

"Just a lot on my mind," I said, almost unbothered by my stress in that moment. "You didn't have to come check on me, I'm okay."

"I didn't want to just check on you," Kai replied, turning his head towards mine. We were only inches apart. "I wanted to spend some time with you before I left. This year's goodbye seems much harder than the last or even the one before it. It sucks, but at the same time, I think it's a good sign that I've found something genuine."

"You never missed Gray?" I fell to a whisper now. It was so quiet in the valley, I didn't want to disturb it.

"Sure, I missed him," Kai whispered back, "but never in the way I feel I'll miss you."

"I'll be here next summer."

"You promise?" Kai's chocolate eyes glittered in the stars.

"Yeah," I held my pinky out to him, which he squeezed gently.

"It's sealed," I smiled at him and turned my head back up to look at the stars. "You're going to the City, huh? That's a bummer, we won't be under the same night sky... you won't even be able to see the stars."

"Yeah, I'm going to miss this... all of this..." Kai rest his palms against the ground, as if trying to hold the island to him, "I wish I could stay."

"Why can't you?" I asked. I watched a plane fly over, it's lights blinking intermittently

"I need to make more money. I need a savings I can rely on. And I want the experience." Kai shrugged, "I guess I'm not ready to call any one place home yet."

"I can understand," I nodded, imagining a bunny outlined in the stars, "The desire to travel far outweighs comfort. You have to do what makes you happy. Being in Mineral Town makes me happy."

"I dream of Mineral Town every night I'm not here," Kai locked his fingers over his stomach now as well, "I'm hoping I can settle here one day. When I'm older... raise my kids here before sending them off into the world."

"I wonder how different my life would have been if I had been born across the channel..."

"Don't get hung up on the what if's," Kai shook his head, "They'll haunt you. They'll make you feel stupid, like you're powerless of the life you lead. Regrets suck," Kai continued, lying on his side now, shaking his head as he twirled my hair around his fingers, "They're such a burden to carry. They don't get easier with each season, either. They grow more bitter. They don't age well at all."

"I have stopped regretting," I whispered to Kai, "I have no more time for that."

Kai fell at a loss of words and resorted to a wide grin as he shook his head, "Dammit, Claire, you're making it hard for me to stick with this contract. The best paying in my life and you're making me second guess everything."

"I'll stop talking," I laughed lightly. I looked back towards the sky. Together, we listened to the crickets chirpped. We laid in silence, our heads nestled against each other.

For the first time in a while, I felt content.


	15. Not Without a Fight

Chapter Fifteen

"Have you ever gone ice fishing?" Gray asked one hot summer evening. We were sitting on a towel on the beach, watching Kai put belongings into crates and nail them shut for safe keeping. Kai wiped the sweat from his brow, laying another line of nails. We had offered to help, but he declined. As a chef, he was very meticulous about packing his pantry. He had taken all day sorting through it. The days counting down to his departure were narrowing. Less than a week remained now. The summer days were waning as well, early, as Gray had observed. The sun seemed less bothersome on the back of my neck.

"Ice fishing? In the city?" I looked to him. "Of course not. Unless ice fishing is code for something else."

"No," Gray laughed lightly, "I mean ice fishing."

"Why?"

"It's kind of a tradition here in Mineral Town." Gray sunk his hands into the warm sand. He was wearing a light blue shirt and khaki pants. His skin was slightly flushed even though we were in the shade of an umbrella. Typical of his original red headed features, but now his hair bounced on his head in bright silver locks. I wondered what his mom would think. "You don't need a fancy pole." Gray continued, snapping me away from his hair. "Heck, a stick and some kite string with a hook actually _does_ work, just so you know. It's what I used my first year with my grandfather."

"So, what, all of Mineral Town shows up to a frozen lake and fishes?"

"When he says Mineral Town, he means him and his grandfather." Kai shouted between bangs of his hammer.

"Well," Gray sheepishly looked towards the ocean, "we do it every year. It is a tradition. And we aren't the only one carving holes in the surface."

"Sounds dangerous." I said, digging my toes into the sand. "What happens if the ice breaks and you fall in?"

"You die." Kai looked up from his carpentry now.

"Not if you get pulled out in ten seconds." Gray quickly threw in. I gave him a side eye, earning a heart-lightening smile.

"Well, why do you ask?"

"I know it's too early to be thinking about the lakes freezing over but I get very excited when summer starts to fall to the wayside." Gray said. "Winter is the best in Mineral Town. There's snow everywhere, you have to wear a jacket all the time, and Ann finally puts hot apple cider on the menu. And ice fishing. We never miss out on climbing Mother Hill in just above zero conditions to fish."

"You sound so passionate." I laughed. Kai appeared from behind his shack with three dripping wet beers.

"I have a few of these left in the ice chest, let's kill 'em." Kai said, tossing them into the sand beside us. He went straight back to walking around the deck of his boat like a madman, talking to himself about his confusing method of storing crates. Gray popped the caps off the beer, twirling one between his fingers.

"Is he always like this?" I asked, using my head to gesture to him. He was trying to push two crates while holding his beer between his teeth. He stubbed his toe against the corner, making him grunt. He quit pushing and drank some of his beer, clearly frustrated.

"Yeah." Gray replied, watching him, too. He pushed the bill of his cap up. "Kai doesn't like to waste food so when it comes to packing the entirety of the Snack Shack up at summer's end he gets a little... overwhelmed."

Kai set his beer on the edge of his boat and pushed some crates. The boat buckled, sending his beer with a thunk into the water. He didn't even notice as he let out a frustrated huff and finally picked the crates up. After a little bit of situating, he went back for his beer and froze for a moment before realizing what happened. Gray and I broke into muffled snickers from the beach towel.

"I see you laughing over there, very funny. Ha-ha." Kai grunted as he leapt back onto the dock. He went and fetched another beer, then finally settled for sitting on the sand beside us. "This is the worse part of leaving Mineral Town." He sighed.

"I thought you said we were the hardest part about leaving." I grinned.

"Claire, don't get me started on why a two-hundred pound crate is harder than you." Kai bust out into a laugh. The first all day.

"Are you almost done?" Gray asked, glancing towards the sky which had grown the color of sherbert. "You're losing daylight fast."

"I won't finish today." Kai seemed very displeased by the thought. "I'm gonna keep working through the evening, though, and try and get as much done."

"Come on, dude, what's another day or so of doing this? Don't work yourself through the night."

"I need this done." Kai was staring at his bobbing boat now. "I have to finish, that way this is real."

"Real?" Gray echoed.

"If I pack the whole shack up, then there's no bailing." Kai took a long drink from his beer.

"But, dude..." Gray's bold brow knitted together. "You've been raving about this contract the past month. Now you're down to the last days and you're thinking about chickening out? Isn't this what you always wanted? A sous chef gig?"

"Yeah, this is what I wanted." Kai nodded. "I'm scared I might want other things, too." He finished the rest of his beer, got to his feet, and went to his shack. Before closing the door behind him, he turned around and said, "I think I need to do a re-count on my potatoes." The shack door banged noisily against the frame behind him. A silence grew between us, only the sound of the roaring ocean interrupting our thoughts.

"Man, what is going on with him?" Gray cocked an eyebrow up from beneath the bill of his cap. "He's all mopey suddenly." Gray finished his beer, then took my empty one and walked it to the recycling bin. "Just at the end of last week, he was on cloud 9. He was going back to The City, his favorite place. He was gonna be making money and eating well, all this nonsense. All weekend, he would not shut up about the new pots and pans he was going to buy. And he was gushing about the pastry classes he was going to take at the Bakery Institute. I don't know what happened." Gray shrugged, letting his hands clap against his thighs. Together, we walked up to the plaza and towards my farm. "The weekend ended and suddenly he was sapped of all energy and got really melancholy. This morning at breakfast, he asked if I thought he'd deserve a plot in the cemetery here on the island."

"That's... bizarre." I replied after a moment. I watched the stars that were beginning to break through the thinning daylight. So many of them. I got lost trying to count them each night. I blinked, returning back to earth, to walking with Gray. He had his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his coveralls now, his silver hair bouncing under his hat. "That seems very unlike him."

We got to the fork between the blacksmith shop and my farm. I scuffed my dirty boot against the friendly red brick beneath me. Gray's eyes were trained into the trees surrounding the walkway. I turned and squinted my eyes against the streetlight to focus on the looming pill-shaped blacksmith shop. Gray noticed my staring and gazed at it, too.

"You'll own that one day, you know that, right?" I said, not tearing my eyes away.

"Feh, maybe." Gray lowered his eyes, shrugged, and hid his face in the shadow of his cap. "If my grandfather ever gives me a real shot. I'd like to be his partner, not his apprentice."

"I think you'll do it." I continued, still watching the blacksmith shop. I could feel Gray's large eyes on me now. "You'll surpass your grandfather's teachings, you'll be celebrated amongst the Board of Blacksmith's. You will give Saibara's name a meaning." As I turned my head to grin at him, he enveloped me in a giant warm hug. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, squeezing me against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his mid-riff. I could hear his heartbeat. I listened to his blood course through his veins. He felt so sturdy, like a tree. He felt like marble beneath his coveralls. In that moment, it felt like I was holding a statue.

"You know... I need to make you something." Gray lifted his head now to meet my eyes. He lowered his arms to my waist, still holding me close. "I'll show my grandfather something amazing."

His grin broadened and his arms tightened around me. His smile was so infectious. There he was. Happy Gray. It was the Gray I had seen behind a double scoop chocolate ice cream cone. The Gray I had seen sitting beside me on a rollercoaster. It was the Gray who climbed up to my window when I had the flu to give me the latest _Game Informer._ It was him. I recaptured that smile. Without even thinking, my hand gently carressed his cheek.

A shadow came across my eyes as Gray leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine. He tasted like his mango beer. He smelled like iron and fire. I pressed my hands to either side of his face and pushed back against his lips hard. It felt right. I felt the blood rush through my fingers and toes, I felt my body temperature rising. Our lips parted and I was nearly breathless.

"I'm glad I finally did that." Gray said after nearly a too-long silence.

...

I had a backpack full of good stuff. The holsters on either side contained two large cannisters of hot coffee. Inside there were tons of cinnanmon rolls, apple danishes, powder donuts, and breakfast bars ready to be eaten. Courtesy of Ann. I had gotten to the Inn early and asked for Kai. It was his last day in Mineral Town, he'd be leaving close to noon for The City. Even though the sun was just barely rising, Ann reported he had already left. So, we packed a breakfast bag.

I rushed to the beach to see the crates stacked and strapped to the deck of his boat. "Kai?" I called, trying to be quiet. I paused on the dock to watch the sun, which was breaking over the horizon above the waves. I went back to searching. I didn't dare try to jump onto the boat. I went to the Snack Shack. The door was locked. "Kai?" I shouted, banging the door. No answer.

I thought to the many times I was in the shack. There was a door in the pantry behind the kitchen. I squeezed between Zack's cabin and the Snack Shack, trying my damndest not to squish my loot. I jumped over a crate, feeling like a daredevil. When I rounded the corner, that's when I saw him. He was sitting on the stoop of the back door, a cigarette in one hand, a mug of coffee in the other. He seemed very surprised to see me. He scrambled to his feet. He wasn't wearing a bandana or flip flops or cargo shorts. His brown curls were free and dangling on his forehead. He was wearing black pants and black boots.

"There you are." I said. "I've been looking for you."

"Already?" He smiled faintly. "It's barely six in the morning."

"Well, I was gonna buy the new hot-shot sous chef some breakfast," I said, sitting on the stoop. He sat back where he had been previously. "But Ann said she heard you leave... so I brought breakfast to the hot-shot sous chef instead." I explained, popping the backpack open and pushing a cinnamon roll into his hand.

He took a bite. "I probably would have forgotten to eat before I left."

"Then what? You pop open a crate on the ocean?"

"Hell no, I'd rather starve." Kai said, pushing the last of the roll into his mouth. He washed it down with a gulp of coffee.

"Are you nervous?" I asked after a moment of silence. I fished myself a breakfast bar out while he topped his mug off with some coffee from the cannister.

"As all get out." Kai replied, not even lifting his eyes from his coffee. He watched it omniously. "Claire, what if I'm not good enough?" His eyes met mine abruptly and I saw the unsettlement of the future in his chocolate eyes.

"Is that what you're worried about?" I nearly laughed and choked on my breakfast bar. "Kai, you're the best chef I've ever met. I figured I'd lose weight moving to a farm, but you actually made me gain three pounds more than what I had when I got here." He smiled for only a moment and then looked back at his mug, admiring the ripples on the surface. "You should be happier than this, Kai."

"That's what everyone keeps saying." Kai's bold brows came together now. He looked at me. The morning light breaking over the ocean gave his dark skin a light glow. "This is the best opportunity that's ever been handed to me."

"Then what's the problem?" I asked, drinking coffee from the lid of a cannister.

"You. You're the problem." He said very bluntly.

"I'm sorry...?" I swallowed my coffee too quickly, feeling a burning sear against my throat.

Kai stood up now, pacing shortly off the stoop, his coffee forgotten in hand. He paused and looked at the ocean and heaved a heavy sigh. I hated sighs like that. They reminded me of my mother's tiring exasperation. "Claire, I think I love you and... and I know! That's crazy." He gripped his bouncy locks between his tense fingers. I felt my face heat up. "I've never felt something like this. You make me want something different in life. You make me want to stay. I've always longed to travel, Claire. I've always had trouble staying in one place too long... but you... I could settle down with you."

"I..." My mouth had grown dry and I had to set my coffee down. I was sure my face was as red as a beet. I was moved but I... didn't feel the same way. He was my friend. Someone I could goof off with. And here he was laying all these cards against me and I had nothing to counter with.

"Please say something." He sighed, looking back to the ocean. Still, I couldn't get my mouth to work. I suddenly forgot how to pull the strings to those muscles. "Just say it. You don't feel the same. Tell me we're just friends."

"Kai, you're an amazing person-"

"Tell me we're just friends, Claire."

"I want to tell you that all our time together... I will cherish-"

"Please, stop!" He shouted over my ugly stuttering. I stopped now and stared. I was frozen. I truly felt like a deer in the headlights. "Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Tell me right now, I want to know, do you love him?"

"I don't know. It's too early to make that call." I said, feeling a weight come into my chest.

Kai bit his lip to stop his onslaught of words to come. He drank unsteadily from his mug and set it on a nearby empty crate. "You do know, bullshit."

"Really. I don't."

"Well, I know you do. I know what will happen when I'm gone." Kai slid down onto the ground, leaned up against the piled crates. He looked pathetically miserable in that moment. As if I had just taken his heart and smashed it to smithereens.

"Kai, I... I don't know what to say." I felt tears behind my eyes. And an anger boiling in my veins. I stood up and grabbed the backpack. I told myself to hold strong like a badass but tears were already wetting my cheeks. "Frankly, I'm hurt by you. You're not entitled to my love. Nobody is." I blinked rapidly. Kai was scrambling to his feet. I put my backpack over my shoulders and began squeezing back through the alleyway. My eyebrows were knit with frustration, my face hot and wet.

"Claire!"

I climbed over the crate and squeezed between his shack and Zack's cabin.

"Claire, please."

I stopped at the end of the alleyway, panting. I looked back at him, only his head visible over the stacks of crates. I couldn't think of anything to say. My windpipes had nearly shut, anyway. I wasn't sure I could speak with my voice squeaking. I trudged through the sand and to the plaza without looking back.

I couldn't go home. I realized that as I tried to catch my breath in the plaza. My throat felt ragged. I rubbed my eyes furiously and turned the opposite direction from my farm. I had to put as much distance between me and the beach as I physically could. I suddenly couldn't stand the grains of sand or the sound of the ocean. I needed to take a shower. That's what I wanted. It's where I always went when I was upset. As a child, a hot shower was my safe place. My parents couldn't follow me into the bathroom and berate me while I showered. I threw the backpack into the nearby bushes as I walked. My back was stiff and as straight as an arrow. The tears wouldn't stop and my body wouldn't move very fluidly. I hugged my elbows and tried to catch my breath, but that was to no avail.

The day was almost completely lit now. I was worried about Mineral Town waking to see me in shambles. Luckily the Inn was in view. I wiped my eyes again, feeling the puffy soreness that came with tense crying. I paused for a moment and ran my face against my sleeve, sniffling deeply. I rolled my sleeves up and adjusted my pants before heaving a sigh. I heard the ocean in the distance and my lips puckered before cracking and I fell into cries again. I couldn't believe myself. I had been so strong. Why was I losing it all now?

 _You're crying?! Pathetic. They're just words, Claire! Words you should listen to! Not cry at!_

I pressed my hot face to my damp palms and shook my head furiously. I would just have to storm upstairs and to the shower as fast as possible to eliminate the questions. It was the safe place. No one would follow you into the shower. I held my hand over my pursed lips, collected myself, and burst through the door.

"Good morning, Claire... Hey! What's wrong?" Ann called from behind the bar. Harris, the post master, looked over his shoulder, followed in a domino effect by the morning coffee group of Rick, Gotz, and Mayor Thomas. The men stared with wide eyes that irritated me to no end. Sitting at the end of the bar by his lonesome with butter toast and orange juice was Gray. He had just looked over his shoulder and I met his eyes. Only momentarily. I immediately looked away and bolted for the stairs.

"Claire." Gray stood up, trying to reach for my arm. Being smaller, it was easier to evade him. "Claire!" He called louder. His voice shook me to the core. But I kept going up the stairs, eyes forward and clouded with salty tears. I heard his boots behind me. I went into Ann's room, closing the door behind me. I rubbed my eyes viciously. There was a knock. "... Claire?" His voice was so soft.

"Yeah?" I asked, my back still to the door. I tried my hardest to keep my vocal chords steady.

"Can I come in?"

"I'd rather you didn't." I said after a moment. I finally lifted my eyes from my hands and wiped them shakily on my jeans. "I just need to take a shower."

"Okay, I'll wait."

"No, go to work." I replied. "I'll come find you later."

I turned the creaky knob over and watched the shower spring to life. I held my hand under it. Sharp as needles cold, but I didn't pull away. I watched the beads of water glide over my hand. When the water was toasty and casting steam into the air, I stepped in the porcelain tub and let the water overrun me. I inhaled the moist air. My hair flattened to my head.

My body felt like lead. I sat down beneath the steaming water and held my knees. Beneath the warm water, I could not distinguish my salty tears from the clean water. All my life, it seemed like no one had ever given quite a damn about me. I had a single light in my life: The Williams' family. Nothing else made me happy. My parents paid me no mind. I did not matter. But I mattered to the Williams' family and they cherished me as the sister Gray never had. And then they were gone and my life was dark. It's like someone stole the sun from my universe.

Coming here and being cared for not only by Gray again but also Kai overwhelmed me with a feeling I had never felt. I've always wanted to be loved, but I never wanted that love to confuse or make someone crumble. And I felt that love had. That loving friendship had deconstructed itself. I thought to my parents after the flood gates tripped open. Had they always been right?

I pushed my mop of sopping hair from my face, thunking it over my shoulder. I felt no desire to run my fingers through the knots. I looked into the steam and blinked rapidly. I didn't know how long I'd been in the shower. I was sure I had drained the hot water for the day. I turned the shower off and wrapped myself in a towel. I settled for the edge of the tub and watched the water spiral down the drain. I practiced a technique I had used in high school. Watch the suddy water make a tornado into the drain, breath in and out, and let your frustrations wash away with your filth. The bathtub finally ran dry, though, and my frustrations stayed.

I didn't feel like crying anymore. I felt like going home, watering my plants, and nailing more wood pegs into the ground to make progress on my fence. I felt like working diligently and forgetting everything. I wanted to forget summer ever ended.

When I came out of the bathroom, Ann was sitting on her bed, straight as an arrow. She bucked up even more when I exited, running a towel through my damp hair. "Oh, Claire! I was so worried about you!" She leapt to me, grabbing my hands. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I shook my head, withdrawing my hands. I kept drying my hair raggedly. "I just got overwhelmed on the farm this morning. The harvest is coming."

"You work way too hard, you know that, right?" Ann placed her hands on her hips.

"I feel like I've barely made a dent." I rounded her, throwing the towel into her hamper. I fingered my hair into place, swiping my bangs to the right. They were beginning to get too long. "A hot shower helped." I smiled rather easily at her and she grinned back.

The exchange was short-lived before we heard a loud bang that shook the entire building, followed by, "GRAY!" Ann and I raced each other to the top of the stairs, where we crouched and peered between the railing. Kai was standing in the doorway, the door left swinging wide open behind him. He looked flustered. He could not decide whether to ball his fist up or leave the palm open. The breakfast group had dispersed, but Gray was the lone straggler. He was standing up, too, probably from the shock of Kai bursting in. He looked surprised, yet he did not react very brashly.

Ann and I exchanged nervous looks.


	16. Next Summer

Chapter Sixteen

"Kai, what the hell?" Gray tipped the bill of his cap upwards. He paused, and from the stairs, I was able to see his body untense a little, "Hey, man, have you slept at all?"

"Shut up!" Kai sneered, his voice ragged, like he had smoked too many cigarettes. He slammed the door, shaking the building again. He had a fire in his eyes as he shoved a stool out of his way and made a steaming path towards Gray at the bar. Gray anticipated him and moved away to give himself some room. Ann and I ducked further behind the railing to avoid being seen.

"Kai, seriously, what the hell." Gray threw his hands up in confusion.

"You love her, don't you?!" Kai shouted, his locks bouncing.

"What?"

Kai looked down briefly, his face growing red. He then threw a punch, hitting Gray square in the jaw. Gray staggered backwards, falling against the wall. He rubbed his jaw sorely and looked to Kai with angry eyes, now, too.

"What is wrong with you!?" Gray barked, shoving Kai harshly in the chest. "Back up, give me some room!" Gray huffed, shaking his head, "Why the hell did you punch me!? I don't even know what the fuck you're talking about."

Kai laughed now, "You play stupid, just like her!"

"Who!?"

"CLAIRE!" Kai exploded, shoving Gray again. He then clutched his coveralls in his shaking fists, dragging Gray closer, "You love her, don't you?"

"Let go of me!" Gray untangled his fists, pushing him away again. Gray glared at him as he smoothed his coveralls out, "I don't see how any of that is your business. Why do you ask now? Right before you leave?"

"Gray, I love her." Kai pressed his hands to his chest, as if he was pleading for his life.

"No, you don't." Gray's voice immediately grew angry. "You love every girl who pays the slightest attention to you. You don't love Claire."

"How do you know?!" Kai sneered, "She's become significant to me this summer."

Gray didn't reply. He only laughed sadly, irritating Kai.

"You don't understand, Gray! I'd throw this contract away for her. I'd work my ass off for her. I'd stay for her."

"Then you'll finally have sex with her and be back to the call of the ocean." Gray continued laughing. Kai's hands folded into fists.

"How can you say I don't love her?!"

"Kai, doesn't this whole thing look familiar? When you look at me, can you imagine Rick saying the same words?" Gray shrugged, "You didn't love Popuri. This is the hill you died on with her. You didn't consider her feelings at all before you hit Rick."

Kai let out an aggravated sigh and whacked Gray's hat off his head. His silver hair fell sloppily from beneath his hat. The red was beginning to break through at the roots again. Gray didn't even react besides blinking rapidly.

"Be petty all you want. I know you don't love her." Gray knelt and picked his hat up, dusting it off. He walked to the bar, his body moving languidly. He looked like he was trying to desecalate the situation. He placed the hat on the bar and sighed, "Kai, we're friends. Why are we doing this?"

"I am so frustrated by our friendship," Kai said, still tense and angry, "We've both always been searching to complete our lives. The girl of my dreams finally comes into my life and, what do you know, she's the girl of your damn dreams, too!"

"She's my childhood sweetheart!" Gray cried, "She's been the girl of my dreams since I was six!"

"So you do love her?"

"Of course I love her!" Gray exploded. He sat down in the stool at the bar and slumped against it, "I couldn't believe it when she just showed up here. I never would have imagined seeing her in my wildest dreams. I wouldn't let myself go back there to her... back to when my parents were alive. All she reminded me of was the life I lost. But all she's done since she's gotten here and is revived the life I had and made it fit with the life I live now."

"Claire's made me realize there's more to life than chasing one dream," Kai told him, "That life can have multiple roads and that it's okay to stop and water the garden sometimes." A silence fell between the two friends and they stared at each other painstakingly. Kai shook his head and scuffed his boots against the floor, "Guess you win, man."

"Oh, come on, Kai, that's not-" Gray stood up, but Kai cut him off.

"I know exactly what's going to happen!" Kai shouted over the exasperate ashen-haired boy, "I'll come back and she'll be Claire Williams, and you'll have cute little babies running around on the farm!"

"You're fucking delusional." Gray said after a moment, shaking his head, "I don't know what to say. I have nothing to offer to fix this situation. It's your choice, Kai. Are you going to get on your boat and go to this job, or are you going to sell your boat and stay here?"

"You think you're so much better than me!" Kai roared, "You think you're above me! You think you deserve her just because of how long you've known her! Time isn't a measure of a bond."

" _Deserve her_? What is she, a prize?" Gray shot back.

Kai punched Gray again, then grabbed hold of his coveralls. The two friends fell over and began wrestling each other. Kai punched Gray square in the face again. Gray shoved him off and kicked him in the side to bring space between them. Kai got to his knees, wheezing, and grabbing Gray's sleeve, landing a punch against his jaw again. Gray didn't hold back in slamming his fist into his right eye. Gray fell against the bar, panting raggedly, his coveralls ruffled and pulled loose at his neck. Kai rubbed his eyes furiously and leaned against a table leg. They resorted to staring at each other again.

"Is this where we end?" Gray finally asked, looking down at his hands, which probably throbbed from punching Kai, "Is this the hill you want to die on?" Gray met Kai's eyes again, "You're my best friend, Kai."

"You're mine, too..." Kai said very quietly, "I just... I feel like I've missed so many chances by moving on so quickly. And, again, I was watching something large slip through my fingers. I couldn't let it go by... not without a fight."

"It sounds like you're done being a travelling chef. It sounds like maybe it's time to manage a full-time establishment." Gray said, feeling his cheek, which had grown red and sore.

"It's all I've ever known. I've never craved anything else."

"I think you can crave the unknown."

Another silence fell between them. Kai sighed and hung his head, "I'm sorry, Gray. I've screwed everything up. I've hurt Claire. I can't force something if it doesn't fit."

"You know she cares about you," Gray said.

"Yeah... like she said, I'm not entitled to her love."

"I'm not either," Gray stood and crossed to Kai, holding his hand out to him, "Come on, man. Let's go upstairs, wash our faces, and relax." Kai stared at his hand for a moment before he took the help to his feet.

"What about work?" Kai asked, glancing towards the clock.

"Forget it," Gray waved his hand in dismissal.

Ann and I didn't have enough time to react before Gray and Kai rounded up the stairs and stopped with shocked faces when they saw us sitting at the top.

"Claire...!" Gray stuttered. His face was already red and purple from bruising. It only got redder, if that was possible, "Were you there... the whole time?" I resorted to a nod.

"... Well, shit," Kai muttered from behind Gray.

...

Kai ended up leaving. He had a contract to fulfill. He was determined to get his life together in the next coming months to purchase a home on the island and begin a full-time business. He had his eyes on the beach in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Gray and I sat on the beach under an umbrella and watched his ship disappear over the horizon, finally, as the sun dipped behind the mountains in the distance. I hugged my knees and rest my chin on top, watching the choppy waves rush against each other.

The sound of feet sinking into sand drew my attention over my shoulder. Gray looked, too. It was Popuri. She was wearing a pink tanktop and white lace shorts. Her puffy petunia-colored hair blew in the breeze behind her. Her brilliant eyes, surrounded by bushy eyelashes, searched the horizon.

"Hey, Popuri," I said.

"Is he gone?" She asked, her slender body walking towards us. Daylight was burning out quickly.

"Yeah, he left a few hours ago," I confirmed.

"It's funny," Popuri laughed sadly, combing some curly hair from her clear face, "I get the courage to speak to him after he's left."

"Why would you want to talk to Kai?" Gray asked, cocking an eyebrow up. He remembered their trainwreck together all those years ago.

"We haven't talked in a while," Popuri said, "Besides, things are different."

"Why's that?" I asked, squinting against the blazing sun over her shoulders.

"My mother's not going to live much longer," Popuri said, very matter-of-fact. It stunned me. She usually was an emotionally charged young woman, yet she was speaking so bluntly. As if the reality didn't bother her or prick her skin, "And it's made me think about how none of us get out alive." She smiled sadly and left it at that. She looked at the horizon once more, then left.

"I forgot how old she's gotten," Gray said as the last puff of her hair disappeared behind the hedges of the plaza, "For some odd reason, she's perpetually a ten year-old in my mind."

"Is that how old she was when you met her?"

"Yeah, and she was sickly," Gray accounted, staring off into the distance to view the past.

"What was Mineral Town like ten years ago?" I asked, stretching my legs into the sand, "I can't imagine what the move was like for you. You came here so long ago and never saw The City again."

"Well, actually, that's not true," Gray told me, "I came here and stayed a few days while my grandfather introduced me to the shop and gave me my first books on the trade. Then I met all his war buddies on Waffle Island and we stayed there for the whole summer. After that, he took me back to The City, I got the rest of my things I wanted before my parent's estate sale, and then I came back here."

"I wish I had known," I said, pressing my cheek back to my knees.

"Trust me, I wish I could have told you."

"Well, tell me the story," I said, "I want to know what happened after you left."

Gray stood, brushing the sand from his jeans. He shook his blue T-shirt for a moment and then hoisted me to my feet, "Let's go back to The Inn. I have pictures I can show you." I grinned and followed him up the sand to the plaza steps. I paused for a moment, looked out to the empty sea horizon, and smiled.

"See you next summer, Kai."


	17. Behind the Photographs Pt 1

Chapter Seventeen

In Gray's room, he got his paraphanalia out and ordered me to load a pipe while he pulled a trunk out from the closet that had WILLIAMS stenciled on it in white spray paint. "This was my grandpa's during the war," He explained, blowing dust away before cracking the hatch open, "He gave it to me for my things since this was the only logical place for me to live as a kid."

"So, did you grow up here with Ann?"

"Pretty much," Gray said absently as he sorted through his belongings, "The farm was inhabitated at the time, and Mayor Thomas was too scared to sell land to people outside the island in fear of changing the community. You can see how his campaign has relaxed," Gray shrugged and tossed a dusty book to the side, "The shop was too small and my grandpa didn't have the equity to explain, so Doug stepped up and offered me housing."

Gray hauled three photo albums from the trunk and brought them to the table. I had finished my chore and opened the window to allow the warm evening air to blow through. The sun was still blazing lively behind the mountains. I watched two birds flit across the sky and dive into the tree that bloomed vibrantly across the porch of the small town clinic.

"Hey, look at this," Gray was smiling and holding a picture out to me. It was a souvenir photo from Six Flags. My heart nearly seized in my chest as I held the picture in my hand. There were his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Williams. Her hair was vibrantly red in the sunny day at the park. It was pulled into a high ponytail with sunglasses held firmly in place by her thick, luxurious hair. Beside her Mr. Williams' face was the future image of what Gray's would chisel out to be after puberty. They looked so happy. I followed their arms down to see their hands draped around the shoulders of Gray and I. My eyes hovered over Mrs. Williams' perfectly manicured nails. I admired the way her hand curled from my shoulders, not holding back. She touched me as if I was on my own.

"I remember that day," I finally said, looking back up at Gray. The throbbing of blood drained from my ears, "God, it feels like a lifetime ago."

"Tell me about it," Gray laughed dryly, his eyes lingering on the photo. We sat down and shared the pipe between us while he sifted through photos. He showed me one of him and his dad at a Cub Scouts meeting. Gray was beaming beneath the bill of his hat with big blue eyes and wild curls stretching like frames above his eyebrows. His dad had his arms wrapped around him, holding a boxcar he had helped Gray assemble and paint.

Another picture showed Gray in a suit and his mother in a green evening gown that complimented her pasty complexion well, "I think we were at a benefit for my dad's work," Gray said, passing to me. Mrs. Williams was holding Gray's hand. The young boy seemed preoccupied with something off camera and was leaning away, disinterested in holding hands with his mother. Despite this, she smiled into the camera.

Gray found the bundle of his parent's wedding photos. This was years before his birth. The wedding was luxurious, however. His mother wore a beautiful flowing gown with lace sleeves that spiraled in dainty beauty down to her wrists. She seemed even thinner in her youth. Sparkling gems lit up in her hair, which was mounted high above her head, in curls and braids. A professional had allowed a few curls to dangle, framing her heartshaped face. She looked like a queen in her photos. There were some of her alone, holding her rose bouquet. Others featured her with bridesmaids, friends from college. They took silly photos that betrayed their gussied-up appearances. They also took pretty photos. The five bridesmaids, in lavendar colored dresses, surrounded Suzi Williams, but none shined as bright as the bride herself. More photos revealed Mr. Williams in his youth, with his bouncy brown hair, and his crisp tuxedo. Some had him posing without his jacket, sitting on a marble staircase with his suspenders. Other pictures included his groomsmen, his piers in the law world. The pictures of the bride and groom together deserved to plaster magazines.

"I wonder where they are," I wondered absent-mindedly as I let my fingertips glide the glossy surface of the picture with Mrs. Williams and her bridesmaids.

"Yeah, I wonder how often they remember my mom. It's been nearly ten years," Gray stared at the picture with me, "When do you completely forget about someone?"

"I don't think you ever forget," I said, "I think it just gets easier as time goes on."

...

 _The boat ride had been uneventful. Smooth seas, bright days on the ocean. Gray spent most of his time sitting at the bow, watching the ship cut through the water as if it was butter. The cool mist spray felt good. He tugged his UMA cap harder onto his head. He'd be damned if he lost his father's hat. It was the only thing he currently had in his posession that belonged to his parents. He was leaned up against the boat's railing, still wearing the clothes he wore to school yesterday morning. He looked over his shoulder, wishing he could still see The City. Unfortunately, the only thing in sight was an unfamilar island in the distance, which the boat was heading straight towards. The twelve year old felt a pit of doom slowly unfurling in his stomach._

 _He thought about his parent's funeral that would take place tomorrow. He dragged his school backpack closer and pulled his English notebook out. He had a few lecture notes filling the first couple of pages, but he kept flipping until he found a passage he had written. 'For my parents'. He had been working on memorizing it. He had words left unsaid that he felt needed to be expressed as a last goodbye before his parent's were buried. He had skipped lunch just to work on it in the library first thing on Monday after the death of his parents. Teachers were shocked to see Gray Williams at school on Monday. They had heard what happened. The prinicpal and a counselor tried to intervene Gray and turn him around. The vice principal offered to drive him home, but he refused._

 _Gray looked up at the horizon, squinting his eyes from the brilliant day. The island was only growing larger. It looked pretty big with trees covering majority of it's surfaces. The island climbed high and low. Gray glanced back to his sloppy penmanship and ripped the passage out of the notebook._

 _You'll never see me score another touchdown, you'll never help me race another boxcar, we'll never go visit the museum's new exhibit. I won't get to make you proud again, you'll never see me walk the stage, we'll never pick out the best colleges together._

 _Gray crumpled the paper up in his hand and threw it into the ocean. He watched the paper get overtaken by the waves and sink without hesitation. He watched through the ship railings as it disappeared, immersed into the large sea. It would never be seen again._

 _Saibara entered the deck at that moment and spoke with the captain, a young tanned man named Zack, who had just moved to Mineral Town after the end of his military service. Saibara was wearing a straw hat to protect his face from sun blisters._

 _"Boy, we're comin' up on Mineral Town," He called, coming out from the shade, "Get all your things together, we'll be dockin' in about an hour."_

 _Gray went down to the cabin below he had shared with Saibara overnight. He had the top bunk. He hauled himself up into and laid down, his face hot from the sun. He pulled the cap off, his red curls falling all over his pillow._

 _"I'm going to count to three and I'll be back in The City..." Gray whispered to himself, "One... two... three..." He blinked rapidly as his eyes greeted the familiar cool steel of last nights dreams. He sighed, almost frustrated. He flopped on his bunk bed like a fish out of water. He pressed the side of his face into his pillow and looked out the porthole at the passing ocean._

 _He hated this. He hated every bit of this. His life felt unfamiliar. He felt lost. All he wanted was his grandmother and Claire. And yet, he was in the middle of the ocean. In a matter of seventy-two hours, his life as he knew it had changed in the blink of an eye. He could hear the throbbing of his heart in his ears as he watched the white capped surf. Destination unknown, he felt the spiral of uncertainty. He closed his eyes to stop the madness of his mind, but he felt his psyche sinking in on him, weighing the ship down, pushing it into the depths of further unknown._

 _Gray eventually got out bed and walked the small kitchenette back and forth. He imagined the whole cabin filling with water. He could see the pots and pans bobbing in the cold ocean water as it seeped through. He imagined himself having to wade through the water, but ultimately Gray could only muster the energy to imagine himself laying down on his bed as the water comes over the edge. He thought about his body becoming submersed and lifeless._

 _"I don't want that," He said very suddenly, even though he was alone. He couldn't imagine his parents lifeless, let alone himself. The idea made him feel ill. He busied himself rearranging his backpack and making sure to grab his hoodie off his bed. He decided to make both the beds as well._

 _"Gray! Get up here, boy! I want you to see the island!" Saibara called down the hatch. Gray went up the ladder after pulling both of his backpack straps up. He mashed his cap back onto his head as the assaulting sunlight greeted him. After he closed the hatch, he turned and gawked at the approaching island. Mother Hill stuck out largely now, beckoning wildlife to settle in her nestles._

 _Gray joined his grandfather down on the bow, the dock only minutes out now. Saibara grinned and took a deep breath, "Ah, home. Smell the air, boy. This air isn't full of fumes and toxins. Fill your lungs with the air the trees produce and the ocean cleanses." Gray looked around at the tall pine trees, "This is simple life. This is an ideal life."_

 _Ideal for who? Gray wanted to ask, but bit his tongue._

 _"Where's the school?" Gray asked, already dreading his morning walks._

 _"School?" Saibara scoffed, "Boy, there are no schools out here. I said this was simple life. My shop is your school, I am your teacher. Your true learning begins with me."_

 _"What am I learning?" Gray asked, looking up at Saibara now._

 _"The family trade: blacksmithing," Saibara settled an arm around Gray's shoulders, "Gray, I had had plans to give this trade to George... ahem, your father. But life had other plans for him. He was talented in other areas that beckoned him. Now, you, my only grandson, will carry the family trade. We see how long it takes to build a family and how easy it is to destroy one."_

 _The seagulls squawked overhead as the dock drew close. Zack leapt from the boat to the ricket dock and helped guide the vessel. With his muscular arms, he tied the ship off and worked on getting the luggage off. Saibara had brought only a duffel bag. He had no intentions of lingering in The City. Gray had only the backpack on his back, full of now useless homework, a book that was checked out under Claire's name at the library, and some drawings to a comic they had been working on about being soldier of fortunes who answered to no one but themselves._

 _Saibara accepted help from Zack to get onto the dock and then took his duffel bag and tipped Zack for the trip, "Come along, Gray," The old man grunted and crossed the sand, displeased with it pouring into his sandals. Gray was still standing on the dock, looking back at the ocean he had just crossed. All those miles he had gone through. How far it was from his old life. "Gray!" He leapt from his daydreams and followed his grandfather up into the plaza._

 _"Oh, Saibara, hold on!" Came a woman's cry._

 _"Dammit," Saibara muttered as he turned with Gray. Three women with three young girls similar in age approached the Williams men, "Good afternoon, ladies."_

 _"Who is this little guy?" The darkest haired of the three asked in a loud voice as she smacked gum. She had the oldest daughter, who had matching jet black hair. The daughter held hers back in a braid and looked to be high school age._

 _"This is Gray, my grandson," Saibara explained, "He's here to learn the trade of blacksmithing."_

 _"Passing the torch!" The dark haired woman cooed, "New generations will keep Mineral Town alive, is what I always say! Aja will be sellin' wine before we know it! She nearly knows the whole creation process." The woman massaged her daughter's rather tense shoulders._

 _"Yes, Manna, Duke has told me the bottles she corked are almost ready to come out of the cellar," Saibara agreed. Aja still remained silent. Her eyes were dark, almost violet. Gray was nearly attracted to her dark look. He found her enchanting._

 _The pasty woman with brown hair in a bob spoke next, sporting her dark haired child forward, too. This girl looked to be very close to Gray in age. She also had long black hair and olive skin. Her hair was held back with a green headband and she looked more tomboyish, "My daughter, Mary, is always excited to have new playmates on the block!" The mother bat her thick lashes at Saibara. The daughter seemed wiry in her mother's grasp, visibly uncomfortable. She struggled to keep her large framed glasses balanced on her nose. Gray smiled at her, nonetheless, to be polite._

 _"Gray won't be doing any playing for quite some time, Anna. He must read."_

 _Oh, great, Gray thought. He tore his eyes away from Mary and sourly thought about his new life._

 _"Karen is always willing to tutor with reading in case he needs some extra help. She's been reading since she was three years old!" The blonde woman of the group said, pushing her similar aged daughter forward. The young girl had brown hair with blond streaks and was experimenting with make-up. She was wearing eyeshadow and mascara that lacked clean edges._

 _"Mom!" She hissed, the first of the daughter's to speak. She crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"Thank you for the offer, Sasha. Gray reads proficently, however."_

 _Gray looked amongst the three girls and seemed completely disinterested in them. Gray felt a cultural barrier despite having only grown up across the channel. He was sure they would have nothing in common. He looked to the disengaged Aja who was watching the ocean over the hedges. She was thin and curvy. She was wearing a black sweater with the sleeves rolled and tight black pants, tucked into combat boots at the bottom, despite the heat. Mary was wearing a white short-sleeve button up, tucked into jeans with buckle-over sandals. Karen was wearing a denim vest over a white crop top, showing off her tan and flat stomach that lead to tight jean shorts with sneakers. In that moment, Gray ached for Claire._

 _"It's so... nice," Saibara paused to make sure he chose the right word, "... of you to bring your daughter's to meet my grandson, however, he is not here on vacation. He's here to live and learn." Saibara beckoned for Gray to follow and they trailed from the plaza. They walked to a gloomy shop amongst the happiness. Gray could only guess; it was his grandfather's. As Saibara fiddled with the keys, a tall man with short cropped blond hair exited the farm across the pathway._

 _"Welcome back, colonel!" He called, unbuttoning the top to his shirt to allow the breeze to pass through. He was wearing suspenders and blue jeans with dirty cowboy boots. He was dusting his gloves off and waving. Saibara paused what he was doing and crossed the pathway, shaking the man's hand. The farmer was at least a foot taller than Saibara, "How was your trip?"_

 _"Not too bad," Saibara nodded, dipping his hands into his pockets, "Ex-wife didn't give me too much trouble, can't complain. Got my grandson. That's him there, his name is Gray."_

 _"Hello, Gray," the man said in his solid deep voice, "my name is Rod," He looked back to Saibara, who he seemed to have a casual and friendly relationship with, "Rick's here if he needs some help adjusting. Every boy needs a best friend."_

 _I have a best friend, Gray thought angrily._

 _Saibara and Rod talked for a few moments longer on his new brood of chicken and about the approaching summer time._

 _"Maybe Derrick will need some help on the farm, he hasn't been feeling well," Rod explained._

 _Saibara and Rod shook hands, departing for the evening. Inside, the shop was dark and cold. Gray walked slowly while Saibara stumbled to his hearth and muttered as he loaded wood and coal. He struck a match and allowed the fire to grow to life, illuminating the room. There was a large desk and work space, and a smaller one on the other side of the hearth, empty._

 _"This is where you'll dedicate yourself to in a few years, after you've read and finished your technical teachings from me," Saibara announced, drawing Gray's attention from complex blueprints pasted to the wall, "This will be your workshop, but you may only work at it once I say you are allowed. You must earn your tools and your creative space."_

 _Gray stared vacantly at the work bench, "Where do I sleep?" He asked, very suddenly._

 _"Uh," Saibara arched his bushy eyebrows. He hadn't considered that part of his grandson's life, "A nearby Inn has a community room with a bed for you. I'll show you there," Gray turned for the door, but was grabbed by his grandfather on the arm very suddenly, "Boy, you're going to be sharing a floor with a girl your age. There better be no funny business, am I clear? You're to keep your hormones zipped up!" Gray's face turned red and he found no appropriate way to respond besides the nod of a head._

 _The walk, luckily was not far. And, while surprised, the inn-master, Doug, gave Gray a room with three beds. He assured Gray no one else had rented them and he would not have to share a bathroom. Saibara left Gray alone in his room for two hours. Gray just laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. He hadn't quite comprehended his new life yet. Nothing had set in. When his grandfather returned, he brought him his first book. A large four hundred-sixty-two page book on the introduction of blacksmith fundamentals. Gray would need to be at the shop at seven in the morning for lessons until the afternoon. Saibara was about to bade his grandson goodnight when he looked at the young boy sitting on the edge of his bed. The book in his lap made him look so much smaller. He seemed like a ghost in his head. His face was red from the boat ride, despite wearing a hat._

 _"Boy, come on, let's get dinner."_

 _That night, Gray had a silent meal of chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, and asparagus. It was good but he didn't relish. He ate robotically, as if it was only something he had to do. He looked around the inn as he earned glances from the regulars flocking for dinner. Saibara had a beer with his dinner and nodded to the faces he recognized, hoping to tide anyone's curosity. He wanted no one to approach the table. Gray seemed like a fish out of water and he was struggling to adjust. Saibara thought to his son fleetingly, before thinking of his ex-wife. He was determined to do a better job than Fiona ever could._

 _Saibara watched his grandson cut himself some steak and chew, looking around the inn with big blue eyes. Saibara had a plan for that boy._


	18. Behind the Photographs Pt 2

Chapter Eighteen

I stared at the picture of Gray, no older than fifteen, holding metal tongs into a roaring fire. He was wearing coveralls that were slightly too big. A bandana was covering the lower half of his face, his skin grimey with sweat and dust. His brilliant blue eyes were narrowed. The picture explained why his body was so hard and sturdy.

"I worked in the forgery from seven in the morning, well until five o'clock," Gray said, looking at more photos of Saibara documenting his training, "Sometimes I'd forget to stop for lunch. After about half a year in Mineral Town I decided I'd better accept the training and busy myself with something. I was getting so sick with hatred, stuck on the what if's. I needed something new to fixate on..."

 _His fourteenth birthday came and went. He expected nothing and that's what happened. At lunch, over tuna fish sandwiches and french fries, Saibara mentioned his birthday and asked his age behind a beard of crumbs. Gray still worked late that evening and came home covered in soot. He fought his boots off, leaving them by the door. Ann would have a fit about the floors she mopped tomorrow morning, he was sure. He knew she would expect a new bottle of suds from the marketplace. He unzipped his coveralls and stepped out, dropping his basketball shorts. He laid down in his bed with his boxers and T-shirt and heaved a sigh. He knocked his baseball cap to the ground as he stuffed his face into his goose down pillow. He didn't have the energy to shower._

 _The next morning, his body woke him up at 4:36 sharp. He took a shower, got dressed for work, and decided to go for a walk to chase the grogginess from his mind. He walked down to the beach and sat on the dock and listened to the waves. Gray closed his eyes and imagined the sound of the waves carrying him back to The City. He still felt, despite the time that had elapsed, that The City was his home. Mineral Town had been kind, however. Gray opened his eyes and watched as the first hint of the sun was beginning to break over the ocean._

 _These moments could not be seen in The City, and for that, Gray enjoyed Mineral Town. The orange burst over the horizon, making the ocean glitter like a sea of gold. Gray squinted, tugging the bill of his baseball cap down. Gray relished in the early morning light. It was still cool on his skin, forgiving, and rejuvenating._

 _"Great sunrises, huh?" Came a sudden voice that startled Gray. He looked over his shoulder to see Zack standing on the stoop of his log cabin at the end of the dock. He was wearing a gray tank top tucked into camo cargo pants with boots. His brown hair was cropped short and he still wore his dog tags. His face was clean shaven and bright, with a youthful presence, "People take for granted something as simple as the sun rise. We know it's gonna happen day and day again. Sometimes, though, it's nice to stop and watch it. Really helps me remember, anyway, that there's a simplicity to life," He took a long drink from his mug and leaned against his doorway, the screen door flapping in the gentle morning breeze._

 _Gray said nothing and looked back towards the sun, which was beginning to rise into the sky to alert the rest of the village that a new day meant new business. The teenager tensed as he heard the clatter of Zack's boots on the dock as he strolled to the end. He sat on one of the pier support pegs, balancing his mug on his knee._

 _"How're you enjoying Mineral Town? I didn't get to talk to you much when I was sailing you over here, which is a shame," Zack laughed and sheepishly ran his palm over his buzzed hair, "'cause I love to get to know the newest people coming here. It helps cushion the shell shock. I have seen the look that was on your face before. Hell, I was wearin' it a year and a half ago when I moved here, too."_

 _"Why did you move here?" Gray asked, looking at his sooty work boots dangling off the dock._

 _"I grew up in The City and I didn't make the best of choices or befriend the nicest people," Zack explained very nonchalantly, "I was getting in trouble, disregarding school, and cutting up at home. I barely graduated by the skin of my teeth. Sometimes I think it's 'cause they just wanted to stop dealing with me, so they passed me. Well, my parents were done dealing with me, too, and shipped me off to boot camp. I did surprisingly well. My generals liked me. I was invited to go to a real base and become standard in the Army. And then, they drafted me for the war conflict. I didn't even consider war would be on the table."_

 _"And you went?" Gray asked, rather incredulously._

 _"I felt that I had to. I had caused a lot of trouble and carelessly left my parents to put out my fires. I decided, as soon as I got word of my assignment, that it was my turn to put out someone else's fire. I gave my parents less than twenty-four hour notice of my deployment. They actually... tried to talk me out of it," Zack laughed now, "My dad told me I wasn't a bullet catcher. He promised me a spot in his construction business like he gave my brothers. I still went, though. It was for more of myself. Sometimes you just have to do things for yourself."_

 _"So... how'd you end up here?"_

 _"When I came back, I tried a spot on my dad's construction team. Turns out I developed PTSD and that gig didn't last very long. Became a car salesman, but I was awful at it. I felt like I had done everything in the army for nothing. Just to be back at square one. Unable to help myself, living in my parent's house again, struggling to contain myself. I was attending therapy, trying to find solutions, and someone suggested sailing and boating as a theruapeutic avenue. So I had nothing to lose. Took boat driving classes, got licensed, and then found a job onlline for Mayor Thomas to be the captain and main exporter for Mineral Town. My dad came out here with me, helped me build this cabin, and I've been happy and contained ever since."_

 _Gray looked back to the ocean now that was slowly turning more blue in the growing daylight. Zack had had nothing and made it into something. He made his life mean something. Gray was certain he had been given an opportunity in that moment to do something outside of his comfort range. His parents were always preaching about activity diversity that would look good on his resume. His mother always said it was worth doing if it made you uncomfortable. Blacksmithing was obviously important to his family name. Gray stood up and shook Zack's hand before crossing the sand and making his way back to the Inn._

 _He grabbed his blacksmithing fundamental book, a piece of toast, and began his walk to the shop. As he ate, he flipped through the pages, dusting the crumbs out of the way as his eyes glided through the lines._

 _"Good morning, Gray," He looked up from his book to see Aja leaning over the fence from the vineyard. He smiled to greet her. They had been friendly with each other. Aja seemed to find a sincere friendship in him. They had a general interest in the same books, "What're you reading?"_

 _"Blacksmith Fundamentals," Gray showed her the spine of the book._

 _"Boring," She feigned a yawn while her lips, painted in a dark complimenting color, formed a grin._

 _"Oh, and picking grapes is so much more fun," Gray shot back._

 _"It is because you can sneak a snack," Aja turned to a plant, rustled it, and then offered a handful of grapes out to Gray. He took them and popped one into his mouth. It was plump and sweet, nearly too tart for Gray's preference, "You already off to work?" She asked._

 _"Yeah, lots of book work today," Gray nodded, "What about you?"_

 _"Oh, you know, another day in paradise," Her sarcastic humor amused Gray. She was easily the most sadistic of all the village members of Mineral Town. He was tickled by it. She was also very pretty. She had become a decent friend. She was the only one of the three daughters he met on the first day that continued speaking to him, "My parents have been arguing, what's new?"_

 _"I had a friend who struggled with the same thing."_

 _"Oh yeah?" Aja cocked a bold brow up nearly seductively, "What'd they do?"_

 _"Come over to my house all the time."_

 _Aja laughed, "Are you inviting me over to your place?"_

 _Gray felt his face suddenly heat up, "Well, uh, if you want to come over this evening, I have a chess board and some cool picture books."_

 _"You're from The City, right?" Aja leaned even further over the fence, balancing on her combat boots._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Will you tell me stories about The City?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"I'll be waiting here this evening for you to pick me up!"_

 _This only made Gray's face turn redder._

 _..._

"I didn't know Manna and Duke had a daughter," I said as Gray handed me a photo. It was a picture of the young women of Mineral Town at the grand opening of the library upon Mary's fifteenth birthday. Aja was standing on the end, her hands dug into the pockets of a leather jacket. Her fishtail braid was cascading over her shoulder. She was looking towards the camera without even a hint of a smile. She was sorely dark looking compared to rest of the sunshine-y girls of the village, "What happened to her?"

"She ran away," Gray said, pulling another photo from behind a plastic casing. This was a photo of a summer time celebration. Gray was sharing a bath towel with Aja, who was wearing a black and white one piece. She had pasty skin. It was noticeable she was not an outside girl. Her raven hair was piled atop her head, but she was smiling, engaged with the conversation she and Gray were having, "She hated Mineral Town. Duke's a drunk and Manna's an irrational loudmouth. She felt trapped by the winery. It's not what she wanted."

"So, you knew Aja?" I lowered the photo to the rest we had scattered across the table top. It was dark out now, and the cicadas sang brightly through the open window.

"Yeah, for those first two years, I like to think we were close," Gray nodded.

"Where did she go?"

"Where she went, I have no idea. She wouldn't tell me. And rightfully so. I could have accidentally leaked her location. She stole a small fishing boat that was stored behind Zack's cabin. It was Gotz's. She just took off in the middle of the night one summer when I was sixteen. She always talked about it, but I was shocked when it actually happened."

"Wow, that's crazy. So she was only eighteen when she took off?"

"Yeah," Gray said, "Sometimes I wonder how she is. Not a phone call has come since she left. I can only imagine the worry her parents feel every day wondering if their daughter is even alive."

"They never saw how unhappy she was?" I asked.

"I don't think a lot of people did."

 _Aja was sitting on the fence that evening. It was well after five and the sun was setting, but she sat patiently. Gray rounded the corner, covered in soot and grime, his coverall sleeves rolled, and a bandana dangling uselessly around his neck. His hat was turned backwards, his red curls furocious._

 _"Good lord, what happened to you?"_

 _"Hands-on training this afternoon," Gray said, glancing down at his appearance, "It's dirty work."_

 _"I can tell."_

 _The two teenagers walked to the Inn, which, of course, was only next door to the winery, and went upstairs to his room. He washed his face and combed his hair in the bathroom then changed into khaki pants and a white T-shirt. When he went back into his room, refreshed, Aja had set up the chessboard at the table. Gray was sure he'd beat her, but she turned out to be cunning in where she chose to move pieces._

 _"I've never met someone who has lasted after I took out all of his pawns," Aja observed, her black eyeshadow glimmering in the fan light._

 _"Part of my plan is losing my pawns," Gray grinned at her. Aja met his eyes and returned the smile._

 _"Do you mind if I ask..." She paused and looked back down to the chessboard, "Why did you move here?" She shrugged rather sheepishly, but Gray thought it only made her look cute, "My mom made a big deal about meeting you."_

 _"I moved here to live with my grandfather because my parents died."_

 _Aja cringed at the words, "I'm sorry... that must be..." She fell at a loss of words. She seemed to be calculating herself in that moment, "I couldn't imagine the pain. My parents and I aren't close by many means, but to lose them altogether... I'm sorry."_

 _"I guess it still hasn't set in," Gray shrugged, moving his knight forward in its signature L pattern, "I still feel like they're going to come pick me up, like this was just a vacation. It's startin' to look permament, though," He smiled, almost in a sad way._

 _"Were you close with your parents?" Aja asked with wide open eyes._

 _"Yeah," Gray nodded, "I was very close with them."_

 _"That's so hard to hear," Aja lowered her head and moved the bishop across the board._

 _"Thanks for being so empathetic," Gray blinked very rapidly, "My grandpa hasn't wanted to talk about it at all. Everyone else just gives me sad eyes here... you're the first one to give enough of a damn to ask me."_

 _"The people around here are... fake," Aja let out a huff, shrugging out of her leather jacket. She was wearing a black and grey striped T-shirt that fit very comfortably, "I hate it here in Mineral Town. The only thing I hate more is my life because this is all I know. I'll get strapped with that winery and goodbye life," She waved it all away with the flick of her wrist._

 _"You don't want the family business?" Gray sat back in his chair, twirling a discarded pawn between his fingers._

 _"No, and I wasn't even asked," Aja grumbled, "All it's done is made my father a drunk."_

 _"I get how you feel. I wasn't asked if I wanted to be a blacksmith, either."_

 _In that moment, Aja suddenly smiled. It was pearly white and seemed rather genuine. She leaned forward on her elbows, seemingly disinterested in chess now, "Do you want to see the world?"_

 _"There's a lot out there," Gray glanced to the window. He then took his hat off, running his fingers through his curls, "I wouldn't know where to start."_

 _"That's what is fantastic about the world. You can be whoever you want. You can lead life after life. I don't know where to start either, but I know it needs to be far away from here."_

 _"How far?"_

 _"I don't know," Aja stood up and went to stand by the window, looking at the dark town with warm homes lit up in neat rows, "The Edge of the World is pretty far."_

 _"Is there a point that's ever too far?" Gray stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled to the window to be beside her._

 _"No, I'll go past the Edge if I can."_

 _"Do you think you could do that?" Gray asked, looking up at the gloomy teenager. He remembered having a similar conversation with Claire. Gray didn't like when Claire talked the way she did that night on the phone. The way she hung up, so quietly, and not fighting to keep him on the line longer, "Could you really leave behind the familiarity?"_

 _"I'd like to think I could," Aja nodded, pushing the window open, "I can't spend my whole life comfortable, can I?"_

 _A silence fell between the teenagers and they opted to staring out the window, listening to the night-time orchestra. The silence was comfortable. Gray didn't feel the need to fill the air with words. Content, he watched the twinkling stars. Aja tucked a long raven lock behind her ear and fell against the windowsill. She looked to Gray, then lowered her eyes. Gray admired her make up._

 _"Wanna call the game a draw?" She asked as she crossed and grabbed her leather jacket off the back of her chair. Gray blinked, his mind returning from the distance, "I think I'll head home, but I had a lot of fun," She pulled her jacket on, fiddling with the cuffs to arrange them just right. She paused and then crossed the room back to Gray. She placed her hands on either side of his face and planted a kiss on his lips. She lingered before she grinned and left, closing the door gently behind her._

 _Gray slowly touched his lips and then glanced to the vacated chess game. He sat down where she had just been minutes ago. He looked over the game and grabbed the queen that had served Aja's team. He twirled the piece in his fingers, watching the door._


	19. Ramona

Chapter Nineteen

The sun was beginning to set earlier with each passing day. Its warmth didn't kiss my skin as intensely as I was used to. I had successfully harvested my first batch of pineapples and exported them for a profit through Zack. The bittersweet I felt as I ripped the golden fruits from the ground was sad and heart warming. They were perfect, pointy, and vibrant. I thought of Kai. I wish I had been able to give him one. They were too ripe when he had left.

Nervously, however, on a beautiful autumn afternoon, I went to Rick's farm to inquire about buying a chicken. I had patched the roof in the coop and finished a fence around the back half of my field. Zack had also managed to get me a twenty-pound bag of seed, so surely Rick couldn't claim I wasn't ready for the responsibility. I knew plain well what I was getting myself into: Hell.

When I walked onto the farm, the smell of chicken became all too apparent. It was like running into an invisible brick wall. I walked along the fence, watching the large hens fluff their feathers and cluck. Some were white, some were brown. In that moment, I doubted my knowledge. Or maybe I was just recounting Kai's experience all those summers ago.

"Can I help you?" Rick startled me. He had appeared from a shed, carrying a bucket of water. He set the bucket down and pulled his farm gloves off, rubbing his hands on his jeans. His light eyebrows were cocked up in anticipation.

I glanced to the chickens and then back to the farmhand, "I, uh, was interested in buying a hen for my farm."

"Oh, great," Rick grinned, making me feel a little more at ease. He approached the fence and looked over, "I was just thinking about your farm the other day," He said, still smiling as he watched his chickens cluck and coo.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was actually just telling my mother the other day that I was beginning to think you were strictly a rancher," He sheepishly pushed his droopy blond hair from his face, "It's great to hear you're moving on to animals... taking care of chickens, honestly, is a highlight to my life."

"You seem to enjoy it," I commented.

"Taking care of another living being is a good feeling," Rick proudly said, "I like to think that by doing this, I'm taking care of my family."

"Are you the only one who runs the farm?" I asked, looking around the plot of land. It was maybe a quarter of what I owned and I realized in that moment the chickens would probably much rather prefer the space of my property.

"Well, I'm the main caretaker for the chickens," Rick walked to the end of the pen and took a handful of bird seed. The hens and roosters immediately flocked to his open hand, pecking at his palm. His smile nearly broke his face as he spoke, "My mother and sister handle all the paperwork."

"Yeah, Popuri's told me a little bit about it," I told him.

"Really? What has she said?" Rick perked up at the mention of his little sister.

"She knows a lot about chickens. She actually gave me most of my knowledge. She suggested the Americauna breed over the White Leghorn for my farm to be more profitable."

"Ha... that was Dad's line," Rick leaned against the fence post, "Yeah, Popuri has done a lot of watching. I'm sure she's picked up a few good habits to have around here. She's been doing a lot of the paperwork and exporting because my mother's grown very sick."

"She told me that, too," I glanced towards their house, which was almost shaped like a barn on stilts, "Do you know what it is?"

"A very rare disease," Rick replied after a moment of thought, "It's degenerative. That's why my dad is gone. There's a cure... well, more of a slowing agent... in a flower that's very far away. Quite possibly at the Edge of the World. He's gone in search of it."

"That's very passionate of him. Your dad must love your mother very much," I tried to be positive.

"Yeah, well, that's a different story," Rick looked back to his chickens.

Feeling the need to change the topic drastically, I pointed over the fence and said, "I noticed you have a lot of the Buff Orpington breed. Would you suggest them?"

"Well, they're very docile," Rick nodded. He leaned over and rubbed the head of one to prove his point, "They will be the easiest to deal with in my opinion. They ship across the channel with absolutely no problem. Very easy-going souls."

"So, as a first-time chicken handler, what breed here do you think would be best?" I watched a chicken peck at the dirt wildly for seed, "Keep in mind I'm trying to make as much money as possible."

"Good question," Rick rubbed his smooth chin for a moment and pointed towards the fenced in area running along the river on the backend of his property, "Honestly, I think you'll have the best luck with my breed of Rhode Island Red's. These are the signature chickens. This brood in particular has been laying some pretty large brown eggs."

The chickens met their name. Their feathers looked brown upon sight, but with the rays of light shimmering onto them, they glowed red in the sun. I was surprised by how large they were. They easily held five pounds over the White Leghorn's we had just been looking at. I smiled and stood on the fence to get a better view over all of them.

"Have you owned any other farms?" Rick asked very suddenly, drawing me from my chicken fantasies.

"Huh? Oh no, this is my first," I stepped off the railing, feeling very childish, "I didn't even get the idea to be a farmer until, like, six months ago."

"Well, I just want to thank and commend you for coming into this with an eye for knowledge," Rick said, "It's actually very refreshing. I don't expect someone to know everything about chickens, but I'm hoping they have _at least_ read an article on how to care for them."

"So, are you pretty successful off the island?"

"Mostly just to the surrounding one's in the Isle," Rick nodded, adjusting his headband to keep his hair from his sweaty face, "I don't ship to The City. They have an ordinance that prevents people from backyard farming. I've been writing to my legislators about it for years, yet I can never seem to get a decent and sincere answer."

"Wow, that's so cool," I grinned, "You must meet such interesting people."

"I do, truly. Actually, the farmer down in Forget-Me-Not Valley is pretty interesting. His name is Jack and he's got this thick accent. I couldn't even begin to guess where the guy is from," Rick was chuckling now, "He bought a chicken last week and when I took it down to his farm, it was chaos all over. He's marrying a girl in the village named Celia next week and all the planning is happening in his fields. The cows seemed rather annoyed."

"That must be a pretty big wedding in the making," I whistled, sticking my hands into my pockets, "I've seen his farm. I think he got the better deal," I laughed and Rick joined in, too.

"So, you've never connected with Jack?" Rick asked.

"No, actually, I wasn't even really aware of the Valley until Kai took me there. I know Marlin pretty well now, though," I blew my bangs from my eyes, "I wouldn't know how to connect honestly. How do farmers network?"

"I guess we set up a sales ring between us. Vesta gives me twenty-five percent off my whole purchase of vegetables if I allow two chickens to be slaughtered for meat every four months," Rick shrugged, "Or- over on Waffle Island- Cain, he trades me his farm's syrup for chickens about once a year."

"Wow, that's really smart," I blinked rapidly, "As you can see, I'm not really good at this."

"I think you're doing great," Rick grinned, "Well, hey, how about half off for your first purchase? I really want to see you succeed. Pick your new baby out."

"Are you sure?" I felt my face heat up, "That's very generous."

"I mean it, come on, pick her out," Rick pushed me back to the fence. In that moment, they were all beautiful and I didn't know which to pick. I chewed on my lip for a moment before choosing the chicken with the fuzzy face looking at me, "Oh, Ramona, she'll be good."

"Ramona? You gave, and remember, all these chickens names?" I sounded incredulous.

Rick laughed as he hopped over the fence and picked her up, "They're kind of like my kids. I can tell them apart easily."

"Now that's amazing. Who's that?"

"Darla."

"And that one?"

"Ha, that's Petunia."

"Hm... that loner back there?"

"That's Evelyn."

"How do I know you're just not quick about making up girl names?" I looked to him with a daring smile, which he returned as he tucked Ramona into his arms and ran his hands over her ruffled feathers.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me. Farmer to farmer," Rick said as he came back over the fence. I gently pet Ramona and she seemed not to mind my intrusion, "You pick a mild tempered one. She'll lay you eggs consistently."

"I can't thank you enough," I replied, feeling completely overwhelmed by Rick.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you head on inside and get the paperwork and consultation done? I'll be there after I do a few things."

"Great," I crossed the farm to his house and entered. It felt warmer than I would have found standard on a rather sunny autumn day. The fireplace had a large fire roaring in it. No one sat at the front desk. It seemed freshly vacated, though. I paused and looked around. It was a modest family home. The living room was comfortable and inviting with large plush furniture. The front desk was easily folded up for maximum use after business hours. There was a staircase and I could spy through the hallway on the far right, a large bright green kitchen.

"Hello?" Came a sweet voice from the stairs.

"Hello? It's Claire!" I shouted back.

Popuri, wearing a long pink skirt with a black shirt tucked into it, appeared at the top of the stairs. Her hair was pulled into a thick braid falling down her back. I had never seen her hair wound so tightly. It was usually so bushy and vibrant, but here it was constrained, "Hi, Claire! I saw you out my bedroom window talkin' to Rick. Are you buying Ramona?"

"You know their names, too?" There was the incredulous tone again.

She laughed and came down. She was barefoot, and therefore silent, on the carpeted stairs. Her pink skirt flowed after her gracefully, epitomizing her personality itself. Popuri pointed towards the front desk, "They're part of the family, of course. I'm guessing he sent you in for a consultation and some paperwork?"

"Yup," I said, sitting in the seat opposite of her. She shuffled through the sheets. I paused when I suddenly heard a very awful wretching. I glanced towards the hallway nearby. Popuri also stopped what she was doing and tapped her pencil to her small plump lips, "Everything okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Popuri nodded, blinking very rapidly. She went back to shuffling her papers, "It's just my mother, I apologize... She's very ill."

"Has your dad gotten any closer to the cure?" I asked.

Popuri looked at me with her honey brown eyes now, "Did Rick tell you that?"

I simply nodded.

"I'm surprised. He's usually so secretive about our family life. He thinks people like to gossip. Rick is very good at shuttin' people out," Popuri shrugged, "Daddy hasn't written in about two weeks. He's on a ship right now, crossing the Furthest Channel."

"Wow, that will take him to the Edge of the World," I said.

"Yes, and then we will know fact from fiction," Popuri replied.

"What do you mean?"

"My mother has a very rare degenerative disease. Apparently there's a flower that grows that can help counteract it. Daddy's been on the road for nearly four years trying to get to it. I just... hope it's not all in vain."

"You don't think the flower is there," I stated.

"That's a possibility," Popuri nodded, folding her hands in her lap, "Or my mother could die before he even returns with it. It could all be for nothing. And... that is what is so frustrating about this," She lowered her head and I saw her hands squeeze to fists and tangle in her skirt.

"He could be here with you guys," I nodded, looking at the comfy family home he abandoned.

Popuri exhaled very unevenly and then returned to her paperwork, "Recently, it's been getting my goat," She waved her hand dismissively, "Sorry. Let's just forget it. Here's the paperwork on tending to your new family member. And we mean family member very seriously," She smiled now and I was quick to smile back. Tensions eased, "You were out there talkin' to Rick for awhile, I'm sure he gave you the whole spiel."

"Oh, yeah," I nodded, signing my name at the bottom of the paperwork, "You have more literature for me, right?"

"Yup, as soon as you finish filling that form out you'll receive everything you'll need for Miss Ramona."

By the time Popuri had also signed the paperwork, given me my receipt verifying the information was filled out, and had finished filing, Rick appeared inside from the afternoon. He was ripping his gloves back off and mopping his forehead with a wash cloth. He grinned when he saw us at the table. Popuri had her back to us as she shuffled through the filing cabinet.

"I dropped Ramona off at your coop and filled in the nesting and hay for her," Rick said, "Just let her back out tomorrow. I saw your fence, it looks great. Did you see Ramona was leavin', Pop?"

"Yes," Popuri said over her shoulder.

"Oh, also, Sis, give Claire half-off Ramona, okay? First-time Farmer's discount in the reason field," Rick told her as he adjusted his headband. He paused when he heard the wretching make its way to the living room.

"Rick, can you go help Mom?" Popuri asked as she pulled one last sheet out of a manilla folder. Rick disappeared from the room as she filled out the sections Rick told her in her delicate cursive, "Okay, Claire, you owe us $125." I forked the cash over, "Thanks. Here's your receipt. Anymore questions?"

"No, I think I got a handle on things," I said, standing up. I shook Popuri's hand, "Are you guys going to be okay?"

"We'll be fine," Popuri told me. She walked to the door with me.

"I really just gotta say..." I stopped and calculated my words, "You're being very strong."

"Somebody has to be," Popuri said, glancing towards the hallway. Rick was leaned against the wall beside the door with light pouring out underneath. He had his face buried in his hands, his glasses pushed up on top of his head. He was rubbing his eyes deeply, his shoulders sagging heavily. The epitome of a broken man.

As I walked down the steps of the barnhouse on stilts, Rick's silouette weighed heavily in my mind. I looked over their farm land, where we had just spoken. How easily he did his job, while inside crumbling at the thought of losing his mother. I thought about it the entire short walk from his farm to mine. When I got to my property, Gray was sitting on top of my shipping box, looking out over my field with freshly packed dirt over my pumpkin seeds.

"Claire," He stood up when he saw me and for some reason, my heart nearly stopped beating in my chest. I felt myself grow cold under the sun when I saw his face, "Grandma Williams is dead."


	20. A Place to Belong

Chapter Twenty

Gray and I were sitting in my house as the evening sun bled through the drawn open curtains. We were lounging on comfy floor pillows around my table, staring at the TV. He had brought his pipe. We were sharing a gallon of raspberry tea as we watched a poorly made soap opera about a rich and intelligent, yet naive, young woman whose good looks caused the foil of her character. We had only been watching silent for twenty minutes. I hadn't even responded yet to what he had told me in the fields.

Grandma Williams was dead. But how old was she actually? I felt my eyebrows crease together as I watched the show, not even absorbing the dialogue. If I was doing my math right, she couldn't have been any older than seventy-two. I was growing agitated. Why was she dead? She still had life in her. I lowered my head and drank from my glass of tea.

"How?" I asked with no hesitation. Gray drew his eyes away from the TV for the first time in twenty-two minutes, "How did she die?"

"My grandpa said one of her friend's came to check on her after she didn't show up for book club yesterday afternoon," Gray told me, his eyes looking anywhere but mine. He took his time drinking from his tea and stirring the ice cubes with his straw, "Apparently she was just lying on the kitchen floor. The paramedics told her friend she'd had a stroke, fallen, and succumb to her condition."

"She had no way to call for help?" I was leaned up against the table now with a terrible feeling of dread forming in the pit of my stomach.

"No... lives alone, phone was on the table in the living room..." Gray said and then heaved a sigh, "She shouldn't have been living by herself anymore but who could she turn to? Her ex-husband? No. And who wants to admit they need to move into an assistance home?"

"Poor Grandma Williams," I nearly bemoaned. I accepted the pipe from Gray and together we turned our attention back to the TV. Just as I was about to strike the lighter, there came a knock at my door, "Eep!" I tossed the pipe to Gray, who nearly spilled it. He dumped it into his velvet bag. I raced forward to my entertainment center, threw open the bottom drawer, and spritzed a spring-clean smelling air freshener. Gray turned the TV down as I went to the door, "Hi, Saibara."

He strode in right past me and looked around before turning to Gray, "I knew I'd find you here."

Gray stood up, adjusting the belt on his coveralls.

"Your grandmother's visitation and funeral is coming up in a few days. I've spoken with Zack. I think we should take a boat this evening back across the Channel to be there. Arrangements need to be made," Saibara spoke with no emotion, his hands folded behind his back.

"We're... going back to The City?" Gray was caught off guard.

"We have to bury her, boy. There's no one there to provide her service," Saibara replied, "She's got friends who need to properly come to terms and mourn your grandmother's death, you included," Saibara nodded slowly, "And some of us need to formally say goodbye."

"Claire, will you go with us?" Gray looked to me very suddenly.

"What? Tonight? Back to The City?"

"The boat leaves at six o'clock," Saibara said, "Anybody who is there will be taken. If you'll excuse me," Saibara looked between us and then let himself out. I sat back down at my pillow and stared at my sweaty glass of raspberry tea.

I rubbed my temples, "This is all so crazy..." I felt the flood of emotion, "... just yesterday morning, Gray, she was awake, alive, breathing... and... and by the afternoon she was dead."

"Will you come say goodbye?" Gray asked again, still standing near the door.

"I... I just bought a chicken, I have to water my pumpkin patch," I looked to him.

"There's no one who could do that?" Gray turned his palms outward. He crossed and sat down on the pillow beside me, looping his arms around my waist, "Claire, I need you to go with me. I think we need to say goodbye together. My grandpa is right. We need closure... or, acceptance."

"Ma... maybe I could ask Rick," I said, still feeling very overwhelmed, "He's the closest to a farmer I could get without asking Marlin to hike here every day."

"Will I see you at the dock at six o'clock?" Gray asked, pushing the bill of his cap up.

I looked into his ocean blue eyes and I could see in that moment he needed me. I yearned to stay close, to merge our hurt together and heal. His fingers was gripping into me as if he never wanted to let go. I belonged to him, in that moment, emotionally, I think. I needed to be there for him. And for my own sanity, I had to say _goodbye_. She had gotten me here, back to him. I needed to pay my respects. She was responsible for these past eight months. She made my life possible again.

"I'll see you at six o'clock," I told him. He kissed me, very suddenly, and then left. I stared at the gallon of tea for a moment, following a drop of condensation. I looked back to the TV show, which had the intelligent woman sitting on a beach, writing about how a new day meant a new opportunity. I turned the TV off and relished in the silence for a few moments.

I walked outside to my farm. The autumn sun was still burning high in the sky with beautiful streaks of pink and orange. I felt very numb as I walked around and evaluated what I was really leaving to Rick. That is, if he was able to help. I sat on my shipping box and slipped my hands between my thighs. In a matter of an hour, I felt flipped upside down. It's like I had been travelling peacefully in a car that, without warning, flipped and sent me out the window.

How could Grandma Williams be dead? It stung, as if I had lost my own grandmother. Well, she was as close as I had ever gotten. I don't remember ever meeting my parent's parent's. Their life before me was shrouded in mystery and unanswered questions. I was convinced my parents had never been children in their lives before me.

A squawking crow drew my eyes upward for a moment, and then back to my field. I sighed and began my walk back to Rick's. I hadn't even been gone three hours. When I entered their farm, they already had the field lights on. They cast a lemony-yellow glare down onto the now vacant fields where the chickens spent their days. Rick was still outside working, though, despite the end of apparent business hours. He was beating a nail into a loose board on his fence. When he heard my boots crunching on the dirt, he paused to greet me.

"Everything okay?" He asked as he crossed and shook my hand.

"Rick, I have to go to The City very unexpectantly. There was... a family death. I need someone to water my pumpkins and let Ramona out to the yard," I told him, feeling absolutely horrid, "Is there any chance you could do it for me? You just need to water the pumpkin patch every morning, and of course, let Ramona in and out of the coop. I'd pay you for your time," I reached to my pocket to whip out the cash Zack had given me from my last shipment.

"I'll do it," Rick said, but refused to accept my money, "Claire, I don't need you to pay me. Your farm is right around the corner. I think I can handle it. With the help of Popuri, we'll get your fields done pronto in the mornings. How long do you expect to be gone?"

"Just a few days, I'm hoping," I said, pushing my bangs aside again, "Like I said, this was all very unexpected."

"Do you mind if I ask-"

"Who died?" I finished for him. He resorted to a simple nod, "I guess she wasn't my family... hah, well she _felt_ like my family. She was actually Gray's grandmother. She passed away very suddenly yesterday afternoon... or maybe it was the morning, I don't know," I shrugged uselessly, "Her name was Fiona Williams and she meant a great deal to me."

"Fiona? Isn't that Saibara's ex-wife?" Rick cast his eyes across the walkway to the gloomy forgery.

"How'd you know?" I asked, blinking very blatantly.

"Believe it or not, but my father and Saibara were actually rather close back in the day. My dad called him 'Colonel' out of respect since my dad also served," Rick crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes still trained towards the blacksmith shop, "Anyway, they both shared a passion for brewed teas, so very often I'd come into the kitchen on a Saturday evening and find Saibara at the table chatting with my dad. I'm not really sure what they talked about all the time... probably artisan things and the military... but I remember a few things slipping about Saibara's ex-wife."

"I'm guessing all bad?"

"Well, one time I overheard my dad complaining about Popuri's bad-streak. As a child, she was notorious for being bull-headed. My mom calls it her 'princess phrase'. Saibara mentioned how his ex-wife, Fiona, was well-known for taking nothing less than her version of best. Apparently they did not agree on much," Rick shrugged.

"They are both great people," I said very slowly, "But they weren't meant to be together."

"So, wait, how do you know all of them?" Rick asked, cocking his eyebrows up now. He adjusted the thin silver framed glasses on the bridge of his nose, "I thought you only just came to Mineral Town?"

"I grew up with Gray in The City," I told him and I could tell he was very surprised, "That's kind of why I came here..."

He seemed to be doing some math olympics in his head before he shook it dismissively, "Maybe when you come back we can talk more over lunch."

"You know, I'd really like that," I said. Rick grinned and gave me a firm business hand shake.

I felt better as I walked back to my house to pack a bag. After I closed my door behind me, I released a large sigh and looked around my studio house. Might as well pack all of it, I figured. I got about to pushing as many T-shirts and jeans into a backpack. I opted for a simple black and white striped dress for the funeral service. I looked around my room last time for any valuables, then left, locking the door behind me.

I stared out over the farm that had become my life the past eight months. I watched the tall silky grass in the back of the field wave in the wind. She had made all of this possible. I would come back. I knew that. I _had_ to return to Mineral Town. This was my life now. I looked over my mounds of dirt that I had high hopes for becoming a pumpkin patch, brightly colorful and with a twisted knot of vines.

I left my farm determined to return and make something magnificent of it. A final dedication to Grandma Williams. A testament on the beauty her life had created. The sun bled behind the mountains, staining the town in a passionate orange. I watched the trees in the distant wave in the rather chilly autumn air. I looked between the buildings. Many villagers were out taking strolls in the pleasant weather. I took in a deep breath, trying desperately to take any of Mineral Town with me that I could. I didn't fancy much to leave. This was my home, I was decided. This was the place I had belonged all along. I paused in the plaza and turned to look back the small village. Small ornate buildings cropped up among the trees and glowed warm in the dropping temperatures.

"The boat is ready," I turned around to see Gray at the top of the stairs for the beach. He was wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt and had a duffel bag slung over one shoulder. Streaks of red were beginning to break through his once-ashen hair, "Are you coming?"

I watched the sun sink a little further behind Mother Hill, "Yeah, let's go." I turned and followed down to the boat.


	21. Moonlight Moscato

Chapter Twenty-One

 _Fifteen year old Gray sat outside at the lone concrete picnic table on the side of the inn. Tall hedgings surrounded him, budding wildly with flowers. Many butterflies fluttered around the teenage boy, but his large blue eyes were trained into his clunky 9th edition of Blacksmithing Fundamentals. His curiosity had been peaked and his motivation to dedicate his new life to something kept him fascinated with reading the techniques to better understand his own real-life applications._

 _He felt a desire to do well, to make something of himself. Sometimes, Gray considered himself lucky. He may get sooty and sticky with sweat. He may aquire fleshy scars along his fingers and wrists. But he felt as if he had been given a second-chance, perhaps lifted from a fire about to turn disastrous. Gray was coming to terms with death. And in doing so, found, maybe, in his opinion, rebirth._

 _"Psst! Gray, you there?"_

 _The red-headed boy perked up and looked over his shoulder towards the corner of the hedges._

 _"Gray? It's Aja!" Came another breathy whisper._

 _"Aja?" Gray echoed._

 _"Shh! Come to the hedge!"_

 _He set his book down and knelt in the corner of the patio area. He pulled some bushes aside, causing shifting and crackling of branches. In between the privacy hedges was a short wood fence. Aja was looped through it, grinning with her signature grey lipstick._

 _"Hey," Gray said._

 _"What're you doing tonight?" Aja asked. She seemed very excited._

 _"Probably just finishing the chapter in my book," Gray said, looking over his shoulder towards the table, "Why?"_

 _"Why don't you meet me at Mother Hill at... say, ten o'clock!"_

 _"Ten o'clock? Okay, what're we doing?" Gray shrugged._

 _"You'll see at ten o'clock!" She laughed and disappeared into the hedge._

 _"H... hey, Aja!" Gray called out, "Come back!" She was gone, though. He huffed and went back to the picnic table. She was an unpredictable girl. Gray had always been able to read Claire's mind and actions so easily. He struggled with Aja and most of the time when he finally has her figured out, she's onto the next plan in her mind._

 _Gray shut the thoughts down and returned to his book. He examined some blueprint designs and brushed up on learning the short hand used on the plans. Eventually, he had nearly forgotten the perplexed state Aja had left him in. He became very focused in his studies. He stared at a page length picture of an iron statue of an angel. Her robe flowed like silk. It was hard to believe it was made out such a "dirty" material, in people's opinions. Gray had grown to appreciate the craft and all the different types of metal, finnicky or not. He didn't discriminate against finishes or grains. He believed each piece to be unique._

 _Eventually the setting sun forced him inside where many villagers were gathering for dinner. Aja's parents were sitting at the bar. Manna was leaned against her arm, staring the other way. She vacantly stirred her straw in her Italian cocount soda. Her husband, Duke, was getting another whiskey poured on straight ice while talking very animatedly with Doug, completely disregarding his wife. Manna huffed a sigh and took a drink of some of her soda. She then picked at some invisible lint on her aquamarine silk shawl and showed some interest in Ann, who was making ice cream sundaes with cherries and nuts._

 _Gray ordered an Italian orange soda from Doug. Doug only allowed the Italian soda carbonation machine to be used on Saturday evenings for dinner time. Gray loved the sugar rush and ordered at least three or four throughout the evening. He slurped on his sweet orange drink as he went upstairs to put his book away. He decided to change his shirt to one without stripes. He felt childish wearing shirts with graphics and often opted for button-ups, polos, and T-shirts with Aja. After he had changed, he sucked his glass of soda dry and tossled the ice cubes around._

 _He went back for dinner, and by dinner he meant an order of chili cheese fries with onions and bell peppers. This time, green apple soda on the side. Saturday's were nice for Gray. Since moving to Mineral Town, he only had one sole obligation to adhere by: Blacksmithing. As he drank his soda and waited on his food, he pivoted in his barstool. Manna and Duke had settled to a table now and had both upgraded to deep red wine in bowl-like wine glasses. A chilled bottle of wine from their own vines sat in a silver bucket of ice in the center of the table. Manna was drinking her red wine slowly and gazing towards her love, but her husband was leaned back in his chair, swiveling his wine, seemingly bored._

 _Gray thought about their daughter. Most likely they were both under the assumption Aja was sitting in her room, listening to music with her headphones completely covering her ears, a book over her face. He glanced towards the clock. It was nearing nine. He assumed she was probably already at Mother Hill. He was hungry, though, and had forgotten to eat lunch._

 _His mountain of fries came, along with another refill of green apple soda. After Ann finished serving him, she grabbed a bowl of salad and a plate with mashed potatoes, asparagus, and steak. The salad, of course, went to Manna, and Duke took the plate of carbs. They ate silently. Manna poured herself some more wine and then held the olive bottle to the light. She swished the wine around before settling it back into the melting bucket of ice. Duke dabbed his lips with a napkin and looked vacantly around the room, nodding to nearby friends at other tables. On Gray's left, another table sat one of his grandfather's friends, Rod, with his wife Lillia, and children, Popuri and Rick. The family had received their meals and were praying together before they dug in. Rick was Gray's age, yet he felt they had nothing in common and didn't speak besides the occasional hello's when they were both buying chocolate at the Supermarket on shipment receiving day. Gray smacked his lips and ate while the family murmered their prayers._

 _Popuri screamed, "AMEN!" Attracting the attention of many dinner guests. They grinned, however, enchanted by the young blood of the village. Rod hushed his daughter and instructed her to place her napkin in her lap while he cut up her steak into more manageable pieces. Rick was silent, helping himself. The matriarch of the family also ate absently, but looked welcoming for conversation as she tried to catch someone's eye at the table._

 _Gray finished his fries with no problems. Ann cleared his plate and for the finale of the night, Gray requested a raspberry Italian soda. The dark tangy drink reminded him of a fuller time in his life. Maybe even a happier one, in his opinion. A time in his life where everyone he cherished and valued was apart of it somehow. Somehow he could keep his luckiest and happiest charms close. He knew he had been lucky in that time. Gray took a long drink from his straw and watched the carbonated drink slither between the ice cubes. The drink would disappear, drain, and empty, just like that time in his life._

 _Close to ten, and after a bathroom break, Gray was on his way out for Mother Hill. Manna and Duke were still at the Inn. She had requested a new bottle of wine and was wholeheartedly drinking it. Her arms were crossed over her chest, absent mindedly swiveling her wine glass. She was staring off towards no where, which seemed more entertaining than ever. Duke was spun around in his stool, speaking with Mayor Thomas, guffawing, and drinking wine casually. Manna's face was stone hard._

 _As he ventured past Gotz's cabin, it began getting dark. He relied on his memory, and also the shadows the moon cast across the gravel path. He climbed up easily, young and full of life. In the moonlight, he could see the silky shine of dark hair and a thin wiry body. Aja stood taller than him. She was seventeen years old and thin like a willows branch. She watched the sky with a face full of hope. She turned and flashed the hopeful grin at Gray and beckoned him closer. They sat on the cliff with their feet dangling over a dark pit of trees._

 _"What are you so excited about after all?" Gray's voice cut the darkness. Aja giggled softly._

 _"Here," She pushed something cool and round into his palm. After a moment of shifting near the bushes, he heard a cork and a glugging noise._

 _"Aja, is that wine?" Gray asked as he held the full cup up to the moon now._

 _"It's wine that I made," She said, kicking her dangling legs back and forth as she topped off her glass. She turned to Gray, her pasty face luminescent in the milky moonlight, "I figured if I made it, I can decide what to do with it, huh? I've decided it's not for the family business."_

 _"Wow, you did it," Gray grinned, looking down to his glass._

 _"Like there's so much to be proud about," Aja shrugged, nearly rolling her eyes, "The passing of time does all the work. As a winemaker, you hardly do anything. I need work that's more hands on. This was the true test of my patience. So let's drink to that: patience."_

 _They clinked their glasses together and Gray hesitated with the rim of the cup at his lips. He had never had alcohol before and he remember his grandfather once said it can distract a man and make him sloppy. Saibara claims to have quit drinking and smoking cigarettes during his years of training and apprenticeship. In the corner of his eyes, Aja's head was tilted back as she drank her wine smoothly. She lowered the glass and stared at it momentarily. Gray drumped the wine down his throat._

 _It was warm and sweet, nearly tart. It was much more than his preference, he knew that much about wine. He blinked rapidly. Aja sighed and poured herself another glass, then topped Gray's off._

 _"I saw your parents at the Inn," Gray mentioned, his head already feeling tingly. He watched the sky. The moon was full that night, and in the distance, the sea glittered beneath the stars. A few clouds blocked the view of the full night sky, but bats were detectable swinging through the low hanging rainclouds._

 _"Oh, yeah, they go on a date night every Saturday," Aja smudged her lipstick against the rim of her glass. The wine was easily taking affect on her as well and she cracked a smile despite her anxious tendency to keep the cup in front of her mouth, "Did they look miserable?"_

 _"Hah... well, they weren't talking," Gray shrugged and drank more wine. It may have been too sweet, but he liked the feeling it gave him. It made him unafraid of conversation. It dissolved his anxiety over trying to guess what the next part of the sentence should be, "Your dad was talking to everyone who wasn't your mom."_

 _"Sounds about right," Aja looked out across the island, her eyes stopping to linger on the faint light of Forget-Me-Not Valley beneath the canopy of trees, "They never talk about anything unless it has to do with the business or it's an insult."_

 _"What's dinner like?" Gray asked, which made Aja laugh and scoff at the same time._

 _"I eat dinner in front of the TV," Aja said, "If the weather is good enough, the ears will pick up the stations across the channel and I can watch Doctor Who and the Twilight Zone. I spend my dinners with Rod Serling. My mom usually gets the dining table and my dad just eats in the office."_

 _"You get Doctor Who over here?" Gray perked up. He hadn't seen Doctor Who since he moved from the City. He and Claire were impatiently waiting for the next Wednesday broadcast when his parents passed away. He hadn't seen or really thought of it since then, "Man, that show is cool. I used to watch it all the time with my friend, Claire," He took a big gulp of his wine, warming up again._

 _"You've mentioned her before," Aja nodded. She poured them even more wine despite her swimming head. She looked past her feet momentarily to the darkness, but was not afraid. She did not fear what she could not see, "Who is she?"_

 _"Claire?" Gray swiveled his wine around like he had seen Duke and Manna earlier. He accidentally spilled some over the rim, however, and his fingers grew sticky. He wiped his palm along his jeans for a moment, "Claire was my best friend in the City. We did everything together. Unfortunately, I haven't talked to her since I moved here. I wonder if she's still keeping up with Doctor Who..."_

 _"Can I ask you something?" Aja turned towards him very suddenly._

 _"Shoot," Gray nodded, taking another drink of his wine._

 _"Why have all of your friends been girls?"_

 _"Well," Gray paused and looked towards the calm ocean for a moment, "I don't know. I guess it just happened that way. It definitely wasn't on purpose."_

 _"I guess that's why I like you," Aja shrugged, "You don't treat me any differently. I'm not gross to you... you aren't at a loss at how to talk to me. You're either what a boy is supposed to be or you're very intelligent... either way, you're good for a girl, Gray Williams."_

 _"Then it must be the way I was raised," Gray said, not tearing his eyes from the horizon, "My parents were, like, best friends. In my eyes, anyway. They spoke so easily to each other. I only ever saw them fight a few times and even then, it wasn't that bad. I don't think it has anything to do with intelligence."_

 _"I wish I had known you sooner," Aja's voice had changed. He paused from drinking his wine, "I don't think I'm going to be here much longer, Gray."_

 _"What do you mean? Where are you going?" He lowered his glass to his lap._

 _"Gray..." Aja closed her eyes longer for a bit longer than a standard blink. When her dark eyes opened, they were glossy, "I can't stay in Mineral Town anymore. I feel like I'm going to pop."_

 _"Pop?" Gray echoed._

 _"I hate this island," Aja said very stubbornly as she looked out over the trees, "Yeah, it's my home. It's a place that's raised me into who I am today. But how can I be the true me if I haven't experienced everything out there? What if I'm actually good at ballet? I wouldn't know, there's not a studio here for me to stretch my legs in. I could be a snowboard olympian... or a master quilter. I don't know," She waved her hand dissmissively, "If I stay, I'm a goner, Gray. I can't be a winemaker in Mineral Town until I die. I don't want to wait patiently to get buried in the church yard here. I don't want to watch people I've known my whole life make children and raise copies of themselves. I don't want to be part of the cloning or the isolation. There's a whole world out there and I'll be damned if I end up like my mom. Stuck in a dead-end loveless rut."_

 _It was that tone again. The one Claire took on that made Gray dread. Gray watched Aja in the moonlight. She seemed determined._

 _"Am I crazy?" She asked, meeting his eyes very suddenly, "You've lived in the City."_

 _"The City was nice," Gray said, "Everyone's a stranger. You'll never see them again."_

 _"That's what I want," Aja turned back to the view over the island, "I want no one to know who I am. I want to disappear. I want to never, ever, be found."_

 _"Where will you go? And how?" Gray asked, finishing his wine and setting it on a rock. He watched the moonlight reflect off of it._

 _"I'll go wherever that channel takes me," Aja said, "It could empty me into another ocean. I wouldn't care if I couldn't see any land."_

 _"Well, the continent across the channel is pretty large," Gray thought back to his geography classes, "You'd follow its coastline for quite awhile."_

 _There was a silence for a moment. Aja looked at her empty glass, twirling it in her hand. She then pressed her cheek to her shoulder and looked over at Gray, "Would ever go with me?"_

 _"Leave?" Gray was thrown off-guard._

 _"With me," She repeated._

 _"I don't think I could, Aja..." Gray said, feeling meek, "... I need to find stabillity and peace for the time being. I don't think setting out to the world would solve any of my problems right now."_

 _"We have very different problems," Aja laughed and kicked her feet back and forth, "I just get overwhelmed sometimes, especially when I see my parents. I'll look at my mom and get scared. What if I turn out like her?"_

 _"I thought that sometimes when I looked at my dad," Gray cracked a half smile, "My dad was a pretty important business lawyer. He was CEO-level. He was always getting phone calls. We'd be watching movies at eight o'clock on a Saturday and work would call him. We'd finally be taking that bike ride we waited for all week and he'd spend half the bike-trail on his bluetooth talking about clients accounts and swapping contracts. I was scared I'd always be working, that I'd get a cell phone and it would never stop buzzing."_

 _"Parents can suck," Aja stated._

 _"Yeah, I can agree with that."_

 _A comfortable silence came between the two. They listened to owls hoots and watched the bats spiral and cannon through the sky. The moon was sailing behind a group of impending rain clouds. Mineral Town was known for its nightly showers. Gray knew it was getting late as the humidity pricked his skin. Aja pushed her hair from her face and looked at her glass again. After a moment of staring, she hurled it over the tree tops. She watched it hurl through the trees and distantly crack._

 _"Why did you do that?" Gray was nearly stunned, worried it could have hit someone or something._

 _"They're my mom's," Aja shrugged. She laughed, "I'm horrible but it felt good."_

 _After a moment of thought, Gray offered his glass to her. She threw it out over the treetops again and listened for the crack, which did not echo in the valley. The night time swallowed it up. She smiled into the moonlight and then at Gray, who saw the world reflected in her coal-like eyes._


	22. A Man of Sudden Words

Chapter Twenty-Two

A soft glow fell across my face and warmed my skin. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, not wanting to wake up. I heard the thuds of boots, then, and heard the spray of the ocean against the small porthole window above my head. I opened my eyes very slowly. The cabin of the boat was still dark. It was maybe dawn at best. I sat up on my elbow. I was sleeping on the kitchen table bench, which had been fluffed with quilts and pillows for me. Nearby, in the bunk beds, I spotted Gray on the top bunk. His chest was rising and falling softly. Saibara's bunk was empty, however. He had made his bed up, tucking the seafoam green sheets beneath his goosedown pillow.

I flattened my hair and pulled on a fresh purple shirt with some jeans. I changed quickly, casting glances towards Gray and the stairs leading towards the deck. I climbed to the top, greeted by cool salty air. I took a deep breath as I closed the deck door behind me. I glanced wearily at the ocean, but nonetheless felt I could trust Zack. I felt at ease knowing I had sailed this before.

On the bridge, just ahead, was Saibara. He had his hands behind his back, his beard jerking in the wind. He was wearing a black vest over a black button up with black slacks. Not much different from his normal gloomy attire. I waved to Zack who was reading a magazine by the wheel. I walked onto the bridge and paused momentarily before joining Saibara at the railing.

"Good morning, Claire," Saibara said in his usual even tone.

"Good morning."

"I hope you slept well. I apologize you were stuck with the bench," Saibara looked over at me and it was the first time I notice he had green eyes beneath his bushy white eyebrows, "My back is tired from a lifetime of bending over."

"I didn't mind," I told him, leaning against the railing and watching the approaching ocean glide beneath the belly of the boat.

"Not that you slept long," Saibara noted, "You and Gray were out on the deck very late."

"Oh, yeah..." I said, "He was telling me stories."

"About his grandmother?" Saibara asked. I looked toward him and shook my head.

"No, we have the same memories of her. Of a friend, instead."

Saibara was silent and resorted to looking back at the ocean. I felt the cool spray of the salty water against my face. My heart throbbed in my ears momentarily and I straightened up, stretching my back out. Saibara gripped the railing now, "You... spent a lot of time with Fiona?"

"Tons," I told him, remembering the time as if it was a whole other life, "She was my grandmother, too."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Saibara said, which surprised me. I looked over at him and he was waiting to meet my eyes, "Over the course of the past months, I've come to learn just how much you mean to my boy. I'm realizing just how large a part you were to his life. I've made mistakes, Claire. I won't deny I've left scars on that boy. I uprooted a sick tree in hopes that it would heal it, but I learned my lesson. It's a process that calls for patience. I've come to realize the tree will die a little more before it makes a comeback and becomes sturdy," He paused and calculated his words, "And a tree will always need a nutrient boost."

"I don't think I was that nutrients boost, though, Saibara," I crossed my arms over my chest. His eyebrows arched in question, "You were. Gray's world disappeared when he lost his parents. It essentially shattered his self-worth and image. You uprooted a sick tree and gave it your own medicine. You gave him a new self-identity. Something he could use to make himself whole," I laughed now, "I came to Mineral Town for selfish reasons. I wanted my own answers."

"What did you seek to know?" Saibara asked.

"Mostly just _where,_ " I shrugged, "When Grandma Williams gave me the address to Mineral Town, I had no idea what she was even talking about. If I hadn't asked her, I never would have find out. I moved to Mineral Town because, honestly, I had nothing to lose. I was a complete penniless loser here in the City, could barely make rent and groceries. I was bored all of the time. I have no family of my own."

"No parents?"

"No," I shook my head, "my family was one of accidental pregnancy that leads to obligation."

"No love?"

"None."

"I grew up in a similiar household," Saibara leaned against the railing with me as the sun grew bright over the horizon, "My dad was a cheating alcolholic. He treated my mom like she was nothing to him. He worked as a blacksmith and drank all day while he worked. He'd come home and drink some more, too," Saibara was emotionless on the matter as he spoke. He recounted it as if it was nothing more than simple factual data, "As soon as I was eighteen I left and I never looked back. Not long after moving out, I met Fiona and her family became mine."

"You took on the trade of blacksmithing, still?"

"My father hadn't piqued my interest," Saibara replied, "My grandfather, who I was very close with, got me curious about the art. My father was a disgrace to the trade and sometimes I have to remain humble that the Blacksmith Association even allowed me on their board to test."

"So, Gray's father was the first to break the tradition?"

"Yes," Saibara looked off into the distance now, "George was the first man in the family to not be a blacksmith in six generations. He became a lawyer, instead. When Fiona and I divorced, I moved to Mineral Town by invitation of an old friend from the Army living in the Isle itself. He said it'd be a great place to clear my head. I love Mineral Town, I am so pleased to have been allowed to move in, but it came at costs. Fiona was able to push in court that Mineral Town was a poor place for a child to live part of the year since his studies were in the City. The court ruled with Fiona and I didn't even get partial custody," Saibara sighed, "After his eighth... or maybe it was his ninth birthday, I can't remember, I was not much apart of his life anymore. We wrote back in forth. I sent presents for all the holidays. George grew up and became a great man but... he was not the man I would have raised," He paused for a moment before placing his hand on my shoulder, "I didn't tell you this to make you feel sorry for an old grouchy man like me... I just wanted you to have my side before I say I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

I smiled back at him, "You had your reasons, Saibara. I may not have understood, but I do now."

We listened to the seagulls squawk overhead. The world was beginning to awaken, fresh-faced, and ready to start a new day. Saibara's face was always stone hard and unreadable. It had not changed at all during our conversation. What could that man be thinking about? He stood up now and looked towards the ocean, then glanced to the sky, squinting.

"We'll be in the City in a few hours, now," He commented, pushing his hands in his pockets. He looked over his shoulder at the door leading to the cabin below the deck, "Claire, I must ask you something." I stepped closer to him. He paused for a moment, looking to his boots before clearing his throat and saying, "Are you in love with my boy?"

I felt my face heat up at once.

"I know I've asked before and, I know, it's none of my business, but I want the best for th-"

"Yes, Saibara," I said, "I'm in love with him."

"That's good," Saibara nodded, "He loves you, too."

And with that, Saibara walked off the bridge and down to the cabin. I watched him disappear into the darkness as the wind swung the door shut behind him. I took a deep breath, feeling the blood slowly trickly from my cheeks, back to my cold fingertips. Saibara came back up to the dock with two mugs in hand and headed for Zack. Coffee sounded nice.

I caught the door before it closed and plunged back into the darkness. I pulled the blinds up on the small portholes and then turned to look at Gray. His hair was a wild mess atop his head, ashen-strawberry. His face glowed in the morning light reflected off the ocean. How did he get his skin so clear? If you never felt his hands, you'd never guess he worked in a dirty shop over a hot fire with hammers. He was so quiet when we slept. I remember the few times we did get to have sleep overs as kids, I'd forget he was even in the room. I approached the side of his bunk slowly, pulling the chair that acted as an extension for my bed downwards to get some height. I clambered up and rest my face just on the edge of his bed.

"Claire, it's barely morning and you're already being a weirdo," He said, his eyes still closed and his voice husky with sleep. He propped himself up on his elbow and let out a wide yawn, ruffling his hair in the process, "Where are we?"

"A few hours out from The City," I told him, testing the softness of his mattress with my palms.

"Well, that's good at least," He wiped his face on his palms and rearranged the way his shirt fell on his shoulders, "How long have you been up for?"

"Eh, maybe an hour or two," I shrugged, "I slept on a bench."

"It's a lot better up here," Gray laughed, laying back down. He scooted over and patted next to him, "There's room for you, test it out." I glanced hesitantly towards the deck doors. Saibara could come stumbling down at any moment with dirty dishes in his hands. But I decided to go for it. I leapt onto the side, kicked my shoes off in one swoop, and lay flat next to Gray.

I felt the rocking of the boat gently sway. The bed really was comfortable. I had forgotten how nice it was, it had been so long since I had been on this boat, making this trip. It felt much more comforting that Gray was here for it all. He sat up on his elbow again, his face inches from mine, "You don't mind the ocean or being on the boat?"

"Honestly, no," I shook my head, intertwining my fingers over my stomach, "I guess I'm not scared anymore."

"Well, that's good. How 'bout swimming in the ocean?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Aw come on, why not?" Gray laughed laying his head on the pillow next to me. I felt the warmth of his body eminate beneath the thin wool sheet.

"A fish could touch you..." I said, "You could step on a shell!"

"Well, that's why you wear water shoes," Gray said, tossling his bed ridden hair, "I think you'd like it. It's cold at first, but then it gets comforting. You're just this small speck in this vast never-ending ocean. I like that feeling. The feeling that you could be lost in the blink of an eye."

"Or have a shark eat you."

"Sharks don't come that close to the shore," Gray chuckled.

"Knowing my luck, one would be feeling adventurous that day," I muttered.

"Claire! Gray!" The deck door creaked open and light shed down into the small cabin. Gray shot up so fast at the sound of his grandfather's voice that he hit his head into the low hanging ceiling above his bunk. He immediately fell back into his pillow holding his forehead, "The land is in sight! Get your things together!" Saibara then shut the deck door, encasing us in darkness again.

"Are you alright?" I asked as he rubbed his forehead sorely.

"Yeah, I'm just an idiot," He let out a huff, "Well, let's get up. I need to brush my teeth and find my hat." We leapt down and I replaced the chair and made the bed in his bunk while he brushed his teeth over the small sink. His blue eyes looked outside at the equally blue day awaiting him. I found his hat underneath the kitchen table. He frisked his fingers through his hair and jammed his hat on his head, "I need to dye my hair again."

"You're not going to let the red come back?" I asked as I checked my backpack for all my belongings.

"Absolutely not," Gray said. He knelt and whisked his duffel bag out from beneath Saibara's bunk.

"Why not?"

"Why not?" Gray echoed as he changed his shirt. I didn't mean to stare, but it was the first time I had seen his chest. He was fairly skinny and well-trimmed. A flat stomach, but not truly defined. Gray pulled a blue and navy striped shirt on that had a chest pocket, "Claire, have I ever enjoyed being a red headed guy? Women telling me they're jealous of my hair, men laughing at me like I'm hiding a pot of gold. I embrace looking like my grandfather rather than a red head."

All I could do was laugh. I zipped my backpack up and we climbed up to the deck. The sun was high in the sky, which was clear of any clouds and as cerulean as the ocean, which was calm with small white foam capped waves washing in the distance. The horizon before us was filled with the main continent and directly in front of us was a city, which glowed gray and white of concrete, amongst the rather forrested environment. It towered high. I paused, my smile fading from my face. I walked to the bow of the ship and looked to gleaming city. Gray walked up beside me, gaping, too.

"The skyline is so... _big,_ " Gray turned his hat backwards to prevent the wind from blowing it off, "I mean, it's just so tall now. Downtown must be completely shaded now."

"The library was in a shadow last time I was there," I told him.

"What about the office where my dad used to work?" Gray asked, "Down on Business and Elliott."

"It's not there anymore," Saibara appeared on the other side of me, making me start, "I apologize for eavesdropping. They tore the building down about three years ago, boy," He repeated, his hands beside his back, characteristically in his reserved manner.

"Oh," Gray said, looking back to the City now.

"The City is always changing," I told him, "The neighborhood I grew up in is more of a rental area for college students, now."

"I guess I'm not a city-boy anymore," Gray crossed his arms over his chest, his dark brows arching upwards, "I've always wondered why Aja would want to run away to here."

"Aja?" Saibara's bushy eyebrows rose now, too, but more of in surprise, "Are you talking about Duke and Manna's daughter?"

"Yeah," Gray nodded, "You remember when she left, right? Manna didn't stop crying for a week straight."

"I remember," Saibara looked down, his arms still folded behind his back, "I also remember when she died."

"What?" Gray became straight as an arrow. I looked over my shoulder at Saibara, holding my hair back from my face, "Grandpa, what are you talking about?"

"Perhaps we should go sit in the shade of the bridge," Saibara suggested, gesturing the way.


	23. First Love

Chapter Twenty-Three

 _"Grandpa, are we done for the day?" Saibara looked up from his pile of invoices to see his nineteen year-old grandson standing on the other side of his desk. His hat was turned backwards and some red curls fell above his eyebrows. He was plagued in soot and sweat._

 _"Did you sweep the shop?" Saibara asked, returning to an invoice and marking it CLEARED with a large black stamp._

 _"Yes."_

 _"And scrub the workstations? Did you clean the torches?"_

 _"Yes and yes."_

 _"What about the formulas?" Saibara glanced back to him, "Did you refile them where they belong?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Then, yes, we are done for the day," Saibara cleared his throat, "Thank you, boy."_

 _Gray was gone within two minutes. He was rushing off to shower. Saibara assumed his grandson had evening plans with the new beach-bum, Kai, who had recently purchased and started a sea side snack shack. Saibara was left alone to the silence of his forgery, which he had grown used to. He had been operating it for nearly twenty-nine years. Distantly in the corner, the large hearth cackled. Saibara cleared his desk and put away the remaining invoices to be dealt with in the morning._

 _He crossed to the hearth and poked the wood inside momentarily before throwing a new log on top. The fire consumed it greedily. Saibara closed the door to allow the fire to grow. Usually he'd be pouring water over the hot embers after a long day's work, however, tonight, the blacksmith was expecting company. It was Friday evening and the week had felt never-ending. Derrick, the local farmer, Duke, the local winery owner, and Harris, the local postmaster, were all looking for a quiet and warm place to unwind. Duke had requested Saibara's forgery._

 _Saibara went to his back quarters, which were modest. It contained an alley kitchen, a porcelain bathroom, and a bedroom that got dark as pitch at night.. In the corner of his small living room, which contained a large brown leather arm chair, was a sleek reflective bar that was well-stocked. Saibara poured his friend's usuals. For Duke, a scotch on the rocks. Derrick preferred a Coke with whiskey. And Harris always chose a straight whiskey. After pouring their drinks, Saibara took the whole bottles of liquor with him and piled the sweaty drinks and alcohol onto Gray's small work bench against the wall near the hearth. In the storage closet, he pulled out four chairs and placed them in a semi-circle around the fire.._

 _He sat down in one of the chairs, grabbed himself his own favorite drink, a sweet whiskey, and let out a long sigh. His body finally relaxed and came down from the long day. He took a few sips and relished in the silence. He shook the cubes in his drink and waited. Within an hour, his friends appeared._

 _Derrick was the first to show up. The man had been sick off and on, but he was currently healthy. He walked with a cane, however, and a small hump in his back. He lived all by his lonesome in his small farmhouse. His wife, Diana, had died seven years ago. He happily accepted his drink from Saibara and the two held a small chat about summer crops._

 _Harris came through the door next. He dropped his large duffel bag, full of mail collected from the islands in the isle throughout the day. They crinkled and folded as he promptly forgot about his work and claimed his whiskey. He threw himself into a chair, sighed, and in his good-story telling manner, began a tale about a girl on Waffle Island who wanted to request the delivery of a grand piano through Harris. Halfway through the story, Duke came through the door, very slowly, unanimated, and droopy._

 _"... I was telling her that I was the only-" Harris paused and raised his hand, "Hiya, Duke! Get in here! Your scotch has become more water than alcohol!"_

 _Saibara and Derrick raised their sweaty glasses in salutations. Duke grabbed his drink and sat down in his chair. Saibara had opened the grate on the hearth and the older men relished in the warmth on their skin and the warmth coursing through their veins. Duke, however, slouched deep into his chair and suddenly, abruptly, began sobbing into one of his hands. The other three men were visibly shocked._

 _"Duke...?" Harris spoke up, "What's happened?"_

 _Duke set his drink on Gray's nearby workbench and now sobbed into both his open palms. He shook his head and wiped furiously at his eyes. The man was broken, that was easy to see. Derrick, Harris, and Saibara glanced at each other pensively, not expecting this. Harris, the most gentle of the men, rubbed his back as his best consolation. Duke shook his head wildly, in the process shaking Harris off, too._

 _"Duke, buddy, take a breath," Derrick said, holding his cane between his legs._

 _Duke finally sat up, nearly hiccuping to keep his choked sobs down. His eyes were puffy and scorched like hornet stings. He was nearly shaking on his own frame. His friends stared back, silently. Only the sound of fire and shifting ice cubes filled the forgery._

 _"Gentlemen," Duke finally said with a scratchy voice, "my only daughter, my princess, my whole world," His shoulders seized up now, "... my whole world is dead. We received a call from officers in the City who identified her body." He began sobbing again, collapsing into his hands, "Why did this happen to me!?" He roared, "She was only twenty-one!"_

 _"Duke, my god, I am so sorry," Harris said, lowering his drink, "I knew Aja. I am absolutely shocked by the news. How's Manna?"_

 _"How is she ever?" He fought through his tears, clenching his jaw, "Still convinced she's the only grieving parent in the whole damn world. I lost a daughter, too."_

 _Saibara sighed and lowered his head, "Duke, I understand your pain."_

 _"You lost your son... how do you learn to cope?" Duke wiped his nose on his sleeve and took a long drink, tears still leaking from his eyes._

 _"You'll never forget," Saibara said, his eyes on his drink._

 _"I was so foolish to listen to your stories and only present sympathy, Saibara," Duke choked out, "I never put myself in your position. Never gave it another fucking thought. And here I am, crossed by the same bad luck as you."_

 _"It's not bad luck," Saibara replied, "It's simply the fact of life. Everyone dies. Sometimes before they even really get to start. It's unfair, sure. But we cannot forget dying is a fundamental part of life here on this planet. I, for not even a second, will ever entertain the idea that George's death on that plane was bad luck. It was mechanical failure and could happen at any time to anybody in the air. It's the risk you take getting on it to begin with."_

 _"Then it's a fundamental part of life," Duke hiccuped, his face twisted and sour, "to be murdered by your boyfriend."_

 _"The poor girl," Derrick said, looking to the fire._

 _Duke began wringing his hands, anguish washing him over and paling his skin, "I can't imagine the fear she felt... how she probably felt she couldn't talk to me or her mother. I've messed up so badly, gentlemen. I used to love my wife, I used to want to be a dad. I used to think I was dealt a horrible hand but now I'm thinking I'm just a horrible man. I've let my wife and my daughter slip through my fingers. And now... I can never reach for my daughter ever again," He was wracked by another wave of sobs. He spilt his drink on his slacks but was unphased. Harris took the glass from his hands and set it on the work bench. Duke cried hideously and uncomfortably._

 _Saibara let out a long sigh, stirring his drink, "I wish I could offer words of comfort, but when my son died, I found comfort in nothing."_

 _Duke only continued to sob in his chair._

Zack, Saibara, Gray, and I were all standing in the shade of the bridge on the boat. Zack was staring forward at the approaching bay. The smell of pine was wafting through the air now. Gray had his arms over his chest, his face pensive.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gray's voice was stone hard. He looked royally pissed.

"I thought it would be inappropriate," Saibara said, "You two were very close in age."

"I'm not a child," Gray's voice was rising. I'd never seen him so angry. His fists were clenched and nearly shaking at his side, his face was growing red. He was looking at his grandfather with such a poisonous look, "I know people my age die, Grandpa. You _knew_ I was friends with her! How could you hide a friend's death from me?" Now, he only looked utterly betrayed.

"I meant no bad intent, boy," Saibara said, in his normal matter-of-fact way.

"I know why you did it," Gray was nearly laughing because he was so angry, "You didn't want it to distract me from my training. You didn't want me to go to her funeral, because you know I would have taken time off to do it."

Saibara said nothing.

Gray scoffed, "I can't fucking believe it. Guess I'm lucky you told me Grandma died." And with that, he walked swiftly off the bridge, his entire body tense. Saibara let out a long breath.

"Why did you wait so long to tell him?" I asked, looking to where Gray just exited.

"I wish I never had to tell him," Saibara said, "Aja's death was violent... I think Gray always admired her independence and her free spirit. I never had the heart to tell him those two traits are, in the end, what got her killed."

A silence fell across the bridge. I looked at the bay, which was getting closer and closer by the moment. I was ready to be on solid land, however, I wish I was stepping onto Mineral Town land.

"I tell him now because..." Saibara's voice had grown hard again, "the cemetery we are burying Fiona in, is the same one she is buried in."

...

I found Gray at the stern of the ship. He was leaned against the railing, looking directly into the ocean we were leaving trailing behind us. Even from the back of the ship, the continent emerged, never-ending, and always present. He was so distracted he didn't even notice me until I appeared beside him. He started, momentarily, and then resettled to his disgruntled, hunched position.

"Hey," I said, trying to be gentle, "Listen, I-"

"How could he, Claire?" Gray interuptted, which was very uncharacteristic-like. He usually waited his turn and spoke calculated and calm. His voice in the moment was very heavy with emotion. He stood up straight now, "He knew I liked her and spent time with her. How could he, for the last two years, keep hidden from me that she died?"

"It wasn't malicious," I told him, "He was only trying to spare your feelings."

"Spare my feelings?" Gray echoed, still hurt, "Claire, he wasn't sparing anything. He knew I lo-" He stopped short and looked to the ocean.

"You can say it," I told him.

"I loved her, Claire," His voice was pinched and his eyes searched the ocean longingly.

"You'll get to finally pay your respects," I said. I felt the urge to touch him. I wrapped my fingers around his arm. He felt so tense, but seemed to unclench when I held onto him, "She's buried in the same graveyard that Grandma Williams will be."

Gray rubbed his eyes deeply, leaving them stinging red. He let out a long huff and fell against the railing.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just..." Gray shrugged uselessly, "I was under the impression I'd get to see her, maybe. Even just a glimpse of her. Playin' guitar on the corner, having lunch in a coffee shop, I don't know. I just expected to see her living all the dreams she ever had," Gray laughed and smiled now which surprised me, "This isn't my first experience with death and still, I just can't deal with it. Why do people have to die so young, Claire?"

"Well, like your grandfather said... it's a fundamental part of life," I replied, looking at the bay now surrounding us. We'd be docking within minutes, "It sometimes strikes unfairly but that's life."

"I wish I didn't have to accept that answer," Gray said sourly, "But I know you're right."

"Let me buy you a coffee as a welcome to the City, and also, to calm your travel jitters," I grinned, pressing my cheek to his shoulder, "One sip of something familiar and we'll be OK, I promise."

"I'm OK," Gray assured me, taking my hand. He kissed my fingertips very lightly, making my heart jump, "Sometimes I just need you to talk a little sense into me."


	24. The City

Chapter Twenty-Four

God, I forgot how **LOUD** the City was.

As soon as we walked off the pier, the fumes of cars, buses, motorcycles, scooters, you name it, filled my lungs. Saibara and Gray actually both began coughing at the same time. I think I saw a moment of thought in Gray's eyes between whether to venture into the City, or stay on the boat, like Zack. Saibara held his hand out immediately and approached the curb. A taxi pulled up smoothly.

"I never was able to hail a cab," I said in astonishment as we piled in.

Gray immediately became busy gawking out the window at the tall reflective sky scrapers.

"The secret to this place is aggression," Saibara said, almost in a light joking manner. Saibara leaned forward to the awaiting cab driver, "425 Bird Hollow, please."

It was Grandma Williams' address. I suppose it was once Saibara's, as well.

"Look at all these people just walking in the street," Gray said, still glued to his window, "Does no one care that it's for cars to drive on? Grandpa, look, there's more people on that street corner than there are in all of Mineral Town," He looked away from the window breathlessly, "I don't remember it being this busy."

"It was significantly smaller ten years ago," Saibara replied, watching the driver's path, "There have been economical booms."

"Lots of banks, now," I jumped in and Saibara nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's just a bunch of money," Gray looked to the inside of the cab, "Where are we going?"

"To your grandmother's house," Saibara said very foreignly.

The drive was quiet. We all took to staring out different windows. Saibara watched the road lay out before him. Eventually the bussle of people in suits and nice cars began to die down and the skyline dropped. We began passing several houses, each with their own charm. I looked to Gray, who was unmoving as he watched the scenic homes. As we turned onto Bird Hollow, he tensed. Right before him, streaming by like a long hot ribbon, was the sidewalk we walked down every day after the school bus dropped us off at the corner.

There it was. 425 Bird Hollow. The taxi's brakes squealed as we halted at the curb. Saibara swore out loud as his eyes tacked to a shiny silver car in the driveway. Gray wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, though. He slid out the door and rounded the car, standing at the opening of the driveway with his mouth gaped open. I got out of the car and pushed my bangs from my eyes. The house was still robin egg blue with cotton white shutters. It still had her yard ornaments and her white rocking chairs on the small shaded porch. Her hedges still stood tall and evenly cut. The yard was attractively trimmed and her windchimes made a distant ringing.

I had to remind myself she'd only been gone for two days.

"Nothing has changed," Gray looked to Saibara and I. We had just finished fishing all of our luggage to the curb. Saibara handed a bill to the taxi, who drove off without another word. He then looked to the house. His face of stone showed no movement.

"I see she kept it that color I hated," Saibara commented, shielding his eyes against the sun. He grunted and then said, "At least she paid for decent painters."

"I can't believe it," Gray still seemed to be reeling. He finally realized his mouth was open and promptly snapped it shut. He grabbed his duffel bag and pulled his hat firmer onto his head. We walked up the red cobblestone path to the creaky wood steps. Gray paused and looked to the rocking chairs.

I wonder what he saw. I'd like to think he saw us sitting there as children, covered in sweat from running, holding lemonade and pressing the cool glass to our reddened faces.

That's what I saw anyway.

Saibara knocked on the door, suddenly, making Gray and I's heads snap his direction.

"Grandpa, what are you doing?" Gray asked, but as soon as he finished speaking, we heard the flip of a lock.

The door flew open and a puff of smoke gusted out with it. There was an older woman standing there. She had thick white hair pulled into a tight bun atop her head, giving her almost a clerical look. Her green eyes were vibrant, as they must have been in her youth. Her face was wrinkled, but looked to be lifted by creams and a hint of botox. Her face was emotionless and solid. She was holding a cigarette in her hand, her other hand on her hip.

"I was just wondering if you were going to show up," She said in a voice that was easy to tell she had been smoking consistently all her life, "Looks like I lost $50 to Jerry." She took a deep drag of her cigarette, still eyeing Saibara, "Well? Are you going to talk?" She blew her smoke right into his face.

"What's to say?" Saibara finally said after the smoke lifted and cleared, "It's not good to be here and not a pleasure to see you. I've run out of pleasantries to greet you with."

"Could've lead with them," She waved her cigarette towards us. She pushed Saibara out of the way with the flick of a wrist, "but since you didn't, you've left me to guess," She took a drag at her cigarette and looked over her shoulder, "Like usual," She added as smoke trailed from her nostrils. She then turned her olive green eyes on scrutinising Gray and I, "I'm guessing your granddaughter and her boyfriend."

"Grandson," Saibara grunted back, "and a friend of the family."

"Grandson," Her eyes raised in astonishment before she began laughing, ash falling between us, "I could have sworn you had a granddaughter! I've been telling people I've got a great niece named Gracie! What kind of name is Gracie for a boy, Saibara?"

"His name is Grayson."

"I go by Gray, actually."

"Oh, he speaks," She smiled with disdain.

"Who are you?" Gray asked very blantantly.

"Oh, and he doesn't know who I am," The old lady looked to Saibara, still with that broad smile, "Trying to raise another indiviualist, huh? I can understand, though, you molding your grandson," She had to puff her cigarette in the middle of her sentence. Saibara made no move to talk or interject, he only stared at the woman. The woman looked to Gray now, "I guess, in relation to you, I'm your Great Aunt Phyllis. Which makes me Saibara's sister."

"Sister?" Gray echoed.

"I see you're confused, Gracie," Phyllis clucked, "Come in, now. We shouldn't waste the whole afternoon with the door open on the porch. Let's go inside, find your bedding, come on, come on," She waved us all inside. She snubbed her cigarette out in a flower pot on the entry way table, and in the same swoop, reached for another from her pack. She offered me one, which I declined.

"What was your name?" Phyllis asked after she had lit her cigarette.

"Oh, it's Claire," I said, shaking her hand.

"Claire, now that's a name I recognize," She smiled and gestured for me to follow her into the living room off to the right. Her heels clunked loudly on the wood floor and its creaky foundation, "That's your school picture right there, Claire Hanes," She pointed to the crummy fourth grade picture of me. I had cut it out of the proofs given to all the students to choose sizes. My name was written on it because of this. My parents never bought them, but Grandma Williams had asked me for one. Beside my fourth grade portrait was Gray's, a little bit larger and lacking his name. It was a purchased copy.

"Yeah, that's me," I said, rather weakly.

There was clattering in the kitchen. Phyllis narrowed her eyes before she took off with her cigarette in mouth to investigate the noise. Gray was staring at photos in the hallway, completely ignoring the rest of us. I followed Phyllis into the gingham kitchen. My heart felt like it was pounding in my ears, my surroundings were so overwhelming.

"First you din't call before you showed up, then you just walk in and drink from _my_ kettle of tea?" Phyllis berated Saibara as he stirred his cup. He placed the cup on a saucer and turned around with dagger eyes.

"Well, this is _my_ house and that," He jabbed his finger at the brass kettle steaming on the stove, "I bought that for Fiona's twenty-third birthday." Saibara sat down at the table and took a deep breath before drinking his tea. He licked his lips and spoke calmly now, "We have been travelling, Phyllis, and are very tired. I would just like a cup of tea and to sit for awhile."

"Fine, fine," Phyllis held her hands up and took a long drag from her cigarette, "Claire, Gracie, do you want tea, too? I suppose we could all... oh, I don't know... talk, catch up?" She shrugged her shoulders nearly sarcastically, which prompted an eye roll from Saibara behind his cup.

Phyllis fixed three more cups of tea and we all gathered at the gingham table. Phyllis had brought an ash tray with her. Her green eyes darted between all of us as she waited impatiently for one of us to talk. Saibara was in no rush to speak, however. Feeling the building tensions, I cleared my throat.

"So, Phyllis... what do you do?" I asked sheepishly, tapping my nails against my saucer.

Phyllis smiled at the topic of herself, "I was a principal for forty-two years."

"Wow, really. Was it middle school, high sch-"

"I was a high school principal," Phyllis cut in, which was nearly opposite of her brother's tendencies. She finished her cigarette, snubbed it out, took a sip of tea, and lit another cigarette. Saibara eyed her pensively, "Trust me, I felt every day of those forty-two years," She snorted.

"You didn't enjoy your job?" Gray asked, finally looking up from his tea.

"The first five years were... okay," She was smiling as she spoke negatively, "Kids are assholes, though. And they like to fuck with your mind."

"I'm sure you were just a real joy," Saibara said.

"Hey, I was a good principal," Phyllis slit her eyes at him, "I fought to keep the right to smoking sections for our students. I let them have pep rallies every Friday, and I let those fuckers walk on Senior Skip Day with no penalities the next," She inhaled smoke slowly from her lips, letting it trail past her face. Her eyes were immune to the dry smoke, "What about you, Claire, what do you do?"

"I'm a..." I cleared my throat as my voice cracked, "I own and run a farm."

"A farm?" She echoed, "Where on heavens?"

"In Mineral Town," I told her.

"Oh, no, you live there, too?" She pressed her hand to her lifted cheek, "In La-La Land! Saibara ran away to La-La Land no older than thirty. And look now! He's got followers!"

"Would you shut up, you crude woman," Saibara growled from his tea, "Do you wonder why I never write you or phone you? Do you wonder why I've never wanted a thing to do with you?"

Phyllis blew smoke directly in his face again and grinned, "I don't think I've lost sleep over it."


	25. Dinner with Phyllis

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Why is she here?" Gray asked that evening. All three of us were sitting on the porch as the neighborhood glowed orange. Some kids still occupied the street, trying to set up one last game of roller skate hockey. They tapped their sticks impatiently, their helmets discarded in various yards. I was sitting on the porch half-wall, watching them. Gray and Saibara were in the ornate white rocking chairs. Saibara was drinking a beer now to unwind. Phyllis had gone to take a bath.

"My sister Phyllis has hardly been liked by anyone in her life," Saibara explained, watching the clouds in the sky, "She's a mean, bitter woman. However, Fiona could tolerate her. Understand her, I guess. Fiona was one of the few friends she had."

"She never married or had kids?" I asked, hugging my knees.

"Married, absolutely not. Not even a soldier could have the willpower for her," Saibara glanced towards the front door to be sure his sister was not in earshot, "And no, she never had kids. I think she always wanted them, though, so she became an educator."

"But she said she hated her job," Gray said.

"There's something you have to understand about my sister, boy," Saibara looked to his grandson with a patient expression, "My parents did a number on her. I was more resilient than Phyllis, but of course, she was younger. My parents fought and made us pick sides, then berated us for our decision. Because of their child-rearing, Phyllis is capable of their emotional deceit, and sometimes she says things just for the reaction, without an ounce of heart in it."

A silence fell between us. Saibara's rocking chair creaked as he stretched his leg and smoothed his beard. Finally he cleared his throat and said, "Claire, why don't you grab two more beers?"

I went to the kitchen and popped the caps off the bottles. I paused and looked around for another moment. Not a thing was out of place. It looked as if Grandma Williams had just dusted before her untimely end. I looked at the checked floors, each tile indiviually laid carefully by a mason half a century ago. It still gleamed with her lemon syrup shine she used on the floors.

It was also the floor she had been found on.

I shuddered and kicked the screen door open. Saibara and Gray had been sitting in silence. Gray's head was against the rocking chair, his eyes staring ahead. Maybe he was watching the kids play hockey, but I think he was zoned out. He came back to reality when I handed him a beer. Together, all three of us drank. Gray was hesistant at first, however.

"Come on, boy, drink up," Saibara encouraged, "I know you're capable of putting a few down."

"But, why?" Gray asked, stunned by his grandfather's behavior.

"Boy, I've got news for you," Saibara said. He switched his beer to his other hand and wiped his palm on his slacks, "On Friday, after the funeral, you have an appointment with the Board of Blacksmiths."

"With... the..." Gray's brain suddenly stopped working with his mouth and he trailed off, staring intently at Saibara.

"It's time, boy. For your test. I think you're ready to join the National Association of Blacksmith's."

Gray was quiet for some time. He pushed the bill of his cap upwards, blinking rapidly. The gentle breeze of the summer evening brushed his ashen tips against his dark brows. He looked to his sweaty beer and just as he opened his mouth, the screen door creaked forward and Phyllis stepped out.

Her hair was bundled up into a towel that balanced precariously on her head. She was wearing a luxuriously fluffy pink robe with matching slippers. Her make up was fresh on her face, her lipstick a stunning red. She carried herself well and seemed to have worked on her stone hard look for quite some time. Her reserved mannerisms reflected Saibara.

"You're all drinking?" She seemed surprised, "What're you doing! It's only six o'clock, we still have to go out for dinner!"

"Go out?" Saibara echoed, looking painstakingly at his sister, "Woman, we've been on a boat for the past two days."

"Exactly why you need to stretch your legs!" Phyllis exploded, throwing her manicured nails into the air, "I'm going to blow dry and curl my hair, you three better be ready at the door," She opened the door and then paused, looking back to us, "And put something decent on. Your funeral outfits will do fine, I'm sure that's the nicest you brought anyway," And with that, she let the door pound against the threshold behind her as she silently disappeared with only a trace of pink fluff.

"Finish your beers," Saibara ordered, letting out a large huff, "Maybe we can get another one down before she's done." He flashed us a smile. He had such nice teeth. Gray and I smiled back.

...

When Phyllis came clunking down the stairs in her black heels, she seemed pleased with our appearance. I was wearing a V-Neck chest pocket dress that was white and black striped. I had put on my lace flats and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Gray was wearing a black button up with a silken black tie that glimmered in the entry way light. His black slacks were well pressed. He had opted to go without his hat. His ashen hair looked wild with his bold red highlights. His gray hair looked nice against his dark brown eyebrows, however. Saibara was wearing his suit, minus the jacket, which nearly reflected Gray.

Phyllis was wearing a black silk dress that shimmered. She was wearing lacy black stockings and very high thin heels with gold trimming. Her eyelids had flashes of gold, too, "Oh, lovely, you all look like you belong here."

"Gee, isn't that great," Saibara said, his hands folded behind his back. Phyllis dove into her purse and lit a cigarette, "Let's get this over with." Saibara turned for the door and yanked the keys from the porcelain dish that served as collection on the entry table.

"Oh, no, you're not driving my car," Phyllis shoved past Gray to comandeer her keys.

"Why not?" Saibara griped as we filed out the door, "I refuse to let you drive if you've kept on with your hellish ways you had in high school."

"You haven't driven in who knows how many years," Phyllis snapped as she locked the door and took a long drag from her cigarette. Her heels clunked absurdly loud as she piled down the porch steps and clattered onto the brick walkway, "My Mercedes is my baby. Get in the back, Saibara. I want Claire to sit in the front."

"Oh, well, I think Saibara needs more leg room than me," I spoke up meekly as I jumped into the grass to cross to the driveway.

"Nonsense," Phyllis laughed, a puff of smoke trailing her. She ran her manicured nails over the sleek hood of her silver Mercedes, "I decide where everyone sits in my Mercedes," She paused on the other side of the car and grinned at me, taking another drag of her cigarette, "And you'll see, Darling, he'll listen to me." She nodded her head in gesture as Saibara opened the back passenger door and got in silently. Gray slid in behind him after giving me an unhelpful shrug.

I got into the car and began pulling the seat forward. Phyllis stuck her arm out in front of me, "Why do you bend to his silent commands? Make yourself comfortable, forget him. He's just a man in the back, nothing to worry about," She glared at her brother with her piercing green eyes through the rear view mirror. She slid open an ash tray made of ivory placed post-mod into her dashboard and tapped the excess off her cigarette.

She whipped out of the driveway and accelerated to speed quickly. Her passengers were jerked in the car by her swift and decisive move on the road. Phyllis was calculated and alert as she drove, her hand lazily holding her cigarette. Her window was barely cracked, she seemed very unconcered about the interior of her car. Looking around, however, I noticed no cosmetic issues. The black leather was well-stitched and had no rips or stains.

"Do you like my car?" Phyllis asked, smiling as she stared out the windshield.

"It's nice," I confessed, keeping my eyes on the black dashboard that gleamed in the street lights.

"Want to know how I got it?" She looked to me and arched her eyebrows in a playful manner. My silence made her continue, "I got it through my own hardwork. I got it because I believed in myself. You see, Claire, I could have been like my mother. That's what's expected of every little girl, isn't it? That they'll _naturally_ want to be someone like their mummy. Well, not me. My mother did not believe in herself. Instead, she poured herself into a man for validation. She seeked to believe herself through him believing her. A vicious cycle with the many miserable women in our bloodline," Phyllis took a long drag of her cigarette, "Well, when I was a little girl, I figured this out. I told myself I had to believe in myself. I know now in my heart, still today, that there isn't a man in this world who I could submit to. There will never be a man that will offer the validation I seek. I've decided I can go only get it from myself. And I have. That's how I got this car," She held her cigarette to her lips and paused, "Claire, are you like your mother?"

"No," I shook my head, watching the pedestrians on the crosswalk in front of us, "my mother and I were not very close. We were very different."

"My mother and I were not close, either," Phyllis laughed, "She wanted me taken care of. I wanted to take care of myself. You see where our worlds collide. I would choose my career in the field of education over her again and again," She continued chuckling as she drew from her cigarette, "If I woke up one morning in my seventeen year old body... I'd still tell my mom to go fuck herself like I did the first time 'round."

We whipped into a parking lot and Phyllis found a spot close to the front. She puffed the last of cigarette before blowing the smoke in the back towards Saibara, "I'm friends with the owner here. It's one of the fanciest restaraunts on the East side of the city. We'll be treated well, you'll see," She winked at me with her golden eyelids and got out of the car, adjusting her skirt.

I fixed Gray's tie absent mindedly before we headed up the walkway to the entry.

Inside, the dining area was dim. I suppose it was to harness an energetic, yet relaxed and chilled atmosphere. We were seated at a round white linen table right next to the kitchen. Phyllis claimed they were the nicest seats in the house, however, I was distracted by the waiters darting by like busy bees in and out of the swishing doors.

A waiter in a bright red velvet vest appeared at the table, his black hair crispy with hair gel, "Good evening and welcome to Barton's. My name is Chris, I will be serving you fine folks tonight. What can I start everyone off with to drink?" He pulled a small pen and paper from his slack pockets.

"Just a water," Saibara grunted, looking at the cover of the menu.

"No, no," Phyllis held her hand up to stop Chris in his tracks of writing, "Don't listen to him. We will have a bottle of the best rosé in house, tonight, Chris. And also, I'm a friend of Irwin's, the Chef de Cuisine. Could you have him come out and personally tell us his special's tonight?"

Chris finished scribbling off the order of wine, "I'm sorry, Chef Irwin is out tonight. However, one of his Sous Chefs are available and would be more than happy to speak with you folks."

"That would be great," Phyllis slid a cigarette into her mouth and grinned. The waiter did not object to her lighting her cigarette. Someone at the table over saw and lit theirs. Soon, a few other people had begun smoking. Phyllis' smile broke her face triumphantly.

"Do you have to start trends everywhere you go?" Saibara hissed after Chris disappeared into the nearby kitchen doors, "And do you have to have a grandiose show every time, too? What's this having the chef read us the menu crap?"

"You have no class," Phyllis said flatly, "This is how upper class dining works in the city, Saibara. We pay good money, we mingle with the hands that are well-equipped to handle it."

"I think it's unnecessary," Saibara sat back in his chair, clearly displeased, "I haven't seen any chefs come out and kiss anyone else's ass."

"I'm friends with the owner, Saibara. I'm esteemed here," Phyllis said, "They only become a smoking restaraunt when I dine here." She chuckled at this.

Gray looked over his shoulder and watched the constant stream of waiters coming and going, bustling and hustling. Their hair, though once crispy, were becoming spiked and unkempt, their ties huriedly brushed to the side, exposing their pearl snap buttons on their bright serving jackets.

"Good evening, folks, I'm the Sous Chef for Barton's tonight!" Came a voice. My head snapped the direction of the bar as a man came over in a white chef's jacket that had a long thermometer in the sleeve, tucked into black pants. My heart began hammering in my chest and I felt the blood coursing and throbbing in my ears.

It was Kai.

He was grinning as he walked over with a bottle of wine and five wine glasses. When he made it to the table, however, his eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Kai, dude!" Gray's face lit up instantly. He stood, his chair screeching.

"Gray, Claire!" Kai pressed his hand to his forehead, as if he thought he was running a fever. He turned and felt another shock, "Saibara, hello, sir. It's... it's very weird to see you out of uniform..."

"Wait, what is going on," Phyllis demanded, not able to decide who to give a dirty look.

"Phyllis, this is our friend, Kai. He owns a restaraunt in Mineral Town," I said, gesturing to him.

"Oh, Lord, another loon from dreamy island?!" Phyllis shook her head, "Saibara, how many children did you brainwash?"

"You crude woman," Saibara laughed, nearly scorning her with his tone, "He came to Mineral Town as an adult."

"Mineral Town is my second home," Kai said as he lined the glasses up and began pouring the wine, "One day, I'm sure it'll be my forever home."

"Whatever you know and have experienced in Mineral Town," Phyllis warned as she smelled her rosé, "will not last. All good things must end." She smuged the rim of her wine glass with lipstick as she took a long drink. She snubbed her cigarette out on her linen napkin.

Kai laughed politely and handed Saibara his glass. He brought Gray his and the two shook hands firmly. When Kai brought me my drink, our fingers lightly crossed and he laid a flat kiss into my cheek bone. He went back to standing between Saibara and Phyllis, which may have been wise. He whirled the wine in his glass before taking a slight sip.

"Tonight's special is the salmon with lemon, asparagus, and lima beans. The soup of the evening will be vegetable beef served with a butterbeer roll, and the specialty dessert is chocolate lava cake with a cookies 'n creme ice cream scoop. If you're looking for something good to drink, the martini's are on sale, two bucks a pop," Kai said, smacking his lips as he tasted his tart rosé.

"We'll all have a round of that each," Phyllis decided for us.

"It's a good choice, I promise," Kai said, grinning at each of us, "I suppose I'll get back to the kitchen. Gray, Claire, I'd love to see more of you guys before you leave. It's unexpected, but great to see you guys. Let Chris know if you want anymore wine."

"Oh, we'll need more," Phyllis stated as she lit a new cigarette.


	26. Mortality

Chapter Twenty-Six

The morning of the funeral, I was alone in the kitchen. The sun was barely rising, casting long orange shadows across the gingham decor. I was sitting with a glass of orange juice, looking at the paintings on the wall. They depicted scenery of rolling hills, full of trees bearing fruit in one, and the other depicted the snow perched on the branches and the leaves blown away. I remembered them from my childhood. Not a thing in her house had changed. It spooked me. I half expected Grandma Williams to appear from behind a door. To fly in with a burst and a smile. When I looked to the door way expecting her, I started in my chair.

Saibara was standing in the archway to the kitchen, already dressed in his funeral attire like me.

"I'm sorry," Saibara's voice was gentle in the early morning, "I didn't expect to see someone else awake already," He began prepping the tea kettle at the counter, glancing out the window at the sideyard. He paused for a moment when he spotted Fiona's small herb garden. Saibara then heaved a sigh and clattered around in the cabinet before placing the kettle on the stove, "It's pleasant here in the morning."

"When was the last time you stayed here?" I asked, sipping my orange juice. Saibara seated himself at the table and grumbled, rubbing his sore knee.

"At least thirty years..." Saibara shrugged, time gone forever. He looked around the kitchen and paused on the rolling landscapes, "I hung those up. Fiona just had to have them. She was pregnant with George at the time, we were at the flea market shopping for the nursery. She was absolutely certain we'd have a proper place for them in the kitchen. She was right," His voice was so foreign. He drummed his hand against the table for a moment, "Fiona liked to things to have a home. She liked organization. She disliked change very much. This house is like a damned time capsule," He shook his head.

"I know, it's almost scary," I said, rubbing my arm and sitting back in my chair, "Not a thing has changed."

"That's the same couch we picked out together right after we got married," Saibara peered through the archway at the light blue couch, "The guest bedrooms look like the day we installed the curtains in as a final piece to the rooms."

The tea kettle shrieked, making Saibara startle. He was usually such a stoic man. I could see, however, that he was frustrated, broken, and ready to go home. Saibara poured himself a cup of tea and relished in it at the counter for a moment before rejoining me at the table.

"I woke up today feeling much differently than I expected," Saibara said, staring at the wallpaper. He was talking outside his comfort range, that much was obvious, "I thought I'd come here and bury her out of respect. But now... I'm shaking at the thought of having to say goodbye to her forever."

"I wasn't in her life much at all these past nine years," I sighed, watching the surface of my juice, "I wish I had been. She was a light in my life and I failed to seek her out. She probably would have made my high school life much more bearable."

"Claire, I want to get something off my chest," Saibara said, looking directly at me, "I've thought it for years but I've never spoken it aloud... I never stopped loving that woman. We were very young when we met, only nineteen, and even after sixteen years together and a bitter divorce, I still loved her. When we were young, she was my best friend. I'm stubborn, though... set in my ways, very much so like my father. I'm not a man suited for love."

"Who intiated the divorce?" I asked, genuinely curious about Saibara's past.

"We both always threatened it," Saibara heaved a long sigh and got a little more comfortable in his chair, stirring his tea all the meanwhile, "She finally came home with the papers one day, told me it was something I'd might like to read," He was quiet for a while and pressed his knuckle to his lower lip, "I wasn't relieved like I thought I'd be when I finished reading it. I dreaded the idea of losing the only things that made me proud, joyful... I survived, though. Barely."

"I think she still loved you, too," I said.

"I hope she did."

I laid my hand over the top of Saibara's. After a moment, he placed his other hand on top of mine and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Claire, I won't be around forever. Fiona's death has reminded me of my own mortality," Saibara told me, "I've made mistakes, plenty of them. I screwed up with Fiona, I failed my own son," He paused for a moment and thought to his deceased family, "Gray is the last of my blood. I've wanted so badly to lift him from the rubble and ashes that is our family tree and send him off. I want only the best for him. This afternoon, after he passes his test, I'm giving him my forgery."

"But... what about you, Saibara?" I asked.

"I think I'm needed back here, in our house," Saibara nodded, looking around the room again, "Ever since we've arrived, something in my mind has told me this is where I need to be now. Closest to Fiona and George. I think I need to be with my family, now."

"You'll stay?"

"I think I might have to," Saibara's voice was soft, yet decided.

...

"God, these roads are awful," Phyllis griped as we drove down a backroad. We were on the far East side of the City, much more residential. The houses had plenty of land and space between them, and in the distance, rolling hills towards the ice capped mountain range made for a breath-taking view, "The City should really use the tax payer money more wisely," Phyllis continued as the car rocked back and forth over the uneven pavement, "I see why everyone drives SUV's out here."

Saibara was silent in the passenger seat as he looked out the window. Gray was sitting behind Phyllis, absently running his tie through his fingers. He was watching where the car was steering. Along the side of the road up ahead there were many cars pulled into the grass banks on either side. Nearby, tall iron wrought gates signified the graveyard. Phyllis pulled in behind the next car and turned the ignition off.

"Saibara, I just want to tell you," She whisked a white strand of hair from her face, "it's OK if you want to cry." I couldn't tell if she was trying to insult his manhood or was being genuine. Her voice was very ambiguous.

"Same to you," Saibara replied.

"Are you kidding me? Hit me if I cry," Phyllis said as she threw her door open. A gusty breeze blasted through the car from across the plain, "This tube of mascara cost me $32."

We walked through the iron wrought gates to the cemetery. It was large and had many tall oak trees shading the path that looped through the graves. A crowd of people were gathered in the center, off to the left of the path. A man in a black suit with a shiny bald head greeted Saibara at the gate and handed us program pamplets. The front had a picture of Grandma Williams' in her youth. She had sweet blond hair, pinned back with pearl clips, and in her lap, was a brunette child, who I assumed was Gray's father.

"I took this photo," Saibara said as we strolled down the path, "I remember this warm August morning..." Gray watched as Saibara closed his eyes for a brief moment. It was much longer than a blink. Saibara's face become as hard as a rock within a moment.

Phyllis had already entered the crowd, greeting many people, who to my surprise, looked genuinely happy to see her. I was still under the vibe that Phyllis was a source of negativity. So many people hugged her, however, or held her hand for minutes on end as they spoke extensively to her. Gray and I walked towards the gravesite. He stopped suddenly and I ran into the back him. As I recomposed myself and came to his side, I knew why he was a statue.

There was a large hole in the earth with a white casket suspended above it. The casket was barely noticeable beneath the flowers brought as tribute. Amongst the flowers were small presents that she must have liked or shared with people. Some hand written notes were shoe horned between the gifts brought by friends. Besides the gaping hole was a grey marble headstone that stood as tall as me.

Across the top read GEORGE ALAN WILLIAMS AND SUZANNA ADINAH-GERSHWIN WILLIAMS. My eyes stared at their names, re-reading it again and again. Beneath George's name, there was a simple cross engraved. Beneath Suzi's name, there was a Star of David. His birthday was September 14th, her's October 10th. They had been born the same year and died the same day: May 11th. Loving father, beloved son, valued employee, and remarkable man. World's Best Mother, adoring sister, loved daughter, and Child of God.

"It's them," Gray said, his eyes trained on their headstone, "This is the closest I've been to them in nine years."

"Me too," I nodded from beside him. He gripped my hand very suddenly.

"I can't imagine them in there," Gray closed his eyes like Saibara did earlier. As if he suddenly felt the rush of his own mortality as he stood before the last of his family, "Some times I believe it was all an elaborate scheme. Like they didn't die. It was a trick to make me realize what I had after it was actually gone. I still believe it was punishment."

"Punishment?" I echoed, looking to Gray, "Punishment for what?"

"For being a spoiled brat," His startling blue eyes opened, "I used to just take and take without ever saying a 'thank you' or reminding them that I loved them. I just expected them to behave the ways they did because I knew I was the center of their universe," Gray sighed in an agitated manner, "I used their love against them, essentially. I was an awful child."

"No you weren't," I said, looking back to their graves, "You kept your room clean and you said thanks before dinner each night, I remember. You got OK grades. You were what every parent could expect of a child. Curious, silly, and distracted."

"God, I hope you're right," Gray's grip tightened around my hand.

I saw Saibara in Gray in that very moment. I suffered deja vu from my morning events. I felt the need to reassure him as I had his own grandfather. The Williams men needed to understand that feeling things was okay, even if it made you flustered, bewildered, or ashamed.

A bottle will combust under pressure. And so will a man.

"Aja's just beyond the blackberry bushes," Saibara whispered to his grandson, "Maybe you should go pay your respect before the ceremony for your grandmother starts," Saibara was being so gentle and caring. His hands were clasped in front, the funeral program crumpled beneath his grip. His palm covered the entirety of the picture plastered across the front.

"You go, I'll wait here for you," I told him in a voice that matched Saibara's whisper. Everyone who had gathered, which was quite a bit, were talking in hushed tones. It's as if they didn't want to disturb those who slept here. Gray's hand left mine. I could only see the top of his head beyond the bushes, but I knew he was motionless.

"Claire, here," Phyllis interuptted my thoughts as she stuck a cigarette in my hand.

"Oh, I don't-"

"You do right now," Phyllis told me, lighting her cigarette and then giving me the lighter, "I need someone to mingle with. No one here likes me."

"Why'd you come then?" I asked, resigning to lighting the cigarette and joining her.

Phyllis chuckled lightly and smiled, "Fiona was something else. I loved that woman. She was easy to deal with, pleasant to speak with. Fiona never got mad if sometimes you didn't call for weeks on end. When she answered the phone, she picked up as if you called last night. She was a fantastic woman. I could never believe why she chose a man such as my brother," Phyllis nodded her head towards Saibara. He was standing next to Fiona's casket, looking at the flowers with a face of stone. An elderly man was talking to Saibara, also looking downcast at the casket.

"Did Grandma Williams ever tell you why she and Saibara got married?" I asked, watching Gray's grandfather. The exact image of patriarchal stoicism.

"They were young and she loved him," Phyllis shrugged, obviously bored by it, "Fiona always insisted he was a hardworking man. She said he would work all day and night, grinding his fingers to the bone, if it meant she could sleep in every morning and have wine every evening," She took a drag of her cigarette, "My father was a hardworking man, too, and he was still an ass."

"Why do you hate your brother?"

"Isn't it an unfair world where men control everything and let us women have nothing?" Phyllis growled, "It was all handed to him, for god's sake! He was a man so he got to be a blacksmith! I wasn't even considered for such a thing, despite being the first born. My parents weren't interested in me bettering myself as they were Saibara. If I had been a boy, he never would have been born," Phyllis was looking at me with her intense green eyes, "I had to pay for my own college, I had to support myself during that time. I started as a teacher and fought for my position as principal. I was damn good with kids, I had an affinity for teaching, Claire," She shook her head sourly, "No one ever cared, though. Not even Saibara."

I slowly lowered my cigarette from my lips and watched Saibara, still. The smoke from my mouth was carried away in the frequent gusts bursting across the rolling green plains. In the distance, the city pierced the sky. Further than that, a yellow and green hot air balloon sailed across the open sky.

"Saibara struggled, too, though," I finally said, not tearing my eyes away from him, "His only option was to be a blacksmith. He wasn't going to break that chain, whether your father made it attractive or not."

"And then his son goes and breaks the chain," Phyllis scoffed.

"But George's son reconnected the chain," I said. Gray had appeared near the casket. He was raking the hair from his face, letting out a long sigh. Saibara greeted him and seemed to be gesturing to the man he had been speaking with, introducing him. Gray shook his hand.

"Claire, what are you doing?" Phyllis nearly sighed, "I see a lot of potential for a girl like you. How could you fall in love with him? How could you want to be a Williams? It's been misery for me. It was misery for my mother."

"You know, time changes people," I stomped my cigarette out now, "I think you'd be surprised by who these Williams men are today." I walked away from her after that, as the ceremony was beginning.

...

The sun was setting. Saibara and I were seated in a quiet hallway, still wearing our funeral clothes. We were in a government building, downtown. The ceiling-to-floor windows spanned the entire hallway, and gave a few of the skyscrapers facing the calm ocean. We were on level seven, which houses the Board of Blacksmith's. The walls behind us were decorated in diagrams of the evolution of blacksmith. Saibara was reading a monthly magazine on the craft. I just kept glancing toward the door he went in. He had gone in well over an hour ago. I was growing nervous and fidgety.

From around the corner, heels clunked on the lineoleum floors. Phyllis appeared, fluffing her curled hair from her face delicately. She was smiling, which seemed odd for her. She tapped Saibara and he slid over without thinking, not even looking up from his magazine. Phyllis tapped her manicured nails against the bench arm.

"He's still in there?" She asked in a professional low tone, "I fought rush hour traffic and filled the tank up in the car thinking _I'd_ be running late."

"It takes time," Saibara muttered, still reading, "My test took well over two hours."

"You'll sit here that long?" Phyllis asked nearly incredulously.

"You're welcome to go home, I know how to read a bus route map," Saibara looked at her now.

"Surely Gracie can, too," Phyllis had a sour look on her face as she noticed the no smoking sign nearby.

"Well, I want to be here when he gets out," Saibara said, "I want to be the first person he sees when he finishes the test."

Phyllis sighed and picked up a magazine off the side table, settling into the wood bench.


	27. Return to Mineral Town

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The kitchen was dark except for the one mosaic lamp that hung above the kitchen table. Saibara, Gray, and I sat at the table. In the darkness, Phyllis was making us tea. The crickets chirped outside, but all was silent otherwise. If I focused on the nighttime noises, I could believe fleetingly I was back in Mineral Town, which I had dreamt about daily since arriving in The City.

Gray was wearing black coveralls, provided by the Board of Blacksmith's, emblazoned on the left chest with a majestic flame patch. The black coveralls suited him well. His hair was swept back in his UMA hat. He had had a face of stone all evening. His test had taken him one hour and forty-five minutes. Saibara was pleased by the time. Gray hadn't expressed much thought on the matter.

The Board greeted Saibara with esteem and slid him a large envelope, sealed with a matching flame wax smudge. Now, the envelope sat in the middle of the table, glaring in the kitchen light. GRAY WILLIAMS was printed boldly across the front. Phyllis finally delivered the tea and found herself a seat. Saibara cleared his throat now.

"How do you think you did, boy?" Saibara asked, arching his bushy eyebrows.

"Well," Gray was slow to respond, "it wasn't anything I hadn't done before."

"That's good," I smiled.

"Just please open it, Grandpa," Gray said, nodding his head towards the envelope.

"You want me to open it?"

"Yes, please," Gray replied, "I want you to know first. Partially out of respect, partially because I'm scared to hell right now." Saibara smiled one of those very rare smiles. I found Phyllis even gazing at him, nearly foreignly.

"Whatever the answer is, just know... well, I'm proud of you," Saibara said as he took the envelope into his hands. Gray's eyes were glued to his fingers, "You've showed immense endurance and a natural talent for the craft. It's been an honor being your teacher, boy," Gray's eyes now darted up to meet Saibara, and he still said nothing, "Let's see what it says."

I'm sure everyone's heart was thudding in their chest. I felt exhilerated yet nervous as Saibara ripped open the top and slid a letter out. Saibara was silent and still as a stone as he read the paper. Gray bit his lip and I saw his body constrict beneath his coveralls.

"Well, dammit, read it aloud!" Phyllis demanded, tapping ash off her cigarette.

"Gray," Saibara lowered the paper and gazed to him, "you're a blacksmith through and through, congratulations." Saibara held his hand out to him and with extreme admiration, Gray took hold of his master's hand. The handshake was firm and stiff. Saibara stood, bringing Gray to his feet as well, "Boy, for the work you've shown me, the life you've grown... I want you to have my forgery in Mineral Town. It's your shop now."

Gray's face heated up as red as his hair used to be, "What?! Grandpa, no... that's your forgery."

"I want you to have it," Saibara placed his hands behind his back, "There's nothing more I can teach you, Blacksmith."

"But what will you do?" Gray asked, "You're not going to just live in that little closet in the back and try not to work, are you?"

"No, boy," Saibara sighed. I felt my heart beat pick up again, "I think my days of living in Mineral Town are over. I think it's time I come back here, to be closer to Fiona and George. I'm old and I know there's an end in tangible sight, now. I think I need to be here for that."

"Grandpa..." Gray was speechless. He sunk back into his chair. Saibara was composed as he pulled his seat back up.

"Well," Phyllis placed her head in her hand, "isn't this interesting? You're moving back in, Saibara?"

"Yes," Saibara drank his tea, "I surely hope you didn't make plans to move in yourself."

"No, no, nothing like that," Phyllis snorted before sipping her tea quietly, "It's actually just nice to hear my brother's coming back from Neverland. Peter Pan has finally relinquished you to me!" She broke up into a chainsmoker cackle. Saibara looked to his sister and gave her a light hearted grin, not as big as the one he gave Gray. She accepted it, however.

"I don't know, Grandpa..." Gray still had not smiled or lightened up to the idea, "I don't think that just because I'm certified, it means I'm qualified to be given a forgery. It took you years to become your own boss, your own business, and now you're just going to hand it over to me? What if the Board of Blacksmith's saw our relation and just passed me?!"

"You're acting just like he did when he took the test, sheesh!" Phyllis sighed, "He thought it was all a trick."

"I'm starting to see the similarities come out," I said, nodding between the two.

Gra's face looked upset, "Grandpa, this is crazy. You have to come back to Mineral Town."

"To get my stuff, yes," Saibara said, "My time in Mineral Town has come. New life should have the opportunity to come and experience it. You'll be the young fresh-faced blacksmith who makes all their jewlery and tool dreams come true."

"Yeah..." Gray sounded extremely bummed.

"Why are you fighting this, Gracie?" Phyllis asked after taking a drag from her cigarette, "You're being given a prosperous non-competitive building in Looneyville. Sounds like a good deal to me. Once he's outta the picture, you two can shack up."

"What?" I felt my face heat up.

"Uh," Gray faltered with his words.

"You two are adults and _really_ can't admit you like somebody?" Phyllis narrowed her eyes at us.

"Come off it," Saibara grumbled into his mug.

"Why should I? They're adults and everyone can clearly see they're in love with each other. Life is too short to play these games. If you love someone, take it by the horns and conquer it! Never leave what's desired to be untouched."

"Okay, you can get off your soap box," Saibara said.

"I'm not going to until I get some confessions here!" Phyllis snapped back, snubbing her cigarette out, "Gracie, do you love Claire?" Gray said nothing and held a hard gaze across the table, "What, are you embarassed?" Still not a word. Phyllis sighed now and said, "Gray, do you love Claire?"

"Yes," Gray said, his eyes locked on her.

"Claire, do you love-"

"Yes," I interuptted her, also just staring.

"Then what the hell are you two doing?" Phyllis asked as she lit a cigarette.

...

The next morning, Gray and I found ourselves on the dock. The sun had just risen and bathed the City in a pink glow. Zack was packing our suitcases away on the boat. Phyllis and Saibara were still at the car, bickering back and forth at each other.

"He can't stay," Gray stated flatly, watching the water shimmer, "His life is in Mineral Town."

"I think he needs to come to peace with Grandma Williams death," I replied, "He's outlived his son and wife now."

"But he's all I have left," Gray sounded pained in a way, yet agitated with himself, "What if he outlives me?"

"I don't think that will happen," I said, looking to him now.

"I'm just still reeling. This whole trip has been surreal, Claire. Saying goodbye to Grandma Williams... seeing my parent's gravestone for the first time ever," He shuddered at the thought. He paused a moment, "Aja's grave, too. It was a lot of goodbye and now, I'm a blacksmith."

"You're a forgery owner, too," I grinned at him, "I told you that one day it'd be yours."

A smile now broke across Gray's face. He glanced towards the City before he looked back to me, tilted my chin up, and planted a kiss on me. Orange juice was still faint on his lips, but otherwise he was soft and the kiss was promising.

"Oh ho ho, you love birds!" Our lips came apart and we looked startled to see Kai standing on the dock next to us now, "It's barely sun-up and you two can't keep your lips away from each other!" He was smiling brightly. He was wearing a backwards baseball cap, a loose green button up, and khaki cargo pants. He looked very relaxed.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Gray asked, recovering and reaching for a handshake, which Kai met with vigor.

"Came to see you guys off. I tried to get off work to go to the funeral, but I was a tad late. Some old women said you guys had been there and were leaving this morning," Kai explained, placing his hands on his hips, "I paid my respects, though, too. I saw... your parents also."

"Still enjoying your new job here in the City?" Gray asked, eager to change the subject.

"Yeah, it's busy but good," Kai nodded, "I've never worked on the East side of the City. Much fancier than the restaraunts I usually work in."

"Will you still come back to Mineral Town next summer?" I piped up.

"It's always my plan," Kai replied.

"Let's go," Saibara marched up the dock.

"Good bye, Saibara-sir," Kai waved.

"Oh, Kai, between your chef's uniform and your beach bum costumes I can barely recognize you," Saibara shook his hand despite the rather backhanded comment. After that, he disappeared towards the bow to find Zack. Kai laughed it off.

"That's what I'm going for," He assured us as he shook Gray's hand and enveloped me in a big hug, "You guys be safe. If you hit an iceberg, just remember, you'll both probably fit on the door," Kai laughed at how funny he was as he walked down the dock to return to the City.

"Bye, Kai!" I called, leaving over the railing.

...

When we returned to Mineral Town, my farm was how I had left it. My plants were taller, obviously cared for, and Ramona, my chicken, was happily fed and cooped up. I would find Rick and Popuri later to express my gratitude. I collapsed in my bed, however. I checked my clock before I fell asleep. It was only 6:35pm.

When I next opened my eyes, the clock read 7:33am.

I stretched out, feeling numb after my thirteen hour slumber. I went to my window and drew back my curtains to see the golden sun shining down on my property. I could hear the river flowing, the chickens croaking nearby, and the mountains in the distance were absolutely breath taking that autumn afternoon.

It felt so good to be back.


	28. The Future

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Three days after we returned, I harvested my mid-autumn crops. I plucked a corn off a stalk very cautiously and peeled back the husk. Bright golden tots of corn were staring back at me. Triumphantly I picked the rest, washed four and bundled them in a linen cloth to take to the forgery. I was sure Saibara and Gray would be proud of this corn.

When I entered the forgery, just outside the door that lead to Saibara's living quarters, were stacks of boxes. Gray was at the desk, filling in paper work, his sleeves rolled, and his hammer discarded on the anvil to the right of him. He was sweaty. It was obvious he had been handling all the orders as of late. He didn't even look up to see me. He didn't even realize I was there until I was hauling the corn onto the counter.

"I did it!" I said. Gray's eyes darted up in surprise and he tipped the bill of his cap from his face.

"Did what?" He asked, clearly caught off guard.

"Look!" I gestured widely to my produce. My bright corn, as bright as my future as a farmer.

"Wow, you grew these?" Gray inspected one in his hand, "You didn't just peel a sticker off from the supermarket?" I gave him a shove across the counter, laughing all the while. Gray then gestured with his head to the stack of boxes, "That old man is dead serious about going back."

"Sometimes you can't resist the call to change your life," I said. Just then, Saibara came out the door of his living space, hauling a trash bag full of clanging items.

"Claire, hello," Saibara greeted as he brushed past me. He threw the trash bag up on top of Gray's small work bench near the fire, "Gray, I found some old tools. They're still good for use." Gray just leaned against the counter, resting his head in his hand, "Boy, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah," Gray replied cooly.

"I got, uh, looks like three mallets. One's rubber. There's also two pairs of tongs."

"Mhm, we could always use those."

Saibara paused and looked up from his trash bag. He pondered a moment before he looked over at Gray, who was still casually leaned against the counter. It was apparent Gray was taking his first breather from work this morning as his body was stiff as a statue.

"Just because you're a blacksmith doesn't mean you can talk to me however you want, boy," Saibara snapped, "Why are you being so bratty?"

"Bratty?" Gray nearly snorted, "Grandpa, this is crazy!" Gray stood up straight now, flinging his arms out by his side, "In the matter of less than a week you've decided to move _back_ to The City you've been repulsed by your whole life, _back_ into the house you lost in a bitter divorce, and _back_ to your sister, who you hate!"

"I didn't ask you to understand what I do," Saibara completely faced Gray. I was growing nervous, "I also don't _need_ you to understand. Why are you fighting me, boy? I'm giving you a business, you're about to make money! You can do whatever you want, now! You can drink in the forgery, keep a fully stocked fridge! You can smoke your marijuana here, too. And don't give me that look!" Saibara shot a finger at Gray's reddening face, "Don't deny it, like you don't know what it is. I was young once, too. You can have all of this and yet you're determined to understand me?!"

"Grandpa, I don't want all of this if it means you can't be in my life," Gray sounded so defeated. He was deflated like a balloon, lost and forgotten on the county fair ground.

Saibara sighed heavily, "You're letting your emotions blind you. This is a matter of business and you can't confuse the two."

"That's ridiculous," Gray was growing angry, "Grandpa, you're the _only_ person I have left."

"You're twenty-one years old, you're old enough to live without your grandpa."

"You don't care about anyone except yourself," Gray placed his hands against the anvil, gripping the edge so tightly I was sure he'd break his fingers, "You don't care that there may be people in this world that love you and care for you! You don't even stop to consider a thing. You're always neutral and for what sake!?"

"My sanity!" Saibara shot back, "I don't have time to be inconvienced by everyone's thoughts and feelings! If everyone's thoughts and ideas had to be heard, humankind would never get anything done! I had agendas and goals, boy! I don't expect you to understand anything about me and I won't ask for you to, either."

"If there's one thing I've learned from my apprenticeship it's this," Gray's voice was dark, "You're a heartless bastard. Grandma Williams and Phyllis are testaments to that. You think you escaped toxicity? You _are_ the toxicity and you've come to Mineral Town to fester away! And now, Grandma Williams is dead and you can resume your life in peace because there's no one left that your toxicity sees as a threat," Gray took a deep breath through his flared nostrils, "You know what? Fuck this."

Gray shoved his hammer off the anvil. It let out a loud thump onto the floor. He marched around the desk and began for the door.

"Where are you going?" Saibara shouted after him.

Gray gripped the door and paused, barking over his shoulder, "Gotz is expected to pick his saw up at two-thirty, he hasn't paid yet, and you need to draft up Rod's requested compass because he's coming at four to look at ideas. I'm fucking out of here."

"GRAY!" Saibara roared but the door slammed shut and it was just me and Saibara. He began rubbing his face very deeply and heaved a sigh, "If you don't mind Claire, I need some time to drink some tea before I resume packing."

I left without another word, leaving my corn on the counter. I was very flustered and went back to my farm. Gray was sitting on my shipment box, staring at my neat rows of corn stalks. He barely glanced at me as I approached.

"Hey..." I said slowly, placing my hand to his shoulder, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," Gray sighed, dropping his head, "But it's all I can think about." I nudged him and he scooted over so I could sit with him on the shipment box, "This fucking sucks." Gray said, looking up at the clear sky. It felt like the day had just started, but I was ready for it to end.

"I know all of this seems really terrible," I said, "But maybe you shouldn't fight this so hard."

"Everyone's talking about it like he's going to die soon," Gray shook his head, "He's still got at least another decade. I guess I'm just pissed off because he lied to me about Aja and it seems like I was just part of his whole scheme. He strung me along until he could get what he wanted back and he could dump his forgery on me. He didn't even consider maybe I wanted to take my blacksmithing somewhere else and be my own person."

"Like where?"

"The City would be great because it's so diverse. I'd get a chance to make many different things."

"Would you really move back to The City?"

"Honestly, I've been thinking about it since I've become a blacksmith," Gray sighed after a moment of silence, "If I stay here the most I'll ever do is craft hammers, axes, and small odds and ends. I'll never be asked to do sought after jewlery, make cigarette cases, or even live action swords. I just feel like I want to stretch my feet, go back to my roots..."

"Well, I say you just tell him that, then," I said sharply. I looked the other way feeling a rush in my blood. I had no idea he had had thoughts to leave. I felt sad but a sizzling anger beneath it.

"I guess I'll have to," Gray shrugged, not seeming to notice. He was lost in his own head, "I thought I wouldn't have to make the decision so soon. Grandpa has put everything at the stake of time, now."

I stood up and grabbed my watering can, which I had left in the shade by the barn. I began watering my crops. I had run off in such a rush I hadn't even watered them. Gray was still gazing distantly, distracted by his thoughts.

"I'm going to go eat lunch and then I think I'll go back to the shop," Gray now got off of the shipment box and still in his daze, he left the farm.

After I finished watering my plants I flopped to the ground and watched the clouds drift through the sky. I let out a long sigh. Ramona, my chicken, came clucking up beside me, brushing her wing against my forehead. I closed my eyes and relished in the silence of the valley. Not a disturbance to be heard. No honking cars and airplane jets.

I didn't want to think about it, but Gray's words kept echoing through my head. After nine years, I finally was able to get back to him. Then just eight months later he wants to leave. I told myself I couldn't be angry. He has to do what's best for him and his future. He needs to choose, like I did. In the beginning, my decision to move to Mineral Town was heavily based around him. But now, I couldn't imagine ever calling anywhere else home. I felt I had a future on this island.

However, I know I still have a future on this island, whether it's with Gray or without.


	29. Everchanging

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Two nights later, I was laying in bed. It was nearing midnight. The wind that autumn night was rampant. Behind my drapes I saw the trees whirl in the gusts. I was warm, dozing in and out. The wind had kept waking me up, but I was able to pleasantly slip back into sleep. I had my face buried in my goose down pillow when I heard a thump. I lifted my head and paused. Probably just the wind.

I laid my head back down, pulling the quilt up to my chin. I thought about Kai and wondered what he was doing in The City. I was sure he was closing the kitchen down right now, drinking a beer, and making plans to hang out with the wait staff after close. I yearned to see him again, but summer was so far away and we just didn't get the chance when we were there to really see him and catch up. Another thump made me sit all the way up now.

It was no mistaking. Someone was knocking on my door. I put my slippers on and very cautiously came to the door. I grabbed the small lamp on the nearby table and clutched it close. There was another knock, which made me jump in my skin.

"Who is it?" I called through the door.

"It's Gray! Let me in, it's chilly out here!" I undid the locks quickly and ushered him in, closing out the windy night. Gray's hair seemed to be freshly dyed. No red was coming through. His hair had been trimmed, too. He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. He had forgone his hat tonight.

"Your hair," I said, flicking on the lamp in my hand and setting it down.

"Yours, too," Gray smiled smugly and sat down at my table. He stretched and leaned up against it. I glanced at my mirror hanging on the wall beside my bed. My hair was all kinds of crazy. I patted it down quickly. I looked down at my tank top and gymnastic shorts and decided to pull on a cardigan.

"Sorry for coming over so late," Gray said as I seated myself at the table with him, "I am just wide awake. I got the dye for my hair earlier today, so I decided to do that... but I'm still not very tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I just keep thinking about everything with the forgery," Gray ran his hands through his hair. For a few moments, I wanted to as well, but I remained composed, "I told my grandfather what I thought today. Actually made that damned old man listen to me."

"Well, what did you say? What came of it?" I asked, almost too eagerly.

"I told him I might want to start a forgery somewhere else and..." Gray's eyes drifted off, "Well, he seemed disappointed, really. But he said he understood. He's offered to sell his forgery and split the money with me as equal partners, so I can start my own forgery."

"So, you think you'll actually leave?"

"Well, that's kind of why I haven't been sleeping," Gray shrugged, tugging at the neck of his hoodie, "Moving is a big decision. I have to try and figure if I'll make more money with this decision or not and... well, I have to think of you."

"Me?" I echoed.

"Would you ever leave with me?" Gray asked very suddenly.

I felt my nails dig into my palm, "I guess I don't understand," I shook my head, glancing at Gray, "You can't believe your grandfather wants to move back to the City, yet _you_ want to move back there now, too?"

"Yeah, I thought he was crazy," Gray confirmed with a nod, "because this whole time I thought _we'd_ be the Blacksmiths of Mineral Town. I didn't think I'd get certified and then left to myself. It's not what I want. I only want his business if he will work with me, but he won't, so I need to do this for myself now." There was a silence and we stared at each other from across the table, "Would you leave with me?" He finally asked again.

"Back to the City?" I cocked my eyebrows up and felt my face growing warm, "No, Gray... I couldn't possibly... I think... I think I need to stay here."

Gray was silent and he broke the eye contact. His large blue eyes looked down at the table and he searched endlessly for his words, "It sucks that we came back into each other's lives at the worst time possible," Gray said. I felt numb, "I guess our paths were only meant to cross again."

"You're actually leaving for The City?" I asked, utterly shocked, "You won't even give working at your grandfather's forgery a shot? You already know that it's doomed? Don't you think you're being rash?"

"No, I don't," Gray replied with an edge of irritation.

"You just said you have decisions to make and I'm one of them. Well, what do you choose?" I tried biting my tongue, but it was in vain, "I certainly don't seem to be a deciding factor."

"These decisions affect me, this is my life," Gray's voice was rising unsteadily, "I can't put my life and dreams on hold because of you, Claire. It'd be wrong of you to expect me to."

"You know I would never let myself stand between you and what you want," I stood up now, my cardigan trailing behind me. I glanced out the window at the rampant wind, "I'm just blind sided to hear you're leaving."

"You really would never leave with me?" Gray stood up, too.

"No, I wouldn't," I hugged myself, "Mineral Town is my home now. I never want to go back to The City. I hate it there. I've never been more happy in my life than I have been living here."

"So, I guess that's it," Gray shrugged, rolling the sleeves to his hoodie. Gray looked out the window now, too, and then fished into his pocket. He pulled out a small silver ring with a crescent moon imprinted on it, "I made this for you." He placed it in my palm. The ring fit my left index finger. I admired the sterling silver glinting in the ceiling fan.

"Why did you make this for me?"

"It's my promise to you that I'm going to be the best I can be... because of you," Gray said, his eyes locked on my hands, "I thought during all my apprenticeship I was working hard for my parents. In a way, I was, because I've never wanted to disappoint them. But what motivated me in my darkest days were my memories of you, Claire. Your friendship was a light in my childhood. Even when I had no tangible approval... you were the approval in my head."

I looked up into his eyes now. He paused for a moment and looked at me, too, before continuing.

"Even though we were so far apart, you still meant a lot to me. You've had a significant impact on my life. The crescent moon on the ring symbolizes me. I'm not whole with you," Gray lowered his eyes again, "I understand that you can't go with me... but I want to say this before I leave. I love you, Claire Hanes. To the moon and back."

After a few moments, Gray left, silently disappearing into the gusty autumn night.

...

The next morning, I sat on Ann's bed with a bowl of cereal. She had her own bowl and was sitting at her vanity mirror, however, she was busy braiding her hair. My hair was damp from my recent shower. My new ring was glinting in the morning light on Ann's vanity. She had studied it pensively before she began pulling her hair back for another day behind the bar.

"I think he's bluffing," Ann said as she tied off her braid and then dove for her cereal. She tucked her legs up to sit criss cross on her beauty stool.

"What?" I glanced to her behind a mouthful.

"I think he's testing you! I don't think Gray is going to leave, especially when you just got here," Ann said, almost with a pouty face.

"I dunno, I think he's serious," I shrugged, "This isn't a love story like in the movies, Ann."

"He _told_ you he loved you, though!"

"That doesn't mean anything," I shook my head and walked over to Ann's vanity to look at myself in the mirror, "Just because someone loves you doesn't mean they'll _stay_ with you. We just... I don't know, we have different drives and pulls in our lives. They're going opposite ways."

"You two are so confusing," Ann sighed, "You obviously want to be together and yet you're both going to just walk away from this!"

"I have to walk away from this, Ann. I can't sink myself into convincing him to stay. If he wants to be with me, he can keep the forgery here. But there's more to this than just being with me. His life is calling him and who am I to stand between him and that?" I drank the milk out of the bottom of my bowl and placed it on Ann's vanity. She stacked her finished bowl inside mine.

"What about you? Don't you want to be with him?" Ann looked up at me now.

I was silent for a long time, looking towards the window which showed the beautiful day promised to Mineral Town, "Yes, I do. But like I said, there's more to consider than just our feelings."

Ann let out another huff.

"I gotta go. Ramona is probably wondering where her bird seed is," I told her as I crossed to the door. Ann shouted goodbye as I shut the door behind me and left the inn.

The trees bordering the red brick paths of Mineral Town were turning orange. Slowly, a gradual wave of waning trees of different shades lined the pathway. Large, crunchy dead leaves danced across my path. I was wearing a blue sweater and a pair of jeans, which kept me just warm enough from the nip in the air. I took a deep breath as I walked back to my farm. I allowed the cuffs of my sweater to fall over my hands, which were growing cold in the gusty breezes ripping through the valley.

I paused at the intersection between my farm, the forgery, and Rick's property. I closed my eyes and lifted my face upwards to the sun. It's warmth this fill me, which I kind of liked. I was excited for the coming cool season. I would have to ask Jeff about importing as many boxes of hot chocolate, tea, and coffee as possible since my house had only a small furnace. I wasn't sure what kind of snowfall to expect in Mineral Town, but it was a small village atop a tall rounded hill. On top of being extra breezy, it also faced the brunt of all the weather.

"Good mornin', Claire!" My eyes shot open to see Rick standing at the mouth of his property, a brown paper bag in his arms, "The sun feels good this time of year, doesn't it?"

"Oh, yes," I felt my face instantly heat up, but I walked over to him despite being tomato-faced.

"How have things been since you've gotten back?" Rick asked, balancing his groceries on his hips.

"Luckily it's been smooth sailing on the farm. I just harvested some crops and got them off to The City." I told him.

"Would you like to come inside for some tea?" Rick asked, still smiling, "I picked up some gingersnap biscuits, too, while I was getting my mom's medicine from the clinic."

I felt a smile spread across my face now, "That sounds nice, Rick."

And with that, I followed him up his creaky porch steps to his house, which was warm, as usual.


	30. A Heart of Gold

Chapter Thirty

The fire was roaring in the fireplace as usual when we entered Rick's house. Popuri was sitting on the couch wearing a white and pink polka dot robe, gazing towards the fire. She jumped when she heard the door and gripped her robe closed. She relaxed when she realized it was only me.

"Pop, you're still in your pajamas?" Rick asked as he headed towards the kitchen, "Why don't you get dressed and have some tea with Claire and I?"

Without speaking, Popuri climbed the stairs out of sight. Rick heaved a sigh and went into the kitchen. This was the first time I had been in it. The kitchens theme was pastel blue. Even the fridge was the same color as the dish towels and acrylic bowls decorating the top of the wood cabinets. The cabinets themselves had glass panes that allowed you to peer through and find what you're looking for. Rick set the groceries up on the counter and began sorting through them. As he put things away, he also pulled out a pot and filled it with water.

"Feel free to sit down," He told me over his shoulder. I looked towards the oval table that comfortably sat six. It had a white and blue gingham checked cloth. It looked and felt just like the one Grandma Williams had in her own kitchen, except her kitchen was red. I sat down and looked towards the fridge. Pictures were pinned up with different magnets from ports all across the world. There were pictures of Rick and Popuri, both younger than ten, sitting on the chicken coop fence. They were beaming, Popuri's bushy hair done up in two frizz balls on her head. Rick was wearing more kiddish glasses, the frames were green.

Rick pulled a white china plate with a thin gold rim out. He then dumped some thin gingersnap cookies onto the plate, arranged them, and set it on the table. He brought us water with lemon slices and sat down. I grinned and took a cookie for myself.

"Thank you," I told him, "I also want to thank you for taking care of my farm and Ramona while I was gone. I wish I had thanked you earlier, but things have been hectic since I've gotten back. There wasn't any trouble, was there?"

"Oh, everything was fine," Rick told me after drinking some of his water. He whisked a lock of blonde hair back over his hair band, "It was nice to keep up with Ramona. The soil you have on that farm is extremely fertile. What did you do to it?"

"Well, before I planted my seeds, I used a small mill machine to dig up the dirt, sprinkle fertilizer, and then mix it backup. It seemed to really helped the plants significantly."

"How did you think of that!" Rick asked, leaned forward on his elbow.

"I actually read it in a basic planting book I rented from Mary," I replied, "It was a tedious process. I was down on my hands and knees for hours trying to get it just right. I was worried that I wouldn't do it right. Pumpkins seeds are very expensive, unfortunately."

"I should talk to Jeff about getting you a discount. He gives me one."

"Really?" I asked arching my eyebrows, "How come?"

"Well," Rick grew shy, "I'm very close with his daughter."

"Karen?"

"Yes, do you know her?" Rick asked.

"I actually haven't been around her much besides when I've been in the store," I told him.

"Yeah, she's an indoor girl. I'm tryin' to change that," Rick laughed and drank his water.

"How long have you two...?" I trailed off and put a cookie in my mouth.

"Well, I think we've always kind of liked each other," Rick said as he stood and went to the boiling tea pot. He poured the hot water into mugs and served it at the table, then handed me a tea bag and reseated himself, "But for about a year and a half now... And honestly, that's kind of why I'm glad I caught you this morning for tea..."

"Hm?" I asked, raising my eyes from my teabag diffusing in the steaming mug.

"I want to ask her to marry me," Rick said in a lowered voice, "My mother and sister don't know I'm ready to pop the question. It's been on my mind even more so now. We received a letter from my dad yesterday evening, hand delivered after hours by Harris. My dad thinks he's caught word of the flower he's looking for. Now he has to cross another wide lake to a little town in the base of the mountains. Apparently there's a scientist there with a large botanical collection that has what he needs. I'm tired of it, Claire," Rick sat back, raking his hair from his face again, "I can't live a life of empty promises, hanging on to the thread of time and watching it slip through my fingers. I just can't! I want to know; do you think she would say yes?"

As I looked across the table at Rick, sitting behind his mug of tea and gingersnap cookies, I saw a young man doing everything in his power to just hold it together. To appease the women in his life who he so deeply cared about. His face was so kind and the epitome of youth due to his inability to grow a beard, but he still possessed mature features. He had dark brown eyebrows set above wide-open brown eyes. The ends of his lips seemed curled in an eternal smile. His blond hair had streaks of varying shades of blond due to his time in the sun, but sat on his shoulders, healthy and full. He wore a white hairband to keep the hair from his face, which was clear and bright. I found myself smiling at him.

"I think she would say yes," I told him. Rick's face got brighter very suddenly.

"Do you really think so? That's so good to hear," Rick exhaled. He looked down momentarily, then placed a velvet box on the table, "I bought it this morning."

"From where?" I asked, lowering my mug to the table, my eyes just locked on the box that glittered in the overhead fan's light.

"It was a gamble since the management's shifting, but I went to Saibara's... well, _Gray's_ forgery."

"So, Gray made this ring?" I asked. For some reason, my heart started thudding heavily in my chest.

"He did," Rick nodded, "It's from his apprentice collection so I got it at a good deal, but you can hardly tell he was an apprentice." Rick pulled the box open and I placed my hand to my mouth.

The band was sterling silver with two wavy lines intersecting to make dramatic loops around the entirety of the outside. Atop it, anchored in, was a modest diamond. Even the small arms that grappled the gem were woven like vines. How he was able to carve and model such small work was beyond me. I blinked suddenly when I realized I had tears in my eyes.

"Claire?" Rick seemed alarm, pushing the ring to the side immediately, "Claire, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you. What is it?" He reached to me and grabbed my hand that was resting on the rim of my mug. I felt comforted by his touch

"No, you didn't upset me," My voice felt pinched in my throat, "I just, uh," I cleared my throat. Rick slowly withdrew back across the table. I felt the warmth of where his palm had enveloped my wrist, "It's a beautiful ring. You really can't tell it's from an apprentice..."

"Gray told me that forgery was closing," Rick told me after a prolonged silence. He drank from his tea as I soaked that in, "I understand what you must be feeling. I don't know the nature of your's and Gray's relationship, but I can tell you two care a great deal for each other."

"Yeah," My voice had grown meek. I stirred my tea slowly, "I care for him a lot."

"And you're going to let that go?"

I looked up at Rick now.

"My dad left to search the world for a cure for my mom years ago. I've lost count to be honest. The season's have all grown to one large eternity without him. My mom has been in bed on a strict fluids diet. She's dying. And now it's becoming aggressive."

"Rick, that's awful, I'm really so-"

"I've come to terms with it," Rick said, trying to seem passive, but I could see his heart strings were taut and ready to burst, "Popuri is trying. But that's not my point. My point is, he's letting his whole family slip away. He's losing precious time with us because he thinks he can fix it all. Sometimes you can't fix it and you just have to hold onto what you got."

I was silent and held eye contact with Rick. His eyes were so gentle and understanding. Not a moment of judgement twinkled in his dark eyes, "So, what, you think I should leave my farm behind and follow Gray?"

"No, I'm just saying if this is something good in your life, there's gotta be a way for it all to work out."

"Unfortunately our lives are heading in different directions," I told him, drinking my tea which was growing to be room temperature now, "A relationship can't work when you're five thousand miles away from each other, working jobs of completely different schedules and natures."

"I guess you're being logical," Rick nodded, "Do you think I'm being logical? I'd like a reality check."

A smile found its way to my face as I looked to the ring on the table and the jittery tapping fingers of Rick next to it.

"She'd be crazy to say no."


	31. Crazy

_Authors Notes: First of all, I want to thank any and everybody who has been reading this fic. It has turned into more than I ever imagined possible. The idea for this story came to me when I was an innocent and hopeless romantic middle schooler. I knew nothing about love, adult relationships, amibitions, or life then. It was originally called "Just Right for You", which was, of course, horribly cliche. Since then, I've been refining it as much as I can. I'm actually the same age as I've originally written the characters (21-23). My reason for this author's note is for my point-blank apology. I haven't updated in awhile and I hate letting my fics collect dust like that. A lot has happened, however. I graduated from school, became a full-time employee, earned a promotion, and lost my Father-in-Law to cancer. I also was in a car accident and lost my car, which was devastating because cars are a close hobby I have along with my writing. It's been an eventful year to say the least. However, I was able to rewrite the first fifteen chapters of the story. Now the writng is consistent. Those chapters hadn't been shaped to match the writing style of the later chapters. I wanted more depth, more believability, and wanted to tie my secondary characters in even stronger because Mineral Town wouldn't be anything without them. Thanks so much for the views and for the reviews. I cherish everything said, positive and constructive, and appreciate people taking the time to help me become the best writer I can be. Cheers!_

 _(Also, I'm still reading, I'm just a lurker on mobile. This sub has been on fire recently.)_

Chapter Thirty-One

It was mid-morning the day after speaking with Rick. I had been on my knees in my fields for hours, weeding and harvesting corn. Some of my pumpkin patch vines were tangled but I was able to pull them free and harvest a few that looked plump and ready. I hauled six over to my shipping bin and set one aside. Ann had expressed interest in one for pies. I set the heaviest one aside for her. It may have been worth a bit more than the others, but I was happy to give it to her.

I turned to look over my fields while I clapped my hands together to knock some dirt off my raw palms. The rows were neat and organized again. The last of my crops were coming together. I hoped and prayed every day for more and more harvests. I had to do as much as I could before winter. In the back half of my field, the grass had grown tall. I finally finished my wood fence enclosing the grassy area. I could see Ramona sifting between the blades of grass.

Something fell infront of my eyes, drawing my attention from my adorable chicken. My eyebrows creased together and I looked up. It was... snowing? Little by little, small snowflakes floated to the ground and melted away just as fast. I watched them delicately fall onto some of my corn stalks, making the leaves bounce and sway. I looked around my farm at the small bit of snow falling. It was in that moment, standing in my field, that I realized my farm was coming together. It didn't look nearly as decrepit or abandoned as it did all those months ago. It looked like someone lived here. And it looked like they were proud!

I could confidently say I was proud of my farm. I pulled myself onto the lid of my shipping box and just sat there. I had a foolish smile on my face. I looked upward to the blue sky, watching the grey clouds drift by. The sun was in the distance, yet its warmth did not reach me. I unrolled my sleeves, reclipping the snaps on the cuffs. I let out a long sigh, feeling content in that moment. Finally, a purpose in my life.

"Now that's what I like to see; your smile!"

I looked to the opening of the farm to see Kai standing there. He was wearing a normal blue hat with the logo of the restaraunt he was working at on it. His brown curls were getting long and poking out along the side of his head. He was wearing a purple T-shirt with a black overshirt, blue jeans, and boots. He was holding two bottled Coca-Cola's, wearing his own typical smile.

"Kai!" I finally found my voice. He took that as his cue to cross to me. He handed me a soda and then jumped onto the shipping box beside me.

"Surprised to see me?" He nearly stuck his tongue out at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Gray called me a couple days ago," Kai said after drinking some of his soda, "He told me he was striking out of his own, back to The City, and wants help moving. I'm gonna let him crash with me for a few weeks while he gets everything figured out."

"Oh," Was all I could manage to say. I felt my mood plummet instantly. Gray was still walking out of my life. It made me feel lonelier knowing he would be sleeping on Kai's couch. I felt an ache, a small pang, as if my sense of familiarity had been yanked out from underneath me like a carpet.

"It came as a shock to me. I can only imagine how you felt when he told you."

"Yeah... pretty shitty," I muttered, looking at my drink.

"I just want to help him out," Kai said, looking towards my fields, "What made him decide to do this, do you know?"

"Saibara gave him the forgery," I looked to Kai. Our eyes met and we studied each other, "... and Gray decided he did not want to solely own his _grandfather's_ shop. He wanted to be co-owners. But Saibara has no interest in continuing with it."

"Makes you wonder why a guy like that would throw all of this away," Kai said.

"What do you mean ' _this_ '?"

"You, your relationship, the last of his family's legacy," Kai shook his head, "He's dead crazy to strike out on his own without you."

"Yeah, well, he asked me," I shrugged.

"To leave with him?"

"Yeah, but I can't do that, Kai," I told him, "Because then I'd be throwing all of _this_ away!" I gestured widely to my farm that only ten minutes before I had been marveling in awe at.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair for you to leave this behind... not when you just got it started," Kai nodded. He let out a long breath, "I'm glad you're staying, though. I want Mineral Town to be my forever home, I've decided it. I want to make the Snack Shack opened year 'round and I think I'll finally have the experience and the money to settle down here in the next year or so."

"So, I'm not losing everyone at once," I smiled at him, comforted by the thought that he would be here, "Do you think Gray will really like The City?"

Kai drank from his soda, shaking his head at the same time, "Mmm, no, I don't think he will. But he's determined to make something of himself. Gotta admire it. Every man needs a chance to prove himself."

"Don't you think he could prove himself here?" I asked, a drip of condensation running over my hands.

"He's got to figure it out for himself."

I let out a sigh, "I know you're right. I don't have any right to be upset. I came here for myself. He's got to go there for himself."

"He's crazy to leave you behind, I told him that," Kai shrugged.

"Yeah, well, this isn't the movies."

We sat in silence after that, looking out over the farm. Kai perked up when he saw movement in the tall grass towards the back, "Yo! Did you get a chicken?!" He crossed to the fence and leaved over with the widest grin on his face.

"Yeah," I said, joining him, "That's Ramona."

"Hi, Ramona!" Kai seemed so excited as he reached over and brushed the top of her head, "Man, does she look like a happy chick. Good thing, too. Rick does wellness checks like he's the Chicken Protective Services of Mineral Town. He won't hesitate to take custody."

I chuckled at this and leaned against the fence, "Rick and I get along well. I don't think I have to worry about the CPS."

"Everyone likes you, who am I kidding?" Kai joined me in leaning against the fence. A few more loose snowflakes fluttered around us, "Man, you've really done a number on this place, Claire. I see you patched the barn roof. Oh, did you level the foundation on the chicken coop, too?"

"Mhm, glad you noticed," I said behind my Coca-Cola.

"Now you just need a bigger house."

"Oh, yeah, that'll have to wait a couple harvests," I laughed, "Luckily no one should be visiting me and need to stay here."

"What about me?!" Kai acted offended, pressing his palm to his chest.

"I have some quilts. We'll make you a little pallet on the floor," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Put me on the floor and you'll find me in your bed the next morning," Kai warned, drinking some of his soda. My face heated up at this comment and he busted out laughing, "Don't worry, my head will be where your feet are. I hate sleeping on the floor."

"Oh, okay, I totally believe you," I began walking back to the shipping bin. My feet were killing me. Kai's chuckles followed me and we sat back down on the bin, "Ah, that's better," I scrunched my toes up in my boots, "So, if you are going to live here eventually, where's your house gonna be? You can't live in an inn forever."

"Good question," Kai replied, "I still have to ask Mayor Thomas if any of the land south of Gotz is available for purchase."

"Oh, I didn't even think about that land down there," I said, "It's pretty dense forest there."

"Yeah, it's a gamble when I ask," Kai shrugged, "Worse comes to worse, I'll move into your barn."

I busted out laughing at this idea, "I'll make you work for me when the Snack Shack is closed."

"Oh, I see, slave labor."

"It's not slavery when you're getting something in return; boarding!" I was still laughing and now Kai had joined in, too.

"But, like, for real, do you need help?" Kai asked once our cackling had settled down.

"Oh, actually, no. I weeded this morning and that was the last on my list for now until the Harvest this weekend. I finished hauling the wood last night, and I swept out my house this morning."

"Look at you, worker bee," Kai finished his soda.

"Well, if I stay on top of it, it's technically less work in the long haul."

"We should work a deal out between the farm and restaraunt," Kai told me, "It will be like a farm-to-table restaraunt. You give me milk, eggs, cheeses, and in return, you eat free forever, like a queen."

"How about fifteen percent of the restaraunt?" I countered.

Kai let out a whistle, "Little-Miss-Business-Woman here. Alright, you have a deal," We shook hands on it, "Guess that means I'm now _truly_ bonded to move here."

"Yeah, no backing out," I said.

"Like I told Gray, he's crazy," Kai held his hands up, "You're a big reason I want to move here."

"Yeah, but Gray's the only one between us that has been here consistently for the longest."

"Man, why do you keep defending him? I can see it in your eyes, Claire. You look betrayed and stunned. You look like he just broke your heart and yet you'll sit here and tell me, 'nah, it was like this when I got here'? Speak up and tell me what you really think about this!"

And just like, Kai had read me like a book. My stunned look must have exaggerated. He was able to tell just what I was feeling by looking in my eyes. It's as if he had studied my face and memorized my muscles. His bold brows were knitted together as he awaited me to piece an explanation together.

"How... did you know what I was feeling?" I asked slowly, hoping Gray had just told him.

"Claire, I've seen your face a million times. You're not as guarded as you think you are. Not to me, anyway. You might fool other people, but I can see what you're feeling. I can almost feel it, too."

"Well, you guessed it. I'm pissed off and heart broken. But what can I do? Nothing. I just want to move on. For my own sanity," I sighed now and sagged my shoulders, "I keep telling myself this is reality. Yet, at the same time, I just want something to go my way. It seems I can never have it, though. I'd love for more than anything to receive the reciprocation, but I can't force it. It's like a key. If it doesn't fit, it doesn't fit. And this doesn't either. So I'm throwing the key away."

"That key has to fit something else, though," Kai told me, "If you throw it away, you might never know what it truly unlocked."

I looked over to Kai and studied his eyes. They were as bright as ever, but also very serious. His face was straight, his tan showing almond in the fall lighting. His hat cast a shadow across his already dark eyes, but they stood out against that. He seemed so profound and the image of patriarchial stoicism. In that moment, I couldn't believe myself.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Kai's. I could faintly taste Coca-Cola between us. His lips carved to mine and he pushed back, almost instantly, without a second thought. I felt his warm hand come to rest on my jaw, slowly grazing to my neck, to rest on my shoulder. My skin puckered at the gentle touch. It was an electrifying moment and ended drawn out, as his lips reached for mine again. Finally, our lips parted and I looked up at his eyes.

"Crazy, am I right?" Kai asked with a grin.

...

The sun was beginning to set. Kai, Gray, and I were meeting up at the Snack Shack as usual. I was still sitting at my house, however, watching the orange light bleed through my windows, which I had opened to get a nice draft. I was sitting at my table doing a crossword puzzle. The fall season was much easier compared to the summer season in regards to farming. The cooling temperatures kept the grass at bay. In summer time, it brustled and grew like bamboo.

My mind kept going back to Kai. I was feeling something, that was for sure. Every time we have kissed, it had been exhilerating and wonderful. He had always been such a fun person, but one tiny voice in the back of my mind was questioning my endorphines. Was I only trying to capture something? Was I just furiously lacking social connections? Was this only because Gray was leaving and I felt the need to cling to the next thing?

It couldn't be. What I felt for Gray emulated exactly what I felt for Kai. I liked them both in that way. I felt overwhelmed in the moment. Never in my life had I felt such strong romantic feelings for anyone. Let alone, _two_ people at once. Kai could certainly understand me. I obviously was just an open book to him. That alone made me nervous. Gray gives me space, but sometimes his distance creates a barrier... a wall I feel like I'll never climb. I'd come to realize that all this time, I had never been as close to Gray as we had been as children. It seemed he felt the need to be so guarded. He was obviously like a concert venue. You can come in once, but once you leave, there's no re-entry.

I stood and went on my way to Kai's, pulling a black jacket on as I exited. I jammed my hands deep into the pockets and glanced at my farm as I left. Then my eyes followed the beautiful foliage.

Kai and I's lives were overall more compatible. That's what made a difference, right? Choose the person you can work best as a team with? Gray's career and life focuses were on a completely different planet compared to mine. I knew I couldn't use measure of time as the deciding factor. Years meant nothing when they were spent in vain.

My boots sunk into the sand as I crossed the beach. The sun was blazing behind the mountain, about to disappear. The moon was already coming through at the end of the horizon. It was a full moon tonight. I felt lighter very suddenly. I listened to the nightly orchestra tune for their performance amongst the branches. In that moment, I felt, with time, everything would make sense.


	32. Yes

Chapter Thirty-Two

The day's counting down to Gray's departure were growing near. Today, however, was Saibara's day to go. It was mid-day when I went down to the beach and saw Zack's boat tethered to the dock. There were several large old-fashioned steamer trunks lined up, waiting to be loaded. Zack was busy working on something mechanical in a small panel off the side. He was in deep concentration. Gray was sitting on a steamer trunk at the end of the dock and Kai was standing beside him.

"Hey, hey," Kai greeted as I joined the small social circle.

"Today's the day, huh?" I asked, my ponytail falling over my shoulder.

"Yep," Gray nodded.

"How long does that leave you?" My breath puffed before my face.

"A little under two weeks," Gray said, "I have an agent who's going to show me this garage for rent there. I have high hopes that it can work out."

"Gray!" Saibara called from the boat, "Gray, come help me load the next trunk!"

"Oh goddess... only four more to go after this one," Gray sighed. He hopped down from the trunk and dusted his hands, "For a man who has been living in a three hundred square foot studio for so many years, you'd think he wouldn't have this much stuff."

"Gray!"

"Coming, I'm comin'!" Gray called as he marched up the dock to the impatient blacksmith.

"You're not going to help?" I asked as Gray, with effort, dragged the trunk.

"Not my grandfather, so I'm turning a blind eye," Kai laughed.

Kai and I went inside to have a drink, since it was obvious Saibara would be departing a few hours late at this pace. Kai actually sat on the barstool next to me as we drank our tropical beers.

"So, this garage he's looking at... are you familiar with the area it's in?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's on the east side. Not a bad part of town, but it's a little pricey."

"Hm, I hope he's able to afford it," I said as I drank some of my beer.

"How many scarves do you own?" Kai asked. I had forgotten I was wearing one. I was wearing a dark gray ribbed sweater and a charcoal scarf with leggings. Since I didn't have much work today, I decided to try to dress nice for once. I used to always wear outfits like this when I worked in an office.

"Oh, maybe three or four?" I said, glancing down at it, "Not many outfits I have look nice with a scarf. This is all just my leftover business wear from my last job."

"You look like you're ready for fall," He was grinning.

"Hey, it's in the thirties out there and yet here you are wearing a T-shirt and jeans!"

"I know, Gray's even wearing his black wool coat. He only wears that when he gets cold," Kai laughed, "I'm an islander, Claire. I'm warm all the time." I pressed my ice cold hands to his cheeks, "Good lord, get those things away from me," He began swatting at my hands as I laughed, "How the hell have your hands not fallen off yet?"

"The woes of being a woman," I chuckled as I reached for my beer.

"Don't you have gloves or mittens?"

"No, actually. It never was this cold in the City, so I never had a use for them."

"Damn, I think you need to invest."

Just then, Gray came in the door with a nose that was slightly red. He pulled his hat off and ran his hands through his fluffy ashen hair. He unzipped his black coat, "Give me a beer, Kai. If I get drunk, he can't make me pack steamer trunks anymore."

"Right away, Captain," Kai scurried behind the bar, popped a cap, and placed it on the bar as Gray took the empty seat on my left. Kai came back to his seat.

"Oh, you sit on this side with the plebs now?" Gray asked jokingly as he threw down a quarter of the bottle in one swig.

"I'll go back to that side," Kai laughed, rounding the counter again, "since there's two customers now. I was just trying to personable for my one lone sole customer."

"Is she paying for that beer?"

"Never."

"Hm, doesn't sound like a customer," Gray rubbed his chin.

"Do you want to pay for that beer?" Kai threatened jokingly.

"Yeah, here, I'll pay for both our drinks," Gray slapped a ten down on the table.

"Oh come on, man, I was just joking, keep that."

Gray took another large drink of beer, "Let me buy the lady a drink." Kai looked to me and then accepted the ten, putting it in his cash till, "I guess this is one of the last of a handful of drinks we're going to have for awhile," Gray looked over to me. His eyes were slightly red. It looked as if he had been smoking. He also looked horribly tired.

"Gray, are you alright?" I asked very suddenly.

"Between you and I, I'm a mess."

"Ahem, I'm here, too," Kai said, leaning his elbows on the bar.

"Well, I think you've seen first hand the kind of mess I've been. Give me another beer," Gray said, sliding his empty one across the bar. He let out a long sigh, "I'm just tired of packing. I'm tired of being on the phone. I'm just ready for all of this to be over."

"Ah, yeah, I know the feeling," I said, fingering the lip of my beer bottle, "Moving is a big hassle. Having to sort through what's worth keeping and trying to make sure there's something there for you is quite the project. Sounds like you're making good headway."

"Where's that ring I gave you?" Gray used his head to nod to my hand.

I looked to my hand and realized it wasn't on. I hadn't been wearing it at all. It was stashed in my jewelery box in my nightstand, "I don't want to get it dirty in the field," I told him, "I'll wear it for nice occasions."

"I want you to beat it up," Gray said, already half way through his second beer, "It'll look better worn in."

"I'll keep that in mind," I nodded, glancing at my empty hand once more.

"Hey, maybe you should slow down," Kai said, which was unlike him. He seemed to be the guy who would keep pouring shots until a black out faded in, "I know you're stressed, but this isn't going to help."

"Oh, and since when did you care?" Gray asked, smiling despite the tense words.

"Come on, have I ever let you die from alcohol poisoning?"

"Well, I rolled a joint this morning. Wanna smoke that?" Gray asked.

"Fine. But let's go out back, I don't want the smell in here."

...

As evening time set in, Saibara was finally ready to leave. He and Kai exchanged a firm handshake. I was expecting the same between us, but surprisingly, Saibara pulled me into an embrace. He held me by my shoulders, looking me square in the eyes, "Thank you, Claire. I don't know if you know this, but you helped me mark and end a chapter in my life. You helped shed light on a memory that was once blackened and despised. You also helped whip my boy into shape. If you hadn't shown up again, I'm not so certain Gray would have become a certified blacksmith. For that I say thank you. Anytime you're in The City, please don't hesitate to visit. I know Fiona likes when you're in her house. Thank you, thank you, my girl."

I gripped Saibara's wrists. In that moment, I did not want him to go. He had become a father figure and guiding force during my time here in Mineral Town. For him to be leaving felt like a kick to my gut. But I understood his reasonings, "Thank you, Saibara... I don't know what to say, I'm sorry. Just know I never will forget you or what the Williams' family has done for me."

"You _are_ a Williams as far as I am concerned," Saibara said.

Saibara and Gray had a furious whispering chat near the boat in the final moments before Saibara boarded. They seemed to be bickering back and forth. Gray sheepishly rubbed the nape of his neck and glanced Kai and I's direction. Saibara was talking firmly, using direct hand motions. Gray's eyes were so red and he was so far from sober, I'm sure the conversation was a pain.

Saibara gave one more wave to us before he got on the boat and joined Zack on the bridge. Kai unlooped the rope and gave it a mighty toss on board as the tide began pulling the men out to sea. I walked to end of the dock and waved. Saibara came to the railing and waved back. Gray was standing beside me, only watching.

"He give you one more lecture to straighten you out?" I asked, lowering my arm now.

"No, he bitched me out for not staying and marrying you."

...

Darkness had enveloped Mineral Town. Gray and I were at the top of Mother Hill, sitting with our legs dangling over the abyss. Forget-Me-Not Valley glowed deep in the crevice of the island. We had walked here in silence. Gray had his hands folded in his lap, absently playing with the cuff of his coat. The wind ruffled my bangs as I looked at all the stars.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" I finally asked, looking over at him, "You're not sleeping, you're not eating... your consumption of drugs and alcohol is through the roof. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried."

"I'm just jittery," Gray said, absent mindedly bobbing his knee, "I'm trying to break out of the sphere that is my comfort zone... I haven't done that in a long time."

"Everything will be just fine," I told him, "You have a potential rental waiting for you... a couch to crash on... You've taken care of all the basics," I shrugged, going down the checklist in my mind.

"I just want," He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, the moonlight casting a shadow across his face, "I want. to see familiar faces. I'm scared I'll never see you again, Claire."

"We'll visit each other!" I replied quickly, bucking up, "I'll always be here in Mineral Town. You'll know where to find me. On my farm!"

Gray shifted on the cliff side now, folding his leg up under his other. He was facing me. His blue eyes had a red glaze to them and the shadows only made his weariness pronounced, "Don't you think with your experience in restoration and agriculture, you could find something in The City?"

"I already told you; I don't belong there," I chose not to look at him.

"Didn't you feel like you belonged when it was you and me walking those streets?" Gray pressed his hands to chest, his voice low and husky, "You and I weren't scared of The City when we were kids, Claire. Why is it now, as adults, we're frightened of it? What happened to the fast pace of life we followed as kids? Always going to the swimming pool, then the ice cream parlor, then the pawn shop... all in one day. And now, as adults, we only wake and become robots for eight to ten hours, and then shut ourselves in our bedroom until the next morning's light," Gray paused and looked out to the island stretching before us, "Do you really think this is what you want for the rest of your life?"

"I can't answer that," I shook my head, "I don't know how long my life will be."

"Claire," He grabbed my hand and I met his eyes now, "come to The City with me and marry me."

I was stunned into silence. We held the eye contact. Gray didn't falter a bit. He was being absolutely serious. I felt his fingers only tighten around my hand.

"I... Could it really work between us, Gray?" I asked, trying not to sound deflated, "You're a blacksmith and I'm a farmer. I've put so much work into bringing that farm back to life. I can't just leave it now. I still have so much left to do."

"What if I do some searching in The City for things that might suit you?" Gray asked, "Maybe we could find something that would be worth it for you."

"Gray, I just want my farm," I told him. An owl hooted distantly as silence fell between us again.

"So, under no circumstance, you won't come to The City?" Gray and I's hands fell away from each other. I shook my head no and he sighed, "I'm keeping the forgery here in Mineral Town."

"What? You're staying?" For a second, I almost felt a jolt of joy pulsate through my body, but the shaking of Gray's head stopped my adrenaline.

"I decided it was part of my family's history... what remains of it anyway," Gray shrugged, "I think I'll keep it as my back-up. If things don't go well in The City... then at least I have a place to return to in Mineral Town."

"I think that's a great idea, Gray," I pressed my hand to his arm, "You can even be like Kai and split your time between your shops."

"Yeah, I really just don't know," Gray took his hat off and shook his head, "I don't even know that I'm ready to get married... I think my grandfather has just gotten in my head."

"How about let's not drink or smoke for awhile," I suggested, "Let's just... chill until the day comes."

"Deal." Gray nodded, looking out to the full moon.

...

"No more beer?!" Kai's just nearly hit the ground the next morning. He'd come to help me untangle the final patch of pumpkins waiting to be harvested. He looked up from a jumbled mess of vines with nearly watery brown eyes, "Drinking _is_ chill, though!"

"We can do something else," I said, dirt getting stuck under my nails, which I absolutely detested, "We can play a board game... or go sit out on the beach. We could even just eat and have soda and socialize."

"We socialize when we drink, though!"

"Are you that alcoholic?" I looked over at him, "It's only for six more days."

"Alright, alright," Kai said, "It'll just make my opening night back in The City all the easier to get drunk at." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed, finishing up with my vines.

"There, that's done over here. How're you doing over there?" I went to inspect his work to see still half the vines were tangled up. I knelt beside him and began busying my hands.

"You're so fast at that," Kai moaned as he continued on his half.

"I'm a farmer. This is all I do all day," I told him with a grin, "The pumpkins are the tedious part."

"Can I have this little one when you harvest, Claire?" Kai asked, pointing to a runt, "I can make a pumpkin pie out of it."

"You can take it now. It should be ripe," I told him, "The others are bigger so I'm giving them more time."

"Thanks!" Kai snapped the vine off the tip and pulled it into his lap, "Quality crop despite the size. I'm sure it will do my grandma's recipe justice."

"There's my first donation for the restaraunt contract we have," I told him, laying the neat rows of vines down and looking up at him.

"Oh, right!" Kai's eyes lit up, "I'm glad we did that deal. Partner's in crime!"

"No one better I could hope to be paired with," I laughed and stood up, dusting my raw palms. He took the pumpkin to the shipping bin and used his white undershirt to clean some dirt off of it.

"We should carve the outside and make a jack-o-latern," Kai said, "You know, use the whole thing. It's just so nice looking, I don't want to trash it!"

"I have plenty more," I said, gesturing to the rest of the patch, "If you ruin that one, you're free to take another one."

"Oh, so you're saying I have unrestricted access to your fields, too?" Kai grinned mischeviously and leaned against the shipping bin with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I trust you to remember to only take what you need and leave the rest for the prosperity of the farm," I replied, still looking over my large clean field.

"Wait, really?" Kai asked. I looked over my shoulder at him now.

"What?"

"You'd really allow me to occasionally harvest off your field... _myself_?"

"Yeah? Why're you saying it like you're terribly confused?" I turned completely towards him.

"Well, all the farmers I've met have treated their farm as sacred. That only their family blood could touch their fields. I've never met a farmer who trusted me out in their fields, taking what I need, and helping where I can. It's truly an honor."

"Oh come on, Kai," I laughed, "You're my friend! I know you respect me and my farm."

I look at his face, which looked swollen with pride. He looked over at my field for a moment and then looked at me, "Claire, will you be my girlfriend?"

I felt my heart thud heavily in my chest and my body grow warm despite the cold temperatures. I looked at his bright brown eyes, his purple bandana, and his cheeky smile. I smiled at him in that moment, "That sounds nice, Kai."

"Really?! I can call you my girlfriend."

"As long as I can call you my boyfriend," I told him, "Also, I get to call you farm hand."

"Deal!" Kai sprang forward pressing my lips against mine. He linked his fingers through my hair and carressed my head, "You have no idea how happy you just made me, Claire."

"You have no idea how much happiness you've brought me, Kai," I said, resting my head against his chest. Everything in that moment seemed so right. I felt like I was finally ready to accept that I yearned for Kai and needed his support. I finally felt ready to put myself out there... give myself away for once, "I'm coming back to Mineral Town as soon as my contract ends," Kai told me, "That will be before Christmas, I'll be back to help you manage the farm. I'll even hang lights on the buildings."

I laughed and looked towards my house, "It would really liven the place up."

"We gotta make your house look like a home," Kai said, his arm around my shoulders.

I felt a jolt of energy about the future and I felt like I saw it in it's entirety when I looked at Kai.


	33. The Meteor Shower

Chapter Thirty-Three

One evening, I found myself counting the final harvest of my pumpkins as I placed them in my shipment bin. I had thirteen to ship, minus an extra I left aside for Kai. Thirteen, at the size they were, would bring me good money I was sure. Just in time for winter, too. The leaves were falling from my tree and becoming barren. I hoped the heater I ordered for the coop was coming soon. I'd bring Ramona into my house if got it too cold, I promised myself.

"Hey, Beautiful!" I looked over my shoulder to see Kai. He was wearing jeans and a black button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbow. He crossed to me at the shipping bin and pecked my cheek, "I'm taking you out tonight!"

"Oh, where to?" I asked, settling the rest of my pumpkins against the already full shipping bin.

"To Forget-Me-Not Valley! Go put something warm and comfortable on!"

"What's the occassion?" I turned to him now.

"Have you looked at the sky tonight?" Kai pointed upwards to the purple sky as dusk set in. Streaks bursted through the sky and died out just as another popped off, "It's the annual meteor shower. There's a festival happening down in the Valley."

"Oh, wow!" My eyes lit up as I watched the meteors.

"That's what I call the perfect first date," Kai placed his hands on his hips.

"First date? We've gone on dates before!"

"Friend dates. This is our first official _lover's_ date," Kai wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, romance-man. Come on," I waved for him to follow.

"Aren't you gonna change first?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm inviting you inside, out of the cold, while I change."

Kai was still glued to the spot. He rubbed his neck, "You sure?"

"Mhm, I trust you." I told him, already brushing past him. He followed a moment after.

...

"I'm still bummed that your biceps are buffer than mine," Kai said as we walked along the dark gravel path. I let out a laugh, "Where did you get those guns?"

"I'm a farmer! How many times do I have to tell you that," I said between my cackles of laughter. We made it to the top of the hill that looked down on Forget-Me-Not Valley. There were tents with paper lanterns set up along the clearing across from Marlin's farm. Lots of people had congregated and there was the soft hum of a live folk band. People were laughing and chatting. Some had wandered to the darkness of the river, watching the night sky. Kai laced his fingers through mine and together, we walked down to the party.

"Kai, hey!" Marlin raised his beer as we entered from the nighttime, "And Claire! Grab yourself a beer!" We each claimed one from a long tub, commonly used for feeding pigs, but which had been repurposed as a ice chest, "Thank goodness the cloud cover blew over!"

"Hey, what're they doing at the river?" Kai asked, drinking some of his beer. I figured it'd be okay to drink since we weren't sitting in a dimly lit shack.

"They're putting paper boats in with, I think, like, wishes written on them," Marlin shrugged, "I dunno, Gustafa organized it."

The small crowd behind Marlin burst into a round of applause as two twins, playing an accordion and a lute, finished another song. They quickly burst out into an Irish twang and soon couples were hitting the floor and spinning around in circles. I saw familiar faces. Rick and Karen were sitting off the bank of the river, talking. When Rick saw me, he waved and came straight to me, pressing his palm to my shoulder.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked. He looked to Kai and paused for a moment, "I'm going to borrow her."

"Uh, okay," Kai said, blankly, "I put an anti-brain-washing chip in her fresh this morning."

"Ha-ha," Rick kept up his smile as he guided me past the ice chest and into the darkness. The lanterns did not reach our footsteps, "What're you doing here with Kai?"

"Uh, well, he's my boyfriend," I said, nearly sheepishly. I looked over Rick's shoulder to spy Kai, unworried, speaking with Marlin.

"Really?" Rick asked, "What do you see in him?"

"He gets me," I told him, "Kai... understands me."

"Well, okay," Rick shrugged, "You've got a good head on your shoulders. Kai's not why I wanted to talk to you, though. I think I'm going to pop the question with Karen tonight and I am freaking out. When do I do it? When is it magical and when does it become too late?"

"Why not do it now? She's in the perfect spot. You can see the meteor shower and you're by the river," I suggested.

"I dunno, just sitting in the dirt seems so mediocre for her," Rick shook his head. He fumbled pulling the ring back out. I stared at it for a moment in the milky moonlight. Gray's work was stunning.

"Why don't you two write a wish on a paper boat and set it in the river? Then propose while she watches it."

"That is... genius!" Rick pulled me into a sudden hug, "Will you and Kai be there, too? Please! I want _someone_ to witness it."

"You want Kai there?"

"Just be there," Rick cast a look over his shoulder, "We'll discuss Kai another time."

"Okay, when are you doing it?"

"In a few minutes. Thank you, Claire!" He hurriedly disappeared back into the party. It seems as if more people had come, too. Some people I recognized from the Valley and Mineral Town. Duke and Manna, Doug and Ann, Cliff, Mary and her parents, Harris and Gotz... and Gray! There he was, sitting on a crate, talking to Lumina.

I went back to Kai, who was eating some pretzels.

"Hey, what did Chicken-Man want?" He asked, washing his snack down with his beer.

"He's my friend," I gave him a playful look, "He's going to propose to Karen at the river. He wants us to be there to watch and, I dunno, clap?"

"Is she gonna accept?" Kai looked towards the darkness to see Karen and Rick still sitting on the ground talking.

"I think so," I shrugged, "Did you know Gray was here, too?"

"No way," Kai said, "I thought he was just gonna stay home and pack. Where is he?"

"Over there," I pointed towards another tent that was closer to the river.

"Oh, I see. Talkin' to Lumina."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but haven't you slept with her?"

"What? How did you know about that?" Kai's tanned cheeks became rosy.

"Gray told me you took the rich girl and he took her friend."

"Uh-oh," Kai rubbed the nape of his neck, "Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I?" I looked to him, "You had a life before me. Your girlfriend of 24 hours."

"Well, you're the best damn one I've had," Kai wrapped his arm around my neck and brought me in, kissing my forehead, "Want me to steer clear?"

"I don't expect you to start taking her clothes off," I let out a laugh and drank some of my beer, my arm wrapped around his. He was so warm in the cool night. That's when I saw Gray staring our direction, "I think he spotted us. Let's go say hi and then go to the river."

Kai and I walked over and I introduced myself to Lumina formally. We had only seen each other, but at least already knew each other's names. She was around our age, with cute honey brown hair cut just above her shoulders. She was wearing a black peacoat, opened to reveal a black velvet dress underneath.

"Hey, man, glad to see you out and about," Kai greeted, "Hey there, Lumina." Lumina gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I figured I should go enjoy my last meteor shower for now," Gray nodded. He was drinking a beer, but seemed completely sober, to my relief. Gray looked at me and cleared his throat, "I heard about you and Kai finally coming to terms," His words were side-stepping, "I'm happy for you two. Perfect timing for the meteor shower, huh, Kai."

"All part of my plan," He laughed lightly.

"Hey, why don't we all go over to the river and watch the paper boats?" I suggested, spying Rick and Karen speaking with Gustafa, who had a crate of paper and fountain pens stacked near the bridge.

"Oh, yes, they're so beautiful floating off to sea," Lumina's voice was harmonious and smooth, "Let's go look."

Together, all four of us went out to the bank. We stood downstream of Rick and Karen, who were whispering furiously as Karen wrote. Together they folded the boat up and placed a candle inside of it. With their hands intertwined, they placed the little craft into the river, which was swift in taking it away. Lumina watched with the biggest smile as it left the couples hands. Karen stood up, smiling and dusting her knees off. Her eyes were trained on the boat. Rick glanced to me and then back down, where he was still knelt with the fountain pen they had used.

"Karen," Rick spoke up very suddenly.

"You okay down there?" She replied, pushing a tuft of her blonde hair behind her ear, "Is your knee bothering you?"

Kai snorted and I elbowed him in the ribcage.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to say I love you."

"Aw, I love you, too, Rick.

"And... and that's not just it," Rick's voice seemed shaky and I mentally prayed for him, "I really love you, Karen. You're the air that I breath and the song I keep singing in the field."

"Wow, Chicken-Man has got some smooth words," Kai whispered.

"Hey, wait a minute, is Rick proposing?" Gray whispered back. Lumina squealed at the idea, "I sold him a ring a couple weeks back."

"Mhm. This is it," I replied, trying not to sound scared for Rick.

"... And I've decided you're all I've ever needed. You're the one thing that makes me the man I need to be for my family, for my community... for you. Karen, will you marry me?" Rick lifted the silver ring into the air, which glinted in the meteor shower.

"Oh, Rick!" Karen shrieked, gathering the attention of others. She pressed her hands to her cheek, "Yes, I will marry you! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask that." She accepted the ring on her hand.

"Yeah, Rick!" Kai let out a whistle and began applause, which rang out as people came from the tents to see the commotion. Karen and Rick embraced each other. It didn't last long, however, as Sasha and Jeff burst from the crowd and swept their daughter up in more hugs. Jeff shook hands furiously with Rick and then joined his screeching female family members as they gushed over the ring. Sasha immediately began envisioning up-do's for Karen's thick blonde hair.

"The meteor shower is magical!" Lumina looked up to the sky. The meteors were still raging on in all of their beautiful celestial powers.

"These boats must be good luck," Kai said, "Come on, Claire. Let's do one." He grabbed my hand and whisked me from the crowd to Gustafa. He explained the easy method of how to fold the paper and then cut us loose on the bank. Gray stood behind us and watched, "Okay, what should it say?" Kai asked, tapping the pen to the paper.

"Aliens welcome in Mineral Town," I told him with a goofy grin.

"Love it," Kai wrote it down. We could barely fold it, we were laughing so hard. Kai used his lighter to cast a flame on the candle. Together we dropped the boat into the river and stood up to watch it go. Kai wrapped his arm around my waist, "God... I hope the aliens get our message. How cool would it be to host them at the farm?"

I began laughing again. Kai tipped my chip up and our lips met. When we looked back, our boat had been swallowed up by the ocean the river spilt into, never to be found again. We decided to go back to the party, which was only getting livelier as the night carried on. Gray and Lumina had resorted to sitting just outside the tents and talking. Kai and I went to watch the twins play their music. I watched Celia dance with her new husband, the local farmer, Jack. Also on the floor were Karen and Rick, laughing furiously and dancing their hearts out. Sasha and Jeff spun in circles nearby, absolutely giddy with joy.

"Let's dance!" Kai said, pulling my wrist.

"Oh, no, I'm not very good," I replied, planting my feet, "I could never keep up."

"Come on, let's try!" Kai had the biggest grin on his face, "We won't dance for long. I can't promise I won't fall over, I'm little drunk, not gonna lie." I finally found my smile and let him lead me out onto the dance floor. We tried our hardest to fall into beat, but we were definitely slower than everyone else. Kai led us in loops around the other dancers, making people double check their shoulders as they danced. This only amused Kai. We weren't dancing nearly as gracefully as the others. Marlin cheered for us from the sidelines, "Okay, okay, I need another beer," Kai relented.

"Grab me one, too!" I said, exiting the dance floor to go stand by Marlin.

"So, you and Kai?" Marlin asked over the noise of the band.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"He's a good man," Marlin told me. We began walking to a different tent. Kai caught up to us, "So, you two are gonna do long distance?"

"Only for about three more weeks," Kai replied, "I'm moving to Mineral Town permanently right before Christmas."

"No way," Marlin smiled at the idea, "So that's it? No more nomad-life?"

"Nah, man, time to find my place and make it."

I looked to Kai and in that moment, I felt worried for him. Was this what he really wanted?

...

We found ourselves back at my house around two in the morning. We were sitting at the table having some water to try and sober up before bed. I glanced at the ticking clock at the wall, and then at Kai. He was drinking his water and yawning widely.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Mhm," He said, with sleep in his voice, "What's up?"

"Is this what you want?" I asked.

He perked up at the question, "Is what?"

"Coming here to Mineral Town permanently. I'm just thinking about that conversation we had with Marlin. No more nomad-life. Are you sure you're ready to permanently settle down? Can you be certain you've seen and done all you want? I... I don't want to get ahead of myself, but do you think you're ready to commit to just me and this life?"

"Claire," Kai came around the table and settled in beside me, wrapping his arm around me and drawing me closer to him, "I knew from the first time I saw you on the beach that you were someting special. You are someone everyone needs in their life. You've probably known from my incessant flirting with you all summer... even that last-moment break down that I had, that I've had a thing for you. You're something much more important than traveling. And the traveling doesn't even have to stop. We can do it together now. The traveling I've done all my life has been to find all sorts of things I've wanted. Experience, danger, friendship... and I've always hoped my traveling would bring me love... a life partner. And it has. My traveling to Mineral Town has brought you to me and I couldn't be more thankful. The friendship we cultivated and the love that has grown, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I don't want you to worry about my lifestyle change. I considered everything before I decided to really make the efforts to have you be mine."

"You're... you're sure?" I asked again.

"I'm absolutely positive," Kai told me, "Don't you think this is where the key fits, Claire?" I thought about it for a moment before I finally nodded, "The question is: are you ready for me to annoy you for the rest of our lives?" I broke into a small laugh as he kissed my forehead, "Let's go to bed. I'm about to fall asleep right here."


	34. What If

Chapter Thirty-Four

By noon, I had gotten through my daily chores of sweeping, tending the fields, opening windows, airing out rugs, dragging around chicken feed, and clipping weeds. I went inside to get something to drink and looked to my table as I went by. I nearly cringed at the site of the shiny tin foil wrapped around a pumpkin pie. It was made by Ann and was so good, but at the same time, _too_ sweet. It made my teeth itch. I ate two pieces with her and she unfortunately sent the extras with me. I couldn't bring myself to eat it anymore. I was more of a fan of salty than I was sweet, but pumpkin pie had always been a favorite. Not this one, though.

I decided to take it to Gray. I saw a glance of him earlier in the morning going in and out of the forgery. When I went into the workshop, it was very clean. Things were in order, shelves were installed on the walls which now contained thick blacksmithing fundamental books and some pictures. They looked to be personal pictures of Gray with his grandfather and of his grandparents back before color photos. Everything looked really nice. Gray was at the hearth, polishing the grate, which was swung away from the eternal cackling flame that seemed to always glow.

"Hey," He said, barely glancing up.

"Mornin'," I said, strolling in and glancing around.

"Like what I did with the place?" Gray asked, tossing his polishing rag on his old workbench, "I think it needed a nice change of pace. I would have some hanging plants if it didn't get so hot in here..." He looked around for a moment, "And, well, there's no windows. It's all artificial."

"Well, it looks much more lively with the knick knacks on the shelves," I said, pointing down the line at some small toy tin cars, "The books make it much more sophisticated now. Why are you sprucing it up right before you leave?"

"There's kind of been a shift in plans," Gray was slow to say. He held his hands up quickly, "I'm not staying, but I was actually offered a job as the lead blacksmith at a construction company in The City. They do contract work for The City for ten months of the year, and then I get two months off. So, this is where I'll come back to during my time off."

"Yeah, I remember that's how my dad's schedule usually was," I replied, "For those two months, we were poorer than poor." I laughed at the idea and pressed my hand to Gray's shoulder, "I'm really happy for you, Gray. This is kind of what you wanted, right?"

"Actually a little more," Gray nodded. He took his hat off and discarded it on the table beside the polishing rag. He used a bandana in his back pocket to wipe his face, which had a gleam of sweat to it, "A stable job that makes pretty decent money, not to brag or anything," He shrugged as he wiped his sooty hands, "And I can still own my own forgery. I guess I've just been looking at this from the wrong perspective. I'm glad my grandfather gave me his legacy. I should have listened to you, Claire. I don't know why I had to be sick like a dog from over drinking to realize it."

"Sometimes we just gotta come to it on our own terms," I grinned at him.

"What'cha got there," Gray nodded his head to my hands.

"Oh, it's, uh some left over homemade pie from a pumpkin grown on my own farm," I extended it out to him, but he made no move to accept it.

"Did you cook this yourself?"

"No..." I replied very slowly.

"Did... did Ann make this?"

"Yes?"

"I, uh," He cleared his throat as his voice cracked, "I think I'll pass."

"Oh no, why?" I asked, sagging my shoulders.

"I have had Ann's pie before. Any kind of pie she makes tastes like diabetes, I can't do it. I don't know how she measures sugar and vanilla, but she's using the wrong cups," Gray replied. He took the pie from my hands, threw the aluminum foil in the trash, and glanced at the pie fleetingly before tossing it into the hearth. The fire consumed it greedily. Gray closed the grate as the heat intensified, "That takes care of that."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought that," I rubbed my neck sheepishly, "This never happened."

"Agreed."

...

"I don't think I'm really understanding 'crop rotation'," Kai said, looking up from his farming book. He had been laying on my bed with the technical book for nearly an hour in deep silent concentration. I had lost myself in a crosswords puzzle devoted to the theme of movies. I had seen a lot of movies in my lonesome time at my old apartment.

"What don't you get?" I asked as I finished filling in the last squares on a word. I looked up at him, resting my face against my hand and tapping my pencil against my jaw.

"Why is it so important to plant dissimilar plants in one area? What's wrong with consistency? That way things stay organized," Kai sat up, letting the book fall in his lap.

"Mmm, no, there's a scientific answer as to why," I set my pencil down, "Each type of seed has a varied root structure. Each type draws different ratios or different types of nutrients from the soil. By planting seeds of different root structure, they can replenish nutrients and take other kinds, and the soil will remain rich year round."

"You are a genius," Kai sighed.

"No, it's just basic science," I laughed, "I learned about this stuff in middle school."

"You and your fancy public school education," Kai sat across from me at the table, laying the book out in front of him, "My village in The Woods had one teacher. Us of all ages just gathered in a school house and talked about the world. No rhyme or reason, no curriculum... just whatever we were interested in. That's where I learned about food. A lot of us just wanted to know how to cook."

"I always wished my school wasn't so structured when I was younger," I said, "I had to take classes I had no interest in just for the sake of credits. Art history is ungodly boring. Love the paintings, but wow, the artists themselves were so complex. Oh, and college algebra. I barely even passed that class."

"But you should be glad they forced you to take those classes," Kai pressed his elbows to the table and leaned forward, "You are book-cultured. You just know things. That's amazing. I've got no where near the amount of knowledge that you do."

"Knowledge isn't measured the same. To be honest with you, I can't cook anything unless it comes out of a box."

"Wait, what?" Kai slapped his hand to his forehead, "You've never made something from scratch?"

"Wouldn't even know where to begin," I shrugged.

"Is that why you like me? 'Cause I feed you?"

"Biggest factor, yes," I nodded, making him laugh.

"Well, buy a hot plate so I can cook in here," Kai was still laughing as he said this. A knock at the door cut him off, though. I stood and adjusted my cardigan as I crossed and opened the door. Gray was standing there with a red nose, a black beanie, and a black hoodie on. Behind him, the flurries of snow were coming down even harder than before. He walked in briskly and sighed when he realized my house was warm. I quickly shut the winter out while Gray shed his hat and gloves. His ashen hair was unkempt, "Hey, Gray, what's up?"

"Nothin' much, just finished packing," Gray sniffled and scraped a stool up to the table, "I'm all ready to go."

"Two more days," I said, glancing out the window, "Is it safe to sail in the snow?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Kai replied. I sat down at the table with them now.

"Hey, uh, Claire..." Gray had an odd edge to his voice. I arched my eyebrows at him, "Do you, uh, share the same last name as your father?"

"Hanes? Yeah, why?"

"What... what was his name again?" Gray looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Robert. But he goes by Butch," I replied.

"Wow," Gray shook his head, nearly in disbelief.

"Why?"

"Butch Hanes just called me. He was welcoming me to his team. He's, uh... he's my project manager."

"Hey, that's awesome!" Kai bust out, "You're already on terms with the boss, badass, Gray!"

"No... that's not a good thing," I shook my head, "Did he sound like he recognized your name?"

"If he did, he didn't let on that he knew," Gray rubbed his hands through his hair.

"I'm out of the loop here," Kai cleared his throat, "What's wrong with your father?"

"My parents hate me," I replied. It didn't hurt me to say that. It was a fact, simple as that, "We never got along. And my parents _never_ liked Gray. His parent's financial situation hurt my parent's swollen egos. They thought I judged them because we were poor. I mean, I got my jackets from the Community in Schools donation box at school. Whatever fit, sometimes it was a boy's jacket. Gray's parents took me to all the amusement parks, even Disney World one year. My parents felt like Gray's parents out-parented them. And they did," I shrugged, "in every single way. But the money and trips had nothing to do with it. Gray's parents actually took an interest in me. They listened to me. My parents spoke to me very little, wanted little to do with me. But Gray's parents went to all my sporting events and paid for my piano lessons when I joined band in middle school. They bought my sports gear, a softball bat, and they encouraged me to act on my interests. They cared for me and I needed that when I was younger."

"That's just... so sad," Kai lowered his eyes, "I couldn't imagine not having my family. I had no idea you were _that_ involved in Gray's family."

Gray smiled at me, "We had a lot of fun as kids." I grinned back at him.

"Geez, I hope my dad doesn't give you a hard time," I said, "Watch it be my fault you fail in The City. That'd be my luck."

"You didn't get to pick your parents," Kai pointed out, "It won't be your fault."

"I'm hoping he just gets an ego boost for me technically being his insubordinate."

"Hey, yeah!" I smiled at the idea which had both Kai and Gray laughing.

...

It was the dead of night when I heard a knocking at my door. I was warm beneath a mountain of quilts piled on top of me. I was sure it was a tree branch. There was a wild wind out again and the snow was caking against the window panes. But the knocking persisted. It became quicker. I turned my lamp on and sat up. It was nearing four in the morning. Who could it possibly be?

I grabbed a book end off my shelf this time. It had a good weight. I don't know why I felt threatened by the knocking, but better to be safe than sorry. I inched the door open to see someone in black winter gear. They lifted their head and I saw their blue eyes. It was Gray.

I stepped aside and let him in. The chill outside brought a rush of deja vu over me. Here he was, on a windy night, to talk to me. I closed the door and put the book end on the table by the door. I turned the overhead light on and ruffled my hair. I grabbed my cardigan and pulled it over my sweater. Gray took his scarf and hat off.

"What's going on?" I asked as I fixed the cuffs on my cardigan.

"I'm sorry for coming over at this hour."

"A little later than your usual time," I laughed, which turned into a yawn. I sat down at the table with him.

"I just... couldn't sleep. Again," He dead panned, "I really need to talk to you. Especially since the day to go is finally coming."

"Okay, sure," I nodded. _Odd time to pick_ , I thought.

"I just want you to know I'm _not_ upset about you and Kai being together. I've been worried maybe you think it hurt my feelings. I'm an adult, Claire, and I've got all the context clues. Our lives are so vastly different. We have two different kinds of drives. You've found your comfort and I'm still a little stir crazy. You and Kai's arch... well, they match. He's just as well found his comfort," He pressed his hands to his chest as he spoke, "I understand why things happened the way they did. But I still have these words in me that I have to say and I'm sorry I have to say them," He had his feelings on the table as he spoke. His voice felt strained, like he was pleading his case, "And please, just let me say them."

"Alright."

"Okay," He nodded and lowered his hands to his lap, "I love you, Claire. And I'm very frustrated by this. I keep thinking..." He let out a ragged sigh, " _What if_... Just, what if my grandfather had decided to wait until I graduated? What if his _stupid_ impatience had been quelled? _What if_ my grandmother had never written that letter to him about the death of my parents? What if... we had been able to experience middle school and high school together?" A silence hung in the air between us for a moment as he allowed the words to sink into our skin, "Something, I think, would have happened between us. My grandfather showed up just as I was maturing... My parents death happened _the week_ I began feeling my first actual _feelings_ for you. I was falling in love you and falling out of reality all at the same time. And it frustrates me. For the past nine years, those feelings were able to ungrip me. And the frustrating part," He laughed at this, "is that I only got to feel those confusing sexual feelings for you for a week and they affected me so much. And when you reappeared, it's like all the forgetting was undone and my desires returned. And... And I denied them. I thought I was being stupid but when I finally kissed you, Claire, I realized what had really happened to me all those nine years ago. And that's what's so aggravating. I understand why things are the way they are, but some days... I wish it wasn't that way. Kai's one of my best friends. I should be nothing but happy, but I can't help but think about what I lost."

There was only the whistle of the snow storm outside as we sat beneath the overhead light, only staring at each other. He was holding direct eye contact with me. The words in my head felt jumbled as I grappled for an answer. I honestly had no idea he cared that much.

"That's, uh," I searched for my words, "a lot of what if's, Gray. You can't get yourself caught up on them. They'll drive you crazy... like they obviously are. But, uh, did you want me to entertain one of them?" Gray only looked at me, "So, what if we were able to really mature together? Sure, we might have found something amongst that. But you know how young teenage love can be. What if we had gotten together, broken up, and bitterly never spoke to each other again? Then we'd really be without one another."

"My brain has so many other scenarios it wants to entertain," Gray said, miserably.

"What? Can you see me in a wedding dress?" I asked very boldly.

"N.. no," Gray faltered, "I don't want to envision it, Claire."

"I promise you, Gray..." I smiled softly now, "You're going to meet a girl you _can_ envision in a wedding dress. I think there's someone out there for everyone."

"And you think Kai is that someone to you?" Gray asked, "I want you to honestly and openly tell me what makes your relationship with him so wonderful."

"My go-to answer is just that Kai understands me," I told him, "I've never felt pressured by him. His easy-going attitude helps to counterbalance my fidgety attitude. He seems to just always know how to fix things for me. Kai's support is very meaningful to me."

"I'm glad he's able to make you feel that way," Gray had seemed to relax and let out a loose smile, "It's reassuring it's not a whirlwind like his fiasco with Popuri. I'm really happy for you, Claire."

"Thank you, Gray. It means a lot."

"I'm glad I was able to tell you all of that," Gray looked at me, "You have no idea how much of a weight that's lifted off of me. I appreciate our friendship. I'm so happy to have you back in my life."

"The same goes for me," I reached across the table and placed my hand over his, giving it a squeeze.


	35. Rick's Family

Chapter Thirty-Five

The day had come. The snow had stopped and given the town a chance to clear the walkways. The snow piled high on either side of the bright red brick. The sky was overcast, threatening Mineral Town with more snowflakes. A brisk wind had picked up, making the barren trees creak and bend in the wind. I tossed the last of the birdseed into the feeder for Ramona and checked the heater. Ramona was resting in her nest and seemed content with the warmth. I gave her a head pat before I began on my way to the beach.

I stared at the forgery in the winter wonderland, but my thoughts were cut short by the call of my name. Rick was waving and crossing to the mouth of his farm. He was wearing a blue beanie and a green parka with wool accenting the hood. His hands were covered by matching mittens. He adjusted his glasses as he stepped onto the walkway with me.

"Have you seen Popuri?"

"No, this is the first time I've left my farm this morning," I told him. He shook his head, "When's the last time you saw her?"

"At breakfast an hour ago. We were supposed to go grocery shopping together right now, but she never came back from wherever she was going. The weird part is she didn't tell my mom or I," Rick explained, "Where could she be?"

"Well, I'm on my way to the beach. Kai and Gray are about to leave."

"On the off chance... I'd doubt she'd want to see Kai, but let's go."

Together we set off down the brick path. The town was nearly desserted. The wind chill was fairly cold. I could see my breath puffing out before me as our boots crunched on the snow snaked into the crevices of the brick. We crossed through the plaza and to the top of the stairs overlooking the beach.

"There she is," Rick said, nodding his head towards the dock. Popuri was talking to Kai very earnestly. Her hands were squeezed into fists by her side. Gray was towards the other end of the dock, only observing what was happening, "Oh goddess, what is she doing?" Rick sighed as he began down the stairs. Very curiously, I followed Rick, "Popuri!" His voice echoed on the quiet beach.

Kai immediately back pedaled from Popuri up onto the dock.

"Rick!" Popuri snapped over her shoulder, "Can I please talk to Kai without you threatening him?"

"I didn't threaten him," Rick sounded bewildered and stopped, putting his hands on his hips, "All I did was walk towards him and he backed up."

"Yeah, well, last time you sent him through a door," Popuri said, agitation plaguing her voice, "Can you please leave me alone?!"

"What is going on?" Rick asked, "You disappeared an hour ago. I was worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me!" Popuri's meek voice was rising unsteadily, "I'm not some little girl, Rick! Why do you insist on doing everything with me!? I can take care of myself and I need some space!"

"Popuri," Rick's feelings were obviously hurt, "can't you tell me what you're talking to Kai about?"

"Why is it any of your business?!" Popuri shouted.

"Are you trying to leave again? Is that what this is about?"

"No!" Popuri shook her head, "What kind of daughter do you think I am?! Abandoning mom just as she goes into hospice care?!"

"Your mom's started hospice?" I asked, looking to Rick, who I was standing beside.

"Yeah," Rick sighed, "Three days ago, Doctor Trent brought all the equipment to our house."

"I don't meddle in your relationships, can you not meddle in mine?" Popuri crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay... I'll... I'm going to go grocery shopping," Rick was deflated as he left the beach without another word. I watched his blond hair disappear behind the snow caked hedges of Rose Plaza. I turned to see Popuri had approached Kai again.

"Do you seen the spine I've had to grown?" Popuri gestured towards where Rick had been standing only moments before, "And now you know my mom is at the end of her life. I've come to realizations, Kai. I've been on autopilot but now it's time to really take control and push the throttle. I'm sorry about what has happened between us. I'm done being timid and scared. Last time I finally got the courage to talk to you, you had already left. Well, I'm not going to let you leave again without me telling you I've made a mistake. You were only trying to help me and give me what I want and I chickened out. You _are_ what I want. More than ever. I can't be childish forever. What I felt for you that summer never went away," She grabbed his hands now and Kai's face grew rosy, "Please say something."

"Popuri, I..." He shook his hand loose and rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly, "I don't hold anything against you. It's all water under the bridge now. And, I, uh, don't hate Rick, either. He's just a little intimidating. I'm sorry to hear about your mom, but happy to see you growing into your skin."

"Just say it, you don't like me anymore," Popuri hugged herself now, "I blew it."

"It's not that... it's just, uh, I have a girlfriend now."

"A girlfriend? I'm guessing someone much more exotic than me," Popuri began slowly turning away from Kai.

"Popuri," Kai caught her shoulder, "It took a lot of courage for you to come here and say that to me and I respect that. Keep your strength up, you're doing great."

Popuri burst into tears in the next moment. Her sobs were nearly panicked. Kai immediately enveloped her into a hug. I looked to Gray who was still only just observing. I felt so bad for Popuri. It seemed the world was falling out from beneath her feet. Kai brushed his hands through her bushy pink hair.

"It only breaks me down more when you're this tender," Popuri sobbed into his chest, "I'm such an idiot, Kai. I shouldn't be this upset," She tore away from his and furiously wiped her red and swollen eyes, "I guess I should go. The world is waiting for you to feed it."

"Popuri," Kai called, but she didn't turn back as she disappeared from the beach.

"Holy shit," Gray finally said from the end of the dock. He walked down to where we were, "What the _hell_ just happened?!"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself," Kai was still staring to where Popuri had disappeared, "I just... never would have guessed."

"That's so sad to hear about Lillia," I said.

"I'm going to have to fix this when I come back," Kai replied, "I mean, I'm going to have to talk to her."

"Well, yeah," I nodded, "Absolutely."

"Let's be on our way then," Gray said, gesturing to the boat.

"Alright, yeah," Kai agreed.

Gray came down from the dock and wrapped me in a big hug. He held me tight against him. He was so warm in the frigid air. He still smelled like pine. We parted and he smiled at me, "I'll call whenever I can."

"Bye, Gray," We held hands until he walked out of my arm span. He went to boat, jumped on, and disappeared into the bridge.

Kai came down to me now and put his lips against mine. I pressed my palms against his neck. His arms slithered around my waist and held me flush against his sturdy body, "I really don't want to leave you," He said, pressing his forehead against mine, "Three weeks... twenty-one days. I dunno if I'll survive."

"You've made it this long, I have faith in you," I laughed, brushing my hand through the brown locks peaking out from beneath his black bandana, "I'll see you soon."

"That's what I like to hear," He kissed me again and then began pecking me down my neck. His stubble tickled me. I grew fidgety in his arms, laughing wildly, trying to get away. Kai only held me tighter and found my lips again, pressing his lips firmly. I pushed back, holding onto him tightly, "Alright, I gotta go," He said, releasing his grip on me, "Just one more kiss?" I gave him what he asked for, "Okay, now I really gotta go."

"Bye! Be safe!" I called as he joined Gray on the boat. Gray leaned back out and waved at me, "Good luck, Gray!"

"You, too, Claire!"

I sat at the end of the dock and watched them slowly putter out to sea. Small flakes began to fall from the sky not too long after. I felt them get caught in my bangs and eyelashes. Boots thudded on the dock and then familiar slender legs were sitting down beside me. It was Popuri.

"Hey," I said.

"He didn't tell me _you_ were his girlfriend," Popuri said bluntly, watching the boat in the distance.

"I'm really sorry, Popuri... about everything."

"Me too," She looked at me with sad eyes, "That's what makes us human, though, right? We're given choices in life and well, sometimes we choose the wrong one..." She sighed, "I wonder what my life would have been like if I had actually left with Kai all those summers ago..."

"You wouldn't get to see your mom... or Rick," I shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right... I'm sure I would have devastated my mother."

"How much longer does she have?"

"Weeks... days," Popuri distracted herself by watching the snowflakes fall faster now, "Rick and Karen are racing to throw a wedding together so my mom can be there. And my dad is no where in sight, no letters, no news on the man who might have had the flower. Not that it will help now. She's too far gone, Claire. She's nothing but skin and bones, she's dwindled so much. The degeneration is just... so evident now. It's hard to bear."

"You're being really strong," I placed my hand on her knee, "You have no idea how much courage it takes to face something like this."

"I guess I'm just lucky to have friends like you around me." Popuri offered me a smile, which I returned.

...

"A rooster?!" Rick exclaimed the next morning when I greeted him on his farm, "Are you trying to woo my Ramona?!"

"Well, she _is_ a grown woman, Rick," I laughed as we walked down the fence along the empty fields, "And I would like to get fertilized eggs so I can incubate them."

"Family planning, I see," Rick held the door open for me as we entered the chicken coop. There were several rows and bunks of nests, all occupied by warm chickens and roosters. His chicken coop was so much grander and much more well equipped than mine was. I looked all around, soaking in ideas for expanding my coop. I almost had to urge to mark it as a precedence over expanding my house, which I was ready to do. I wanted to surprise Kai with a kitchen and bathroom when he returned.

"This row is the same breed as Ramona," Rick gestured to the roosters who shared a similar feather color to my chicken. I walked down the row, inspecting each one, before deciding on a plump one who was unaffecting by me getting close to his nest, "Bart, nice choice," Rick grinned.

"Ah, Bart," I smiled widely at the rooster.

"Let's go inside and do the paperwork, then I'll send him off with you," Rick gestured for me to follow him, "Just a heads up, the house is kind of a mess. We have everything shifted around my mom, she's uh," Rick stopped walking now and glanced fleetingly at the yellow farmhouse, "She's _in_ the living room, so just be prepared."

"Okay," I said, joining him in looking at the house.

When we entered, it was wonderfully warm. As usual, the fire was roaring in the living room. One couch had been pushed against the wall and the other was turned sideways now. Near the fireplace was a large medical bed. And laying in the bed was Lillia. Her cheekbones were more pronounced and her eyes were heavily sunken with deep bags beneath them. She was buried beneath a mound of blankets, but she dabbed her nose as if she was cold. Her head turned weakly when she heard the door open. She was still able to muster a smile.

"Hello, Claire," Her voice was so faint.

"Lillia," I crossed to her bedside. She _was_ nothing but skin and bones. I ached for Lillia, Popuri, and Rick deeply.

"It's good to see you."

"I wish it was under better circumstances," I told her.

"Don't be sad for me," Lillia replied, surprising me, "I've had this degenerative disease my whole life. I lived much longer than any of the doctor's I knew said I would. My only pain is the burden I am on my family."

"You're not a burden, don't be silly," I said, "We just want you to be comfortable."

"I appreciate that, dear," Lillia said, faintly, "My only wish is that Rod would come back so he can be with our children. They need him."

"Well, the community is here for them right now," I placed my hand on her's. I could feel the shape of her bones beneath my palm.

"Thank you, Claire. I think Rick has some paperwork for you."

"She bought Bart, Mom," Rick said from the table where he had been silently filling out the required fields.

"What a strong rooster," Lillia smiled.

I went to the table and finished signing the paperwork. I handed Rick an extra fifty dollars when I paid him. When he counted it, he tried to give it back to me, "No, that's for you guys. For being so kind."

Rick stared at the extra money which he held seperately from the amount due. For a moment, I worried I had hurt his pride. But in the next moment he looked up and said, "I appreciate that, Claire. Thank you so much." He set the extra cash gingerly on the table beside the cash box, a small grin on his face while he organized my actual dues.

After that, Rick walked outside with me and placed fluffy Bart in my arms. He rubbed the nape of his neck and said, "You know, people like you are who keeps communities rich. I'd like to say I don't need the help, but when you walk into our house, you can just tell we're in trouble. I don't like to see my mother in pain and I don't like seeing my sister a heartbroken wreck."

"I would call it a family crisis," I told him, "Have you tried writing your dad?"

"Yeah, but I never know if my letters were sent to the right place," Rick shrugged, rolling his eyes, "He's impossible to contact. And when I receive letters from him, there's no indication he got my last one. He doesn't ever address a single thing I talk about in my letters."

Just then, Karen walked onto the field. She was wearing a white peacoat over a black sweater and leggings. She was carrying two fabric swatches, looking intently between both of them. She seemed relieved to see Rick standing outside.

"Hey, Buttercup!" Rick greeted, raising his hands in salutations.

"Hey," She said, "I think I've finally decided on the second color."

"Oh, thank goodness, I need to get the order off to Ellen about vests."

"Well, since the main color is ivory..." Karen again looked unsure between the two colors in her hands, "I think pale pink would be the better suitor. More so than the ash grey."

"So ivory and pale pink?" Rick asked his future wife.

"Yes," She replied, releasing a full breath, "I think I want the pale pink."

"Great, then write the colors down here," Rick began digging through his pocket and pulled out a folded up letter, "This has my sizes for my tux, and these bottom numbers are for Popuri's bridesmaid dress. Just write the colors down for each garment and take it to Ellen for me, please?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Gives me time to change my mind," She let out a soft laugh, "Hey, wait, there's not any measurements for groomsmen, Rick. I told you to ask at least two people to be your groomsmen!"

"Do you have two bridesmaids?" He asked with his hands on his hips.

"I think our picture will look fuller with at least two each," Karen crossed her arms over her chest and took on a pouty look, "The more people smiling, the more joyful the pictures will come out!"

"Who's your second bridesmaid?"

"Actually, I was going to ask Claire!" Karen gestured her arms out to me, her white mittens catching some snowflakes.

"Me?" I echoed.

"You've done so much for Rick and his family, not to mention, you really helped my dad's store with your farm. I would love for you to be my bridesmaid. Whaddya say?"

I had never been a bridesmaid. I had never even been to a wedding in my entire lives. Only funerals. I couldn't even begin to imagine myself wearing a matching dress with Popuri and standing witness to a declaration of love. I felt a mixture of honor and anxiety. Karen was waiting paitently for me to respond. Her pink lips were drawn back in a broad smile, her teeth perfectly straight and pearly white. Her make up was sharp and precise, her hair freshly dyed.

"Sure, Karen," I finally found my voice, "I'd love to be a bridesmaid."

"Oh, yes!" Karen squealed, "Rick, go put this chicken-"

"Rooster-"

"Whatever, take him away so I can go get Claire measured!"

"Alright, I'll take Bart to the coop," Rick held his arms back out.


	36. Wedding Tensions

Chapter Thirty-Six

Karen took me to one of the private homes in between the supermarket and the library. The quaint little cabin home smelled richly of petunias and coffee creamer. A hint of cinnanmon wafted off a wax burner that was not too far from the door. There was a small fire roaring in a fire place, and big comfy chairs surrounding it. Sitting in one was a small old woman. She was wearing a blue cotton dress with a white apron and a fuzzy blue house robe. Piles of fabric surrounded her, plus a handwoven basket full of shiny spools of thread.

Elli was in the kitchen, mixing a bowl of chicken salad up. She wiped her hands on her apron and greeted us as Karen entered and ushered me in without knocking, "Mama, Karen and Claire are here!" Elli shouted. Her mother must have been hard of hearing. Ellen lifted her head from the ivory fabric she was busy embroidering with her surprisingly stable hands.

"Hi, Ellen, how's the dress going?" Karen asked, shrugging out of her peacoat and hanging it on the coat catcher by the door.

"Very nicely, dear," Ellen replied pleasantly. She set her work down and flexed her fingers. Elli brought her mother a cup of piping hot tea, "Thank you, sweetheart," She took a sip and licked her lips before saying, "I've almost finished all the torso embroidering." She held the fabric up. It was a strapless top with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was made to look like a corset. Beautiful silver glittery thread wound through the torso in graceful swoops to make it elegant and dainty.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Karen squealed again.

"Mama, that looks so good," Elli clapped her hands together, "Karen's going to look like a queen!"

"Ellen, this is my second bridesmaid, Claire," Karen gestured to me now, "I have Popuri and Rick's measurements. I brought Claire to have her's done, too."

"Oh, fantastic. Did you decide on a color for the vest and dresses?" Ellen asked. She stood up very slowly and grabbed her cane.

"Yes, I would like this pink," Karen crossed to her coat and fished the light pink fabric swatch out of the inside pocket. She handed it to Ellen, who nodded and beamed.

"Oh, yes, this is the one I was expecting you to pick. I already have a bolt of this," Ellen adjusted her glasses and put the swatch on her massive pile of fabric, "Well come here, Claire, dear, let me measure you." Karen slid my outer jacket off. Ellen approached me and began wrapping the tape measure around my waist, bust, shoulders, and length of my body, collarbone to knee, "My, you're only a bit taller and wider than Popuri. That will be simple," She snapped the tape measure back to her and set it with the rest of her scattered notions on the table with her tea.

"So, when is the wedding?" I asked as Ellen settled back into her seat and relished in her warm tea. She tied the sash to her house robe even tighter. Elli took that as her cue to toss a few more logs into the fireplace and poke them.

"Christmas Eve," Karen told me, running her hands over the folded fabric that would become her wedding dress.

"Wow, that's only three weeks away. Will you finish in time, Ellen?"

"Oh, yes," The elderly woman cooed, "I don't have any other obligations to tend to through the days. My granddaughter takes care of all my errands. The sewing is all I have to worry about. I like when people ask me to sew them things. It helps the day pass by."

"My grandmother is always sewing," Elli explained, setting a tray with a chicken salad sandwich and a pickle spear on the table beside Ellen, "When we lived in another town, she did all the cheerleader's uniforms and the church choir's costumes. She has talented hands."

"It was all thanks to the time I grew up in," Ellen replied as she fiddled with needle and thread again, "We _had_ to work with our hands to make our living. Nowadays, there are so many other options besides crafting. My granddaughter is a nurse. When I was a little girl, women still weren't involved in hospital settings. We've come a long way."

Karen seated herself in another chair and looked very content as she basked in the warmth of the fireplace. She glanced towards the light pink fabric and bolt of tulle that was resting against the fireplace. As soon as Ellen finished the wedding dress, she could work on the rest of the wedding party's clothes, "This still feels like a dream," Karen said, watching as Ellen continued her embroidering.

"What? Getting married?" Elli asked from the kitchen where dishes were clattering.

"Yes. It's still unreal Rick even asked me!" Karen pressed her hands to her collarbone and looked over the room of women, "He asked _me!_ "

"That's one thing that has not changed," Ellen said, drawing the needle upwards. The glittery thread glinted in the fire, "Marriage... it is still one of the happiest things a person can do in their lives. The dresses may be different, but the significance is not."

"How many wedding dresses have you made?" I asked, settling into a chair myself. I sunk into the goosedown cushions instantly.

"Karen's wedding dress marks one hundred and... forty-two... Yes," Ellen nodded, "The one before was for Celia, a young farmhand down in Forget Me-Not Valley. Her's was very traditional. I hadn't made a dress with that long of sleeves for nearly twenty-five years. I thought it had simply gone out of style."

"Well, Celia is very traditional," Karen said, crossing one leg over the other, "I'm going for... mmm, classy. I bought a white fur shawl to wear over with the dress. It's going to look great with all the snow. I'm obsessed with getting my wedding photos right. I've hired someone to come to Mineral Town to do them."

"Don't forget the rest of your wedding, Karen," Elli warned, coming to stand behind Ellen's seat.

"My mom's got that pretty much taken care of," Karen waved her hand dismissively, "I'm mostly worried about what the wedding party is going to look like. Oh, that reminds me, Claire. You, me, and Popuri will need to have a hair session to try out some hairstyles. I want you and Popuri to match in all aspects."

"Who's doing our hair?" Karen sighed at this question and sagged her shoulders dramatically.

"My mom asked Ann. I guess she forgot we didn't get along," Karen rested her jaw in her hand, "So, tomorrow, we should go to the Inn and have Ann try some things out on us. I know you two are friends, so maybe it'll work out."

"Why don't you get along with Ann?" I asked. In the corner of my eye, I saw Elli roll her eyes and head back to the kitchen to fumble with the tea kettle.

"We've grown up our whole lives here together. When we were intially old enough, it was me, Ann, and a girl named Aja who used to live here. We would usually just hang out and find sea shells and get berries off bushes on Mother Hill. It was all innocent," Karen explained, "But as we grew older, our differences only exaggerated. I wanted to always look and smell good. I wanted to look cute. Ann was still rolling up her overall pants and jumping into the creek to fish by hand. And Aja was just weird, I don't know," Karen shrugged, "We've always just ignored each other."

"Well, surely you two can be in the same room together," I said.

"There's no time for fighting during wedding planning," Ellen said. I forgot she was probably listening to the conversation, "Weddings are supposed to be a time of fun and jubilation. I've always been unhappy sewing a wedding dress amongst a family of aggressive fighting."

"Oh, _I'm_ going to be happy on my wedding day," Karen pressed her hand to her chest, "And everyone else can be happy or they can stay home."

...

When I got back to my farm, Rick was dawdling in the fields. He was walking around with his hands folded behind his back, watching the last of the leaves dwindle from my trees. He seemed to be glancing all around, but when he spotted me, he waved and crossed.

"Hey, everything okay?" I asked, my hands jammed far into my warm pockets.

"Oh, yeah. That's actually what I was going to ask _you_ ," Rick said, rubbing his red hands together, "Everything fine with the wedding planning? Any problems with Ellen?"

"No, none at all. Everything is on track."

"How's the wedding dress?"

"Oh, I'd say Ellen is nearly half-way done with it," I said, shrugging.

"What does it look like?" Rick asked, sheepishly adjusting his glasses.

"Well, it's got-" I paused for a moment, knitting my eyebrows together, "Hey, I'm not supposed to tell you anything, am I?" Rick's fake friendly smile wavered for a moment, "I'm not telling you squat," I shook my head, "Karen is supposed to be surprising you."

"Dammit, she is always so airtight," Rick released a breath.

"Hey, it'll be worth the wait," I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like to go get some warm apple cider from the Inn and chat for a bit?" Rick asked, flicking a tuft of blond hair from his bold brows.

"Mmm, that sounds delicious; lead the way," I gestured to the open path.

...

We sat at the end of the bar with big steaming steins of rich warm apple cider. It was made in the Goddess Isles by Doug and the Inn owner on Waffle Island. It was heavenly when I first sipped it. The cinnanmon and sweet apple wedges married together in pure wonderfulness. Rick draped his jacket over the stool beside us and drank some of his apple cider.

"So, pick any groomsmen?" I asked, setting my hands in my lap. I was tempted to chug the apple cider and demand more, but I held myself back.

"Well, Cliff said he'd be happy to be one, but I can't think of anybody else," Rick shrugged, "What, am I going to have to ask Jeff? That's why I thought we could talk. Maybe... I know this sounds crazy, but maybe Kai can be my other groomsmen... if he's home in time."

" _Kai?_ " I was nearly exasperated, "What about Popuri?"

"Well, what happened at the beach?!" Rick asked, "I'm still out of the loop!"

"She told Kai she messed up and that she did love him," I replied, drinking some cider.

"What?" Rick cried out, "She still loves him? _Him_? I'm sorry, I know he's your boyfriend, but what does she see in him? He's a nomad and much older than her."

"Who else is here for her, Rick?" I asked. He was silent for awhile.

"He's _your_ boyfriend, how does that make you feel knowing my little sister likes him?"

"I feel bad for her," I shrugged.

"He must be different from what I remember," Rick ran his hands through his hair, "I remember him as a bum. He'd walk around with a beer _everywhere_ and wear flip flops for _everything_. He was always so... I dunno, aggravatingly casual. I guess I was always jealous he could so easily brush everything off. He seemed so unaffected."

"Well, the beer and flip flops thing has not changed," I laughed and drank more apple cider, "But you know, Kai has never been ashamed of who he is. He's pretty good at winging things... he always tries to fix his mistakes, too. But things _do_ affect him. He was affected by Popuri."

"At least I know to never play poker with him. He's got a face of rock," Rick sighed and leaned against the bar, "Forget groomsmen, what do I do, Claire? How can I ensure my little sister's happiness? She's sinking and _fast._ "

"Ask her what she wants," I said, "Maybe it's time she leaves the island in pursuit of the unknown."

"Never!" Rick was quick to reply, bucking up straight as an arrow, "I could _never_ sleep at night knowing she was just _out there_ somewhere, anywhere!"

"Rick, she's grown up. Popuri can take care of herself," I sighed, "That's the problem. This all just sounds familiar. She told you off on the beach about needing space and for you to quit meddling in all her business. You can't keep the same child locks on her."

"So, what, I should just let her go? I should let her walk right off that dock? Just like I let my father?!" Rick's hand curled tightly around the handle of his stein, "I should have stopped him all those years ago, but I didn't. I _refuse_ to just let her go, Claire."

"I'm just saying, it's an option to consider when you ask her what she wants."

"When I ask what she wants, her answer should be the presence of our chickens and roosters!"

"Oh, Rick," I sighed, placing my elbows on the bar, "She's her own person."

"I know," Rick had his hands pressed over his eyes as he used the bar for support. He let out a long breath, his eyes red with fatigue, "It's just... hard to let go, Claire. She's always been my baby sister. She always used to need me. Whether it was to open the pickle jar or fish a ball down from the roof of the coop, she always just needed me... and now she doesn't and I still feel that obligation to step in and help. I want what's best for her."

"I know you do. She's ready to spread her wings. Let her."

Rick looked down to his hands and sighed all over again.

...

"A hair trial? Right now?" Ann asked the next morning from the sink behind the bar. She was elbow deep cleaning some boiling pots. There was a fish fry planned for this weekend. I was sitting at the bar. Karen was standing beside me with Popuri, who was actually looking at the menu and considering something.

"Yeah, I just wanna know what our options are," Karen said, inspecting one of her french tips, "The wedding is coming up fast and I want to know how long it will take to get Claire and Popuri's hair identical and mine braided with flowers."

"Well, uh, I need to finish this pot right here," Ann said, "But you girls can go get cozy in my room. I'll be upstairs in a few minutes."

When we got to Ann's room, Karen sat down at the community table and grabbed a magazine that was tossed lazily there. She let out a long sigh and crossed her leg over the other, bobbing her heeled boot impatiently. Popuri sat down at the vanity mirror and began feeling her hand through her poofy curls.

"So, Karen, what did you have in mind for Claire and I?" Popuri asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Well, my hair is going to be a braid," Karen explained while reading a tabloid on a fashion model, "I want both you two to have tight updos. Like a french twist... if Ann can do it," She shrugged at this. Karen reached into her small black leather clutch and pulled a stick of gum out.

"Ann can probably do it!" Popuri lit up at the idea. She pressed her hair to her head, though the curls threatened to poof back out, "Ann is really great with hair."

"Well, I know she can braid. It seems to be the only thing she does with her own hair."

"Karen," Popuri turned back around now, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Karen looked up from her magazine, "I just want my wedding photos to be perfect."

"What about the wedding itself?" Popuri asked, "Aren't you more excited to marry my brother?"

"Well, _duh,_ " Karen was visibly irritated now, "I want it to be the happiest day of our lives and I want to be able to look back on them forever and think the same thing! I'm done playing twenty questions, Popuri."

"Hey now," I stepped up as Popuri shrank back at the words, "I know wedding planning is stressful, but you can't take it out on your future sister-in-law."

Karen let out a huff and closed the magazine. Popuri turned back to the mirror and resorted to only staring at herself. I watched the poofy haired girl closely. I wondered what was going through her mind, but I knew it was clouded with so many things. She already had so much on her plate. Slowly, I could see her withdrawing inside of herself.

Ann came through the door in the next moment. She had a tray of lemonade with lemon wedges stuck to the lip of the cups. She set the drinks on the table and then went to Popuri at the vanity mirror. Ann pulled some different types of hair brushes out, a straightener, and a package of hair ties. She grinned at Popuri in the mirror, fluffing her fingers through her curls. Popuri couldn't even muster a grin back. That's when Ann must have felt the tension.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" She asked, glancing around at us, "We are planning a wedding, right? Not a funeral?"

"Yeah, it's a wedding," Karen stated, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, why is everyone so tense?" Ann looked to me, but I had no words.

"No one is tense!" Karen declared, standing up. She came to stand on the other side of Popuri, "I want Claire and Popuri to have french twists."

"French twists? Hm, okay," Ann nodded, looking at Popuri's thick hair, "Let me get the straightener warmed up."

"How is that going to take?" Karen asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mm, about five minutes or so," Ann said, choosing to ignore Karen's mounting attitude. She plugged the straightener in and unwound the cord, "Popuri will have to have her hair straightened first so we can minimize the volume to get it packed in that tight," She ran her hands through Popuri's hair again, "You have such wonderful thick hair, Popuri!"

"Thanks," Popuri said with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"Okay, really, what is going on?" Ann put her hands on her hips, "I can tell everyone is upset."

"No one is upset!"

"Karen!" Ann shouted, "You're the only one saying nothing that! Something obviously is."

"Stop being nosy and just do my bridesmaids hair."

"No, I'm not doing hair when it's this miserable," Ann shook her head, "Hair styling is a _happy_ past time."

"So, you won't be my hair stylist?" Karen asked.

"Not if things are going to be like _this,_ " Ann was exasperated now, "Popuri looks like she's about to cry. And Claire looks pissed off."

"You know what happens when you assume," Karen's voice was rising.

"The only person making an ass of themselves is you," Ann shouted back.

"Just mind your own business! You couldn't imagine how stressful planning a wedding is," Karen was so angry, she was visibly shaking, "I want french twists on them and a braid on me, with lots of flowers. I want-"

"She's just so uptight about the photos!" Popuri came to her feet quickly, knocking the vanity stool over, "She's more worried about what we all look like rather than focusing on what the wedding is about! A tribute to love!" She went to the window and gripped the sil, "My brother doesn't give a _damn_ about the wedding photos, Karen! He just wants to dance with you in your pretty dress!"

"I don't care if Rick doesn't care about the pictures, _I do,_ and _I'm_ the bride!"

"This is about family and love, though!" Popuri looked so heartbroken.

"Popuri, you'll understand when you're getting married," Karen told her.

"I already understand! I'm not a child. God, I wish people would stop treating me like I'm ten."

"Well, you're acting like a ten year old right now."

"You know what? I quit! I'm not going to be your bridesmaid," Popuri threw her hands up, "I can't do this, Karen. It's too tense and uptight. It's like walking on eggshells being your bridesmaid. I _know_ what a wedding is actually supposed to be and I _know_ you're going about this all the wrong way," Popuri began walking towards the door, but paused with her hand on the doorknob, "Pictures can be lost, misplaced, or forgotten. But we will always remember that day fondly in our heads."

She left without another word, leaving Karen astounded, "She can't just quit! She's Rick's little sister."

"Well, she just did," Ann crossed her arms over her chest, "And I think you need to apologize."

"Mind your own damn business, will you?" Karen sneered, "Claire, let's do your hair."

"I..." I fell at a loss of words and looked to Ann.

"I'm not doing anyone's hair," Ann said.

"Whatever, then. No credit for you," Karen stormed out the room, slamming the door extra hard. The whole building tremored from Karen's anger. We even heard her slam the front door, shaking the building again.

"What a mess," Ann set her stool upright and sat down in it, "Poor Popuri."

"That was just a total... bridezilla meltdown," I was still reeling.

"Yeah, well, that's Karen."

"What do you think Rick will do?"

"If he's smart, he will run the other way."


	37. The Phone Call

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The next morning, I was at the Inn having breakfast. I had a glass of orange juice, a slice of toast, and some eggs. Ann was eating breakfast behind the bar, snacking on bacon as she organized wine glasses and inventoried all the boiling pots. We were both still reeling in regards to Karen's wedding. It was approaching faster and faster by the moment and yet the gap to completion was only growing. All night, I wondered what happened at home with Popuri and Rick. I hoped Rick had sympathized with his sister. I hope he had comforted her. I worried, however, there was no comfort to be found in their household at the moment.

The phone rang suddenly. I had never heard the phone on the bar before. It had a high pitched ring, similiar to a phone I had heard in movies from thirty years ago. Even Ann seemed surprised. She pulled her bacon strip from her mouth and crossed to the phone, "Inn of Mineral Town, this is Ann speaking," She paused for a moment and listened before lowering the phone to her shoulder, "It's for you, Claire."

"Me?" I asked. I stood and walked to the end of the bar, accepting the phone from Ann, who went on with her morning chores, "Hello?"

"It's so nice to hear the sexiest voice in the world." It was Kai!

"Hey, you," I smiled, leaning against the bar. Ann grinned my direction, "How're you doing?"

"It is _so_ busy at the restaraunt, Claire," He told me. I could hear the television on in the background faintly, "Every night, we get slammed with ten-tops back to back. Everyone certainly is in a festive mood around here. How are things there?"

"Oh fine," I replied, playing with the curly phone cord, "It's freezing here. I just bought a rooster, though, so I can start breeding chickens."

"No way, badass!" I could practically hear his grin.

"Yeah, his name is Bart," I laughed lightly, "Also, I'm kind of a bridesmaid right now."

"Kind of?" Kai asked, "How can you be kind of a bridesmaid?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. But to sum it up, Karen asked me to be her bridesmaid with Popuri a few days ago... and well, there was a big fight and Popuri quit as the bridesmaid, so I dunno where that really leaves me."

"Wait, wait... Popuri _quit?_ She quit her own brother's wedding?" Kai seemed shocked.

"Yeah, I know, it's crazy," I shook my head, "It was all because of a fight over wedding photos."

"I saw that _Bridezilla_ show you were talking about last night," Kai said, "Gray and I watched it and it totally freaked us out. I swear, it scared me more than _The Grudge_ did. Don't tell me the nightmare has come alive in Karen."

"It has," I sighed, rubbing my hand through my hair, "It's a big mess, Kai. Rick and Karen both seem very lost on how to make a wedding. Karen is bent up on the wedding party and Rick can barely even find groomsmen to stand with him. He asked me if _you_ would be one of his groomsmen."

"Hahahaha, what!" Kai was laughing, nearly wheezing through the phone, "What the hell is going on there?! I am not going to be Rick's groomsmen. We'll end up tangled up in each other rolling down the aisle."

"I'd like to think you two are past that now since you're sleeping with me and not her."

"Ugh, don't remind me of what I'm missing out on right now," Kai replied, making me laugh, "Who _is_ Rick's groomsmen?"

"Right now, just Cliff," I told him.

"Well, that all sounds like a mess," Kai said, "Oh, hey, Gray wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll call again in a day or so, sound cool?"

"Yeah, that's fine, call whenever," I nodded, "I don't have much going on here with all the snow. Most days I'm just shoveling."

"Well, just..." Kai paused for a moment, "Hey, only seventeen more days until I'm back!"

"I really cannot wait," I said.

"Me either, Claire. Really," His voice was so tender. It made me yearn for him in that moment. I had done a good job about not focusing on the ache of missing him. I kept reminding myself of his return. I decided to hold back on telling him I had ordered a queen-sized matress and new bed frame. It would be a nice surprise when he came back, "Here's Gray," Kai interrupted my thoughts.

There was some shifting and whispering from the other end before Gray's voice filled my ear, "Hey, Claire, how's it going?" I felt another rush of deja vu. I gazed down the bar at Ann who was writing out an inventory of the wine's they had so she could order more from Duke before the weekend. Gray had used the familiar phrase. He had always greeted me on the phone like that when we were kids.

"I'm good," I finally said after realizing the silence had been lengthy, "How are you?"

"Surviving," Gray laughed, "I just wanted to tell you about my new job with your dad. Just finished my first week with him."

"Oh god," I groaned, "Tell me everything. What happened?" I sat down on the bar stool now, the phone cord stil twirled through my fingers.

"Well, I walked in for my first time. I wore my coveralls and hat as usual, thinking they'd probably give me a company jumpsuit. Your dad was the only one there so far. It was... mm, maybe a quarter to seven. He was working on invoices in the trailer office when I came in. He was... very friendly. He was a really nice man, actually. He told me I was nearly overdressed. He was wearing only a plaid button up-"

"A black vest, blue jeans, and black work boots?" I asked, cocking my eyebrows up.

"Yeah, actually," Gray seemed caught off guard, "I took my jumpsuit off to a t-shirt and jeans and he said that was fine. He even gave me a cool new company hat. We sat down at his desk and he reviewed everything with me again. I got some coffee and he had brought some fruit to the office that morning. We ended up sitting around and chatting because turns out, and this will be interesting, we are the _only_ two who start at seven in the morning. We're technically the project leaders so we have to get everything prepared and handle the office work. The rest of our workers come don't come in until _eight-thirty,_ Claire. I've been alone with your father all week for an hour and a half."

"Well, has anything happened?" I was nearly biting my nails in anticipation.

"We've talked... a lot," Gray replied slowly, "The first day, he seemed to have no clue as to who I really was. Did you know he has a picture of you sitting on his desk?"

"Shut up, no he doesn't."

"No, he does. It's a picture of you sitting on the front steps of your house. You're wearing this blue spaghetti strap dress. You're, like, a teenager or something."

"Oh, that must have been homecoming my sophmore year," I said, recounting the blue dress that was too tight in the waist but too loose in the chest, "That's the only time my parents took a picture of me. I don't know why they did. That's one of the few times my parents told me I looked nice."

"He talked about you the first day," Gray continued, "He was asking about me and I was vague about being born in The City but moving to the country to study the art of blacksmithing. I asked about him, and he said he'd lived in The City his whole life, but was thinking about moving somewhere quieter."

"What, no way," I was astounded.

"Yeah, Claire, did you know your parents divorced a year and a half ago?"

"They did?" I don't know why I felt hurt to hear this, "Did he say why?"

"He told me that he and his wife had a strained relationship with their daughter, and that they felt remorseful for the way they treated you. I'm guessing that remorse for the way they acted divulged into anger and finger pointing between them and they... broke up," He cleared his throat, "By the next day, I actually felt comfortable with him and I decided to just tell him. I went in the next morning. Our desks face each other, so I looked him straight in the face and said, 'Mr. Hanes, I know your daughter, Claire. And you know me, too. I was her best friend, that Gray was me.'"

"And? What did he say!?"

"He said he had a feeling, but didn't want to assume. And then he said... thank you."

" _Thank you_?" I echoed.

"He said I was the only good thing you had when you were a child," Gray took a breath, "He's a changed man, Claire. After you moved out, he was given time to reflect. I think separating from your mom helped him become someone new in his old skin. He asked me where you were and I told him you were a land owner in the country now. He wants to speak with you. I said I'd try to see what I could do."

"Oh, well thank you for not just telling him, I appreciate that," My heart was hammering in my chest, "I don't know how I feel about all of that, to be honest. I can't imagine my father as anything but a angry man who was always drunk an hour after his shift ended."

"He doesn't drink anymore, though. I asked if he wanted to get a beer after work yesterday," Gray told me.

"My father... stopped drinking?"

"I'm tellin' ya, Claire. He's changed. And everyone at work respects him."

"Wow, I'm just gonna need time to process all of this," I pressed my hand to my forehead, "Otherwise, how do you like the job?"

"I'm loving it so far, thanks for asking," Gray replied, "I'll let you get to that thinking, I suppose. Did you want to talk to Kai again?"

"Yes, please," I said, cradling my head in my hand now. I felt a threatening headache. There was more shifting.

"Yo."

"Did you just hear all of that?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was a rollercoaster," Kai replied, "I think you should call him."

"I think _I_ want to think about it," I told him, "Eighteen years in their house was hell. Now that I'm actually getting comfortable and starting my life for real, he wants back in? He had his chance to bond with me, didn't he? I've finally got land and a steady income. I have my own house and someone I can love. I don't need him."

"Well, I defintely think you have a lot more to reflect on," Kai supressed a sigh from his end of the line, "Really break it down and sort it out, y'know?"

"You're right," I released my own sigh instead.

"Go take a hot bath and lay down, it'll help. And make sure you're eating. I'm not there to keep an eye on you," I let out a laugh, "That's what I like to hear. Call me if you need anything at all, okay? I'll see you soon."

"Bye," I said, trying to cling to the last of his voice.

"Bye, Claire."

The line went dead shortly after. I listened to the dial tone for a few moments before hanging it up and rubbing my face. Ann looked over at me and I looked to her. We were silent for a moment before I said, "Damn, it's just one thing after another."


	38. All Together

Chapter Thirty-Eight

My new bed arrived the next morning as soon as I had finished tending to my chicken coop. I helped Zack assemble it and then he helped me shift my entertainment center and table to the left to make the house less clustered. After I had gotten my new burgundy sheets fitted, I sighed contently. The bed felt like a cloud. I knew I had made the right choice.

There was a knock at my door, drawing me from my envisioning of all the nights sleeps I had ahead of me. When I opened the door, Ann was standing there with the bar phone and cords tangled up in her arms. She marched right in and went to my bedside table, stretching the cords out and plugging them in accordingly.

"What're you doing?" I asked, closing the door after observing her for a few moments.

"Kai has been callin' all morning waiting for you to come to the Inn," Ann said, sticking her head under the table to find the plug, "My dad said you could just borrow the phone for now." She stood up and blinked, "Hey, did you get a new bed?"

"Yeah, finally!" I said, coming to the side of it, "Just delivered. Sorry he's been calling incessantly."

"Oh, it's-"

The high pitched ring of the phone cut Ann off, who made a face at the noise.

"That's probably him. I'll let you get that," Ann waved and let herself out.

I sat on the edge of my bed and picked the phone up, "Hello?"

"Is she there _now?_ " Came Kai's voice from the other end.

"Who?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Come on, Ann!"

"No, really, who are you looking for?" It took everything in me to surpress my chuckles.

"Claire, is that you?" That's when the laughter escaped, "I thought Ann sounded different... Finally, you come for breakfast! Why're you eating this late?"

"Well, I'll have you know, you called _so much_ this morning, Doug moved the phone to my house."

"Really? Nice," It was Kai's turn to laugh, "Well, what have you been doing all morning?"

"I had a delivery to the farm," I told him, laying out across the large mattress.

"Oh, something new?"

"Mhm."

"What is it? A new heater?"

"Nope."

"What'd you buy?" Kai asked.

"You'll have to see when you come back," I replied, sinking into the heaven of my new bed, "I think you'll like it. It's a great addition to the farm."

"Alright, well it better be good since I have to wait two weeks to see it!" Kai sounded pouty.

"Oh, don't be upset. You'll be happy I waited to tell you. It'll make it all the more enjoyable."

"I swear, if it's a pitch fork or a milk pail, I'm going to kill you," Kai said, mockingly serious.

"You'll see!" I laughed. I clutched a pillow to my chest, "Now is there a reason you've been calling all morning for me?"

"No, not really," Kai said sheepishly, "Just really wanted to hear my girl's voice."

I sat up now, still cradling the pillow to my chest. It felt just as good to hear his voice. My body felt warm and I yearned for him deeply in that moment. I wanted his arms around me. I glanced towards my bed. It would feel so foreignly large, I realized.

"I miss you," I said, "I miss you so much, Kai."

"You have no idea how much I miss you," Kai sighed, "Every day, I think about you. When I'm cooking in the kitchen, you're the only thing running through my mind. I'm just powering through the hours to come back to you, Claire. I don't know where I'll go once I live there, but knowing you're nearby is all I need."

"You don't know where you'll go?" I echoed slowly, "Kai, come live on the farm with me." There was a moment of silence and my voice got ahead of me, "We can run the restaraunt together... and, and run the farm together. It'll be a true farm-to-table restaraunt like you wanted. We'll expand the house and make room for us. I can see both of us here.

There was more silence before finally Kai's voice could be heard, "Do you really think I have what it takes to be a farmer with you? You won't regret having me there?"

"I couldn't imagine anybody else," I told him, gripping the phone tightly, "Please, live here on the farm with me."

"If you mean it, I'll do it in a heartbeat," Kai replied, "I wouldn't even hesitate accepting an offer like that. You and I make a great team. I know we'll make a happy family and a happy farm." Suddenly, tears had sprung to my eyes and I sniffled, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said, my voice cracking. I laughed lightly, wiping the tears away, "I'm just so glad I have you. And I'm so happy you'll live here with me..."

"Two weeks and our lives start for real, okay?" Kai said. I could hear his grin.

"Deal."

"Hey, uh, Gray just walked in for lunch. I gotta let you go. I can call here anytime?"

"If I'm here, I'll answer," I told him.

"Alright, babe. Well, have a good rest of your day."

"You, too. Be safe."

After we'd hung up, I laid on the bed and cried into another pillow. It was angry crying or sad crying. They were actual tears of joy. I held the pillow close and felt a smile pressed into my lips, despite the blurry vision and wet face. I was worried after I settled down in Mineral Town that the excitement for the future would die away. Yet, as the months have gone on, the excitement for the future had only grown and I relished in the feeling. I sighed contently in my pillow and resigned to taking a happy nap.

...

Knocking on my door drew me from my lazy nap an hour and a half later. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, taking my time getting to the door. When I opened it, Rick was standing there with Popuri, both bundled up to avoid the sharp breeze running over the hill. They hustled in quickly. I closed the door and cranked the heater up.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, letting out a wide yawn.

" _Remember,_ we were going to watch that new funny romance movie that just came to DVD?" Rick said in such a tense voice. His eyes were intensely focusing on mine. He snuck a glance at Popuri who was busy unwinding her scarf and unbuttoning her cotton candy pink peacoat that was quite complimenting to her features.

"Oh, yeah," I stumbled for my words, "Let me just, uh, look under my TV." I went to the cabinet and said a silent prayer as I opened the creaky doors. There were maybe a handful of movies. I pulled out the one that I considered to be rom-com, "Here we go. It's called, uh, _27 Dresses._ "

"Is that a wedding movie?" Popuri asked, hanging her winter gear up.

"Yeah, it has some weddings in it," I shrugged.

"Rick, is there a reason we're _really_ here?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought watching a movie would help you relax," Rick said, "I wasn't sure what it was about, I just know you like comedy romances."

"I don't believe you. I can take one look at you and see you trying to fool me," Popuri said very sternly, "What's going on?" Just then there was a knock on my door again, "Is... is that Karen?" Rick didn't reply, he meerly rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly, "Claire, did you know about this?"

I looked to Rick in that moment and sighed, "No, I had no idea. And this movie came out, like, four years ago. It isn't even new."

"Rick!" Popuri looked to him in shock that she actually caught him in a lie, "You're staging a confrontation at someone else's house _without_ them knowing?! Are you absolutely crazy?!" She pressed her hands to her forehead both in embarassment and stress. The knock at the door continued but no one made a move to answer it, "Is this about the bridesmaid thing? 'Cause I already told you, I don't want to do it. I just want to witness it. I don't want to stand up there with her."

"You and Karen have always gotten along!" Rick finally exploded. I had never heard so much emotion in his voice, "Why is it now, when we're getting married, you decide you don't like her anymore?!"

"I don't hate her!" Popuri shook her head, "I just don't want to be part of her wedding planning."

"Why?"

"She is a total diva, Rick! She is focusing on all the wrong things when it comes to the wedding. She is so damn bent up over what my hair looks like! I don't want it in a compressed french bun. It hurts when it's up like that. She's gonna have to get over the amount of volume I have," Poprui explained, "The bridesmaid dresses she envisioned make us look like drapes and her look like a crisp queen. She wants me to _practice_ candid smiling so the wedding photographer catches a decent picture of me. It's so ridiculous." The knocking came louder this time, "Let her in, it's cold out there!" Popuri demanded, pointing to the door.

Immediately, Rick kicked into gear and let Karen into my house. Rick tried to hug her in greeting, but she rebuffed him and began flicking the snow from her hair, "There's a freaking blizzard happening outside and you kept me waiting for nearly three minutes!"

"I'm sorry, hon," Rick said, quite flustered. He collected her jacket and scarf, hanging them up with his and Popuri's, "Let's sit down and have an open conversation." We gathered at the table. I did so quite hesitantly. This didn't really concern me much I didn't think. I was considering myself out of the wedding party as a whole, so I felt uninvovled. My eyes darted between everyone's faces, trying to read the current state of their mind.

"Popuri, why don't you start?" Rick asked, gesturing towards her.

"What? No, I have nothing to say..." Popuri lowered her light eyes.

"Why don't you tell Karen what you just told me?"

Popuri looked at Rick, then slowly to Karen. Karen was sitting there patiently, her hands folded together as if this was business as usual. Popuri chewed on her lip and heaved a sigh that sagged her body. Forcefully, she said, "Karen, I don't want to wear my hair in a french bun," Her hands had come folded together as well, but she was wringing them wretchedly, as if the words pained her from the very inside.

"What would you rather have? It just can't be a braid," Karen said, sitting back in her chair.

"Can I just wear it like this with a matching headband?" Popuri's hair was let free and fell just below her shoulders, but poofed out with loose bouncy curls.

"It's just... too much hair," Karen sighed. Popuri chewed on her lip again and looked at the table.

"That's just the way I am, though..." Popuri replied, barely above a whisper, "I just have... big hair."

"Aw, Pop, no one's saying it's something you should be _ashamed_ of," Rick jumped in, placing his hand on her's, "Maybe it would just be easier for you if we just clipped some of it together... consolidated it?"

"I knew this was going to happen," Popuri sat up straight and pulled her hands out from her brother's reach, "This confrontation is a gang-up. You're acting like her lawyer, Rick," Tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

"You know what, I don't want us to have any groomsmen or bridesmaids," Karen suddenly declared, "The wedding should be much simpler than that, shouldn't it?" Karen looked between me and Popuri, "No offense, but I think I can stand on my own up there. We can take pictures together after Rick and I have done our serious shots. You can wear and style yourself however you please."

Popuri's eyes were still misty, but on the bright side, she had stopped crying. Her voiced was still pinched as she spoke, "I think that sounds like a great idea, Karen."

"Oh thank the goddess," Rick sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Both Popuri and Karen shot him a look.

"No thanks to you," Popuri said.

"Yeah, what're you so relieved about?" Karen gave him the side-eye.

"I just want everyone I love to be there, that's all," Rick replied, adjusting his glasses, "Also, thanks to me for arranging this at Claire's house."

"You didn't even _ask_ her," Popuri deadpanned.

"Wait, we aren't going to watch _27 Dresses_?" Karen asked, pointing to the discarded movie case on the table, "I heard that movie was pretty funny. They might have some great last minute design ideas that I can steal."

"Yeah, let's watch it!" Popuri said. She raced off to close the curtains. It got dark here in here fast. I tossed everyone a pillow for their chair and pushed the DVD into the player. Karen moved her seat up by Rick's and laced her fingers through his, resting her head against his shoulder. Popuri and I sat beside each other. She was grinning as the opening scene reflected in her bright eyes.


	39. Butch

Chapter Thirty-Nine

I was in a rush for the beach. My whole morning had been one disaster after another. The wind had blown half of my back fence down, and the frigid wind that was gusting that morning did not make the job any easier. When I went into the chicken coop, it felt like the same temperature as outside. Bart and Ramona were huddled in the same nest. The heater had stopped, so I dragged it outside, laid it down, and pulled out a charred coil. I then spent the next two hours asking every mechanical savvy looking man in the town if they knew who could replace it. I don't know why I didn't think of Gotz, but luckily, that's where everyone started pointing me.

Gotz and I then spent the next half hour digging through plastic bins full of random parts, most of them roached and junky looking. We managed to find a coil for a heater that Gotz had dissembled when he destroyed Derrick's house. Getting the sucker back in was much more difficult than pulling it out. Things had to align. I grounded my teeth the whole time as I pinched myself and hoped I was doing it right. Any way I tried to go about it, it demanded forceful pushing, so that's what I did. I sat in the chicken coop until it became a warm temperature again. Ramona and Bart even flocked around me, nuzzling me, almost like cats.

That's when I realized the time and quickly rushed off smelling like copper and chicken feed. My breath puffed into the air as I walked, head down against the wind, towards the beach. Outside was desserted. It had been snowing all morning and was threatening heaps more overnight. I had luckily cleared a path through major areas in my farm, but it was stacked up to your ankles elsewhere. The usual friendly red plaza bricks were completely buried behind the snow. Mineral Town just couldn't keep up.

When I got to the top of the beach stairs, I paused. Kai's boat was already in the dock, but the beach was empty besides me. I crunched down into the sand and snow mixture. The texture did not feel well against my boots. A gust of wind nearly blew my beanie off, but I held it down, and with the last of my breath, stormed through the snow and to the Snack Shack. The door was unlocked and I barrelled right through, nearly knocking myself over, and kicking snow and sand everywhere.

I slammed the door shut and pulled my hat off, brushing my wild hair from my face. When I looked to the bar, Kai _and_ Gray were sitting there, still clad in their winter gear.

"Claire!" Kai sprang from his seat and immediately crossed to envelope me in a hug. He laid a kiss into my messy bangs, "You brought all the winter-shit in with you," Kai looked down to our boots.

"Yeah, oops," I said, glancing towards the door, "It was just so cold. And windy!" I walked past Kai and threw my arms out for Gray, "Hey, I didn't know you were coming back for Christmas!"

"I was surprised, too, to hear I didn't work until Christmas Day," Gray returned a friendly hug, "I was just getting ready to head to the Inn to unpack. Wanna meet later for some apple cider?"

"Oh, yes, any excuse to drink it!" I agreed.

"Cool, well, I'll catch you guys later. I just wanna be done with the cold for a little bit," Gray grabbed his duffel bag off the barstool and slung it over his shoulder, "Oh, and Claire," He reached into his pocket and held a slip of paper out to me, "This is your dad's number in The City. He's not expecting a call or anything... he just wanted you to have it," He placed it firmly in my palm and then left.

"Oh, great," I moaned, not even glancing at a single number. I put it in my pocket without another thought.

"So, I'm guessing you've concluded you want nothing to do with him?" Kai grabbed his own backpack and suitcase, then grabbed a set of keys off the bar and began flicking off lights.

"I still haven't even come to a conclusion," I shook my head, "I don't know what to think of it."

"Well, alright," Kai shrugged, "Let's go. I gotta unpack my life onto you."

...

"Hey, what about the surprise?" Kai asked as we stepped onto the farm. He looked across the blindlingly white land. My field wasn't even visible.

"Oh, it's in the house," I grinned at him, "Come on, let me show you." My freezing hands finally got the key into the lock and we burst into the welcomingly warm house. I shut the door and threw my arms out, "Ta-da! I got us a bigger and better bed!"

"No way!" Kai dropped his duffel bag on the table and leapt onto the bed, "Ugh, it's a cloud, Claire. Good job."

"No more hogging the bed," I told him, sitting on the edge.

"That I cannot promise," Kai sat up now, his hat crooked on his head.

We laid in silence side by side in the bed, listening to the heater churn, and the wind whistle across the window panes. I crept my fingers into my pocket and withdrew the crumpled slip of paper Gray had given me. I unfolded it infront of my eyes to familiar handwriting. My dad had such rigid and small handwriting. But it was always neat. I traced the loops of his name, Butch Hanes. He actually wrote his name on it. Not Dad, but Butch. Kai looked over at me from his pillow.

"Do you think you'll call him?"

"I don't know," I sighed after another moment of only staring at the foreign paper, "I really just don't know, Kai. Am I being a baby?"

"Well," Kai scooted a bit closer to me on the bed, now sharing a pillow with me, "from what I've come to understand, he wasn't the best father... but, he's still a human being with feelings."

"Yeah... and so am I," My eyes were still trained on the numbers.

"I think you should call," Kai said, "Family is everything." I felt his eyes in the side of my face as I drew a blank on how to respond, "I guess that's not good advice," He looked to the ceiling, "We had such different lives. My family wasn't big... I mean, it was just me and my sisters and parents... and we all cared for each other a great deal. I'd do anything for my sister's. My parent's, despite being poor, gave everything to us. But you... you practically had to raise yourself. Were there ever moments of happiness?"

I thought for a moment, lowering the slip of paper.

"A few times... yes."

 _It was Saturday morning on a fresh spring day my freshman year of high school. When I woke up, my room felt light and aromatic. I realized my window was open and the curtains were drawn back. And the smell I was smelling... was it food? I got out of bed, grabbed my slippers and robe, and went downstairs to investigate._

 _The radio was on when I exited my room, which seemed strange. Some kind of soft rock music was drifting from the kitchen, along with a lot of shuffling of pans and closing of cabinet doors. There was no yelling... I didn't sense any angry silence. And yet I still proceeded down the stairs with caution. I took my descent at an even slow pace, my feet automatically taking the known steps to not make the stairs creak. When I got to the bottom, I peered through the archway to our small kitchen._

 _My dad was singing along to the radio while flipping pancakes on the stove. My mother was no where in sight. I brushed my bedhead from my eyes and entered the kitchen. My dad glanced up and a smile immediately came across his face. It almost startled me. It felt like, just for a moment, like I had captured lightening in a jar._

 _"Hey, mornin'," He said in his gruff voice, "Want some breakfast?"_

 _"Uh, sure," I nodded, tying the sash to my robe, "What's the occasion?"_

 _"Well," Butch shrugged his shoulders as he moved the pancakes off the gridle and over to the plate, "your mom got called into the office this morning... and it's really beautiful outside... so I figured you and I would have some breakfast and go down to the boardwalk and see what kind of trouble we can get into."_

 _He placed a stack of pancakes in front of me and then a warmed bottle of syrup. I still only continue to sit there, feeling meek in my own kitchen. I was used to cooking and eating alone. I couldn't even remember the last time my parents had even cooked me anything. My dad made himself a plate, too, and seated himself across me. He drowned his pancakes in syrup and immediately dug in. He looked up at me with those blue eyes I had inherited._

 _"Are you hungry? Do you feel alright?"_

 _"Oh... yeah," I nodded, shaking my head and reaching for the syrup, "Thanks... dad." I managed to force a smile. Part of me ached. I was waiting for him to pounce me with the real reason he was being so nice. I tried to remember if I had done anything wrong. I had watered the lawn yesterday evening as I was supposed to do... I had used the hose head to preserve water and I had remembered to wound it back up and put it in the alley by our garage. My shoes were in my room and not crowding the entry hallway. My homework was finished last night. I had stayed up late, though... had they heard me?_

 _"Well, eat up. It's beautiful day. When's the last time you've been down at the boardwalk?"_

 _"Uh, probably ten years," I let out a small embarrassed laugh._

 _"Wow," Butch shook his head, "I'm sorry we haven't taken you more, Claire."_

 _"It's okay... you guys are busy," I kept my head down and took small bites of my pancakes. I didn't make eye contact with him for the rest of breakfast._

"Did you guys have fun at the boardwalk?" Kai asked. We were sitting criss-cross on the bed now, facing each other.

"Yeah, we played some games and rode a few rides. Since it was pretty out that day, it was really busy," I explained, hugging a pillow in my lap, "But after about hour and a half there, my mom came and was complaining about how the carpets were vacuumed while she was gone, so I went home and did chores... my parents argued, and my dad ended the day drunk."

"Don't you think it was probably your mom who was causing all the problems?" Kai asked, "It sounds like your dad tried to connect with you, but your mom was always the barrier." I lowered my eyes and thought back on my childhood.

"You're probably right..." I finally said, barely above a murmer. I pulled the slip of paper from my pocket again and stared at it, "Maybe I should call him."

"Let's go to the Inn right now and do it- before you change your mind!" Kai scrambled off the bed and grabbed my wrist, "Come on, put on your boots!" He wrangled my coat off the rack by the door.

"He might be at work," I said.

"No, Gray said the company is on break!" Kai pulled a beanie and his own jacket on, holding mine out to me, "Come on, Claire. You have to do this for yourself. You gotta put it to rest." I sat on the edge of the bed and stared out at the blistering window beyond the panes.

"You're right," I stood. He came over and, like a gentleman, helped me pull my coat on. He grabbed my hand and we entered the winter wonderland.

"You'll see... this is where everything gets better!"

I smiled at Kai. Snowflakes were getting caught in his eyelashes and the curls bobbing out beneath his beanie. I placed my hands on either side of his face and placed a big kiss on his lips. He immediately held me close, "Things have been getting better everyday," I told him.

...

I was so nervous once I found myself sitting in the stool by the phone. Kai and Gray were having some cider at the other end of the bar and both were curiously glancing towards me. They were whispering furiously between themselves. Ann looked to me and then joined in on the secret conversation. Now I felt all their eyes on me. I laid the slip of paper flat on the bar, taking the time to smooth it. I counted the numbers, as if I was sure it was fake. Part of me hoped it was. But Kai was right. The past was over, there was nothing more to be done, and it needed to be put to rest, once and for all. I finally stopped horsing around and picked the phone up.

I dialed slowly, double and triple checking myself. It could be a fake, but I had to be sure to put the actual number in. Otherwise, my anxiety would never rest. As soon as I pressed the final number, three, it immediately connected and began ringing. I closed my eyes and simply listened to the sound. Gray, Kai, and Ann continued to watch distantly. I counted each ring. Maybe it would go to voicemail... but suddenly -

"Hello?" It was his voice. I felt my stomach plummet. I hadn't heard his voice in so long. It still had that gruffiness from his stint of smoking and his life of drinking.

"H... hello... is this Butch?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" There was shuffling on the otherside and the sound of TV downed down in the background.

"It's uh... it's Claire... dad," I said very hesitently.

"Claire, oh my gosh, it's so good to hear from you," Butch sounded so relieved. He sounded... happy? I couldn't pin point the emotion. I had primarily heard his irritation, his exasperation, and his shortness. But in this moment, he was speaking to me as if I was his world, "How are you?"

"I'm good," I found my voice and pushed myself to continue. The urge to slam the phone back onto the receiver was strong, "How are you?"

"I've been doing well," Butch replied, "Still livin' here in The City. I'm glad Gray was able to get you my number. Part of me didn't think you'd ever call... and well, you'd be within your right to choose that," He cleared his throat, "But I'm glad you called, Claire, I really am. Where are you living now?"

"I, uh, I live in Mineral Town."

"Where in the world is that?" Butch sounded surprised.

"It's across the channel from the City in the Goddess Isles," I explained.

"Ah... Gray said you were a landowner now?"

"Yeah, actually, I own a farm here in Mineral Town. I, uh, have some chickens and a great garden," I told him, "I've been here for nearly a year now."

"But you were still living in the City last year?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, I was working at Torcher's Insurance as an admin, but I was getting tired of it, so I decided to try something new," I said, leaning against the barn, "My house is kind of small, but the people here are lovely and I..." I paused for a moment and glanced towards the Inn doors, "I think I really found myself a place in their community."

"Wow, Claire, that's wonderful," Butch said, "I'm really happy for you. I can't get over how nice it is to hear your voice again. I'm sure Gray has told you some of what I've said."

"Yeah, he said you and mom divorced," I replied.

"Yeah, some time ago... I've lost count," Butch let out a sigh, "But to be honest, my life has changed dramatically for the better since our fallout. And Claire, baby, I just want to say... I'm so sorry. For everything. And I'm sorry for your mother. I should have grown a spine a long time ago and left her. You and I would have been fine on their own."

In the next moment, I busted out crying. I just couldn't stop myself. I sobbed, nearly. I pressed my hand to my face and rubbed at my eyes, but I just kept crying. Kai was out of his seat in a moments notice, placing a hand on my shoulder, but I still couldn't stop. I probably sounded like a dying whale from the other end of the line, but my onslaught of emotions had caught up to me and I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Claire, please don't cry..." Butch said from the other end of the line, "I don't mean to upset you with my words."

"You... you didn't upset me," I said between my choked sobs, "but Dad... I so wish it would have been just you and me..."

"I know, baby. I screwed up." I kept crying, "Can I come visit you?"

I finally began catching my breath. I'm sure my face was beet red, "I'll send a boat," I said with a pinched voice.

...

That night, I had my face sunken into my pillow. My body felt light. It felt so unreal. There was rustling and then Kai's arm was wrapping around my waist and he was pulling me into the warmth of his body beneath a mountain of quilts. He kissed my neck slowly, "I know you're still awake."

"I'm almost too excited to fall asleep," I said, enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against mine, "I just... I can't believe it, Kai. My father is coming to Mineral Town and... I'm not petrified. I actually want to see him. And let me tell you... that's a first!" I let out a sigh and turned my face upwards to him, "Thanks for making me call my dad, Kai." He kissed my forehead and nuzzled his head into my neck.


End file.
